Starlight
by Trinkisme
Summary: "Whatever causes night in our souls may leave stars." – Victor Hugo. Draco has a decision to make; Harry has a legacy to accept. Neither was what they'd ever envisioned for themselves. This is a story of brokenness and of love and discovering how family can be both the bough that breaks and the tie that binds. Dramione and platonic Drarry.
1. Draco's Decision

Chapter 1: Draco's Decision

" **For a star to be born, there is one thing that must happen; a gaseous nebula must collapse.** **So Collapse. Crumble. This is not your destruction. This is your birth." - Zoe Skylar**

Draco lay collapsed in a heap. That session had lasted longer than the others. Temporarily freed from the agony, he rapidly drew in gulps of air, each wheezy breath feeling like fire to his damaged throat and lungs. As he lay there gasping, he noticed a part of him felt free from the effects of the torture. He didn't know the detached lack of alertness he was experiencing was an indicator of shock. Nor would it have made much difference if he had. Draco blinked, trying to clear his eyes of the tears and blood. His gaze went upward toward the ceiling. He noticed red splotches along the wall. It didn't occur to him that it was his own blood he was viewing. Blood that had spurted out in violent red arcs from his arm when Voldemort ordered his mark to be cut off in punishment for aiding and abetting the Golden Trio when they had been captured and brought to his home.

Bellatrix had been eager and ready to call the Dark Lord once Potter's disfigured face reverted back to normal. Seeing his cover gone, Harry had given Draco a look of desperate appeal. Surprising himself, Draco had responded. His soul had been long sickened by the depravity around him; Draco concentrated his loathing of it in the Avada he aimed toward his despicable aunt before she could summon her master. It had given Harry, Ron and Hermione the chance they'd needed to apparate out of his home. Unfortunately, Draco had not taken into account it would also leave him alone to deal with the repercussions of his treachery. And dealt with it, he had. Once he'd arrived at the Manor, Voldemort ordered Draco's legs to be broken; his former lord making sure there would be no chance of the young Malfoy running away. Draco's vocal cords were raw, the result of too much screaming from the Crucios coming at him from the sea of Death Eaters surrounding him. And his arm. Did he even have an arm left? He tried to turn his head to see, but the pain and dizziness kept him from inspecting the evidence of his expulsion from Voldemort's band of followers. Still, in spite of the torture and agony, Draco's mind was clear. He didn't regret the choice he had made.

"Enough!" he heard the Dark Lord say. Then Draco heard a scrape near his head and a soft voice whispered in his ear. "You surprise me, Young One. No begging for mercy?" Draco heard a soft hiss. "That will change."

Draco phased in and out of consciousness while Voldemort did his worst. He vaguely registered a pitiful wailing going on the background. He had no idea it was coming from him. How long had it been since the trio had escaped? Time had ceased to have meaning. He thought it ironic that torture made time seem endless; a parting compensation, he supposed, for the one soon doomed to be without it. He looked at the faces leering at him. Hate and disgust filled the faces of all but two. Draco watched as his mother openly cried. He'd never seen her do that before, even when she'd been on the receiving end of one of the Dark Lord's corrections. And his father. The proud, stoic face of Lucius Malfoy was broken, his bottom lip trembling with poorly suppressed anguish and grief.

 _So….this must be it_ , thought Draco. His time _must_ be up for his parents to toss all care to the wind. Their open display of love touched Draco. It felt good to know they'd loved him; that someone would miss him after he was gone. While his vision was still on his parents, a swift knife of fire cut through his being. A surge of unspeakable pain flooded his body, knocking him out cold.

When he came to again, he was shivering. Was death cold? Draco thought Heaven must be real, for in place of the parlor ceiling he now saw stars. He heard voices. Angel voices.

"Draco? Can you hear me?" said one in a tender tone. The caring quality of it inexplicably made him think of Granger. Of all his sins, the ones against her haunted him the most at that moment.

"So sorry," he tried to tell the angel. "I was…wrong."

Then everything was swallowed up in a cloak of black.

* * *

When Draco woke up, all he could remember was thinking he'd died. If so, he thought to himself, Heaven looked a lot like a wizard's home. He winced as he tried to sit up.

"Here…let me help you."

Draco thought it was the voice of the same angel who had been the one to carry him to Heaven. Confused, he turned his head only to have his face blocked by a waterfall of soft curls.

"Gran...ger?" he whispered, his voice barely able to make a sound. The pride of Gryffindor before she went on the run with Potter, Hermione Granger was the last person he thought he'd see. Had she been keeping vigil beside his bed all night? Currently she was leaning over him with something in her hand. He watched in exhausted bemusement as she gently covered his face with a moist warm cloth.

"Breathe in…..that should make you feel better," she soothed. Draco took a deep breath, closed his eyes and relished the heat from the rag. The fragrance clinging to it filled him with a curious strength. It was an intoxicating blend of peppermint, lavender and chamomile.

"Whas tha'?" he tried to ask.

Hermione smiled at him as she removed the cloth. "Molly's homemade medicine. It's actually quite an effective healing potion. Only difference this time is that Molly spelled the healing properties to be contained in the aroma, in case swallowing was not an option."

That gave Draco pause. Could he not swallow? He tried, but the pain left him coughing which led to more….pain.

Hermione shook her head as she settled him back down on his pillow. "I should have known you would try to do that once I said what I did. Boys," she muttered, shaking her head.

Draco hoped she could give him answers. Where was he and what had happened after he'd passed out at the Manor? Were his parents still alive? He feebly reached out and grabbed Hermione's sleeve. She must have seen the questions in his eyes, or maybe she was just a good judge of what went on in a young man's mind, for she quietly said as she lifted the covers back over his chest, "Mal….um… _Draco_ …." she fumbled, obviously uncomfortable. "You realize what you did, don't you? You _saved_ us. Did you think we would be ungrateful? That we would leave you there to die?"

Had he thought that? Draco supposed he had.

She went on. "Once we were out of there, Ron went back to the Burrow and got reinforcements. Then we all went back to rescue you."

Draco closed his eyes. He couldn't remember any of it. Only the pain. Hermione was speaking again, this time as she softly fluffed pieces of his hair from his forehead after wiping his face with the cloth. "I….I can never thank you enough for what you did. Being a muggleborn, I was sure I was going to die last night. The snatchers who caught us were quite descriptive as to what my fate was going to be. If it hadn't been for you…," she trailed off, then surprised Draco by giving him a timid peck on his cheek. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Hermione was so close Draco could feel the soft puffs of her breath as they caressed his skin.

"Her..mi..," Draco did his best to croak out Hermione's name, still needing answers, but she put her fingertips to his lips. It was not lost on her that it was the first time he'd ever tried to use her given name.

"Shh, you won't heal if you keep trying to talk," she said. Sympathetic to his need for information, she went on. "We were able to get you and your parents out of there. Your father turned himself over to the Order. He's with Alastor now; they're debriefing him. You're at the Burrow, in Bill's room, actually; your mother is with Molly. They've been in the kitchen, busy making healing potions for you. You've already been given Skele-Gro. Your legs were broken, but not crushed. They should be fine by this evening. As to your other injuries…..," and here she broke off. That concerned Draco. How bad was he? He was afraid it must be bad, judging by the way Hermione was avoiding eye contact.

"Draco…..we almost got there too late. I'm afraid your organs took a brutal beating. It will be a month at least before they mend. As to your arm…."

Oh cripes. Draco had forgotten about that. He quickly looked down at his left arm, not knowing what to expect. Well, at least he still had one, was his first thought. But as he studied his arm, even with layers of gauze and poultices covering it, he realized something wasn't right.

"Why….is it …?" he managed to rasp out before he grimaced with the pain.

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "Um….they cut more than the mark off your arm." Draco watched as Hermione's eyes became glassy with unshed tears. "I'm so sorry, Draco. They damaged most of the major muscles and tendons in your forearm."

Draco closed his eyes. So that's why his arm from his elbow to wrist looked so swollen. He wondered if he could use it. He tried to lift his arm, but grunted when the pain forced him to stop. He looked up at Hermione. The compassion on her face was understandable, but why did she also look so…..guilty?

"Not…your…fault," he whispered.

Hearing that was the last straw in Hermione's determination not to cry. "Yes, it is!" She argued as fat tears dropped from her eyes. "If we had only been able to get back sooner, this might have been prevented!"

Draco was spared having to respond to Hermione's remorse by the door opening. Two figures stood just outside his room. It was Potter and Weasley. Draco watched as they came in. Ron's face looked solemn, an unusual departure from his normally daft expression, he thought. Harry looked….disturbed. The same guilt that was on Hermione's face was twofold on Potter's. Draco didn't understand. Why did they care?

"Alright then, Mate?" Ron asked. Draco would have raised his eyebrows at that if it hadn't hurt to move. Weasley was calling him _Mate_? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that in spite of her sorrow Hermione rolled her eyes at the question. It was the first thing that had tempted a smirk from Draco.

 _Too right, Granger_ , he thought. Even Weaselbee should have been able to see he wasn't _alright._

Draco closed his eyes. Maybe if they thought he was going to sleep they would leave. He was tired of looking at their mopey faces, anyway. Saps. Did the Dunderheaded Duo assume his actions at the Manor were for _them_? Deciding you were against someone didn't necessarily mean you were for someone _else_. Is that what they thought? That he was suddenly a cheerleader for Team Gryffindor? Draco forgot about his throat being wounded and snorted, then gasped from the pain. Unknown to Draco while he'd been pretending to sleep, he'd been granted his wish; the trio had silently telegraphed each other to leave the room to give Draco time to rest. Ron was the last one leaving the room when he heard Draco's moan. Coming back over to the bed, he leaned down and offered, "Do you need anything? Want me to go fetch Harry? We can come back and sit with you."

Draco grimaced and shook his head. Apparently his torture was not yet over.


	2. Secrets in Shadows

Chapter 2: Secrets in Shadows

" **Stars and shadows ain't good to see by." ― Mark Twain**

When Draco woke up for the second time since being at the Burrow, he saw the old room of Bill Weasley's bathed in a pinkish early morning light. The thin lace curtains at the window did not obstruct Draco's view of the dawn's fog arising from the brook to cover the garden like a wispy cold shawl. It was all very pretty; very storybookish. He would have been charmed by the sight of the country scene if it were not for the horrible pain that was now pounding relentlessly through his body with every beat of his heart. How was it possible to feel even worse than the day before? He groaned, then gagged as the sound leaving his throat brought clumps of blood into his mouth. He tried to swallow them back down, but all that accomplished was more coughing, which brought up more ropes of mucus and blood. Draco started to choke. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't raise his voice for help, his body was on fire, he…

He was rescued by the door to his room slamming open. "What the blinkin' blazes ….…" mumbled Ron as he came to check on Draco. Quickly seeing he was in trouble, Ron cast an _Emaculo_ to clear out Draco's throat and airway. Then turning around to make sure none of his family had followed him into the room, he softly said " _lleddfu poen_ " as he gave his wand a subtle bob. Immediately, Draco relaxed and took a deep breath. Convinced that Draco was safe from another choking paroxysm, Ron conjured two soft bags to place on either side of Draco's throat. His eyes popped open in surprise when he felt the icy coldness of the bags, but Ron leaned down and said, "Old muggle trick. Ice will relieve the swelling so you can swallow again."

Draco just nodded his head and closed his eyes. Ron took that moment to watch his old enemy. He had received the surprise of his life when Draco had taken on his maniac aunt on their behalf. Ron had been amazed at the speed and skill of Draco in defeating the only female Death Eater. He had never displayed that level of expertise at school.

 _Why did he do it?_ Ron wondered. He had been the one to pick up Draco when they'd come back to rescue him. Ron had to swallow back the bile that had come up when he'd seen what had been done to the Slytherin.

 _No one sacrifices themselves like that…..unless they have a very good reason,_ he reflected as he took a seat in the chair beside the bed. Settling in, he looked over at Draco. It looked like he was still uncomfortable, but thankfully free from the agony he had found him in. Good.

 _The poor sod. You would pick a hopeless situation to show off your courage._ Ron snorted, then shook his head. He couldn't fathom why Draco had had a change of heart. Something told him the boy lying in the bed was not the same one who had bullied them unmercifully at Hogwarts. Draco had become an enigma. An irresistible puzzle. And just like a game of chess, Ron would figure him out. The ginger-haired wizard smiled. _Piece of cake._

* * *

When Draco finally roused, his room was bathed in noonday brightness. A sigh of thankfulness left his lips when he saw who his companion now was. Hovering over him was his mother.

"My little Dragon….I need you to drink this," she cooed as she lifted his head up to receive some potion from a vial. Draco gratefully swallowed the soothing warm liquid. Thankfully, other than a slight burn it went down easily.

"Oh….that was good," she said, clearly pleased. "I didn't know you'd be able to swallow so easily."

Draco thought of what Ron had done for him earlier that morning and felt an odd twinge of guilt at how he'd always made fun of him when they were younger. Weasley obviously wasn't a total waste of space. He sat there, recalling that morning, until his thoughts were interrupted when he heard his mother say, "Molly is an absolute genius with these home remedies. I believe she could have quite the profitable cottage industry should she choose to ever go in that direction."

"I imagine raising six harum-scarum boys gave her plenty of opportunities to practice her skills, my dear," drawled a masculine voice laced with droll humor. A cheerful voice spoken in a tone that Draco hadn't heard since he was a small lad. His eyes went over to the corner to see his father leaning against the papered wall, looking at ease and as if he owned the place.

 _Well, Father wouldn't want to own_ _ **this**_ _place_ , Draco corrected himself. _He actually looks…..content? Happy?_ What had happened? Draco looked back at his mother. The dimples that Draco had thought long gone from her smile were back.

What in the world...? Had they both been given a cheering charm?

"Wha….whaz…." was all Draco could get out before his father walked over to his bed and placed his hand gently on Draco's head. "Son….don't try to speak. Let me do that for you….for us all."

Draco looked into his father's eyes. Eyes that had once gleamed with power and pride….and later shuttered with despair and shame. Those eyes now blazed with zeal and with fury.

"I had forgotten who I was. Who we all are. We are Malfoys. We lead. We do not follow." Lucius growled the next bit. "That evil madman touched _my son._ He tried to….to….," and here his voice broke, "…take my _son_ ….away from me." Lucius had to stop for a moment to get himself under control. Draco was astonished. His father had never spoken of him in such an ardent, passionate way.

"I….ask for your forgiveness," he said. "It was my fault you were ever involved with that…. _half-blood._ My mistakes and bad judgment almost got you killed. He would have killed us all in the end, I think."

"No, Lucius. No more," said Narcissa.

Draco glanced at his mother. _Why are you stopping Father? He needs to apologize for what he put us through!_

Narcissa gave her husband a poignant look; then she turned and looked sadly at Draco. "Your father has always taken the blame for our failings. But I cannot let him continue. Especially since it was never his desire to follow the Dark Lord. It was mine. He did it for me."

Draco felt like the bottom had dropped out of his reality. What was his mother saying? She'd never taken the Mark. She'd never participated in a revel.

"No Cissa….Draco doesn't need to know…"

Narcissa gave her husband a loving but determined glare. "Yes, he does." Stroking her son's face, she went on in a soft voice. "I lost one of my sisters because of her beliefs. I wasn't about to lose my other one due to hers."

Draco wanted to tell his mother he thought she picked the wrong sister to follow. Then he remembered. He had killed Bellatrix. Although he did not regret his actions, Bella was, in the nicest of terms, a cruel menace, he did regret causing his mother pain. The expression on Draco's face must have reflected his thoughts, for his mother seemed to understand his feelings.

"I don't blame you, little Dragon. Bella had become a mad dog and as such, she had to be put down. I'm actually glad I wasn't the one who had to do it. But that's the very reason I chose to keep close to her. Bella…had issues. Even when she was a child. I thought maybe I could help keep her balanced. So I asked your father to join Voldemort's cause as a way for me to stay close to her."

Draco looked from his father back to his mother again. It was unbelievable how much they had hidden from him.

"I didn't anticipate the amount of time she would end up being in Azkaban," his mother continued. "That place would take its toll on any witch or wizard…..but in Bella's case, it was so much worse….," Narcissa's voice caught. She stopped, gave herself a moment to collect herself, then pulled a lace handkerchief from her pocket. Giving each of her dampened cheeks a dainty pat, she cleared her throat. "Well. Once she'd escaped from there, it was obvious she was beyond my help. But by that time, we were already in too deep. There was nothing your father could have done to get us out…."

Draco watched as Lucius softly patted Narcissa's back. "There now. I think that's enough for Draco to absorb for today. We should let him rest." He turned and gave his son a small smile. "You did well, saving Potter, Son. Good Man." Then he caused tears to form in Draco's eyes when he bowed in respect; just as one would to a superior.

Draco allowed his tears to fall once his parents left the room. Unlike his mother, he didn't bother to pat them dry.

* * *

Ron and Hermione came back to check on Draco during tea. They were relieved to see he was sitting, propped up with several soft pillows behind him.

"You're feeling better, yes?" Hermione asked.

"Don't ask him questions," said Ron. "The poor bloke can't talk, remember?"

Draco watched as a blank, unfocused look came over Hermione's face.

"That's it, Ronald!" she said excitedly. "He can't talk!"

"You're just now noticing that?" Ron shrugged his shoulders and said to Draco, "She gets that way sometimes. Completely barmy, if you ask me.."

"No one did," she retorted as she walked over to the desk next to the wall. Opening the drawer, Hermione pulled out a sheet of parchment. Then she grabbed the inkpot and quill on top of the desk.

"As you can't talk, maybe you can write." She said to Draco. Then she turned to Ron. "There's more than one way to communicate, you know."

"That's bloody brilliant, 'Mione!"

She pursed her lips in exasperation. "Yes, _Ronald._ I know."

Seeing Draco smirk at their exchange, she gave her former enemy a conspiratorial wink along with the parchment and quill. Then she sat beside him to hold the inkpot steady.

Draco paused. What did he want to ask first? He thought of something and grinned.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he wrote in big bold letters. He had underlined the word nice and had drawn hearts and flowers around it.

Ron laughed out loud when he saw it. Hermione blushed.

"Feeling artistic? Or just fishing for a compliment?" Ron asked. "All right. I'll give you one. You saved our skins, and you know it. I reckon that cancels out all the times you were a git in school."

"Ron," Hermione chastised lightly. She surprised Draco when she took his hand. "What you did…..that was the bravest thing I've ever seen. And I've seen quite a lot."

Okay…..well…..Draco didn't know how to process _that_.

Pulling his hand from Hermione's clutches, he grabbed the quill again and scribbled, "Where's Potter? Why isn't he worshipping at my shrine?" He laughed inwardly. That should earn him another chuckle from the two. Also, he didn't want to abandon his snarky reputation _yet._ But he didn't get the response he was hoping.

Ron frowned and looked down. Hermione bit her lip and looked away.

 _Huh. Interesting._

* * *

 **AN:** I know these first chapters may be shorter than my average. The longer chapters are coming. I'm just setting things up for the meat of the story. Draco may still be rather….git-like, but he will improve. I wanted to show him changing, evolving. He's on his way, don't you think?

I wrote the bit about Draco choking from my own experiences. My first cancer surgery involved my throat being cut. I wasn't supposed to talk; I especially wasn't supposed to cough, unless I wanted to take a chance of bleeding to death. But guess what happened? I did something that caused one of the veins by my throat to balloon out. I looked like a croaking frog. If it hadn't been so serious it would have been funny to see how the medical staff scurried around to keep that vein from bursting. They put bags of ice all around my throat to bring the swelling down. By morning, I looked like a human again. Ah, me. Such fun memories!

 **lleddfu poen** is supposed to be Welsh for "pain relief" per Google Translate. The reason Ron was looking around to make sure his family didn't see him is because Molly would have had a fit. It's her belief / prejudice that Welsh magic is more unpredictable and rougher than the standard English spells. She didn't want her children meddling with things they couldn't handle. But Ron thinks they're wilder because they're stronger. And he thought Draco needed something stronger for pain at that moment. Ron really does have a compassionate heart.

 **Emaculo** is supposed to be Latin for "heal, make clean". Again from Google Translate.

As for Harry, I hope I've piqued your interest in him. Yes, this is a dramione story, but Harry is the central player in this tale. You'll see what I mean. I'm very curious to see who will be the first to guess his secret. (Annamonk, no telling! LOL)


	3. The Art of Eavesdropping

Chapter 3: The Art of Eavesdropping

" **Everyone's a star and deserves the right to twinkle." – Marilyn Monroe**

The week that passed was one of the hardest Draco had ever encountered. Even with potions to relieve the pain, he found himself gritting his teeth to keep from moaning. To keep himself from sounding like the ghoul in the attic that Ron had, after one particularly bad afternoon compared him to, he tried to think of other things to keep his mind occupied and off his discomfort. He looked forward to his daily visits from Ron and Hermione. The banter between the two friends was highly entertaining. He realized he'd never known who they were; had never really understood the dynamic between them. They seemed to have a taste for snips and snarks and snickers, seasoned with plenty of eye-rolls and tongues stuck out in childish displays of sassiness. Hermione was a bossy thing. Ron teased her relentlessly. To Draco, they were just as fun to be around as Zabini and Nott had been; especially when the latter dunked Pansy Parkinson's head in the boy's latrine to give her a swirly; sweet revenge, Draco had thought at the time, for her attempts to slip him a love potion.

Draco found other pastimes, too. Namely, listening to whispered secrets he wasn't supposed to be overhearing. One topic that seemed to be of great interest to a number of people in the house was something called horcruxes. Draco was unfamiliar with the term; in fact, when he first heard the word, he couldn't make it out. To him it sounded like someone with a head cold trying to say Hogwarts. He began to notice how a lot of the conversation about it involved his father. That became a real diversion to the constant pain. What had his father gotten up to _now_?

Lucius had become a hot commodity after his defection from the Dark Lord. Even after his debriefing, the Order hounded him for information; luckily for them, he had a lot to give. When they asked him about his knowledge of horcruxes and where Voldemort's might be, they were overjoyed to find out he knew about their existence and location. Mad-Eye, in particular was chuffed and acted like a seeker who had caught the winning snitch at the World Cup.

One afternoon found Draco resting on the divan in the sitting room. His father, along with various members of the Order were next door in the kitchen. Draco had been trying to find a comfortable position on the old sofa. He was thrilled to be out of bed, but his arm still protested the absence of pillows to rest under it. He was using Molly's afghan as a cushion for his arm while reading a book Hermione left him on muggle astronomy. She thought it would interest him since his family had constellation names. He'd been engrossed in the photos in the book and wondering how muggles were able to take pictures of space when the murmur of voices interrupted his thoughts. Earmarking the page he was on ( _bet Granger won't like that!_ ) Draco shut the book to listen carefully.

"He came to the Manor and demanded I hide it for him. I could tell it was something dark…..but I had no idea…." Lucius was saying. Draco furrowed his brow. He knew Malfoy Manor housed many dark objects. Which one were they discussing?

"Well, it _was_. Ginny was almost killed by it," Arthur said angrily. "Why, Lucius? Why did you put it in among her books?"

There was silence for a moment. Draco listened for his father's response.

"You raided my home, Arthur. Acquired many of the artifacts the Dark Lord had given me to safeguard. But I knew you would never find that journal. It had been too well hidden. Its presence made me feel…..well, I can't describe it. But it gave Cissa nightmares. I wanted it gone. I tried to think of a way to get it to you…..I….wanted you to destroy it. That's why I put it in your daughter's cauldron. I assumed you would see it…..would know what to do with it. But I never imagined….that it was _that_ …. and what it would do. I sincerely apologize for the harm it caused your daughter."

 _Ginny was almost killed? By something his father had given her?_ Draco held his breath waiting for Mr. Weasley's response, but another voice spoke instead.

"We're getting off topic, Arthur, said the voice of Alastor. "You can take this up with him later. Speaking to Lucius, he said, "You said you knew about the other horcruxes. Can we get to them?"

"Yes, I think so. Cissa and Bella maintained a very close relationship up to the time Bella was imprisoned. She had given my wife a set of keys; copies to the LeStrange vault at Gringotts, in the case of their deaths. Bella never thought to ask for them back. We still have them."

"But….wouldn't Voldemort have moved it by now? You know, since Bellatrix was killed?" asked Molly.

Draco heard nothing for a moment; then he heard his father say, "I doubt it. Why would he? He never knew we had access to the vault. He would think the cup was still safe."

"That cup….you're certain it's the cup of Helga Hufflepuff?" Draco recognized the new voice at once. It was Hermione.

 _What was she doing in there?_

"Yes, Miss Granger. I am certain."

"Well, then. The only one left to find is the diadem of Ravenclaw. You wouldn't happen to have that on you, would you?" asked Ron. Draco heard the sound of chuckling from several individuals. His father's voice also carried a note of humor when he replied, "Not at this moment, Master Ron. Perhaps I left it in my other coat pocket."

"I suppose the diadem is still at Hogwarts then," said Hermione, her voice heavy with contemplation.

" _I've_ seen it before, you know," interjected a familiar voice. It was Harry Potter.

 _Huh…._ thought Draco…. _all three are in there. So…..the Golden Trio has all along been an adjunct of the Order._

"Where, Harry?"

"In the Room of Requirement. It's funny now that I think about it….every time I would go in there I would see it. It must be a sign, right? I mean, not like a Trelawney sign, but a real sign. Anyhow, I never did anything with it. Well. Just once. I put it on top of a bust of this ugly old warlock…." Harry babbled on rapidly. Draco frowned. He'd never heard Potter chatter like that before. Maybe he was nervous?

"I know the very one," said Lucius, trying to get the conversation back on track. "A hideous statue of Herman Wattlebooth. Cissa and I used to make fun of that bust when we were at school."

"And what _need_ did you two have to warrant using the Room of Requirement?" asked Molly as if she already knew. Draco flushed. He did _not_ want to hear any tales of clandestine goings-on involving his parents.

"The point is, _Molly Prewett_ …I know where the diadem is. It can easily be retrieved." Draco heard his father huff. It sounded to him like he didn't want to hear what Molly would say, either.

"But to get past Severus….and the Carrows…" said an Order member Draco didn't know.

"Leave it to me," said his father. "Severus is an old family friend and Draco's godfather. I should be able to walk in freely."

"Aye, you may be able to walk in freely…..but can the same be said for walking out?" asked Alastor. "Surely they know you've defected by now."

"I feel certain Severus will be able to protect me," Lucius said confidently.

"I think you're wrong," Harry said, his voice sounding savage now. "Look what he did to Dumbledore."

Draco cringed as a cold shudder ran through him. Of all the things that tormented his psyche, that night remained his worst nightmare. Even more than his recent torture.

More voices rose after that. Too many people talking at the same time kept Draco from hearing anything clearly. Suddenly, the door to the kitchen flew open, and Harry stormed out with Ron and Hermione following close behind him. He took one look at Draco and gestured back to the room he just left.

"Stupid people. I know I'm _right_ … but do they listen to me? No, they don't. Idiots!" Then he took in Draco's frail appearance and began to sneer. For some reason, Draco felt oddly threatened by it.

"You Malfoys always think you're above everything….that you can't be touched. Well, you learned _your_ lesson, didn't you? Soon your father will too!"

Ron and Hermione tried to stop Harry from further unspooling, but he wrenched himself away from them and pounded up the stairs.

"Just leave me alone!" he screamed as he got to the top of the landing. They all heard a door slam after that.

Draco looked at the defeated faces of the two left in front of him. He quickly wrote on the parchment he was never now without and asked, "What got into him?"

Ron scratched the back of his neck and looked at Hermione. She pushed a wayward curl off of her forehead and said, "He just….gets that way sometimes. Harry has a lot of pressure on him right now."

Well. Draco understood what pressure could do to one. He lived in a pressure cooker for the better part of his sixth year. But for some reason, he never thought Harry would be so….so petulant. That he would lower himself to act….

 _..like I used to_.

"I better go check on him," Hermione was saying. "He'll be beating himself up about this later."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "We don't want to go through _that_ again."

Draco watched as they stared at each other, relaying mental messages he could only imagine. Once Hermione left, Ron turned to Draco and said, "Feel well enough to play some chess? I could use a distraction."

Draco nodded yes. But he knew his mind wouldn't be on the game.

* * *

Draco was already awake and sitting up when Ron knocked on his door the next morning.

"Mornin', Sunshine," said Ron, grinning as he walked in.

"Morning," Draco rasped out.

Ron's eyes widened. "Hey….you can talk! That's great, Mate."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. His throat still felt like fire when he tried to use it, but at least it was progress, he guessed.

"Wait 'til 'Mione finds out," Ron was saying. "Just be prepared for a lot of questions."

 _And hugs_ , thought Draco. He'd never known his former favorite target for bullying was so touchy-feely. He wasn't used to it. It was considered gauche and unsophisticated in Pureblood circles to show public displays of affection and caring. It just wasn't done.

Draco sighed as Ron helped him off the bed and gently supported him down the stairs.

 _But it would seem Gryffindors can't live without it._

* * *

Once they got into the kitchen, Ron helped Draco sit down, then went to fetch them both a cup of tea.

"Sugar, right? Or is it…"

"Honey for me," said Hermione as she breezed into the room.

"Get your own, 'Mione," drawled Ron. "I was asking Draco how he liked his."

"Well, that's just fine, Ron. Ask someone who can't talk. Why don't you…"

"Sugar," croaked Draco.

For just a moment, silence reigned. Hermione blinked her eyes and stared at the blonde as if he had suddenly started spouting German. Then she let out a squeal that startled Draco and made him jump.

"You can talk! When did this happen? Oh, my stars! How come you're just now telling me? I could have…"

"One question at a time, Granger," said Fred. He and George were home for the weekend and both were sitting across the table from Draco. Fred winked at him and said, "I see you've got a fan club, Malfoy. Already charmed our Lioness, eh?"

Hermione immediately blushed and stammered, "That's not it, Fred and you and George know it."

"Why bring me into this, Granger?" George asked with an innocent expression. "You wouldn't be trying to deflect attention, would you?"

Hermione glowered at the twin but sat down. Draco kept his eyes on his bowl of oatmeal. The quiet was beginning to become unbearably uncomfortable when the door opened and Harry walked in.

Draco heard Hermione sigh and looked up. He watched as Harry went to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee. Harry's hair had always been unruly, but today it looked wild. Tufts of it were sticking out in all directions. There were even a few spots where pieces of it looked missing. Draco turned back and caught Ron and Hermione in one of their silent conversations. He saw Ron give Hermione slight nod of his head, indicating yes about something she had obviously asked. He watched as Hermione's face crumpled in disappointment. Whatever her question had been, it was clear the answer Ron gave her was not the one she was hoping for.

* * *

Breakfast was almost over when the noise of multiple apparitions sounded outside the Burrow.

"What the devil?" exclaimed Ron.

The twins' jovial expressions morphed into ones of complete seriousness. "Stay in here," Fred ordered to those around the table. "I'll check it out."

"Not without me you won't," George said to his brother.

Together, they both rose and moved to the back door. Before they could take a step outside, the door opened to reveal Alastor, Remus and Lucius coming in. Lucius was carrying a golden cup and jeweled silver wreath. The diadem of Ravenclaw.

"Oh….. _oh_! You got them! You actually were able to get them!" said Hermione excitedly.

Ron looked stunned, Harry seemed listless and the twins looked confused.

"What's this? A pawn shop raid?" asked George.

"What's a pawn shop?" asked Draco hoarsely.

"A muggle emporium," said Fred.

"Where dazzling riches are traded for cold hard cash," added George.

Fred agreed. "A bartering beehive."

"Oh, honestly. Can't you two give it a rest?"

The twins looked at Hermione, surprise showing on their faces. Normally, she seemed to enjoy their repartee. Ignoring them, she turned to Ron and asked, "Do you have the sword?" When he didn't respond immediately, Hermione snapped her fingers in front of him. "Oi! _Go get the sword_!"

Draco watched as Ron ran up the stairs, taking two at a time.

 _I wonder if Weasley knows he's been trained._

When he came back down, he was carrying a glittering rapier, garnished with rubies above the handle.

"The sword of Gryffindor," Draco whispered, impressed with the goblin-made weapon.

"This sword appeared to Harry when he was fighting the Basilisk," said Hermione. "It was impregnated with its venom. So now it's one of the few things that can destroy a horcrux."

"Who should do it?" asked Ron. "Dumbledore was able to kill what was in the ring; Harry destroyed the journal of Tom Riddle. I took care the locket. Er..Hermione…would you… …?" Ron paused and looked at his brothers. They were all thinking the same thing. Hermione had been tetchy all morning. Maybe now wasn't the best time to give her a lethal weapon.

"Since it was because of Lucius we were able to retrieve these," said Remus, "Maybe we should let him have a go at them…"

Lucius looked up in surprise. "I? Destroy a horcrux?"

"Why not?" asked Alastor.

"Because….I think the honor should go to someone more worthy. Someone who made this moment possible." Lucius looked over at his son. "Draco…..would you?"

Ron and Hermione seemed pleased. Harry stared ahead at nothing, his expression vacant and apathetic.

Draco looked nervous. "Er…..what _exactly_ is a horcrux?" Blimey, he hated sounding so ignorant, but he didn't want to go into this blind.

Remus gave him an understanding smile. "Smart lad. Never take on a dark object without knowing about it. Draco, a horcrux is a piece of a soul, separated from the wizard or witch who made it. It's insurance; a means for a magical being to stay alive. As long as a horcrux is safe, the witch or wizard is immortal. Good news is…..horcruxes can be destroyed. If we can kill the pieces of Voldemort's soul, we can defeat him."

Draco stared at the objects. The Dark Lord had pieces of himself in them? Merlin. He looked over at the sword Ron was holding.

"Would something of Godric Gryffindor even work for a Slytherin?" he whispered, mostly to himself.

Thanks to his lupine hearing, Remus heard Draco. "Why don't you try and see?" he said to the young man.

Draco hobbled over to where Ron stood and took the proffered sword with his good arm. He walked back to where his father placed the cup and crown. Feeling incredibly apprehensive, he stood for a moment looking over them. Draco hesitated; glancing up, he saw Hermione watching him intently. Giving his head a slight jerk, he said hoarsely, "Come join me. I'll take care of the crown if you'll finish off the cup."

She looked into his eyes and saw they were testing her. Measuring her strength. Ron grinned at the two of them. He thought it fitting for Hermione to have her revenge on a piece of the Dark Lord. Anyhow, better the soul of Tom Riddle than him.

Draco motioned. "Ladies first."

Hermione held the blade in her hand. For a minute, she looked down on the cup. Draco wondered what was going on in her mind. Then with a snarl that startled everyone, Hermione rushed the sword down to and through the goblet. The gold parted like butter to reveal the abomination inside. Hermione struck again, this time cleaving the living thing in two. Twin balls of fire rose up from the cup. Harry gasped and leaned against the wall.

"Whoa, Granger," the twins said in tandem. "Warrior Princess."

Grinning, Hermione handed the sword to Draco. He paused to take a breath; then he gripped the hilt.

Before he could bring the down the blade, a cloud begin to curl above the diadem. A voice from within the fog began to speak.

"You'll never be good enough. You'll never be one of _them_. "

Draco froze as the sound of his former master's voice echoed in the room.

Lucius spoke up. "Draco…..that's a lie. You are worthy, Son. You've more than proven yourself."

"Your father's right," encouraged Ron. "Believe him."

Draco searched his father's eyes and saw pride in _him_. Next to his father, Hermione gave him an encouraging nod. "Do it," she mouthed. Nodding back, Draco sliced through the crown of Ravenclaw with what strength he had.

He jerked in surprise when he heard screams coming from the horcrux. Shrieks of pain swirled through the air for a moment. Then like a brush of air from a passing train, they left.

Draco prodded the ruined tiara. When the tip of the sword touched the sapphire, a tarry black substance oozed from its side.

"Eeww," said George. "Soul guts."

Afterward, everyone made sure to clap Draco on the back, except for Hermione. She hugged his waist. His father winked at him as Draco stood red-faced, the sword still in his hand.

No one noticed when Harry left the room.

* * *

 **AN:** I am posting this several hours earlier than I thought I would. Our office closed this morning due to the sleet and snow _expected_ today. I know those of you in colder climates are laughing at how we Southerners react to winter precipitation. Yeah, I know. Heat waves and three digit temperatures? No problem. But let a snowflake fall from the sky and we think we're all gonna die. LOL

The characters in this tale have faults. Hermione is domineering, Draco is still judgmental and Harry is….well, more about that later. But Ron is my golden boy. Forgiving and true and the heart of the group. He may be ordered about by Hermione, taken for granted by Harry and endured by Draco but none of them could make it without him.  
If you have a Ron in your life, appreciate their often overlooked gifts. They are the salt of the earth.


	4. Hindsight Is A Sore Neck

Chapter 4: Hindsight Is A Sore Neck

 **We look up at the same stars and see such different things. – George R.R. Martin**

* * *

 _(Three weeks later)_

"I think it needs another eel eye."

"Why? The pigmentation is perfect. It's the sheen that's missing. What it's lacking is Neem oil," Draco argued.

"But if you add that, the consistency will be too slick. The skin won't absorb it," Hermione countered.

Draco inwardly smirked. Working with Hermione for the past week had been surprisingly fun. Healing potions were always in demand with Order members, and he and Hermione made a good team preparing them. No surprise there; they had been the best in their year. Also no surprise was the fact that Hermione Granger was still as much an overbearing little swot as she had been at Hogwarts. But that she was also a deeply caring, affectionate witch was something Draco could no longer ignore. Still, he wasn't about to let her think she had won this argument.

"Are you mental? It has to be slick for maximum spreading, hence penetration over the entire wound. And it needs to spread easily, to avoid any additional pain to the patient. Honestly, Woman. You call yourself the brightest witch of our age?"

"I don't call myself that! And I'll have you know there's a difference between being spreadable and being so slippery it glides off the surface. Healing balm that doesn't adhere to the skin won't help anyone….. _stupid snake_ ," Hermione muttered the last bit to herself.

Just before their argument descended into a shouting match, Ron entered the kitchen.

"Ron! Will you tell _Blondie_ here I'm right? Tell him…."

"Not now, 'Mione. I need you. And Draco….can you come, too? Harry….he's not well."

Draco stilled, his argument with Hermione momentarily forgotten. "Another one?" Since living at the Burrow, Draco had seen firsthand the increasing recurrence of Harry's bad moods.

Ron grimly nodded. "Worse this time."

Draco watched as Hermione got up from the bench. "This is almost ready. I'll be there as soon as I can," he told Ron.

Ron nodded. "He's in our room. We'll be there."

After they had gone, Draco took a good look at the potion simmering in the cauldron. For a moment he stood, studying it. Then with a resigned sigh, he reached over to the jar and grabbed another eel eye to add to the brew.

* * *

"He knows…..oh, God….he _knows_ …" Draco heard Harry moan as he stood outside Potter and Ron's room. Opening the door, a sorry sight met his eyes. Harry was sitting on the floor, his fingers tugging at his hair while rocking back and forth in misery. Draco's face twisted in helpless pity when Harry let out a pitiful whimper. Seeing it, Draco couldn't help but feel guilty for all the times he'd wished ill on his old enemy.

Harry's lips were trembling, his eyes were wide; filled with visions of horrors unknown to his three witnesses. Beside him on either side, Ron and Hermione were doing their best to comfort him.

"It's all right, Mate," Ron said softly as he rubbed Harry's shoulder. "We're here with you."

Hermione tried a different approach. Perhaps requesting Harry to describe the vision would help reduce the awfulness of living it. "Do you know what's he's planning to do? _Harry?_ Can you see where he's going next?"

Draco frowned at the witch. Why was she questioning Potter, when he was so obviously unstable? Why was she encouraging this madness?

Harry turned his face to Hermione. "He….found out about the horcruxes. He knows what we've been doing. He killed LeStrange…..blamed him for the cup's loss…"

"Where Harry? Where is he?" Hermione was being insistent.

"Granger, leave him alone. Can't you see…." Draco began to say when Harry blurted out, "Hogsmeade. He's there now. He's planning to attack….."

"Where? WHERE is he going to attack, Harry?"

Harry drew in a long, shuddering breath. "Hogwarts…." He gave a gasp of pain. "Hermione…" he grabbed her arm and looked into her worried eyes with tear-filled ones of his own. "He's declaring war on the _children_. He thinks…..we took away his future….. so now he's taking away ours. An eye for an eye."

Draco sucked in his breath. There was only one person Harry could be describing. He knew the Dark Lord would have no compunction murdering innocents. And just that morning, he'd overheard his father and Professor Moody discussing what intelligence had confirmed: Voldemort's presence in Hogsmeade. Shivers began to race down Draco's spine.

 _Potter can't really be seeing into the Dark Lord's mind…..can he?_

He watched as Ron gently lifted Harry off the floor and tucked him in his bed. Next to Ron, Hermione gave Harry a dose from the bottle of Dreamless Sleep that was always on his nightstand. Watching them tend to Harry with an ease that spoke of long practice, Draco knew he never understood the hierarchy of the three in front of him. Harry had never been their leader; Ron had never been the dopey sidekick; Hermione had never been the insufferable third wheel.

Ron and Hermione were Harry's cover. His caregivers. His enablers.

Harry Potter was broken.

And Draco was going to find out why.

* * *

"What are you doing, Son?"

Draco looked up from the scroll he was reading to see his father standing beside the door.

"I'm sure there's a good reason you've helped yourself to the contents of Professor Lupin's satchel."

Draco sighed. "I did ask first, Father."

Lucius walked over to where Draco was sitting on the sofa and made himself comfortable beside him. "Anything I can help you with?"

Draco looked over to the mess he had made. Quills and odd pieces of parchment were spread out over the coffee table; books on spell damage and ancient curses were balancing precariously on nearby pillows.

"It's …. rather complicated."

Lucius' brow rose up in an uncanny resemblance to his wife's. Draco wondered if they'd practiced that together when they'd found out they were to have a child or if the 'brow lift look' was something all parents instinctively knew how to do. Like changing nappies.

"I think I can keep up."

Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I was just trying to find out if...unforgivables used upon one can somehow activate a hidden gift or transfer a weakness."

"Pardon? I'm….not sure I'm following…"

"So much for keeping up," Draco mumbled.

Lucius gave his son a pointed look; Draco smirked sheepishly and said, "Sorry, Father. I meant it mostly as a joke."

"Hmmm," hummed Lucius. The _mostly_ in Draco's sentence was not lost on him, but he ignored it for now. "What kind of gift are you referring to?"

Draco squirmed, suddenly uncomfortable. "Well….as to the gifts, I was thinking visions mostly. Maybe…..hearing voices? Um….not sure about the rest. But for a transference of a disease or weakness, I was wondering about those of the mind. Sudden changes in mood, outbursts…..you know. Crazy feelings. Like…."

"Like your Aunt Bella used to have?" Lucius asked, with a worried frown. "Draco….what is this about? Are you hiding something?"

"Uh…..well…"

Lucius looked truly anxious now. Very gently he said, "Tell me, Son. I know I've done a very poor job being your father, but let me atone for those times. Let me help you." Taking a deep breath, Lucius asked, "Has something happened to you since…?"

Lucius couldn't finish his question. He couldn't bear the memory of what he had been forced to watch the day Draco almost died.

Draco looked down, afraid his father's emotions might trigger an avalanche of his own. The scroll he'd been reading had pushed a bit of his sleeve up, revealing the scar left from the night of his torture. The area where the dark mark had been cut off was still red and angry. The skin there would never look normal. But he'd take it any day to the ugly brand that had been there. Looking up he saw his father watching him with undisguised affection and concern. It warmed Draco's heart. "No, Father. I'm perfectly fine. Well….other than an occasional nightmare …..but I had those before."

Lucius briefly closed his eyes; relieved by Draco's answer but still feeling shame that his son should have reason for any bad dreams. In a much calmer voice he asked, "Then tell me…..why are you so interested in this? Does it concern one of your friends? Are they in trouble?"

Draco looked away. "I….I don't know. Probably."

* * *

"Alright. I want to know the truth." Draco had been outside the kitchen for some time waiting for Ron and Hermione to finish eating. "What's _wrong_ with Potter?"

"Draco….this is not the time.." Hermione began to say.

"Don't give me that, Granger." Draco was not going to be denied. "I deserve to know."

Hermione snorted. "Oh yeah? Just because you stuck your neck out one time doesn't mean.."

"Hermione," Ron said warningly. "Don't." He turned to Draco and said, "Mate, she doesn't mean it. 'Mione's just worried about Harry. I know she's grateful for what you did. We all are."

"I'm right here," Hermione said, tapping her foot. "I don't need you to say sorry for me." Sighing, she turned to Draco and said, "Of course I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I guess I can be….too aggressive sometimes."

"You don't say," Draco couldn't resist teasing the witch. Hermione glowered. Draco wouldn't dare admit it, but he thought Granger was pretty when she got riled. All that wild hair and glowing skin with her claws extended. The perfect lioness.

Ron laughed. "Big surprise, I know."

"Ronald!"

Draco watched as Weasley silently began to converse with Hermione. They did that a lot, he thought.

 _Must be how Ron leashes the she-beast_ , Draco thought, grinning to himself while thinking of the nickname he'd given Hermione during one of their many spats. He'd learned since being at the Burrow that he'd vastly underestimated the ginger during their years at Hogwarts. Ron was no follower. He was just as strong in his own way as Hermione. Draco figured that must be why Ron and Hermione constantly bickered. Two suns stuck in the same orbit would naturally scorch each other from time to time. Fortunately, the depth of their friendship kept the burns from ever being serious.

"Come with us to Hermione's room," Ron said after he and Hermione broke eye contact. "We'll tell you there."

Draco found himself trailing behind as the three of them went up the two flights of stairs to the room where Hermione was staying. Although the bones in Draco's legs had healed, the multiple fractures on his joints had allowed post-traumatic arthritis to set in. The former Slytherin seeker grimaced and wondered if this stiffness and discomfort was what older wizards dealt with on a daily basis.

 _Why has nothing ever been made to relieve this?_ Draco wondered. _Hmphh. Once the war is over, see if I don't invent something to take care of this problem._ _Think of the galleons I could make! Not that I need them. But it would be good for the Malfoy name to produce something that would benefit others. Heaven knows our reputations will need it. But I might want a partner. Someone who's good with potions and runes. I wonder what Granger's plans are….._

"Draco? You alright there, Mate? Want some help?"

Draco looked down to realize he'd stopped between two stairs. He looked up to see Ron and Hermione looking down worriedly at him. "I'm fine," he assured Ron. "Coming now."

Once he caught up with them, Ron motioned for him to take the cushioned chair in the corner while he and Hermione made themselves comfortable on the bed. Draco looked around at the white furniture and yellow floral wallpaper. The space looked too innocent and childlike to be the bedroom of that other Gryffindor hellcat, Ginny Weasley.

Ron started with a question. "How much do you know of Harry's childhood?"

Draco shook his head. "Nothing, other than the Dark Lord tried to kill him. Oh, and that he was raised by muggles."

Ron nodded. "Those muggles? They were his Aunt and Uncle. They abused Harry."

Draco frowned. "What?"

"They forced Harry to live in a closet underneath the stairs. Locked him up. Starved him," supplied Hermione.

"Yeah," agreed Ron. "I saw it for myself. My brothers and I rescued him one time."

"They also forced Harry to be their servant. He had to do all the cleaning and cooking," added Hermione. "And let's not forget the cousin who picked on Harry day in and day out for _years_."

"I think Dudley might have changed at the end," Ron said.

Hermione shrugged, "Yeah…but still. The damage was done from earlier times."

Draco swallowed. The guilt he'd felt before for bullying Harry was making a strong comeback. "Why did he stay there, then? Why didn't Dumbledore remove him?"

"Exactly," Hermione's eyes blazed with anger. " _Why didn't he_? You would think there would be laws in the wizarding world to protect children like there are in the muggle world, but _nooooo_. Inferior muggles have better laws and protections, while the enlightened wizarding aristocracy has its butt stuck in the 1800's and…."

"Hermione," Ron gently reprimanded. "We were telling Draco about Harry."

In spite of the serious subject matter, Draco couldn't help but be amused by Ron correcting Hermione. It was usually the other way around.

"If that was all there was, it would be bad enough," Ron continued. "But there's something else…."

He stopped and his eyes shifted away. Hermione wrapped her arm around his shoulders and took up where he left off. "Draco, what we're about to say is conjecture. Ron and I can't _prove_ it…but we believe it's the cause of what you just saw." She looked at Ron and softly murmured, "Do you want to tell him? Or do you want me to?"

Ron shrugged under her arm. "You can."

Hermione looked back at Draco. "We believe Voldemort unintentionally made another horcrux the night he killed Harry's parents. We…," she motioned with her forefinger to herself and Ron, "…think Harry's a horcrux."

Draco stared at the two of them for a moment. "You're barking."

"No, really…..listen to her, Mate….. she's telling you the truth."

"You expect me to believe Harry is a carrier for the Dark Lord's soul?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "It all fits."

"Prove it."

Hermione pursed her lips and raised her head. He'd seen that look before and knew what it meant. She'd accepted his challenge.

"All right. Well, first, he can feel Voldemort's emotions and seems to know what he's thinking. Second, Harry can sometimes see what Voldemort is doing. And third….."

"Well….what is it?" Draco. He suddenly felt anxious.

"Sometimes it's Harry who's the one doing it," Ron finished.

 _Doing what?_ thought Draco.

Hermione piped up. "Ron, that's a bit confusing. It's not _actually_ Harry."

Now Draco _was_ confused. "Sorry?"

Hermione explained. "Sometimes when Harry's experiencing a dream or vision, he's not just _watching_ Voldemort. It's like he _is_ Voldemort and he's the one doing whatever it is that Voldemort is doing."

"For instance, you may have noticed the way Harry looks at you at times," said Ron.

Draco nodded. How could he not? That intense, evil stare that gazed at him like he was a fish needing to be gutted.

"Voldemort." Ron knew the one word answer was explanation enough.

Draco began to feel a chill that had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. Goosebumps erupted on his skin.

Hermione hesitated and bit her lip before she said, "Remember the first day you were here? When I kept apologizing?"

Yes, that had always been a mystery to Draco. Why had Hermione and especially Harry looked so guilty?

"Right after our escape, Harry had fallen into one of his visions where he was Voldemort. And…..he was very graphic in what he shouted out." Hermione became silent after that. Draco was quick to connect the dots. He now understood. Harry had _seen_ his torture. Via his connection to Voldemort, he had _participated_ in his torture.

Draco thought he was going to be sick. Memories of that time threatened to overwhelm him. He began to hyperventilate. Hermione immediately ran to get a paper bag. When she came back Ron was over by the chair, holding Draco, who had fallen to his knees. She placed the bag over his nose and mouth and soothingly said, "Shhh. It's okay. Just breathe. You're okay, Draco. You're safe."

The three kneeled together on the cold wooden floor until Draco's breathing became steady and his pulse normal.

"I….I'm sorry.." Draco gasped, the anguish still on his face. He felt ashamed of the weakness he'd just shown.

Ron patted him on the back. "No need. Honestly, I'm surprised something like it hasn't happened already. You're allowed to be human, you know."

"Draco's a Malfoy, Ron. They're above fear," said Hermione, winking at Draco. He smiled when he realized she meant it as a compliment.

"Anyhow," she went on to finish the very unpleasant topic, "I was the only one who heard what Harry was shouting. Ron had gone to get help, so he missed it."

"Thank goodness," he said.

Draco leaned his head back on the chair. No wonder Hermione felt guilty. He could just imagine what Harry had shouted.

 _No,_ he thought to himself, _don't go there._

"It was also why we were delayed. And why I felt it was my fault you were hurt so badly. It took me longer than usual to get Harry back to normal."

 _Normal?_ thought Draco. He was beginning to wonder if Potter even knew the word.

* * *

 **AN:** Not much action in this chapter, but some explaining. **_Some_** being the operative word.

The silent conversations Ron and Hermione share are not mystical or magical. They are merely the result of two close friends who have shared and experienced the same history with a beloved and damaged friend.


	5. The Hardest Part

Chapter Five: The Hardest Part

" **Through shadow to the edge of night; until the stars are all alight." ― Pippen's Song, Lord of the Rings, Return of the King**

Draco's mind was busy as he finished ladling up his latest batch of _Oculorum Consano._ It was the last potion he'd made that day and he was tired. The eye healant was as strong as he dared to make it. Too potent, and the retina would bleed. Not strong enough…and his efforts would have been wasted in making little else than supercharged eye drops. Sighing, he put the dipper down and rubbed his aching neck. He had no idea when the others would be back…..or if they would come back. What time was it? He glanced at Molly's real clock, while trying to avoid looking at her other one. The one that had shown her entire family being in _grave peril_ since right before lunch. Draco squinted as he looked at the numbers. The hands on the clock indicated it was after eight in the evening.

 _Guess that's why my stomach is growling,_ he supposed. He'd not eaten since breakfast. Though he'd been in the kitchen, his mind had been elsewhere, feverishly working on healing potions to have on hand for when the battle was through. For when the wounded returned. He had to do _something._ Even if it was only making medicine. Sitting back, Draco recalled his earlier conversation that morning with Ron….

* * *

"They should let me go," Draco declared, kicking the bottoming of the old bureau in Ron's room. "Blast it, Mate….you _know_ it." Draco didn't notice his slip in calling the youngest male Weasley a term of affection. But Ron had. He stopped for a moment from strapping on his dragon-hide vest and looked up into his mirror to see the miserable reflection of his new friend.

"I know. But you know what they said. You're not well enough and…."

"I am fine! Better than _some_ I could mention." Draco didn't have to say Harry's name. Ron already knew whom he was referring to and secretly agreed with him. Harry wasn't well enough to fight Voldemort. No one disputed that. But the Order had received instructions from Kingsley, who had assumed Dumbledore's position after the old wizard had died. Now was the time to strike. Word had come that Voldemort was planning an attack on Hogwarts that day. Everyone was gearing up to fight. Even those too old to engage in battle were blessing their wands and leaving final instructions with their families in case…..well, in case they should need them afterwards. No one was deceiving themselves. This could go badly. The Death Eaters outnumbered their enemy two to one. Rumor had it Voldemort had put all his followers under a spell; one that would make them wild with bloodlust. In contrast, the Order had no eager murderers in their ranks; to them, killing was an unfortunate reality, not a delight. It didn't matter. The call had gone out; it was time to wage war.

"Even your mum is going to fight," Draco had continued to whine. That had been the worst blow to his male pride. Being forced to stay at the Burrow while Ron's homemaker mother went off to battle. Mad-Eye had explained to him why; he could be an unintentional liability. If he was hit, his previous injuries would come back to haunt him; they weren't healed enough for Draco to fight through them. He would be a sitting duck. Others would try to help him and in doing so would put themselves at risk.

"And as much as I admire your spirit and understand your feelings, the answer is still no, Sonny," the old scarred Auror had said, effectively putting a stop to any protests Draco might have had.

"Mum feels like she has a score to settle with the Death Eaters, if only from what they did to you," Ron said, trying to make Draco feel better. It did cause a faint smile to briefly light his face. Molly had taken Draco under her maternal wings, there to pamper, fuss and feed him as her moods saw fit. She coddled him embarrassingly; spoke in his defense when her rowdy boys teased him too much, and to the amusement of the twins and astonishment of his parents gave Draco broad hints as to what a good catch Hermione would be for any handsome young wizard.

* * *

Draco found himself chuckling, remembering Molly's attempts at matchmaking. Stretching, he moved from the cauldron to see if she had thought to leave him any food in the larder. Before the Order had left, Molly had insisted that everyone eat a bite to keep up their strength. Draco grinned as he remembered an overruled Kingsley being pushed into a chair by Molly saying, "Fighting depletes one's core magic and energy. So eat. Even you, Mr. Shacklebolt."

Lifting open the hatch, Draco inhaled the delicious smells coming from a cloth-covered plate hovering in the air above a sack of potatoes. On it was a note that said, "I've magicked the food to stay hot. Best to use a potholder to hold it. _PS: I expect you to eat every bite, Draco dear_."

Snorting at Molly's postscript, Draco accio'd one of the mitts and carried his supper to the table. Lifting the napkin from it, his smile became bittersweet when he saw that Molly had made cottage pie. She knew it was one of Draco's favorite dishes and made it quite often for him, especially in those first few weeks when his injuries had kept him from having an appetite. Molly had wheedled and cajoled him into eating bits of food here and there throughout each day; it had been futile to resist. And sure enough, the daily offering of wholesome food thrust upon him added with proper rest and the absence of stress had caused a profound acceleration to his healing. Draco gave Molly all the credit for recovering as quickly as he did. Taking a bite of the hot food now before him, Draco moaned in appreciation of Molly's culinary skills.

 _None of the elves at the manor can make cottage pie like Molly_ , he thought as he took another large bite, this time washing it down with a swig of his butterbeer. He hoped Ron's mum was making it alright in the battle...and not just because she was a good cook. Molly's cooking was just an extension of who she was as a person. Molly was simply _good._ A caring, loving, brilliant, larger-than-life enchantress who weaved care and love around all in her keeping just as handily as she knitted the sweaters that were continually being bestowed on her loved ones. Draco knew she had started one for him; a horrible, ghastly green one with a garish golden M on the front. Hermione had snickered watching Draco's face when he first figured out Molly was making it for him and not for herself and that he would actually be expected to _wear_ it.

"I guess that means you're family now," she'd whispered to him.

All during his recovery Draco had used the time to study Hermione. Seeing her constantly unguarded and at ease, he wondered why he'd never realized her beauty before. At Hogwarts, all he'd ever noticed was her legendary hair, branching out from her head like an over-enthusiastic garden shrub and her "I'm smarter and try harder; therefore I know better" attitude. Now that he knew _her_ better, he realized how shortsighted he'd been. Hermione's hair wasn't a bushy menace; it was a lush cascade of silky curls. As to her attitude, Draco now knew her overbearing perfectionism came from a zealous, crusading heart. He couldn't deny it, she _was_ a wee bit bossy (and sometimes more than a _wee_ bit), but at least he now knew it wasn't coming from a place of pride.

His thoughts still on Hermione, Draco finished up his meal and carried his empty plate to the sink. As he scrubbed it clean, he recalled his farewell to the curly-haired witch. She'd looked formidable in her dragonhide gear; fierce and lethal. She'd walked up to him, asking for help in tightening her bracers.

"Will you be okay?" she'd asked as Draco pulled the material tight against the buckle.

"Well, since I'm not the one getting to fight, it seems a wasted question," he growled, obviously still mad at being ordered to stay at home.

Draco suddenly stopped in his efforts, surprised when Hermione tapped his cheek with her forefinger. "Waiting is a battle in and of itself," she murmured. "Many a warrior has fallen before it. So my question is valid."

A sudden feeling of urgency surged through Draco. He realized he might not ever see Granger again as she was right then. He let go of her bracer to take her finger with his hand. Now it was Hermione who was surprised when his lips brushed a kiss on that finger. "Make sure you come back," he said, his eyes never leaving hers as he tried to talk to her in that silent language she and Ron shared.

Hermione blinked owlishly at Draco for a moment or two before she drew him in for one of her hugs. Hanging onto his neck she whispered, her voice cracking, "I'll do my best."

Then she pulled herself away and scrambled down the stairs on the pretense of checking on the twins. But Draco knew better. His message had been received.

When he finally made it down the stairs, Draco looked on in helpless frustration as he watched the others prepare. He saw Hermione cast as many protective enchantments as she could on herself and Ron. At one point, she seemed to be going over to where Harry stood to cast protections on him, but Ron caught her arm. He sadly shook his head no when she looked back in question at him. Tears formed in her eyes, but she nodded her head to indicate she understood. So did Draco. Ever since that time three days ago when she and Ron told him of their suspicions of Harry being a horcrux, Draco had understood what was in store for Potter. What had to happen. Harry would have to travel down the same road and face the same fate that the other horcruxes had. But for some reason, Hermione had thought there was hope for Harry; why, he didn't know. But somehow, she felt Harry might be given the chance to live.

If so, Draco wondered if he would take it.

* * *

It was in the early hours of morning when the back door to the Burrow opened. Draco immediately woke up from the restless slumber he'd been having on the sofa. He heard voices. Many voices. Loud voices.

"Oi! Draco! Get in here!" came a shout from Ron.

Draco rose up unsteadily and stumbled into the kitchen, still half-asleep. What met him was a cacophony of crying, talking and whimpers.

"What happened?" he asked as he helped Ron move one of the twins, Fred he believed, to the sofa where he'd been sleeping.

"We won. Voldemort's dead," Ron told him. "But we took heavy casualties. We brought them here, 'cause St. Mungos hasn't been secured yet. Can you see what you can do for my brother?" he asked as he ran his bloodied hand over Fred's hair. "He was hit by a spell…I…I'm not sure what it does."

"What was it?"

Ron looked at Draco. " _Caecitas_."

Draco sucked in a breath. He knew the word. _Blindness._ He raced back into the kitchen and took one of the vials he'd just corked. Thank goodness he had thought to make it. "How long has he been like this?" he asked.

"Um….maybe two hours? Honestly, I'm not sure. It was a madhouse there."

As Draco applied the potion, he asked, "Are my parents all right? And Hermione?"

Ron's lips curled upward in a slight grin in spite of the seriousness of Fred's condition. "Yeah….your mom and dad are fine. And I'll tell ya…'Mione is one lucky bird. Hexes were zooming all around her and she didn't get hit once." When he saw Draco visibly relax after that, he asked, "Worried about her, huh?"

Before Draco could become flustered or say anything back, Ron winked at him. "Your secret's safe with me, Mate. Although, I'm not sure how much of a secret it is, really."

Draco did splutter at that. "What? What are you talking about…?"

Ron nonchalantly waved his hand. "No need to get defensive. 'Mione's got it just as bad as you."

"I think someone must have hexed your brain," Draco said haughtily. "There's nothing going on between me and Granger."

Ron stood up at that and said, "I'll bring you some more people to work on. Since you apparently don't care a jot about _Granger_ , you don't need to go check on her, eh?" Then with a smirk, he went back into the kitchen to bring Draco another hurt Order member.

"He's right, you know. You two are so obvious."

Draco looked down at Fred, who was smirking in spite of the pain he had to be feeling. "What?"

"The way you and 'Mione argue? If that doesn't scream frustrated attraction, I don't know what does," Fred managed to weakly tease. Even with his eyes bleeding through the ointment and bandages, he looked ready for a bit of fun.

"Aren't you supposed to be too hurt to talk?" Draco countered. "You were just in a battle, fighting for your life…why are we even discussing this?"

Fred chuckled at that comment, but soon Draco didn't have time to be teased. Ron hadn't been kidding when he spoke of their side receiving casualties. Kingsley's arm was in worse shape than Draco's had been after his torture; Bill now had livid scars on his torso to match the ones he already had on his face. Draco's hands shook as he applied healing balm to Molly, her kind face twisted with pain from the open wound in her side. Then Draco looked over to see those who were past saving. Severus Snape, his throat ripped apart with what looked like massive snake bites, Mad-Eye with a cursed blade still protruding from his heart….Neville Longbottom, white and bloodless and missing a leg.

Near Neville's body, Draco's disheveled parents were trying to give comfort to Augusta Longbottom.

"Alice and Frank would be proud of him this day. I am. He…..he turned the tide," she said as she sniffed uncontrollably.

"He was a true Longbottom. Fearless to the end," Lucius said gently. Augusta's stony reserve crumpled at that remark, and she fell crying into Lucius' arms.

"I was always too hard," she wailed. "I pushed him too much. And now…now he'll never know how proud I was of him."

Lucius looked up at Draco after hearing Augusta's confession. Draco knew the next words he spoke were not just for her ears. "Our children have become our leaders. The best way to honor them is to follow their example."

Draco turned his head away, his emotions close to the surface. He saw that on the other side of the room Potter was standing, propped up against a window sill and looking like death warmed over. Draco made his way over to the boy-who-lived and held out his hand.

"Will you take it this time?" Draco asked quietly. Harry surprised him by giving him a hug instead. Blast it, he'd forgotten those Gryffindor traits that lurked in all of that house.

"It's over," Harry said. "It's done."

Draco pulled back and studied Harry's face. Besides the dirt and sweat of battle, something else was present. Relief. Profound relief. Draco smiled and said, "Well done."

Harry nodded back, smiling tiredly. "I think I'm going to bed now. I'm rather tuckered."

Draco chuckled, amused by the childish quality of Harry's statement. "You've earned it. Go."

Before Harry left, Draco laid his hand on his shoulder and said, "Do you need anything to help you sleep? I made up some new batches of Dreamless while you were gone."

Harry shook his head and said, "No…l don't think so. But thanks."

Draco was watching Harry shuffle up the stairs when a voice beside him said, "Maybe now he'll get better."

Draco turned to see Hermione standing beside him. "How are you?" he asked.

She smiled and said, "Dirty, tired…..sad. But now I can finally say I'm hopeful for my future. You?"

Draco thought back to Ron and Fred's words. Smiling, he said, "Aye; me, too."

* * *

 **AN:** Harry's comment, "It's over. It's done," came from Frodo's declaration in _The Lord of the Rings._ Also, the chapter title was taken from the Tom Petty quote. "The waiting is the hardest part." Draco's comment about Molly being futile to resist came from a _Star Trek Next Generation_ episode when the Borg told Captain Picard, "Resistance is futile."

As for this chapter, was Hermione right? Will Harry get better now?

Don't count on it.


	6. Meltdown

Chapter 6: Meltdown

" **One must still have chaos in oneself to be able to give birth to a dancing star." ― Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

"I still can't wrap my head around the fact of a world with no enemy in it," Hermione mused as she sat outside the Burrow with Bill and Fleur Weasley. They were back to visit family; in particular, Bill had wanted to come and check on Fred. It was now two weeks after the final battle and his vision had still not improved. Bill wanted to see if the _Caecitas_ hex performed on his brother had left residual traces of other curses that might be inhibiting his recovery.

"Ze weld ees a lovely place egan," agreed Fleur. "Oui, mon chéri?"

Bill sighed. "It will be lovely to me when Fred regains his vision." Looking at Hermione, he added, "And Sport, I don't mean to burst your bubble….but there will always be enemies to combat."

"That's what I like about you, Bill; you're such a reliable source of joy," Draco, sitting next to Hermione, deadpanned.

They all laughed at that. Hermione raised her glass of lemonade and said, "Here, here."

"You're just jealous my scars are prettier than yours," Bill teased Draco back. As if to prove Bill right, a breeze blew open his partially unbuttoned shirt to reveal the diagonal stripes covering his chest.

"I don't know about that. Mine looks manlier," Draco said as he gazed at his arm. The short sleeves he was wearing revealed the marred flesh where the Dark Mark once resided.

"Well, if you ask me, you both look like you lost in a barfight," teased Ron, rocking back and forth in a nearby glider.

"Maybe we should rename them Ugly 1 and Ugly 2," Hermione suggested while giggling.

"My 'usband ees purfeek. No tease," Fleur admonished as she snuggled up to Bill.

Hermione blushed, watching Draco raise his eyebrows at her as if to question, "And how do you see _me_?"

He grinned at her embarrassment. Since the war ended, they'd come to a type of understanding. Hermione wasn't sure what kind of understanding it was, only that it was _something._ Three days after the battle, Draco's hormones finally erupted when he noticed the way Hermione was sashaying up the stairs while carrying clean towels to put in the bathroom. Without thinking, he followed her up and walked into the bathroom to see her struggling to put the towels on the top shelf. But instead of taking the cloths from her, he came up behind her and covered her hands with his.

"Having a hard time reaching?"

Hermione froze when she felt his hard body press against hers; she slowly turned her head and looked into his eyes. Disregarding the tumbling towels, Draco turned her body around to tenderly cup her face in his hands.

"Can I help?" he asked in little more than a whisper.

Answering with a nod, Hermione closed her eyes when Draco leaned his head down.

His lips had barely brushed against hers when a knock at the door brought them back to reality.

"Oi! Who's in there? I gotta use the loo!" said Ginny.

Hermione giggled as Draco huffed in frustration. Resting his forehead against hers, he groused, "Too many blasted people in this house."

She smiled back with a " _what can you do?_ " expression and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll take this up with you later," he promised before he let her go.

Opening the door, she said, "Sorry, Gin. We're done."

"No we're not," she heard Draco mutter behind her.

" _We're_?" asked Ginny. "Someone's in there with you?" Her question was answered when Draco walked out next.

"Little Red," he nodded, acknowledging her presence.

Ginny looked into the bathroom, wondering what had happened. When she saw the pile of towels, forgotten and scattered across the floor, she smiled.

 _Those two little devils_ , she grinned to herself.

* * *

In the weeks following the final battle, the Ministry rounded up those who had been followers or sympathizers of Voldemort. When it came to the Malfoys, they didn't know what to do. Public outcry was for their imprisonment, yet private support hoped their service to the Order would transmute their previous crimes. In the end, they were given house arrest for a year. Aurors were ordered to confiscate all dark objects from the manor before their sentence was imposed. Draco was secretly relieved. He just hoped they would be able to find _all_ unsavory relics.

Hermione helped him get the manor ready for Lucius' and Narcissa's house arrest. Draco took her and Ginny on a trip to London to hire wizarding designers to redecorate and refurbish the ancient seat of the Malfoy dynasty. Draco didn't want his parents trapped with memories of all that happened there, so detailed instructions were given on the type of redecorating to be done. Draco wanted their home updated; light and bright was the order of the day. Draco told the hired decorators he wanted the interior to give off an ambiance in keeping with his mother's flower garden.

On the day his parents' sentence was to begin, Draco and Hermione went with them to the manor. Kingsley Shacklebolt was already there, looking around the parlor, his face filled with awe.

"It doesn't look remotely the same," he murmured. "It even _feels_ different."

Hermione looked around at the formerly dark and oppressive room. Pale yellow walls were now complemented by the lush cream carpet underneath. The ebony furniture had been given a face lift by replacing the dark velvet upholstery with a soft chintz material highlighted with lilac, blue and rose flowers. Beautiful green plants gave the room a restful feeling. To Hermione, the room now looked as it always should have; as a true country manor. The creepy, Gothic funeral parlor vibe was gone for good.

* * *

Amidst the positive changes and renewals occurring, a few things remained the same. Or became worse. Molly and Arthur had healer after healer come to examine Fred, but their diagnosis was always the same: irreversible blindness. Draco's potion had helped in one aspect; it had kept the curse from its corrosive abilities; Fred's eyes had not been burned away. Unfortunately, in spite of the healant applied to them, the long-term damage was done. A blockage had somehow been created that increased the pressure in Fred's eyes; he now had the equivalent of what muggles called glaucoma.

"It's not as if his eyes aren't seeing," the healers had explained, "but the optic nerve that transmits the images to the brain is irrevocably damaged."

George grieved for his twin and his normally irrepressible spirit nosedived into a fit of melancholy. No one seemed to be able to shake him from it. It wasn't long until Fred finally had enough. One day when everyone seemed to be congregated in the sitting room, he struck. Ron and Draco were playing wizard's chess and Hermione was reading an ancient text on the healing properties of truffles. Standing by the door, Harry and Ginny were having a private conversation.

"Hey, have you heard the joke about the blind wizard who walks into a bar…..and a table and a chair?" Fred asked nonchalantly.

Hermione stopped reading and looked up. Ron immediately lost one of his knights to Draco, but for once didn't care. He wanted to see how George would react.

"Fred…..that's not funny," George frowned.

"No? I thought it was. Well, how 'bout this one: Did you know that 'Poisonous - Do not touch' is one of the scariest things to read in Braille?"

Draco began to grin and looked over to see Hermione's reaction. She rolled her eyes, then shook her head in amusement.

The corners of George's mouth quivered a bit with that one, but still he held his ground and said, "Not even close."

"You're a tough customer, Brother," Fred sighed dramatically. "I tell people all these great blind jokes, but no one can see the humor in them." Fred smiled hopefully. "Get it? _No one can see_?"

George hadn't meant to sniffle, but his brother's bravery was about to make him bawl. He silently wiped from his eyes the tears that had collected on his lashes before he replied, "Honestly, you're losing your touch."

'Nope...still got that," Fred quipped while holding out his hands and wiggling his fingers.

Draco laughed out loud when Fred's hand motions caused him to almost hit his brother in the nose. Fred's face immediately brightened at the sound and even though sightless, he swiveled his head around as if to see his audience.

"Now, that's more like it. Someone who _appreciates_ my humor."

"I don't appreciate that!"

"Huh?" Fred said in confusion before realizing another conversation was taking place.

"Oh….I've offended Mummy's Precious Poppet. So what? What you say means _nothing_ to me anymore." Harry's voice was getting louder and louder.

"For the last time…I don't like him…..we're just friends!" Ginny's face was turning red with anger, hurt and frustration. Neither one acted like they were aware of anyone else in the room.

"I know what you've been doing, you know. What?" he asked in a vicious laugh as he watched Ginny's astonished reaction, "Did you think I wouldn't find out? You're not that clever." Harry's voice was now low and menacing.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione was about to get up when she saw Draco shake his head. Moving over to where she was sitting, he whispered in her ear, "Don't get involved. Let Ron and his brothers handle this."

George said to Harry, "Calm down, Mate. I'm sure my sis…"

Harry acted like he didn't hear George talking. "You slept with him. You did it to punish me. Don't lie."

Ginny's face furrowed in bewilderment. "What? _Are you crazy_? I haven't slept with anyone!"

Harry finally erupted. "DON'T LIE TO ME!" Then he grabbed Ginny roughly by her shoulders and pushed her back into the wall. "You cheated on me! On _me_ ….the CHOSEN ONE!"

The back of Ginny's head slammed into the frame against the door, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked.

Standing up, Draco pulled his wand out of his holster. "Back off, Potter," he said in a voice that meant business while Ron and George approached him like a cornered feral animal.

Before they could reach him, Harry back-handed Ginny across the face. "Whore!" he shouted.

Ginny screamed as blood poured from her nose. George and Ron immediately lunged forward and tackled Harry and held him down while he thrashed around and struggled against their hold. "She's a liar! _She must be purified!_ "

"Hermione, go get Molly and Arthur. I'll take care of Ginny." Draco said. Hermione looked at him, tears streaming down her face. "Go on, Pet. I won't let him hurt anyone else."

Nodding, Hermione raced out of the room to find Ginny's parents. But oh dear God…...what would she do once she found them? How could she tell them what happened?

* * *

"Is he sleeping now?" Molly asked as the healer left the bedroom where Harry was.

"Yes. I gave him a large dose; he shouldn't wake for some time."

Hermione sat beside Ginny, her arm around the frightened and heartbroken witch. "Did he say anything else?" she asked.

Healer Dobbins shook his head. "No….I had to sedate him before I could do the examination. He had become hysterical." Turning to the Weasley parents, he asked, "Does he have any family?"

Molly straightened her back. "He has us."

Healer Dobbins sighed. "I won't know what caused it until we run some tests, but Mr. Potter showed every indication of being completely delusional."

"You can say that again," Ginny mumbled.

The healer looked at her. "I meant in the clinical sense. He seems to have lost any sense of reality or rational thought." Turning to Molly and Arthur, he said, "When you called me, Mr. Potter was in the middle of a psychotic episode. He kept on saying he heard voices." Healer Dobbins stopped and asked the two girls sitting in front of him, "These auditory hallucinations…has he ever complained to you about that before?"

Ginny shook her head while Hermione bit her lip. "Yes, Sir."

Arthur and Molly gasped. "What's this? What voices?" Molly asked.

Hermione looked over to where Ron and Draco were sitting at the table with George. "Harry could hear Voldemort…...but he couldn't help it!" she exclaimed when the healer looked at her with a dubious expression. "He had a piece of Voldemort's soul in him, you see," she explained, "so…..well, that's why he could hear his voice. At least, that's what we assumed."

"Uh…..that wasn't the only voice he heard," Ron slowly added. "I used to hear him. At night. He thought I was asleep….well, sometimes I was. But then, other times he would wake me up." He looked into Hermione's sad eyes and admitted, "Sometimes I would find him talking to the Basilisk, even after the thing was dead. I would catch him with his ear next to the wall. He said he could hear it breathing. Right before the last trial at the triwizard tournament, I heard him talking to Barty Crouch. Senior, not Junior. And when we were hunting for horcruxes, I would often hear him talking to Sirius as if he were there in the tent with us. Creepy, it was," Ron said as he gave a shiver. "Always talking to the dead."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this, Ron?" Hermione was flabbergasted. She couldn't believe he had kept something as important as this from her.

"What could you have done about it, other than worry? You had enough things troubling you. Besides, I thought it might be just a side effect of having a Dark Lord in your head all the time. That would drive anyone batty," Ron tried for a bit of humor at the end, but no one laughed.

Healer Dobbins cleared his throat. "It sounds like Mr. Potter's mental state has been in jeopardy for some time." Turning to Molly and Arthur, he said, "Legally you could press charges for his assault against your daughter. He _is_ of age. But since he's also Harry Potter, I don't know if that would be in your best interest….."

"Press charges? No, Mum! Dad, you wouldn't, would you?" In spite of her bruised face and split lip, Ginny spoke up in Harry's behalf.

"Of course not, Dear…," Molly began before Arthur said, "It not your decision, Ginevra. We will do what we have to...what is right."

"Arthur?" Molly looked at her husband, concern blooming on her face. "He's like our own son...we can't have him arrested!"

Arthur Weasley, normally the kindest and jolliest of the Weasley family stood up. "He attacked my baby girl, Molly. What if he'd gone wonky when no one was around? Would Ginny even be alive now?"

" _Arthur!_ "

"No," he said as he walked away while motioning for the healer to follow him. "I will discuss this with Kingsley and make a decision then."

Ginny burst into tears. Ron looked as guilty as Hermione felt. Harry Potter, her friend since childhood, was once again all alone.

And this time she didn't know if anyone would be able to help him.

* * *

 **AN:** The image in my head for the manor's new look was inspired by HarryPGinnyW4eva's story "Love  & Forgiveness". Her description had the manor as a grand and magnificent showplace. For this story, I was aiming for more of an English country estate. (think fox hunts, cheery gardens and roaring fires) But the light, beautiful colors she described in her tale gave me a vision I thought would fit for a family trying to turn a new leaf. Thanks, HG! You're awesome!

Also: The first two jokes Fred tells were pins I saw on Pinterest. Neither gave a credit for the author.


	7. Save Me

**AN:** I know some of you were shocked by Harry's behavior in the last chapter. You were right to feel that way. He is not a villain, however. Harry is very ill.

For this story, I have delved into what some of the symptoms would be for young adults suffering from bipolar disorder, schizophrenia, and post-traumatic stress disorder. As I shared with some of you, Harry has many reasons as to why he's suffering from these illnesses. I hope this fictional account relays a bit of the real pain some have had to live with, often compounded by the stigma associated with this disease.

* * *

Chapter 7: Save Me

" **Of course I feel too much. I'm a universe of exploding stars." – S. Ajna**

When Harry woke up, the first thing he saw was three people scrunched up on a bed beside him. Facing him, Ron and Hermione sat on either side; near his feet was Draco, looking uncomfortable and unhappy.

"Harry?" asked Hermione tentatively. "Are you okay?"

Draco snorted at the question. "Well, obviously he's not okay, or none of us would be here."

Harry felt confused. Where was _here_? The last thing he remembered was being at the Burrow. As he looked around the room, he realized he didn't know where he was or how he had gotten there. Sterile white walls glared back at him. Odd looking instruments hovered in the air beside his bed. Every once in awhile, one of them made a beeping noise.

"Wh…..where am I?" he asked.

"You're in St. Mungo's, Harry," said Ron. "You had a bad….er, spell, I guess you could call it."

"I've been sick?"

"Um….." the three sitting by Harry looked at each other. They were all thinking the same thing….how does one tell a friend they took the bus to Crazytown and roughed up their girlfriend once they got there? Fortunately, they were spared having to answer that question when the door opened and a healer came in.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Good, you're awake," the healer said pleasantly. "I'm Healer Hopwood. Healer Dobbins asked me to consult with him on your case."

"My…..case?" Harry asked weakly.

The older woman nodded. "Yes. You've been ill, so we're going to conduct a psychiatric assessment so we can make a diagnosis." Seeing Harry's alarmed expression, she assured him, "Just a few simple spells, a couple of charms…..nothing unpleasant, I promise."

"Maybe we should come back later," suggested Hermione.

"Wait! What happened? What's wrong with me?" Harry instinctively reached for Hermione's hand, but it was Ron who placed one of his over Harry's. "Hey…...hey, now. Nothing to worry about. The healer's here to help you."

Healer Hopwood paused and looked at Harry's friends. Nodding at them, she adopted her best bedside manner and said as soothingly as she could, "Mr. Potter, you were involved in an…. incident. You may not remember it. Everyone is fine, but we need to find out what triggered it."

"Incident? What kind of incident?" Without knowing why, Harry began to feel the beginnings of panic.

"There was an…..altercation. You became quite upset. But what we need to focus on now is why it occurred and what we can do to prevent another outbreak from happening."

"Okay, Mate?" Ron asked once the healer was through explaining. "Once they get done with you here, you can come back home." Ron bit his lip in a way that was reminiscent of Hermione. He fervently hoped what he had just promised to Harry wasn't a lie.

Quickly adding more assurances, Hermione said, "Everyone loves you, Harry. They want you well and back with them." Like Ron, Hermione hoped she was telling Harry the truth. Arthur had still not made up his mind about whether he was going to press charges or not.

"I'll give you a few moments to say your goodbyes before I send in a medi-witch to collect Mr. Potter," Healer Hopwood said before she left the room.

Once they were alone again, each paused before they spoke to the sick wizard.

Ron squeezed his shoulder and said, "We'll be back soon to check on you."

Hermione gave Harry a hug. "It'll be alright. We'll just have to wait and see what the tests show."

Draco stood up and at first said nothing. Harry wondered why Draco was staring at him; his scrutiny felt intense. "Just remember Pot...uh, Harry. You're not alone in this. Even if it feels like you are."

Hermione frowned at Draco's words. Harry shouldn't feel alone….she and Ron had always been there for him. Once they left the room she asked Draco what he meant by it.

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "In our sixth year, when I was at my lowest, the thing that hurt me the most was the feeling of being alone….of being separated from life."

"What? Are you serious….with all the friends you had?"

"Oh, It wasn't because I was friendless; as you say, they were always around. But still…..I felt apart from them."

"Why?" asked Ron.

Draco gave a pale imitation of one of his former smirks. "Because...I had been singled out. At the time, I thought it was for a high destiny. It ended up being just a lonely one."

* * *

Back in the hospital room, Harry sighed as another wave of heaviness hit him. He was so tired of feeling tired. A sense of hopelessness began to overwhelm him. Tears began to form and fall from Harry's eyes.

 _What's the point of my life?_

Harry knew what it used to be. Fighting Voldemort had given him focus. Defeating him had given him purpose. But now….

Thinking of Voldemort, an image filled his mind. It was of Ginny fighting in the last battle. She had been hexed during the middle of it; her side was bloody from a wound near her collarbone, but she'd kept on casting spells. He smiled; his girlfriend was fierce. Then another image replaced it; it was also of Ginny, but in this one she was crying. Her nose was bleeding. Harry frowned. He didn't remember that happening…...where did that come from? Had he dreamt it? Harry blinked; his thoughts were becoming skewed. He desperately tried to hold onto a piece of a memory that was trying to slip from him. But it was like trying to hold on to water. Just a flash of a picture…..and then it was gone. What remained was the weight of guilt. Somehow, Harry knew he was the one who had injured Ginny. He had made her bleed….had made her cry. But when? And more importantly, _why?_ Why had he hurt his girlfriend?

 _What's wrong with me? Have I been under an Imperius curse?_

Just then, the door to his room opened. "Mr. Potter? We're here to take you for your first procedure."

Harry looked up at the nurse and glared menacingly. The medi-witch paused at the door; she had seen that look before. She cautiously entered the room, while keeping a wary eye on the hospital's most famous patient. Harry's mind, already fragile, started to shatter, splintering into tortured fragments piecing the past and present together into a wretched mosaic.

 _Who is that? She doesn't like me. Somehow, she knows.  
_ _They all know what I did.  
_ _They won't tell me….but they told my friends. That's why they left so quickly…...Ron and Hermione have deserted me. They would rather be with Draco now.  
_ _No one cares about me.  
_ _They stuck me in a room….with people who are going to hurt me….they're going to give me over to the Snatchers! Ron…..Hermione! Oh, God…...IT'S A TRAP! Draco took them to Malfoy Manor!  
_ _That witch….is she?…...it's Bellatrix. She wants to kill me…...she's going to punish me….for hurting Ginny…..Oh, God….Ginny, I'm so sorry…...  
_ _I've got to go…..I've got to help Ron and 'Mione…..  
_ _Need to get back. Kreacher would have seen to it. Got to get back to Sirius. Ron and Hermione will know to go there, too._

The medi-witch was momentarily startled when Harry jumped out of bed and began to race toward the other door; but being experienced in her field, she immediately sent out a patronus alerting the staff that a Code Grey was in effect for that ward. Healers who were on that floor doing their rounds quickly sealed the windows shut and set up wards around the other patients' doors against any unintentional magicks. Sadly, they knew what could happen when a powerful wizard became mentally unbalanced. Especially one who had defeated the most evil wizard of all time. The workers at St. Mungo's had learned the hard way that dark magic doesn't always come from a dark heart. Sometimes it came from a dark mind.

* * *

"Dad, he didn't mean to do it. I _know_ he didn't," persisted Ginny.

Arthur put down the latest edition of the Daily Prophet. He hadn't been able to concentrate on it, anyway. Sighing, he replied, "I never thought he did…..however, that doesn't excuse him."

"But Dad….."

"No...listen, Ginny. I know Harry's had a very hard life. Probably none of us have ever understood the extent of the pain he's been through. But it's been made abundantly clear that he's been damaged by it. Again, probably more than anyone's ever realized." Taking his daughter's hand, Arthur said, "I've decided I'm not going to press charges, because that wouldn't help Harry. I want him to get better; truly I do. But I'm only going to say this once…...until I can see that he's been cured of….whatever this is…..you are not allowed to have a relationship with him other than that of being an acquaintance." Seeing Ginny's face morph into one of shocked rebellion, Arthur added, "That's final, Ginevra. Those are my terms. If you can't accept it, then my only other recourse is to have Harry committed so he can't hurt you again."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Dad is right," said Ron. He, Draco and Hermione had come back to the Burrow after visiting Harry in the hospital. "Harry acted like he didn't remember anything…"

"Maybe he doesn't," said Draco. He didn't like it that he was the one most able to relate to the boy-who-lived, but he understood how someone could be pushed until they mentally snapped. "The brain is no different than any other body part. If you overuse a muscle, it becomes weary until it gives out….or tears. Why should we expect any different from our minds?"

"Ginny, Harry wouldn't want you to put yourself in harm's way," Hermione said. "Give him a chance to heal…..let his mind mend. Then maybe everything can go back to how you want it."

Rationally, Ginny agreed with Hermione; how could she not? Hermione was always logical... but her mutinous heart wouldn't admit to it. "Easy for you to say, 'Mione, since your boyfriend is sitting right beside you. But how would you feel if your dad said you had to give him up because of what used to be on his arm?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock. She couldn't believe her friend brought up Draco's past; right in front of his face, too...especially after knowing what he'd suffered under the hands of Voldemort.

"What? No response? Not so easy to spout off platitudes when they apply to you, is it?"

Draco looked at Ginny. He knew that had been her pain talking, but it had hurt like a kick in the gut to be reminded of what he used to be.

"You're out of line, little Sis,' said Fred. "I know misery loves company, but none of us wants an invitation to the pity party you're throwing."

Ginny's bottom lip trembled at her brother's reprimand. She gave out a short cry of hurt, then ran up the stairs. They all heard when she slammed her door shut.

"I'm sorry, Draco," said Ron. "Ginny's temper is pure Prewett."

"It's a family failing," said Fred, smiling to himself as if he could see a bit of humor in the drama. "Although I know that has to be a shock. Imagine it, a family of redheads with tempers to match? Who'd 'ave ever thunk it?"

Draco mouth began to twitch. There was something about the twins that always made him feel better. Hopeful, even. "Oh….it's occurred to me once or twice. Red hair never lies, as the saying goes."

Hermione bumped her shoulder into Draco's. "Do blondes have any characteristics we should know about?"

"Yeah…..other than a propensity for palling around with megalomaniacs?" queried George.

Draco and Ron both laughed at that question. Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "You're terrible, Georgie."

"Georgie-Porgie, pudding and pie. Kissed the girls and made them cr…...," Fred began to sing-song.

At that moment, a loud crack interrupted Fred's verse. One of the administrators of St. Mungo's had appeared in the Weasley's living room.

"Mr. Weasley?"

Arthur stood up. "Mr. Haversham…..what is this about?"

The older man looked around at the young people in the room. "You wouldn't have happened to have seen Mr. Potter, would you?"

Hermione said, "Well….yes, Sir. We left him not an hour ago when we were at St. Mungo's. Why do you ask?"

"Has anything happened to him?" asked Ron, concerned something might have gone wrong with one of Harry's tests. "Is he okay?"

Mr. Haversham looked at them wearily. "He is, as of this moment…..missing."

* * *

"Harry? Harry, are you in here?" called out Ron after he, Hermione and Draco opened the door to 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione thought maybe Harry would have left the hospital to come back to the place he would think of as home.

"Who goes there?" asked an ancient voice coming from the kitchen. The three looked over to see Kreacher guarding the entrance that led to the dining room. "Master's friends. I should have known. And…..who is this other?" he asked while training a beady eye at Draco.

"Kreacher…..this is Draco Malfoy" Hermione said.

The old house elf sucked in a breath. "The son of Missus Black? She who married the Malfoy heir?"

Draco nodded. "Yes. Narcissa is my mother."

Kreacher bowed low when he heard Draco's answer. "How may I be of service to the noble House of Black?"

Draco looked at Hermione and Ron. "Go on," she whispered.

"It'll make Kreacher's day doing something for a Black," Ron said.

Draco looked at the little elf looking up at him in expectation. "We need to find Harry Potter. I…..I command you to show us where Harry Potter is hiding."

Kreacher looked back and forth from Draco to Ron and Hermione. Clutching his ears, he began to moan. "Kreacher does not know what to do. Two masters….with orders that fight at each other. Kreacher will fail one of them. Fail, fail, fail!" The poor elf began to shake his head in anguish. He ran over to the drawer and began to pull out a meat cleaver. Scared he would do himself harm, Hermione spoke without thinking. "Kreacher, I command you not to hurt yourself!"

He stilled for a moment, then turned around and spat out, "Master loves the muggleborn, but that does not mean Kreacher will obey her."

"Then obey me," said Draco. "Put down the blade."

Kreacher huffed, letting the knife clatter back into the drawer. "Both masters must love the mudblood to want her wishes obeyed," he mumbled.

Hermione turned a bright red; so did Draco. Neither could look the other in the eye.

"Kreacher," Ron said softly.

Kreacher looked at the blood traitor friend of his master. "Yes?"

"Your master is sick. We want to help him. We want to help your master get well. Will you help us find him so we can do that?"

The old elf's rheumy eyes began to shine. "Master's friend talks to Kreacher as if he is an equal to him…..Master's friend honors Kreacher! Of course, Kreacher will help him!"

Ron grinned and patted the elf on the head. "Is Harry here?"

Kreacher nodded. "Master ordered Kreacher to be silent. But Kreacher didn't know Master was ill." Then he motioned for the three to come all the way into the kitchen. Near the back wall, Kreacher snapped his fingers to reveal a small door.

"Oh!" exclaimed Hermione. "Is that the door to your room, Kreacher?"

He shooked his head. "No. Kreacher's door stays hidden. This is a door to where the magical ingredients are kept."

"You mean….like a pantry," said Draco.

Kreacher nodded. "Look inside."

The three lowered their heads and peered into the small space. Crowded between a rusty cauldron and a shelf of potion vials, Harry sat rocking back and forth, as if in torment.

"Had to do it….had to be punished," he moaned.

"Oh Harry...my _poor_ Harry..." Hermione whispered in an anguished voice.

Harry looked up but didn't really see her. "Aunt Petunia…..I didn't mean to. Dudley did it. I love Ginny. I didn't….I didn't…..please don't hurt me….I came back to my room. No one can see me now."

Ron had to work hard to keep from crying. Hermione didn't even bother trying to stop the tears from streaming down her face.

Draco didn't understand. "What's he going on about?"

Hermione turned around, all previous embarrassment gone in the presence of Harry's suffering.

"Remember we told you Harry was abused as a child? That they forced Harry to live in a closet under the stairs? Well obviously, Harry's mind has gone back to that. He's punishing himself in the only way he remembers."

Draco looked back at Harry, still rocking in misery. A compassion, the likes he'd never felt before rose up in him.

At that moment, Draco's heart had an epiphany. The savior of the wizarding world desperately needed someone to return the favor and save _him_.

Draco decided he was just the man for the job.


	8. What's In A Touch?

Chapter 8: What's In A Touch?

 **"Even a fool knows you can't touch the stars, but it won't keep the wise from trying." - Harry Anderson**

* * *

Draco felt the brush of the wards surrounding the manor as he apparated home. The Malfoy protections were ancient. They'd been spelled to know who was of blood and those loyal to that blood. Draco could always sense the approval and rush of acceptance every time he came home. Today, he apparated right into the south parlor where he knew his parents were probably taking their afternoon tea. As he materialized in front of them, he saw that they were not alone. Remus Lupin along with his wife and baby son were sitting on the sofa with Tonk's mother and Narcissa's sister, Andromeda, occupying the wingback chair next to it.

"Why Draco…..this is a lovely surprise. You're just in time to join us," said Narcissa as she walked over to kiss her son on the cheek.

"Mother….it's good to see you. And Father, you as well," Draco kissed his mother's cheek while sending his father a nod. Giving the others in the room a smile of acknowledgement, he said, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all, Son. Come….I'll get you a seat." Lucius levitated Draco's favorite chair to rest beside his mother's, then gestured for his son to sit while snapping his fingers for the house elf to bring an additional cup and saucer.

"So what brings you today? Not that I'm not happy to see you anytime you come to visit."

Draco felt the familiar pat on his knee; it was Narcissa's signature show of affection.

"Well…..it involves another…."

Tonks grinned. "Would this _other_ be a female with curly brown hair?"

Draco's cheeks turned a bit pink, but the nature of his visit kept him from being distracted by his cousin's teasing. "No. It would be a male with bright green eyes."

There was silence in the room after that. "Um….how is he doing today?" asked Remus. No one had to ask whom was being discussed.

"The potion they gave him at lunch has him calm for now. He's understandably confused, but rational."

"I'm glad he's where he can get some help. Did they say how long they expect to keep him at St. Mungo's?" This question came from Andromeda.

"Uh….I don't think they know yet." Draco scratched the back of his neck. "They're still assessing his condition. The healer said they would need to run a battery of tests. They want to narrow down the list of possible causes….er, possible triggers for his...uh, relapses into um….."

"Insanity?" his aunt offered. See Draco's shocked expression, she said, "Don't think my bluntness comes from a lack of caring. I've very fond of Harry. But he won't be helped by the lot of us dancing around this subject." Gazing at her sister, she said, "Sometimes calling a spade a spade is what's needed."

All of a sudden, Draco felt a shift in attitude in the room.

"That's always been your argument," Narcissa countered in a quiet but firm voice, "But you weren't around to see the devastation being labeled caused poor Bella. Proper acquaintances shunned her. It...changed people's perception of her."

"As well it should," said Andromeda calmly. "People needed to know the truth."

"But at what cost? It made her...vulnerable. I think it drove her to the wrong kind of company."

"Oh, come now, Cissa. Bella was a blood purist from the moment she left the womb. Just like our father."

"But that's my point. Bella was….troubled. That's true. So was Father. We both know they suffered from anxiety; I think that's partially what led them to those..beliefs. But don't call them insane. It was only after Azkaban that Bella was...that word."

Andromeda gave her sister a look that to Draco was eerily reminiscent of Professor Snape. But her voice was soft when she said, "Albus always said fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself. I'm not afraid to say insanity runs in our family. You shouldn't be, either."

Narcissa pursed her lips. "You think I'm afraid of a word when I had to live with the actuality? I was with Bella when she actually _was_ insane, so don't think I don't know the difference. Don't speak to me of fear. I know what true terror is; I lived with it for months."

Feeling like the conversation was about to become too hot for anyone to handle, Lucius cleared his throat. "Ladies, this is an old argument. It serves no purpose rehashing it now.'

Ignoring her husband, Narcissa muttered, "You've _always_ been too quick to judge, Andie. Mr. Potter was just too young to have to deal with...that evil monster. Give him time. I'm sure he'll bounce back ..."

"I know what's he's been through, Cissa." Andromeda turned and looked at the others. "But to sugar-coat the situation is insulting to his suffering."

Draco watched as the two Black sisters began to mentally telegraph each other. He hadn't understood the purpose of that exchange. What did the Black family tendencies have to do with Harry? Draco had never met his maternal grandfather, but he agreed with Andromeda; Aunt Bella had always been barmy, although his mother had scolded him when he was young for using that term. Draco watched as the sisters stared at each other. He knew his mother's looks always carried a message. The ones she was now giving her older sister were probably scorching in her content. In spite of that, he couldn't help but notice an even calm on his aunt's features. Even when arguing, she appeared unflappable.

Draco cleared his throat. "Maybe this isn't a good time to discuss this, but….I did have some questions, and Mother…..and maybe you as well, Aunt," he gestured to the witch sitting comfortably in her chair, "can help me."

Narcissa dropped the dagger looks she'd been giving Andromeda and patted his knee again. "Of course, my dear. Any way I can."

Andromeda said nothing but nodded for Draco to continue.

"Well, it's just….when Harry has these episodes…..I've seen a few now…..he becomes disoriented and he mixes up the past and present….sometimes he's aggressive and angry….other times, he's depressed. But always, when I touch his shoulder...or if I even grab his arm…..he calms down." Draco looked up to see surprise on both the Black sister's faces. "Funny thing is, it only happens with me. I don't understand it."

"Do you think it's because of the task you've undertaken?" asked Remus. All there knew of Draco's decision to help Harry regain his health. "I know no oath was made, but acts of the will have their own enchantment and power. Perhaps Harry's core magic senses it."

Draco shook his head. "Maybe…..but I doubt it. Hermione and Ron are just as determined as I to see him well, and it doesn't happen with them."

Narcissa glanced at Andromeda. Draco noticed that his aunt now appeared worried. "Can you explain what happens when you touch him?"

He paused before he answered his mother. "First off, let me say, I don't have cause to touch him much. It's only when Harry begins to get frantic or conversely, catatonic that I even try."

Lucius nodded. Stoicism was the Malfoy way. It would not be in Draco's nature to offer a display of feelings unless he thought it needed as a last resort.

"But when I do touch him, I feel like something from inside me is entering into Harry. Because something in him is pulling it from me to help him…. and it's like….well….like a tumbler unlocking or a click opening…..something like that. And then he gets still…..like whatever it was that had him locked or closed before loosens. But because of me." Draco looked up at his mother. "But how can that be?

Just then, a cup rattled against a saucer. Draco looked up to see Andromeda hastily wiping the remnants of her spilled tea from her skirt.

Narcissa gave her sister an almost pitying look, but when she turned back to Draco, all she said was, "Well….that is puzzling. But I'm glad you're able to comfort him."

* * *

"Any luck?" Hermione asked Draco as he walked in and sat down beside her in the waiting room of St. Mungo's.

"No….not in the way we were hoping. It was strange. Aunt was there...but she and mother were so busy arguing about Bella's craziness, I was hardly able to mention Harry at all."

Hermione smiled sadly. "Well. We knew it was a long-shot anyways. Now we're back to square one."

Draco ran his hands through his hair. "I just….blast it. Hermione, I thought it meant something. It feels like something when it happens."

Hermione watched as Draco stared off into space. She couldn't believe this was the same boy she had loathed when they'd been younger. Now, her admiration of Draco was off the charts. She had discovered a nobility in him; a devotion to duty; and what impressed her the most, a strong work ethic. No one could accuse Draco of being lazy. Yet, in many ways, he was still a puzzle. His views on life, on family…..his family's wealth and their ancient lineage had stamped him with a standard she was just starting to understand. Draco had always had the burden of living up to his family's name. She'd never considered that before. Being raised in the modern world by muggles had not prepared her to realize the almost royal imposition that had been expected from the young man sitting beside her. One of the most important of these was loyalty; fidelity. When he'd been young, Hermione had been certain his only obligation had been to please himself, but she'd later learned how Draco had supported his friends. Hermione had never known he'd been a private tutor to Crabbe and Goyle; had never known the reason he'd hexed a Ravenclaw at the Yule ball was because that student had made fun of Millicent Bulstrode's gown and most telling of all, had never heard about the time he'd taken a crucio for Theo Nott when Nott's father had accused his son of stealing. That it had been the elder Nott's mistress who had swiped a pouch of galleons he'd left on the dining room table after she'd left him in his drunken stupor didn't matter. He'd expected to teach his son a lesson, but Draco had intervened. Just like he had for her, Ron and Harry at the manor. And now, his dedication to helping Harry…

"Well?" Draco looked at Hermione expectantly.

"What?" she'd been so caught up in her thoughts regarding the wizard beside her, she'd not realized he'd asked her a question.

"I asked if you think it's an instinctive magic that Harry's doing when I feel that pulling. Like his core is reaching for something it needs."

Hermione shook her head. "I've not read anything regarding that. And besides, why would he do that just with you? But maybe a healer could answer your question. Want to go ask them?"

"No," Draco said quickly. "I mean….what if it's not normal? Which I'm pretty sure it's not. I don't want to make it worse for Harry. He's already been begging me to get him out of St. Mungo's. If they knew about our...connection or whatever is it….they may keep him longer."

Hermione kissed Draco's cheek. "You're sweet."

Draco brushed her kiss off. "Don't call me sweet, witch."

Hermione laughed. "Oh, so sorry. Didn't mean to offend the sensibilities of Mr. Macho. But still….you are the most thoughtful person I know, Draco Malfoy. Did you know that?"

"I knew you'd catch on sooner or later. Brightest witch of our age and all that," he grinned before he steadied her chin to give her a more thorough kiss back. It was not the first time he had kissed Hermione, but it was the first time they hadn't felt self-conscious or hurried doing it. Soon they were both too caught up in the moment to hear footsteps a few moments later. It took a gentle cough to make them aware again of their surroundings.

"Blimey….can you two save it for later?" Ron asked, grinning the whole while. "Too much PDA for my taste."

"When did you get here, mate?" asked Draco as he moved away a bit from Hermione, while still being careful to keep his good arm around her waist.

"Yeah….I wouldn't expect you to have noticed me," he teased some more. "Thought you were going for a record….like how long can one snog without breathing or something like that."

"Ron! That's enough!" Hermione said, blushing madly.

Draco just laughed. "Fancy timing us?" he asked Ron, while giving the witch in his arms a gentle pinch in the side. Hermione squeaked and jumped, then became even more embarrassed by what she considered her Lavender-type behavior.

'I hate it when you two get together," she complained. "You gang up on me."

"Poor baby," answered Ron unrepentantly. "Listen, I just saw Healer Hopwood. She wanted us to join her and Harry in a few minutes. Said something about trying another procedure that might help keep his magic levels from dipping too low. Something like that, anyhow."

"Another one?" asked Draco. "How many is that today?"

"Harry doesn't need another procedure," Hermione huffed in exasperation. "Why can't they see that? He just needs Draco."

* * *

After Andromeda and Tonks took their leave with the excuse of putting Teddy down for a nap, Remus moved over to Lucius and asked, "I didn't want to say anything earlier….but Healer Hopwood _has_ noticed the dependency Harry has on Draco. She's tried to talk to me about it."

He watched as the elder Malfoy sipped on his brandy. "And? What would you have me do about that, Remus?"

"Do you think it needs to be discussed with…"

"No. I'm sure Narcissa's already suspicious. I can't imagine what she'd say if she knew. It would probably be too much for her to…"

"Handle?" asked Narcissa from a darkened corner of the room. The men jumped in surprise. They had thought she'd followed the others out of the room. Moving slowly from the shadows where she'd purposely stayed hidden, she asked, "What have you kept from me, Lucius? What can't I handle?" Looking at the professor, she added, "And you, Remus? What is your part in this?"

Both men looked like they'd been caught with their hands in the proverbial cookie jar.

"Cissa…..don't be upset with Lucius. I made him promise."

Narcissa's eyebrows rose. "It must have been some secret for you to extract that from my husband."

Remus' kind, scarred face looked down. "It was."

She tapped her dainty foot against the marble floor. "Well? Are you going to tell me? I'm waiting."

In spite of the tension in the room, Lucius ventured a grin. "The Blacks were never known for patience, Remus. If it's something they want, they won't be denied."

Remus looked up at that. "Aye. And that's what caused this trouble to begin with."

Narcissa had had enough of the men's cryptic talk. "If this concerns my family, I deserve to know. Is it something about…..Bellatrix?"

Remus shook his head. "No. It's about….Lily Potter."

Narcissa looked quickly at her husband. Seeing him give her a meaningful look and nod, she leveled her gaze at the werewolf and said, "Well. Why don't you stay for dinner, Remus? I have a feeling this may take awhile."

* * *

"Alright, Mr. Potter…..give it just a minute or two….then I want you to describe to me any changes you feel," Healer Hopwood said as she put the empty vial down. Harry grimaced at the foul taste of the potion, but dutifully swallowed it.

"Notice anything different yet?"

Harry shook his head. "No…..not yet. I still feel…. Wait."

The healer looked up from the notes she had written earlier. "Yes?"

Draco, Ron and Hermione watched from the couch located on the other side of the one-way mirror. Hermione unconsciously reached for Draco's hand.

"I feel…...wow….that's odd."

"Can you give me more detail?"

Harry looked around the room. "It's different from the last time. Uh…..not jumbled. Kinda…..like melting, maybe? Yeah, that's it. One big goo." Then he giggled.

Hermione sat up, alarmed. She whispered to Draco, "Harry doesn't giggle."

He whispered back, while watching the healer intently, "I know."

Ron looked at the couple beside him, "I don't have a good feeling about this."

Harry stood up from his chair and began to stumble about the room. "I love everyone," he sing-songed.

Healer Hopwood motioned for her pad. "This level of euphoria is not consistent with the patient's earlier tests," she said to a quick quill floating nearby. It began to furiously scribble down her words on the parchment that was right now bobbing beside the healer's ear.

"Come….give us a kiss," said Harry grinning lecherously to the matronly healer.

"Why don't we sit down and talk first," Healer Hopwood tried diplomatically as she patted the cushion on the sofa beside where she sat.

"I said come here, woman," Harry said, with a voice that sounded on the cusp of anger. Knowing how quickly the situation could nosedive, the healer slowly brought up her wand from its holster.

Right before she signaled a patronus to bring back up help, the door banged opened.

"Don't," Draco pleaded while putting his wand back up from spelling the door open. "You gave him that potion. You did this to him. Don't lock him back up just because it didn't work the way you hoped. Quit using him like a guinea pig!"

Then he went over to Harry, who by that time had been diverted by the doilies on the sofa and was trying to step into one to pull it up like it was a pair of pants.

"Come here, mate. Let me help you with that," he said softly. Harry looked up and giggled again. "These pants are so cool, yeh? Always wanted a pair of 'em. Don't tell Ron, though."

Draco said, "I won't. Here, let me." Before Harry could tumble away from him, Draco reached out and took his arm. The effect was almost instantaneous.

Harry looked around as if he was waking up. Then he looked down at his hands. "Why am I holding a doily?" he asked Draco.

Draco took the material from him. "Um….maybe you wanted to look at the knots in it."

Harry scratched his nose. "Uh….I guess."

Healer Hopwood scrambled like mad to record with her quill and pad what she saw. She now had incontrovertible evidence; whatever was in the touch of Draco Malfoy, it had the power to not only cancel out potions but also calm the troubled mind of Harry Potter.


	9. The Ties That Bind

Chapter 9: The Ties That Bind

" **Sometimes I sit alone under the stars and think of the galaxies inside my heart and truly wonder if anyone will ever want to make sense of all that I am." – Christopher Poindexter**

000

Lucius had to hand it to his wife; Narcissa remained patient throughout the fish and meat course of their dinner. It was only after they had eaten their fill of the succulent rib roast that she pushed back her chair and rang for an elf.

"Binks, we will be skipping the salad and cheese course," she said. "Go ahead and serve the sherry and pudding."

"Coffee for me," Lucius murmured to the elf before it apparated back to the kitchens.

Narcissa lay her napkin by her plate. "Now, Remus. We are comfortably full and in the mood for a story. I believe you have one that concerns a muggleborn witch?"

"About Lily….yes," he agreed. "But before we discuss her, we should talk about Sirius and his relationship with James."

Lucius cleared his throat, but said nothing. Narcissa lifted an eyebrow that was her equivalent to saying, _Well…..get on with it_ , so Remus continued.

"Sirius loved James dearly, but he always loved himself more. Sorry, I hate to admit it, but it has to be said. His entire family was that way. I saw it in Regulus and it was apparent in his parents. They all thought the 'Ancient and Noble House of Black' was always just a cut above everyone else. Even when Sirius broke ties with his family, that aristocratic arrogance remained.'

Lucius agreed. "I've been guilty of this as well. We all have. When you've been told your entire life you're above others, you eventually begin to believe it." Then he lowered his head. "Until something happens to show you otherwise."

"Yes." Remus understood. Truth always outed, sometimes in humiliating ways. Sometimes as a curse to bear; sometimes as a shameful mark to wear. Other times as a cruel display to endure; both living and watching it. When it came to evil, no one was beyond reach. No one was too good, too _pure_ to escape it.

"I watched as James fell in love with Lily. Honestly, it would have been surprising if he hadn't. She was the smartest witch in our year; especially in potions and charms. Witty, clever….and naturally beautiful. None of the other witches could hold a candle to her; both in her abilities and in the raw power that seemed to emanate from her. Even without my werewolf abilities, I would have been able to detect it."

"But getting back to Sirius…" Narcissa gently reminded him.

"Right. James was too far gone in his infatuation with Lily to notice the bond Sirius had with her. I, too, overlooked it at first; who wouldn't? James and Sirius were like brothers. I just assumed the connection Sirius and Lily had was a familial one.

"But it wasn't," Narcissa said.

Remus sighed. "No. It wasn't. I didn't discover the truth until Lily came to me during the Christmas Holidays in our seventh year. She'd discovered she was pregnant."

"And the father?"

Remus stared at Narcissa. "She didn't know. That's when she confessed to me about the nature of her and Sirius' relationship. Unfortunately for me, because of my heightened senses I was the one who had the unpleasant task of telling her the parentage of her child."

"It was Sirius."

Remus nodded. "The wolf in me knew immediately. Lily didn't want to believe it at first; I had a hard time convincing her. When she finally accepted it, I feared what she might do. Actually, it was Peter who counseled her to pass it off as James' child and to marry him as soon as possible."

"I didn't know that," Lucius commented. "How did Peter know?"

"Rat that he was, he'd heard her crying and listened through the keyhole. I should have realized his behavior was suspect, but I was too worried about Lily at the time to wonder what his motives might have been for encouraging a Potter wedding."

Narcissa frowned. "I don't understand. What did Peter have to gain by Lily marrying James?"

"He planned to go behind Lily's back to tell Sirius the truth. That Lily was pregnant with his child. Peter hoped Sirius would feel betrayed. He knew how proud he was. And if he could paint it as a mudblood scorning an association with the _noble_ House of Black, he hoped Sirius would see it as proof of her unfitness to all things magical. It was an attempt to sway Sirius back to the pureblooded beliefs of his family."

"Ah….I see. If Peter had been successful, then.."

"The Dark Lord would have rewarded him."

No one said anything for the next few moments. Lucius sipped on his coffee while Narcissa and Remus finished their sherry. "More?" Narcissa asked Remus while holding out the decanter.

"Please." Taking a swallow from his now replenished glass, Remus said, "What Peter hadn't counted on was the depth of Sirius' feelings for Lily….and for James. When she told him she was going to let James think it was his child, all Sirius said was that he was glad to hear it because it meant his son would have a good father."

"Oh…my….."

"Sirius loved Lily. He'd been selfish to pursue her, but it wasn't all his fault…..he hadn't held a wand to her head. She hadn't been imperiused. She was just as guilty as he was."

Narcissa stared off at nothing. "Harry is Sirius' son."

Remus didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"Does Harry know it?"

"No. I wondered when he was younger if I should tell him, but each time I almost did, I talked myself out of it. What good would it do? What would it change? It's only been recently that I've felt this burden pressing on me."

"Because of Harry's sickness?"

"Yes."

"Remus, one thing you've never explained to me in all this….," Lucius paused as he added a lump of sugar to his second cup of coffee, "is Harry's resemblance to James. The similarities are remarkable."

"That's right," interjected Narcissa. "He and James could pass for identical twins. Except for the eyes, of course."

Remus chuckled. It was the first time he had done so since dinner. "Remember what I said about Lily…she was a dab hand at potions and charms. On the night she told James about the baby, she took a few pieces of his hair while he slept. Using those, it wasn't long before she'd concocted a potion that was similar to polyjuice in its composition, but infinitely more powerful and lasting. She drank it every night until she had Harry. After he was born, she continued to use it. She would put a bit of it in a bottle for Harry to drink at night."

"But I don't understand….how was she not affected by it?" asked Narcissa. "By all laws of magic, she should have ended up looking like her husband."

"I honestly don't know," answered Remus. "Her skills in potion-making always exceeded mine. I dare say only Severus would have known the answer to that."

"Perhaps he helped her," said Lucius. "I know he would have….if she asked."

"Perhaps," agreed Remus. "If so, it may also account for why his hatred for Sirius outstripped his enmity with James."

Narcissa brought the men back on track. "All right. So Lily made a potion that bypassed her and went straight to her unborn child. It's hard to imagine, but apparently it worked. But it doesn't explain why Harry _still_ looks like James. Surely a potion would dissolve in one's body after this length of time?"

Lucius looked at his wife. "She must have supplemented it with an everlasting glamour or a type of undetectable charm that changed along with the boy."

"That she did. She thought of everything," said Remus. "She made her lie as believable as possible…. for as long as possible."

"Amazing," breathed Narcissa. "After all these years….and in spite of her death…her magic lives on."

"Yes. Powerful magic can last for generations. Which leads me to questions of my own."

"And what would those be, Remus?" asked Lucius.

The werewolf looked at Narcissa. "Now that you know Lily's secret, tell me yours."

She frowned at the man. "I beg your pardon?"

"What is the story behind the Black madness? And why can a touch relieve it?"

000

* * *

000

It was Lucius who suggested they take the conversation from the dining room back into the parlor. "No point in not being comfortable," he said as he situated himself on the couch. "This may take a while."

"No it won't," said Narcissa. "I'll be brief."

"My dear, even with brevity the story will be long. When a family goes back that many centuries…."

"Centuries?" asked Remus.

"More like millennia," Narcissa responded. "My mother would always boast that there had never been a time that hadn't seen a member of the Black family living in it, but she always _was_ prone to exaggeration."

"So the Ancient and Noble House of Black is….."

"An accurate title," said Lucius. "At least, the ancient part is. As to the _noble_ part..."

"Are you going to tell this story or am I?" asked Narcissa.

Lucius grinned. "My apologies, love."

Making a _hmph_ sound as she smoothed back a piece of her bangs, Narcissa began. "My family's history is an ancient one, as my husband stated, Remus. As long as I can remember, my mother and father told us tales about our family. Grandfather said our lineage could be traced back to Nimrod."

"Nim...rod? I'm not familiar…"

"Do keep up, man. Nimrod of the Bible," said Lucius. "The great-grandson of Noah."

"Noah _of the flood_ Noah?" Remus asked with an incredulous expression on his weathered face. "Oh, come now.."

Narcissa's lips twitched in amusement. "I know. It does sound like a badly written fairy tale, doesn't it? I won't blame you for not believing it."

Remus shook his head. "It's not….it's not that I don't believe...it's just...well, it's just too incredible!"

Lucius patted the werewolf's knee. "It _is,_ my friend. But let Cissa continue. It will eventually make sense to you."

Seeing her husband's nod, Narcissa went on. "Well then. According to the story, this Nimrod was born a muggle. Now, don't look so surprised at that," she said when she noticed Remus' brows rising, "you know very well we all started from muggles at some point or another, pureblood ideology notwithstanding. It's not clear how and when Nimrod gained magical powers, but he became a king because of them. He was also an avid stargazer; it was the reason he built the Tower of Babel. But he was shortly after struck down."

"Because of being magical?"

"No, supposedly it was because of his...how did you say it earlier? His _aristocratic arrogance_. I'm sure it had to do with having powers the muggles around him lacked. Of course, he became proud…..and selfish. Like others had before him, Nimrod became corrupted by power. He became abusive to his people. The cries of his subjects reached Heaven and, as the story goes, his judgment also came from there. He was condemned for the same vanity as that of the Morning Star and as such, became cursed. His accomplishments were obliterated; his tower destroyed, his followers scattered."

"And of the wizard himself? What happened to him?"

Narcissa refreshed her throat with a sip of water. "Since his name meant _hunter_ , he was given over to the Wild Hunt, to be forever after doomed as their prey. Quite ironic, yes?"

"So no madness then…?"

"It would seem that part of the curse was left for his children who had been born magical. But with them, a measure of mercy was shown.'

"Which was….?"

"Only those with the strongest innate magic would be subject to the curse of insanity. And if they could humble themselves to receive the gift of love from another of less magic in their family, their affliction would be lessened."

"It was to forever hinder the rising of another great power in the House of Black," said Lucius. "Those who were born with the potential for that kind of power would be struck with the curse; and only those with a lesser skill could cure them. That way, the greater would be completely dependent on the lesser."

Remus sat there, trying to absorb it all. "It sounds like the curse was actually more of a means to restore balance."

Narcissa nodded. "That's what I believe, too. A means of protection. So that none of my family could ever rise to the type of power and temptation.."

"That befell Voldemort."

Lucius coughed.

"And what of Andromeda? I take it she doesn't ascribe to this point of view?"

Narcissa shook her head. "That should have been obvious from earlier today. Andie scoffs at the whole idea of an ancient curse and says the only thing from antiquity she accepts is the way our family explained a biological genetic weakness."

Remus spoke gently when he said, "She does have a point, Cissa."

"I would believe that too, if it wasn't for the power of touch. " She looked up into Remus' kind face and said, "My next words may prove me to be the 'lesser magic', but I know when I touched Bella, she became better. Andie doesn't want to believe that, either…..but it was true. And how else can you explain what happens when Draco touches Harry? Surely a genetic weakness would not be cured that way."

For a few minutes no one spoke. Finally, Remus broke the quiet by murmuring, "So….Nimrod. A stargazer, eh? The love of the heavens never left the family, it would seem."

Narcissa smiled. "You know, our current surname, Black, is derived from the Old English _Blac_ , meaning _bright, shining, glittering_ , and oddly enough, _pale_."

"Which would explain your coloring, my dear," said Lucius with a wink to his still-comely wife.

"A fitting last name for a family of constellations," Remus concurred.

000

* * *

000

While the legend of the Black family curse was being discussed in Wiltshire, a different conversation was being held at a magically disguised hospital in London.

"Tell me….what did it feel like, growing up with parents who loved you?" asked Harry. He and Draco were once again in his room at St. Mungo's. At the moment, it was just the two of them. Ron and Hermione had gone downstairs to fetch some snacks and drinks to bring back up to share together before visiting hours were over.

"Honestly? It was great when I was a kid. But when I got older….it was an obligation. A burden."

"A burden? How?"

Draco scratched his nose while making sure his arm stayed around Harry's shoulders. He knew from experience that as long as he touched Harry, he would be able to have a normal conversation with him. "Because I _knew_ my mother and father loved me, I couldn't defy them...or leave them once the Dark Lord returned."

Harry looked down. "Oh. Right."

"I had wanted to, you know. Defy them, I mean. I no longer believed the propaganda like I had as a child. Not after I saw what our side was like. Not after I met _him_."

"But you did defy them. Well, you defied Voldemort. For us, at the manor. I always meant to ask….why did you? Why did you help me?" Harry's face looked so puzzled and lost, like he was so confused as to why another would bother with him that Draco felt a strange ache in his chest.

Trying to lighten the mood, he playfully thumped Harry on the head. "Don't you think you were worth it?"

At first Harry grinned. Then his grin fell when he remembered what Voldemort had done to Draco. What he'd experienced watching, as if he had done it _himself_. "No...I'm...I'm so sorry. Merlin! I never meant for you to have to….what he did...what else he was _planning_ to do…"

Draco blanched. He never talked about that day if he could help it. He knew Hermione thought he was the bravest wizard alive, but the truth was he suffered from the memories. Greatly. More than _anyone_ knew. To hear from Harry, who had been privy to Voldemort's mind, that the monster had planned even more atrocities against his body…

He suddenly jumped up from the sofa where the two of them had been sitting.

"Draco?"

He turned around and saw Harry looking up at him with such a childlike expression of shame, he forgot about his panic. "Sorry, mate. I still struggle with the memories. It's nothing against you." Draco sat back down, making sure his arm was situated back in its now-familiar place around Harry.

"Draco…"

He looked over and saw Harry looking at him. A lone tear was making its way down Harry's cheek.

"Thank you for saving my life."

An enormous lump that had suddenly appeared in Draco's throat was making it hard for him to swallow. He tried in vain to make it go away. Close to tears himself, he said, "You _had_ to escape the manor. You _had_ to save the wizarding world."

Harry shifted down so he could lean his head against Draco's chest. With a tired, sad voice he said, "I meant what you're doing. Thank you for saving me... _now_."

Draco finally broke, turning his head so Harry wouldn't see when he began to weep.

000

* * *

 **AN:** No Dramione in this chapter, but there is more than one love story being developed here. A big thank you to the sister of my heart, Annamonk, for your creative suggestion to have Lily glamour Harry to look like James.

To everyone else: I let my imagination run wild and free with this chapter. I meant no offense to people of faith for using a bit of the biblical account of Nimrod in this story; I also hope I didn't cheese off students of myth for bending the story of the Wild Hunt to serve my purposes. Neither are meant to be a focus of the story, just a fanciful backdrop to explain some of the magic.

 **Note:** The morning star mentioned in tale of the Black's family history is not a reference to the planet Venus, but in fact to Lucifer, aka the devil.


	10. Parsecs

Chapter 10: Parsecs

" **Sometimes when I look at you, I feel I'm gazing at a distant star. It's dazzling, but the light is from tens of thousands of years ago. Maybe the star doesn't even exist anymore. Yet sometimes that light seems more real to me than anything." - Haruki Murakami**

* * *

000

Draco, Hermione and Ron had to be shooed out of the hospital that evening. Walking through the lobby, Ron promised Hermione and Draco to meet with them tomorrow and gave them both a parting hug before he flooed back to the Burrow.

"Where will you be staying tonight?" Draco asked Hermione. He knew she rarely went home. Her parents were still not comfortable around her. Finding out she had wiped their memories and given them a different life had created a rift in their trust toward their daughter.

"I'm going to go check on Ginny," she replied. "I'll spend the night with her."

"You…..you'd be more than welcome at the Manor," Draco said while looking down at his shoes. When he lifted his head, he saw Hermione blushing furiously.

"Uh…..I...I didn't mean…., he started, then stopped. "Well….not that I wouldn't want to….." but seeing her almost frightened expression Draco swiftly shifted gears, "um….that is, I'm not pushing or anything…"

Hermione turned even redder. "I know. It's just…"

"Not the right time," he finished for her. "But let's not abandon the idea forever,' he finished with a cheeky grin and wink.

"You're a scoundrel," Hermione grinned, shaking her head.

"A scoundrel, eh? I think I like the sound of that," Draco murmured as he drew her close and nuzzled her cheek.

"I happen to like nice wizards," Hermione tried to say but it was hard getting the words out while Draco was kissing her so tenderly.

"I'm a nice wizard," he whispered while worshipping her mouth. _Sometimes,_ he added mentally to himself.

"Mmm…..well, this feels _nice_ ," she murmured back while giving herself over to the wonderful sensations Draco was producing in her.

For a few minutes they were lost to anything but each other. Then they heard a sound beside them. Standing there was a fussy hospital official who held a clipboard in his hand. Looking directly at Hermione, he said, "Visitor hours were over at 9:00. The hospital will reopen at 8:00 in the morning. In the meantime, I suggest you take your _business_ elsewhere."

Hermione felt humiliated by the insinuation, but Draco bristled at the innuendo on Hermione's character. "Do you know who this is?" he gestured at Hermione.

The administrator openly sneered. "I know who _you_ are. That tells me all I need to know about _her_."

That his girlfriend was suffering guilt by association shamed Draco to the point of silence. However, Hermione felt no such restriction. Anger now taking the place of her embarrassment , she glared at the rude wizard. "I will not hear a word spoken against Draco Malfoy. His family's defection from Voldemort turned the tide in the war. He personally saved Harry Potter; I saw it with my own eyes. You owe him your gratitude."

The little man was not easily intimidated. "Oh….is that what you were doing right now? _Giving thanks_?"

Hermione suddenly smiled, making the official wary. Draco inwardly smirked. He recognized that look. He knew his lioness was about to pounce.

"Mr. Chadwick, is it?" she asked as she glanced down at the man's name tag. "When were you hired at St. Mungo's? It was during the war, wasn't it?"

"I don't see how that is any business of yours…"

"Voldemort had taken over the ministry," Hermione went on as if the man had not spoken, "and by extension, all of its branches. " Turning to speak to Draco as if they were conversing at an office party, she remarked, "Did you know that St. Mungo's is not a part of the private sector? It's funded by the ministry. Actually, it's an _agency_ of the ministry."

Draco grinned at his brilliant girlfriend. "Really. Now isn't that illuminating?"

The little man paled. "Now, see here…"

Hermione then drove the blade home. " I find it very curious, Mr. Chadwick, that you were given a job while the Dark Lord was in control. Kingsley will want to know that. I'll make sure he sees that everything checks out. Wouldn't want any of the _wrong sort_ to keep a position of power."

The man stammered, "You...you know Minister Shacklebolt? _Who_ are you?"

Hermione smiled. "Oh, that's right. I didn't introduce myself did I? But then again, it was because you said _you knew all you needed to about me_. Allow me to correct your oversight. I'm Hermione Granger, member of the Order of the Phoenix, Order of Merlin, best friend of Harry Potter and girlfriend of Draco Malfoy…..who is himself everything I said about me….well, except being a girlfriend." Looking at Draco to see his eyes twinkling in merriment, Hermione had a hard time holding back a laugh.

The man blanched. "Mis...Miss Granger? I didn't realize….I had no idea…... it was just…..I had been told he was a.." he didn't finish his statement, but merely raised a trembling hand to gesture at Draco.

"Careful now," Hermione said in a deceptively calm voice. "Don't say anything you might regret. Kingsley's very partial to Draco."

The man stammered something that sounded alot like " _Merlin's Beard!_ "

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and moved toward the floo system. "Come on, love. It's late. St. Mungo's doesn't appreciate us staying after hours." Before they could step into the fireplace, the little man sprung to action. "Miss Granger! Mr. Malfoy! Wait!"

"Yes?" It was hard for the two of them to keep a straight face.

Digging into his robe pocket, he brought out a handful of round golden coins. "Here are some complimentary portkey tokens. Just speak the name of the patient you want to visit and they'll transport you to their room day or night. I'm sure you can use them to visit Mr. Potter."

Hermione took the proffered coins. "Actually, Harry would rather Draco have these. They are the _dearest_ of friends, you know."

Mr. Chadwick swallowed noisily. "Yes….um….of course. Well, er….have a pleasant evening." Then the miserable little man scurried away from them as quickly as he could.

Once they had left the hospital, Draco and Hermione broke out in uncontrollable mirth.

"Did you see his face when I mentioned Kingsley?" she asked Draco while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah…..I thought he was going to pee in his pants, he looked so scared," Draco snorted.

Hermione giggled again. "I can't remember a time when I've had such fun. Not that he didn't deserve it, the little squint."

Draco shook his head in amusement. "You're amazing…..you would have been a perfect fit for Slytherin."

Hermione quit laughing. Looking at Draco, she said in a tender voice," "Maybe I'm just a perfect fit for _a_ Slytherin."

"Oh? Anyone I know?" he asked teasingly. "Greg Goyle, perhaps?"

Hermione pinched Draco in the side, causing him to jump. "Maybe you should shut that snarky mouth of yours and kiss me."

"Bossy," was all Draco said before he complied with her wishes.

000

* * *

Ginny was sitting atop her bed when Hermione finally made it up the stairs to the redhead's room.

"How was he today?" she asked.

Hermione smiled. Ginny had never been the one for preliminary chit-chat. She always cut to the chase. "Well, as long as Draco was nearby, Harry was fine."

" _Draco_ ," Ginny muttered. She made a face as if the name left a bad taste in her mouth. "What makes _him_ so magical?"

Hermione grinned. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Not really, no. You can keep your wild monkey experiences to yourself."

"What?" Hermione laughed at Ginny's absurd expression. " _Wild monkey experiences?_ "

"You heard me. No telling what you two have gotten up to."

Hermione blushed. "Not that it's any of your business Miss Nosey, but Draco's been a perfect gentleman."

Ginny snorted. "Uh, huh. Sure."

Hermione shook her head. "You're impossible!"

"No, I'm lonely. I now live vicariously through you. And I must say, you aren't providing much of a distraction. You know what, I take it all back. Tell me about the wild monkey urges. I don't have anything else to think of to keep my mind off…..him."

Hermione's face softened at Ginny's confession. "I know you miss Harry."

Ginny's face crumpled. "Do you? Do you know what's it like to be forbidden the one thing you want more than anything else?"

Hermione sighed. "Maybe we could go talk to your father…."

"Forget it. Ron already tried. He won't budge. Even Mum tried to talk to him. The longer this goes on, the worse he gets."

"Your dad's just worried about you, Ginny."

"But why now? He never did before. He didn't care what happened to me after he found out about Tom Riddle's diary."

"Oh, yes, he did. I heard him when he talked to Mr. Malfoy. He was livid."

Ginny sniffed. "Yeah, well. That doesn't count. There have been lots of times in the past when he should have been worried, but he never was. Half of the time I don't think he remembered he had a daughter. Now, he's gone all protective Super-Dad. Harry's sick and I'm not even allowed to go _see_ him."

Hermione said as gently as she could, "Ginny…...Harry assaulted you. Surely you understand why your father would feel the way he does."

Ginny's rebellious scowl soon gave way to angry tears. "It doesn't matter! I love Harry, 'Mione! I….I….."

"Shhh," Hermione soothed as she held the trembling girl. "I know you love him. I know."

"He's everything to me," she hiccuped through her tears. Looking up into Hermione's sad face, she said, "I've loved him since the first time I saw him trying to find Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station. It's always been him for me. And now," she broke out in fresh tears, "I've…...I've lost him. Dad will never let me near him again."

"Honey, you don't know that," Hermione responded as she rubbed Ginny's back.

"Yes, I do. I've heard him and Mum talk. "

Nothing more was said for the next few minutes. Ginny wept while Hermione cradled her friend like the heartbroken teen she was. When her tears finally dried, she sat up. Hermione couldn't help but notice her eyes and nose matched her hair.

"We had plans, you know. Harry and I. We already knew when we were going to marry, how many children we wanted…," Ginny stopped before her tears made a comeback. "Well. Guess there's no point in crying over spilled milk. It's over. Now I'm back to square one. Harry might as well be on a distant star. He'll never be mine again."

Hermione ached for her friend. "I'm so sorry, Gin. I….I don't know what to say….."

"I almost had him, 'Mione. _Almost_ …" Ginny blew her nose, then looked at her friend. "All I can say is…..if you feel even a fraction for Draco the love I felt for Harry, seize every possible moment you can. Make every second you have with him the most precious. You never know when it may be your last."

000

* * *

"Draco…..is that you?" Narcissa called out as she walked toward the fireplace in the foyer of the Manor.

"Mother….who else would it be?" Draco asked as he brushed some soot from his shoulders.

"You usually apparate, Son. Why did you take the floo?"

Draco met his mother and gave her a hug. "Are you implying I'm predictable?"

"Only in the best ways, Son," she said while while giving his shoulder a loving pat. Going on to other matters, she asked, "Is everything alright between you and Hermione?"

"Yes, yes….we're fine. We're bloody fantastic."

"Language, Draco," Narcissa gently chided.

"We're really good, Mum."

Narcissa smiled. "I'm happy to hear my little Dragon's found love."

Draco spluttered, "I….I didn't say…."

"You don't have to, Dear. It's written all over your face."

Draco stood, embarrassed to silence.

"Now, now. Don't clam up like an obstinate oyster. If you can't talk of such things to your mother, who can you?"

"Preferably no one," Draco muttered.

Narcissa chuckled. "So much like your Father used to be. Prudish. Well, I'll give Hermione a year or so to set you to rights in that regard."

"Mother!"

"What?" she asked innocently. "You'll be amazed to see what being bonded can do to one. You'll find having an anchor will free you in nearly every way."

Draco gave his mother an incredulous look. "You're speaking of….. _marriage_?"

Narcissa huffed. "Dear, do keep up. Of course, I'm speaking of that. Why else would you be spending all your time with Miss Granger?"

Draco ran his hand through his hair. "Um…..I haven't thought quite that far ahead….."

Narcissa looked at her son. He did look bewildered. "Well…...we can discuss that later. There is something else I would like to speak to you about before you go to bed."

Draco sighed in relief. "What's that, Mum?"

Narcissa took Draco's hand. "I need to talk to you about Harry Potter…..and his connection with our family."

Draco frowned, puzzled. "Are you talking about…..what happens when I touch him? I thought we discussed all that earlier."

Narcissa shook her head. "No, Son. I'm talking about...blood. Our blood… and his."

"I'm not following you. What do you mean, our blood? This is not some pureblood thing you're wanting to discuss, is it?" His face suddenly hardened. "I've told you how I feel now….I won't be dragged back into that…."

"Hush, Draco," his mother interrupted. "Would you just listen for a moment? Of course, I don't want to bring up that foolish dogma. As I said, I'm talking about our bloodlines."

"Well? What about it?" Draco fumed. He didn't like it any more than the next person to be told to hush. Only his love for his mother kept him from saying something cutting.

Narcissa could tell she had angered Draco, but she disregarded it. Anger had always been the only emotion Draco freely showed. She knew what she was about to say could change all that. "Son…..Harry's blood and ours…...is the same."

At first, Draco stood there, blinking. Narcissa watched as comprehension made its way across his features. "What?" he asked in a trembling voice.

Wrapping her arm around her son's waist, she whispered, "Draco there's a reason your touch soothes Harry. He's your cousin."

 _(to be_ _continued)_

* * *

 **AN:** Did you catch my nod to Star Wars? I love the dialogue in the original trilogy when Han and Leia first kiss. My inner fangirl squealed while writing that bit when Hermione accuses Draco of being a scoundrel. In my opinion, they are so much like the other couple.

Also wanted to apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. I had an accident a few weeks ago. I tripped and fell down some steps and face planted on a concrete floor and gave myself a concussion. Did you know it's hard to write with a concussed head? LOL I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I tried my best.


	11. A New Home

_(Previously)_

"Son…..Harry's blood and ours…...is the same."

At first, Draco stood there, blinking. Narcissa watched as comprehension made its way across his features. "What?" he asked in a trembling voice.

Wrapping her arm around her son's waist, she whispered, "Draco, there's a reason your touch soothes Harry. He's your cousin."

* * *

Chapter 11: A New Home

" **We are stars wrapped in skin – the light you are looking for has always been within." – Unknown**

000

Draco looked as if he'd taken a bludger to the head. "Harry's my…..my…. _are you certain_?"

Narcissa nodded. "Yes. I had a hunch, but Remus confirmed it tonight."

"What made you suspect it?"

"Well…..let's just say I saw similarities between your relationship with Harry and mine with Bellatrix."

Draco frowned. His mother's answer didn't make sense to him. "I don't understand; I mean, obviously, he may be a distant relative; the Blacks apparently married into nearly every wizarding family over the years...but a cousin? He's a Potter, Mum."

Narcissa sighed before she said, "No, he's not. Sirius is Harry's father."

Draco dropped down into a nearby chair after hearing that. "You've got to be kidding me. Does Harry know?"

Narcissa sadly shook her head. "Not yet. I was hoping….you might join us when Remus and I tell him the truth."

Draco stared at his mother. "Why would you need me?"

"Just as a precaution, Son. Harry may need your comforting. After all, he's about to find out that he's the result of his mother having an affair with her husband's best friend."

Draco let out a huff. "That's going to kill him. He worships the memory of his mother….well, at least, what he's been told of his mother and of her sacrifice for him."

"Yes, well….even the best mothers can make poor choices. And sometimes those choices can end up costing dearly."

Draco knew that statement covered more than Lily Evans' indiscretion. "Mum…..you've got to let that go," he said as he took her thin hand, "Voldemort's dead. It's over. I've forgiven you and Father for everything."

Narcissa gave him a tremulous smile. "I know. I just can't forgive myself yet. But thank you."

Feeling like a change of subject was needed from the topic of mistakes a mother could commit, Draco asked, "Do you think Sirius ever suspected? Harry's mentioned before how he was a father figure to him."

"Yes, he knew. According to Remus, Sirius knew the truth about Harry before Lily and James were married."

"Wait a minute," Draco said, surprised. "This happened _before_ they married? You're telling me she married James while _knowing_ she carried Sirius' baby?"

Narcissa's answer was a nod.

Draco shook his head. Had the original Order members been idiots? It was insanity. "How could Sirius let that happen?" he wondered aloud. For the briefest of moments, Draco allowed himself to imagine what that must have been like. Could he watch Hermione marry another while knowing she carried his child? He looked up to see his mother watching him. "That's…..so…..," he paused to choose an expression that would not be offensive to her, "... _.ghastly_."

The sides of Narcissa's mouth twitched upward. She'd heard her son before when he'd been upset and knew that the word _ghastly_ had been for her benefit. But she merely answered, "Indeed…..it certainly is."

"So when do you plan on telling Harry?"

"Tomorrow. Your father and Remus are going to request that Harry be released from St. Mungo's for a time."

Draco frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea, Mum. Harry's not well enough to go back to Grimmauld Place."

"Of course not, Dear. We plan for Harry to stay here at the Manor."

"Here?" Draco was surprised. "Not that I mind, but why here?"

The look Narcissa gave her son was an enigmatic one. "Because it's the right thing to do. Family looks after family."

Draco's eyes narrowed as he took in his mother's expression. He felt like she was holding back something. He watched as her eyes repeatedly shifted to the left. Yes, now he was certain. She only did that when she had something on her mind. Something that bothered her. He waited to see if she would say anything.

Just when he had just about given up, she cleared her throat. "Draco, it's too late to talk about it tonight, but in the morning, you and I need to discuss one other thing."

"What would that be, Mum?"

She gave him a grin and a pat on the cheek. "Nothing _ghastly_ , I promise. I just need to tell you a bit of my family's history that I've kept from you. There was no rush to tell you before, but now that you have a cousin…...well, it's just something you should know."

"Mum….I've always had a cousin. What do you think Tonks is?"

Narcissa gave her hand a wave as if his question had no relevance. "She's different. I don't know why, but she is. This piece of our past doesn't relate to her…but it does to you. And Harry. You will need to have full understanding of it before your bond with him strengthens."

"Bond? What are you talking about? We have no bond. I'm not sure we're even friends. You remember how we use to hate each other. Of course, we've made progress since then, but still, we barely know one another."

"Yet you were the one who decided to help him."

Draco's face flushed. "Well…..when I saw him that day, cowering in a kitchen closet….I…..well…...it _did_ something to me, Mum. I couldn't stand to watch it. I thought even Potter deserved better than that."

"Exactly, Son. You couldn't bear to watch it. Because deep down, you cared. Deep down, perhaps you _knew_."

"Knew what?"

The smile she gave him was a knowing one. "You'll find out in the morning."

* * *

000

When Draco awoke some hours later, the full moon that had shone so brightly through his bedroom window when he'd gone to bed was now setting in the pre-dawn horizon. Gazing over to his nightstand, he saw his clock said 4:30. Draco stretched his body and let out a big yawn. He was tired, but he didn't think he'd be able to go back to sleep. It was in moments like these when he desired the presence of Hermione beside him. It no longer felt right sleeping alone. He thought back to his mother's words. Was he in love? Was all this with Hermione leading to marriage? Draco wasn't sure. But he knew he wanted her. He wished she was there to curl up next to his body. He wondered how it would be. What did she look like when she slept? He could imagine her soft breaths, her eyes moving under her lavender lids as she watched a dream unfurl. Little quirks of her mouth rising up in a smile or in attempts to speak. He smiled softly just thinking of how she would be in those vulnerable moments of unconsciousness.

 _I would guard you while you slept,_ he mentally promised her. Just thinking about Hermione being with him in his bed made his heart ache with longing. He missed her. It wasn't just a sexual feeling, although his body yearned for her in that way, but rather a feeling of being incomplete without her. Draco realized the emotion he was experiencing was loneliness.

He smirked in spite of himself. Who would have ever guessed there would come a day when Draco Malfoy would be lonely without the presence of Hermione Granger beside him? Who would have ever thought the insufferable know-it-all of the golden trio would become his personal sunshine, his own star around which he could orbit? He snorted in spite of his tender thoughts. If Granger had been with him, and if she could have read his thoughts, she would have probably hugged him first, then smacked him upside his head for mentally calling her Snape's favorite insult. He smiled at the thought. She was glorious in her strength. Just like she'd been earlier that evening against that odious hospital official. A magnificent, magical spitfire. His smile fell from his face as his thoughts jumped to those of another little spitfire. Draco knew Ginny and Harry had at one time been serious with each other. What was he feeling without her? Did he wonder why she never visited him? Did Harry wake up in the middle of the night and feel profound loneliness, too? When Draco became aware of where his thoughts had taken him, he groaned at the realization. Ugh, did his mind these days always have to include Harry? Was he doomed to forever tagging Harry _bloody_ Potter whenever he let his mind wander?

 _Harry Black, you mean_ , said his chattering internal voice that obviously had early bird tendencies. _Great,_ he thought. _Now the voice in my head is mimicking my swotty girlfriend._ Besides being a know-it-all, Hermione was an early riser, too. Draco knew this from his time at the Burrow. His thoughts bouncing back once more to his lioness, he recalled what it had felt like earlier that evening to bury his hands in her thick, lustrous hair while kissing her soft, inviting lips. Draco moaned. Trying to comfort himself, he pulled over the pillow next to his head and hugged it instead.

It was a sorry substitute.

* * *

000

Remus watched as Harry plopped down beside Draco on the sofa. He couldn't help but notice the rhythm the two unconsciously had with the other. Without being asked to do so, Draco shifted so that Harry could lean against his shoulder, all the while discussing an upcoming hunt with his father. It was an amazing sight for the former professor to witness, as he clearly remembered the former animosity between the two.

When he and Lucius had arrived at St. Mungo's to bring Harry to the manor, he had seemed lethargic. Lucius had looked on worriedly when Remus had had to basically pull Harry along to get him to leave his room. Even after they'd arrived at the manor, Harry had remained unresponsive. But as soon as he saw Draco coming down the stairs, his eyes took on a sparkle of life.

"Draco!" he'd called out eagerly and had moved on his own to meet the blonde to give him a hearty hug. What was more surprising was the hug Harry received back. "Good to see you," Draco said as he embraced Harry for the first time as a cousin.

Draco now knew the family secret. He knew his power as a 'lesser'. But instead of it making him feel resentful or put upon, he felt a swell of familial longing growing inside him. His one-time foe, his childhood thorn-in-the-flesh was kin. He had a cousin that, according to his mother, would one day be as close as a brother to him. An unfamiliar, but welcomed contentment settled within Draco. Thanks to Hermione and Harry, he would never be alone again.

Now as Remus watched the two, he fully recognized their symbiotic relationship. Harry needed a center; Draco needed a purpose. He watched as Harry, sitting beside Draco, conversed with all in the room as if he was completely normal. He watched as Draco took pride in Harry's normalcy. Shaking his head in silent wonder, Remus now knew why Narcissa believed there had been an ancient curse placed upon her family. This went beyond biology, beyond genetics.

As for Narcissa, when she heard and saw Harry's greeting and hug that he shared with Draco, she quietly chuckled in triumph. _And you said you had no relationship with Harry, O son of mine?_

She almost snorted. _What utter nonsense. Why, it won't be anytime until those two are as thick as thieves._

Like Remus, she watched the two young men interact with each other. It made her mother's heart ache with the old-time longing for another child. That was another area where she felt she'd let Draco down; she'd not been able to provide him with a brother or sister as a playmate and companion. She knew he'd had a lonely childhood in spite of her and Lucius' attempts to make it up to him by giving him anything he'd desired. But things do not make a family. However, now….her smile broadened into a grin when she saw Draco bump Harry's shoulder with his own while offering him a teasing comment. Good. The last thing Harry needed was Draco treating him like a frail flower. That had been another failure of hers that often tormented her thoughts. Looking back, she could see she'd been an enabler to Bellatrix. Hindsight was painfully clear on the matter. Bella had needed someone to challenge as well as console her. Narcissa, while thinking she'd been acting in love, had totally given in to Bella's whims which grew crueler as the years progressed. And look where that had led.

Sighing softly, she roused herself from her mental castigation and watched the lads in front of her.

She would make sure that bit of the family history would not repeat itself.

* * *

000

After everyone had their fill of tea and sandwiches, the men finalized their plans on the upcoming pheasant hunt. They had decided to go to the village of Avebury and hunt near the stone circle.

"Are you mad?" Remus had at first protested. "That area is full of muggles. How will you hunt undetected?"

Lucius shrugged. "It's never been a problem. They've never noticed us before. They won't this time, either. And it's the best place for a good bagging."

"You know…..I've always wondered. Why do muggles go to a magical site?" asked Harry. "They can't use the stones properly….so why the attraction?"

Draco looked at his father before he spoke. "Some say the reason is because of the history of the place, even though muggles have absolutely no idea of the true account of the stones; however, we think the answer is simpler. It's intuitive. Muggles feel _something_ , even though they can't explain it. Same with the birds. That's why they flock there. They are attracted to the magical energy."

"Then why not go to Amesbury for your pursuits?" asked Remus. "The magical signature is stronger at Stonehenge."

Lucius shook his head. "It's pheasant we're hunting, not deer. The lines underneath that part of the Salisbury Plain pulse too strongly for fowl."

"Ah…..so that's why you've always been fond of the Northern circle," said Remus grinning. "Sirius and I often wondered if you had a special devotion to the powers there," he teased.

"More like an excessive devotion to roasted bird," snickered Draco to Harry.

Remus chuckled at Draco's comment. "Still though...….it doesn't sound like much fun to me. What do you see in it, Lucius? Luring birds with magic? More like fishing out of a barrel."

"Well, not all of us enjoy having to chase down our prey," said Lucius, teasing Remus right back. "Besides, we won't want to stay too long. We'll go at first dawn. There will be less chance of seeing muggles then."

"Or of them seeing _us_ ," Draco added.

"It sounds like fun," said Harry wistfully. "I didn't know wizards liked to do things like that. I wish I could go with you."

All the males in the room stopped talking after hearing that.

"Of course, you're going with us, Old Bean," said Draco. "Ron's invited, too. So's Blaise and Theo."

"You can hardly call me Old Bean when you're older than me, Grandpa," Harry snarked while grinning. "But what I meant was, I didn't know if St. Mungo's would let me out again that soon."

Remus said, "Harry, you've been released indefinitely from St. Mungo's. I'm sorry, I thought they had told you."

Harry's eyes grew large. "I have? Really? You mean…..I can go home now? I can go see Ginny?"

Lucius looked at Narcissa before he said, "Harry….we would be pleased if you stayed here with us."

Harry swallowed. "You would? I….." He looked at Draco. "Are you…..okay with this?"

Draco tried to lighten the moment. "Only if you promise not to eat us out of house and home." He turned aside to the others and said theatrically, "Harry's a fiend when it comes to jam. Better tell the elves to hide a few jars for the rest of us."

His words did the trick. Harry laughed and said, "Well, I suppose you're better company than Kreacher. Alright, then."

Narcissa smiled. "Excellent. It's sorted. Draco, why don't you show Harry around the manor while the elves prepare his room?" Snapping her fingers, she called out, "Neecie!" All of a sudden, a little female elf appeared before her.

"Yes, Missus?"

Giving the elf Harry's suitcase, she said, "Would you put Harry in the room next to Draco's? And if you notice anything lacking he might need, please supply it from Draco's stores."

The elf nodded, her big eyes shining in pleasure. "Oh, yes, Miss! Neecie would be proud to make ready the room for Harry Potter!"

As the two young wizards left the room, those remaining let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought he might put up a fuss about staying here," Remus said. "I'm glad that didn't happen."

"He's more connected to Draco than he knows," said Narcissa in explanation. "It will only get stronger in time."

Lucius said, "That sounds like a reason for me to visit my solicitor. My will may need to be updated."

Remus frowned. "Are you somehow worried that Harry will try to cheat Draco out of his inheritance?"

Lucius chortled. "Don't be ridiculous. It means I may now have two sons instead of one."

Remus' eyes turned bright with unshed tears after Lucius' statement. Looking at the couple before him, he nodded in respect and said, "As much as I have tried to be there for Harry, I know that it's time for me to step back. I've only ever been a friend of his parents, honoring their memory. You are true family."

"You're family, too Remus. You are the husband of my niece," Narcissa assured him while gently patting his knee.

Shaking his head, he smiled. "Thank you for that; it means more to me than you know. But still, it's not quite the same. As soon as the boys come back, we need to sit Harry down and tell him everything. He needs to know what you three are to him."

* * *

 **AN:** I thought this chapter might contain Harry finding out about his parentage, but it didn't work out that way. Those men sidetracked me with their hunting! LOL

Harry will find out in the next chapter. Hermione and Ron will, too. And what of Ginny? Will she be able to convince her father to give Harry one more chance? Should she even try?

As you've probably already figured out, this story will not be a fast-paced action ride. I tried that before with some of my other stories and they ended up being perhaps too much plot driven without being given the time necessary to develop characters/relationships.

This story will be more meandering. Voldy's dead. There's no need for rushing around, jumping from plot point to plot point. This tale will simply be the leisurely unfolding of secrets and surprises, of forgiveness and love; of simple every-day pleasures and struggles. Maybe with a bit of drama here and there, but nothing extreme. You know. The stuff of real life, just with a wizarding twist to it.

I hope you continue to enjoy it.


	12. The Brotherhood

Chapter 12: The Brotherhood

" **I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything. Maybe we're from the same star." - Emery Allen**

* * *

000

After Draco and Harry had come back from touring the manor, Remus said, "Ah….Harry. There you are. Come sit by me for a moment?"

Harry walked over and sat at the end of the sofa nearest the former professor. "Yes Sir?"

The scarred wizard gave Harry a tender smile. "Harry, I have every hope you will soon be well. Do you know why?"

"Er…..because you're an optimist?"

Lucius laughed. Draco rolled his eyes while his mother looked down at her teacup and smiled.

Gently chuckling, Remus countered, "Other than that, I mean." Not waiting for Harry to respond again, he said, "It's because you are _here_. With people who can help you. With those…...who care."

Harry frowned at Remus. Addressing the couple in front of him he said, "No disrespect, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, but the Weasley's care about me, too. They always have."

Remus backtracked. "Of course, Harry. I didn't mean to imply otherwise. But you'll be better here at the manor."

"Why?"

The werewolf paused. What would be the best way to begin this long-overdue conversation?

Harry, not knowing the reason for Remus' hesitancy asked, "Is something the matter?"

Remus tried to smile, but it came out more as a grimace. Narcissa, seeing the dread on Lupin's face, prepared herself to tell the story, but it was Lucius who beat them both to the punch.

"There's nothing the matter, Harry," he said softly. "But there is something you need to know. Something that's been hidden from you."

"Hidden? For how long?" Harry asked, puzzled.

Lucius cleared his throat before he answered, "For the entirety of your life."

Narcissa went first. She filled Harry in on the background of the Black's. She told Harry of the curse. His face scrunched in puzzlement when she was through; what did that have to do with him? However, he remained silent. After Narcissa, Lucius went on to describe the first Order and the closeness of the Marauders. But they left it up to Remus to connect the dots for Harry by telling him of his mother's betrayal.

"...and that's why we believe you're suffering the way you are now," Remus said as he finished the tale. "And also why Draco's presence heals you."

For a moment, Harry remained quiet. But Draco could feel his growing hurt and confusion almost as if they were his own.

"You believe this?" he asked Remus in a low, trembling voice.

"Yes. I've known you were Sirius' son from the start. My wolf senses knew immediately."

Harry began to bounce his knee in agitation. "I….I don't understand. I look like my fath….James. Everyone's always told me that."

"That was your mother's doing, Harry. It was her shield. She wanted to protect you from gossip."

"And from Sirius' mother, I imagine," added Lucius.

Harry kept shaking his leg. Draco felt the vibrations from where he was sitting.

"Why am I just finding out? Why was I kept in the dark? All those times I had with Sirius…...why didn't he tell me?"

Narcissa looked at Remus and Lucius before she gently said, "I'm sure it was to keep the memory of your mother as pure as he could for you."

"But it was a lie!" Harry screamed. "IT WAS ALL A LIE!"

"Harry, my boy….listen to me," Remus began, but Harry wasn't having it. He jumped from sofa he was sharing with Draco and ran out the room.

"Go fetch him, Son," Lucius said. "He doesn't need to be left alone in his present state."

While Draco went to retrieve the boy-who-finally-found-out-things, Lucius rose up and went outside the massive front doors of the manor to begin strengthening the wards around the property. "Just in case Harry decides to bolt," he explained to Remus as he knelt by the walkway. Taking out a blade, he made a small cut on his arm and allowed the blood to pool on the ground. Then he made a complex wave with his wand and murmured, " _Reprimo_."

Remus ran his fingers through his unkempt hair. "Well…..that went about as expected."

"Perhaps we should go help Draco," suggested Narcissa.

"I would give the boys a moment," said Lucius as he rose up from the ground. "Draco will call for us if he needs us."

* * *

000

Draco found Harry wandering outside in the back gardens. He watched him stop under an old Japanese chestnut tree that had always been a particular favorite of his mother's. Harry's face was red from anger and crying.

"Don't come near me," Harry threatened. "Your touch can't change this."

Draco sat down under the tree while giving him plenty of space. "Didn't say it would. Nothing can change it. It is what it is, I guess." Still hoping to offer some sympathy, Draco ventured to say, "I can't imagine how you feel…."

"No. _You can't,_ " Harry sneered. Then with a sigh, he added, "It feels like a blasted dagger to my body, alright? I would think you'd remember the feel of _that_."

Draco flinched at Harry's calloused words. Harry flushed even further when he realized how heartless he'd been. "I….Draco….. I shouldn't have said…"

"Stop. Just don't," Draco said in a strange voice. "I get it. You want to lash out at something. But I can't…..."

Harry nodded and looked away. "I know. I'm sorry."

For a few moments, neither boy said anything. Then Harry pushed up his glasses and said, "It's funny. I always used to think I had the moral high ground with you, you know?"

Draco looked over at Harry. "What?"

Harry reached for a blade of grass. Pulling it out of the ground, he said, "At Hogwarts. I thought you were a right prat. Hateful. Spiteful. I thought I was above you." He looked at Draco with tormented eyes and said, "But I'm not, am I? What I said just now was cruel. I wanted you to hurt as much as I was hurting."

Draco stared into Harry's emerald eyes. "I can't tell you the number of times I've felt that way before. You waltzed into our school as the savior of the wizarding world. You had all this attention. You had so many friends. I….I guess I was jealous."

"I guess we're both sorry blighters, then," said Harry.

"So it would seem."

"Draco…..what happens now? I don't even know who I am anymore. Am I Harry Potter? Or Harry Black? Or just Harry Freaking Nobody?"

Draco said, "You're who you've always been. The Chosen One. The Boy Who Lived."

"The boy who was lied to."

Draco nodded. "That, too. But also….something else."

Harry gazed at Draco. "And what's that?"

Draco steadily looked back. "Family."

Harry's bottom lip quivered with suppressed emotion. "I don't even know what that means anymore. I don't know who to trust…...who to believe…."

"Believe _me_ , you daft twat. You know I'll tell you the truth. Even if you don't want to hear it."

Harry's mouth curved upward in spite of his pain. " _Especially_ if I don't want to hear it, you mean."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't give me that. _You know._ You've always enjoyed repeating facts I'd rather not be reminded of."

That caught Draco's interest. "Such as?"

"Anything that made you look better than me."

Draco snorted. "That was hardly an achievement, considering the constant state of your hair since the first time we met."

"Says the wizard dating Hermione Granger. At least my hair doesn't attack anyone."

Draco grinned. "She wouldn't be my lioness without her mane."

"If you say so. But between you and me, I always secretly thought it looked less like a mane and more like the backside of a baboon."

Draco couldn't stop the snort that came out of him at Harry's unexpected comment. "Now you've done it. Wait until I tell her what her _best friend_ said…"

"Hey! You wouldn't!"

Draco grinned evilly. "Wouldn't I?"

Harry looked panicked. "I was just kidding!"

"Oh, I know. Besides, I don't think baboons are hairy _there,_ anyway. But still…. _you said it_."

Narcissa, Remus and Lucius were just entering the hallway leading to the west wing when they heard a commotion. Startled by the noise, they watched as Draco raced by them with a red faced Harry following closely behind, chasing the blonde with all he had while the former laughed gleefully.

"I'll kill you!" Harry was shouting. It only made Draco laugh harder. "You have to catch me first!" he taunted while nearly knocking over an antique vase while turning a corner near a doorway.

"Wasn't this the boy who was screaming in rage not twenty minutes ago?" asked Remus in wonder as he watched the two former warriors descend into behavior befitting ten year olds.

"I believe it was. And he's still at it, it would seem," said Lucius as they heard Harry shout out threats to his cousin, who by now had been caught and was having a hard time defending himself from the good-natured pummeling Harry was giving him.

Narcissa relished seeing Draco laugh so heartily. How long had it been since she'd last seen him so carefree? And the same with Harry. Like Remus pointed out, the change from how he'd been earlier was amazing. She grinned watching Draco pull away from his cousin to send a nonverbal hex his way. She hastily covered her mouth with her hand so the boys wouldn't hear her giggle as she watched Harry's hair, now transformed into tiny little snakes, angrily bite at his ears.

"Ow! Blast it, Draco! Get them off me!"

Draco was giggling as much as his mother. "Heir of Slytherin, behold thy subjects! They are gifting thee with love bites!"

"What's this about love bites?" asked a female voice behind them. Turning around, Draco saw the object of his affection watching their display of childishness with a perplexed look on their face. Standing beside her, Ron was looking disappointed he'd missed the obvious fun.

"Oh, my dears. I'm so sorry you weren't greeted properly. Those two were making so much racket, we didn't hear the chimes announcing your arrival."

Draco's laughing face quickly morphed into a more dignified one.

"Why is Harry's hair all….snake-like?" Hermione asked as she greeted Draco with a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh...yeah." With a quick wave of his hand, Draco transformed Harry's hair back into its usual messy style. "I was just teaching him a lesson…."

"Oh?" Hermione's eyebrow rose up in question. "Harry needed a lesson? What did he do?"

Harry looked over Hermione's head at Draco, whose smirk was getting smirkier by the second. Harry silently pleaded with him not to spill the beans. Although sorely tempted, Draco finally shrugged and said, "Eh…..it was nothing. We were just having a bit of fun, is all. A frolic, if you will."

Hermione eyed her boyfriend dubiously while Ron laughed. "What did you do, Harry? Avada one of the peacocks?"

Harry glared at Ron with a look that would have made any basilisk proud.

Putting his arm around Hermione, Draco shrugged. "It doesn't matter. It's _behind_ us; right, Harry?"

* * *

000

The four teens kept up a steady stream of chatter as they went up the stairs to Draco's room. On the way, they stopped to see Harry's new suite.

Ron whistled when he saw it. "Whoa, Mate! This is _definitely_ an upgrade." After peeking into the closets and adjoining bathroom, Ron patted Harry on the back and said, "Your living space is nicey-nice."

Hermione crossed her arms and looked at the young men before her. "Okay, that does it. What is it with you three today? Chasing each other? Hexing the other with silly spells? And now talking like a first year. _Nicey-nice?_ Really, boys!"

"You'd rather me act my age?" Draco purred as he drew her body close to his.

Hermione swatted Draco's chest. "You know what I meant, you irritating little ferret."

"I'll admit to the irritating part, but _little_? That's hitting below the belt."

"Well, you should know," Ron snickered while pointedly looking below Draco's waist. "Although I wouldn't admit to it if I were you."

Harry grinned at Draco and Hermione's twin blushes.

"I assure you that's _not_ the case," Draco murmured in his girlfriend's ear.

"Oh, dear Merlin. Can we please change the subject?" Hermione asked, beyond embarrassed by the topic.

"You're cute when you act all shy," Draco teased as he cupped Hermione's face and gave her a tender peck.

Ron made a face and said, "Oh, please. Not again. Do that when I leave."

Draco laughed at Hermione's crimson face and tickled her sides, causing her to let out a little squeak.

"Grope your girlfriend on your own time. What I want to know is why you wanted us here," said Ron.

"Do I have to have a reason? Don't you like coming to visit me?"

Ron suddenly donned a mischievous grin. Blowing Draco an air kiss he said, "Of course I do, Ducky," he said in an exaggerated falsetto. "But I thought we were going to keep _that_ a secret."

"Are you trying to make me sick?"

"No, I'm trying to get my question answered."

"Then why don't you ask me, Ron?"

Everyone turned to look at Harry.

"I'm the one with a story to tell. Not Draco."

* * *

000

Hermione did not often find herself astonished, but she couldn't help her mouth dropping open in disbelief as she and Ron were told the truth of Harry's parentage.

"Blimey," Ron breathed. "I never would have guessed that."

Hermione was thinking hard. "How is it you still look like James Potter?"

Harry pushed his glasses back up his nose. "According to Mrs. Mal….uh, Aunt Narcissa, my mother placed powerful glamours and charms on me so her little charade would continue." Harry's sarcastic tone couldn't hide his hurt.

"Is there no way to take it off?" Everyone looked at Hermione. "What?," she asked them. "It's like being strapped with a mask. Wouldn't you want it off so you could be yourself? I know I would."

"I….I hadn't considered it," admitted Harry. "But what if I don't like what's beneath it? What if it's…."

"Not what you imagined for yourself?" asked Ron. "It'll still be all right, Mate. We don't care who you end up looking like…..you'll still be Harry to us."

"Ron's right, Harry," agreed Hermione.

Harry looked back and forth between the two of them, then motioned to his face with his forefinger. "Uh….'Mione….would you mind?"

"Of course not." Hermione lifted her wand and softly intoned, "Manifestat simpliciter!" She held her breath as she watched the change come over Harry. His hair lengthened and became darker. His eyes, still a vibrant green, grew rounder while his face became more chiseled. Hermione let out a soft gasp; Harry had become the spitting image of a young Sirius.

"Merlin's underpants!" exclaimed Ron.

"That was...easy," Hermione murmured to herself.

Draco said nothing as he looked at the proof before him. He now knew it was true…. _all_ of it. Harry was a Black. He was family.

Harry, however, was feeling the familiar surges of panic. "Oh, no. Am I different?" he asked Ron. "How different?" Without giving Ron time to respond, he grabbed Hermione's arms and said, "Too much? Oh, Merlin. Change me back!"

"No, Harry….you're fine...honestly," she tried to calm him, but he wasn't listening. Jumping up, he went to into Draco's bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. "Oh, cripes," he moaned. "It's Sirius. I've turned into a clone of Sirius!"

Ron pulled Harry away from the mirror and brought him back to sit beside them on Draco's bed. "You look good, Mate," he said as he tried to circumvent a meltdown. "I always did think Sirius was a better-looking bloke than James Potter."

"Of course he was," said Draco when he realized what Ron was doing. "He was related to me."

That brought a glimmer of a smile to Harry's face. What also didn't hurt was that Draco had put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Very dashing, indeed," said Hermione, although Draco wasn't sure if it was to Harry or himself that she spoke.

"But what if people don't like the change? What if it changes their mind about me? Oh God….what about Ginny? She won't understand….she'll probably hate this…."

"Nonsense, Harry. Ginny won't care," Hermione said.

"Give Gin more credit than that. I know my own sister. She loves you, Harry," Ron tried to assure his friend.

Draco snorted. "Why would she complain of an improvement?"

Hermione whipped her head around and hissed at her boyfriend. "Draco! That's hardly helpful."

Draco looked unrepentant. "You two baby him too much." Gripping Harry's shoulder, he shook it a little. "Look at me, Harry. The people who have loved you before will still love you now. Nothing will stop that. Besides…...James and Sirius could have passed as brothers. It's not _that_ much of a change."

Harry didn't seem convinced. "You can't know that, Draco." Then he hung his head down and said, "I...I can't help it. I just wish I knew for _sure_."

Ron and Hermione sighed. They'd been down this road before into Harry's uncertainties. Once he became afraid, nothing could convince him otherwise.

"So you want insurance, huh?" asked Draco. "Something that would guarantee another's affection for you?"

Harry looked at Draco. "What if I do?"

"Then I'll give it to you." Looking at Ron, he said, "I'll make an unbreakable bond with Harry. Will you be the bonder?" Turning back around to Harry, he said, "Will that satisfy you?"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "You'd do that for me? Why?"

Instead of answering, Draco grabbed Harry's hand. "Ready, Ron?"

Pulling out his wand from his pocket, Ron asked, "What bond are you making?"

Draco looked at Harry when he said, "The Brotherhood."

Ron paused, stymied by the magnitude of Draco's answer. All wizardkind knew the permanence of that promise.

"Oh Draco…..are you _sure_?" whispered Hermione.

His gaze never left Harry's when he answered, "He's my blood. I have no doubts."

Harry's eyes glistened as Ron placed his wand above the wrists of the two wizards. Clearing his throat, Ron began. "Will you henceforth regard Harry as your brother?"

Draco didn't hesitate. "I will." A silvery chain of light left Ron's wand to wound around both his wrist and Harry's.

"Will you defend him as your blood, keep him as your kin, and honor him as your equal?"

"I will." Another shimmering strand, this one crimson, joined the first one.

"And should all others forsake him, will your love and affections remain true for this your chosen brother?"

"They will." A golden thread wove itself with the ruby and silver threads to make a braid around the boy's wrists.

Then Draco surprised Harry by adding, "I declare before the God of heaven and earth that this vow be an eternal one. May He be a witness between me and you and between my descendants and your descendants forever."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the braid of living threads coalesced to form a dazzlingly brilliant band that sunk into the skin of both wizards.

Ron stood, speechless; Hermione began to cry, but all Harry could do was look into the fathomless grey eyes of his childhood bully and whisper, " _Brother._ "

* * *

000

 **AN:** Narcissa was right, wasn't she? It didn't take them long to become as thick as thieves!

There are many emotions displayed in this chapter. I took some of them from an experience in real life when I was a young teenager. A girlfriend of mine and I were headed to a funeral home to console another friend in the sudden loss of her brother. We were dreading it; honestly, we were afraid of the emotional overload that was coming. Right before we got there, we fell into a prolonged fit of silly giggles over something I can no longer recall. We. Could. Not. Stop. Finally, we were able to control ourselves enough to enter the building. It was not five minutes later when we were crying with our friend. I experienced firsthand that one could go from one extreme emotion to another in a blink of an eye. In this chapter, Harry (and Draco) channel some of their stronger emotions by acting like rowdy kids. It was good for Harry to get rid of his hurt and anger by chasing Draco. It was good for Draco to forget his trauma by hexing Harry with silly snakes. But please don't think Harry's troubles are over; they are not. Neither are Draco's, as you will see in an upcoming chapter. Not everything is easily fixed; some things take time.

The Latin word _reprimo_ means to check, repress, prevent or restrain and _palam facio_ means make known, show openly, per a Latin-English Dictionary I found online. I hope it's correct. I've already been burned too many times using Google Translate.

I have some pins in my Starlight board on Pinterest that show a young Sirius; he looks alot like Daniel Radcliffe. Check it out if you're interested.


	13. A Burning Binary

Chapter 13: A Burning Binary

" **I have galaxies hidden between my bones, and I will love you until the stars burn out." - Unknown**

* * *

000

"For the thousandth time, would you just quit? Your hair isn't like James' anymore," said Draco as he tried to stop Harry from trying to wipe down a non-existent cowlick. "That's disgusting, anyway. Wetting your hair with your own saliva? What are you, a cat?"

"Says the man who shellacked his hair with gel for years. That was disgusting, too."

"Was not. It kept it from getting in my eyes."

"Too bad _our_ eyes weren't spared. We had to see that pretentious pompadour every day."

"Pfft. Whatever. You were just jealous I was a better-looking bloke than you."

"Uh, no. There was nothing to be jealous of. You looked like a walking Q-tip."

"Do I want to know what that is?" asked Draco.

Harry just grinned. He and Draco were crowded into his bathroom checking their appearance before they were to meet Ron and Hermione at the Burrow. "You can ask Hermione if you want to know. And while you're at it, get _her_ opinion of your former hairstyle."

"She's already told me, thank you very much."

"And I bet it was the same as mine."

Draco ribbed Harry with his elbow while grumbling, "Bloody Gryffindors. You're _all_ insufferable."

Harry laughed. It had a deeper, more robust sound to it since Hermione had taken off the strong glamour charms hiding his real person.

Draco smiled hearing it. Since their bonding, Harry seemed happier. Less rattled. More….content.

Deciding to mix in some praise with his teasing, Draco said, "In spite of your obvious ignorance of wizarding aesthetics, I want you to know I'm proud of you."

"Oh? Why?"

"Just….of the way you're handling everything. I know today's a big day, Mate."

Harry nodded at Draco's image in the mirror. "Knowing you'll be with me helps."

Harry's simple words warmed Draco's heart in a strange way. The humility with which Harry readily admitted his dependence filled Draco with a strong energy to prove him right. Never before, except with Hermione and his mother, had Draco felt such a desire to protect…..nurture….defend. He wondered if it was the bond that was creating these feelings in him.

A knock on the bedroom door interrupted his thoughts. Slowly opening the door, Neecie, their youngest house elf, timidly poked her head in the room and said, "Master Draco? Missus asked me to tell you Miss Hermione and Master Ron were waiting for you and Master Harry in the foyer."

Draco looked at Harry with a surprised look on his face. "Did you know they were coming here? I thought we were meeting them at the Burrow."

"Guess the plans changed." Turning around to face the waiting elf, Harry answered for Draco, "Thank you Neecie. Tell them we'll be right there."

Draco watched amused as the house elf blushed. He was beginning to think she had a crush on the famous boy-who-lived. "Yes, Master Harry….Neecie will do just as you says!" Then she left with a quick pop.

After she was gone, Draco said to Harry, "Always a hit with the ladies, I see."

Not missing a beat, Harry replied, "It's the spit that does it."

* * *

000

"Draco, my man!" Ron exclaimed when Harry and Draco walked into the parlor.

"What the…." was all Draco could get out before Ron barreled into him to give him a hug. "You giant orangutan, get off me," he said as he tried to push the tall redhead away.

"What?" Ron asked. "Can't I be happy to see my friends?"

"Oh, Ronald…..go aggravate Harry," Hermione said as she helped Draco maneuver away from his clutches. Giving her boyfriend a quick peck, she said, "There Sweetheart…..better now?"

"I don't know. Let's try one more time so I'll have a comparison." Cupping Hermione's chin, Draco took the next kiss from something sweet and simple to sizzling.

"You guys have really got to quit doing that in front of me," said Ron. "Seriously."

"You have no room to talk, Ron. Not after the displays you and Lavender put on," pointed out Harry.

"That was different, mate, and you know it."

Hearing that, Hermione turned around so fast she almost gave Draco whiplash. "How was that any different, _Won-Won_? You and Lavender were disgusting!"

"Oh….so you're admitting you two are disgusting?"

Hermione's face bloomed red and she actually stomped her foot. Both Harry and Draco laughed out loud while Ron grinned widely. "Cat got your tongue, 'Mione?" he asked sweetly.

"Actually, Draco had it before you interrupted us," she returned brazenly.

Ron made a face. "Ack! I did not need to hear that!"

Hermione smirked vindictively and said, "Serves you right. Next time, leave us alone."

Ron responded by addressing Draco. "Hey, you traitor….just so you know, you're no help at all."

Draco thumped Ron on the ear, causing him to yelp. "Must you _always_ blame me?"

"Well, aren't you supposed to be the pureblood poster boy for the whole stiff upper lip and all that 'hiding your emotions' twaddle? What happened to that?" asked Ron as he rubbed his offended ear.

"You lot corrupted me," he grumbled.

"Aren't you glad we did?" Hermione murmured as she snuck in another kiss.

"Guys…...can we go now?"

Draco let go of Hermione when he saw the signs of anxiety beginning to show on Harry's face. Clapping his back, he said, "Sure thing, Mate. Let's go see Ginny."

* * *

000

Draco felt something was off as soon as they apparated to the front yard. Always welcoming before, the Burrow now felt closed off. Alien. It was a home empty of life.

"Ron? Where is everyone?" Hermione asked.

"I…..I don't know. They were all here this morning," he murmured, understandably confused.

"Should we look in the back?" asked Draco.

"Won't do any good, Mate," said a voice coming around from the side of the house. Everyone turned to see George guiding Fred to meet the group.

"George! Where is everyone? And why is the house all shuttered up?"

"Ronnie," he began. Ron gulped. The last time George had called him that was when he'd thought Fred had been killed. "They left this morning, after you went to get Hermione."

"Why?"

"Because our Pater has gone round the bend," said Fred. "He and Mum had a terrific row after you left. She told him you were bringing Harry and Draco back with you. It was like Mum had thrown a flame into a cauldron of dittany vapours. Our dear dad blew up like a volcano. It wasn't long until he started sounding like a complete nutter. He ended up accusing Mum of being mercenary, of condemning Ginny to a life of misery with Harry, just for a bit of coin."

Draco seethed when he realized that had been a reference to the Black - Malfoy fortunes. A sneer began to form on his face. What a load of codswallop! Harry and Ginny had fallen in love at Hogwarts. Money had had nothing to do with it. What was worse, Arthur knew it.

George took up where Fred left off. "Then he said if wealth was going to be a determining factor, he'd find another sacred twenty-eight family to barter for his daughter."

"He found one, too."

Everyone face-vaulted to Fred.

"Who?" asked Ron.

"The Notts."

"Theo? He's going to give Ginny to Theo?" asked Draco.

"Not going to. Did. The contract's been signed by both heads of the house."

"When was the contract made?" Draco asked in a steely voice.

"While Harry was at St. Mungo's," Fred answered grimly.

Draco couldn't believe it. A pureblood marriage agreement was a serious thing. And what was Arthur thinking making one with Terrell Nott? The man was a condemned Death Eater, currently living out the remainder of his life in Azkaban. If the agreement was made while Harry was in the hospital, that would mean Arthur went to the prison to sign the contracts. But when did this first start? How long had the negotiations been going on? It made Draco question the extent of Arthur's duplicity. What did he have to gain from this alliance, not that Draco had any problem with Theo. He was one of Draco's closest friends. But his father…..Terrell Nott was a menace. Cold. Cruel. Calculating. He'd never forgotten the crucio that had come from the elder Nott's wand when he'd pushed Theo out of the way and taken it in his stead. Draco knew one had to _mean it_ to give that curse power. And Terrell Nott had. He'd also been one of the death eaters who had been present when Voldemort tortured him to within an inch of his life. And that was who Arthur joined in an agreement? Why would he do it? That was the million galleon question. Draco shook his head in dismay.

None of it made sense.

Hermione's hair began to crackle with magical fury. "Your father thinks everyone's just going to accept this? He deceived us all!"

Although he could not see the evidence of Hermione's rage, Fred heard it in her tone. "You've got the right of it, Granger. Dad did this behind everyone's back. When Mum put two and two together, she went ballistic. Told him he'd just accused her of the very thing he'd _already_ done. That he'd betrayed Harry. She took Ginny and left for Shell Cottage. Bill's trying to find out if there's a way to get Gin out of the agreement, but right now, it doesn't look good."

Up to that point, Harry had not said anything. But after hearing where Ginny was, he said, "Draco….I've got to go there. I…..I need to see Ginny."

"Harry…. _Bruderherz_ ….I'm not sure that's the best thing now…..."

" _Please_ , Draco. I've got to see her."

Draco swallowed hard. He couldn't deny Harry when he saw the pain so clearly in his face. Nodding, he said, "All right. Hermione...Ron….you coming?"

"I'll come," said Hermione. "Ron?"

He appeared torn between wanting to go with Harry and staying with the twins. George finally made the decision for him. "Go, little bruv. Mum may need you."

Hearing that, Ron nodded. "All right. Hermione take Draco. He's never been to Shell Cottage before."

With that, they all apparated away to the little home by the sea. As soon as they landed, Draco looked around, surprised by the romantic view of the location. It was a perfect spot for newlyweds. He unconsciously pulled Hermione closer as he took in the beach, the waves and the quaint little cottage. Ron walked over and tapped at the old wooden door before he slowly opened it. "Mum? Fleur?"

"Come eenzide, Ronald." Walking in with the others, Ron took in the sight before him. Cocooned in their mother's arms, Ginny cuddled beside Molly on the sofa.

"Mon Dieu! Eez zat…..eez zat 'Arry?" asked Fleur, standing beside the hearth.

"Harry…..oh, my boy," breathed Molly, looking at the changes in the young man.

Harry, however, had eyes for Ginny only.

"Gin…..I'm so sorry…..I never meant to hurt you…" Harry began as he moved to the front of the sofa and knelt down in front of his girlfriend. Taking her hand, he said, "I've been….unwell, but Draco's helped me alot….and now we at least know why I was….er….sick." Harry stopped, feeling horribly awkward. Ginny had not as yet said anything, but continued to look at him cautiously. "Ginny….please? Please say something?"

"You…..you look different," she murmured.

Harry nodded. "I know. I can explain."

She sniffed. "You don't have to. Ron told us. He said Sirius was your father."

"That's right. Hermione lifted the glamour off me. Gin….this is me. Uh, the real me, I mean."

Ginny looked at him through tear-laced lashes. "Are you sure?"

Harry didn't know what to say to that. "I know it'll take a bit of time to get used to, but it's still me. I'm still Harry."

"Can you guarantee that? Dad said you'd changed, but I didn't believe him. Now I don't know what to think. You come here looking like…"

"Like what?"

"Like a...a stranger!" she cried out as she jumped up from her mother's grasp. Looking into Harry's eyes, she said, "Do you know how much I've missed you? I wanted to be at that hospital every day! I wanted to be near you. But now…."

"What?" Harry's voice had become deadly calm. Draco quietly came up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. This conversation had taken a turn none had expected.

"It's like you're gone," Ginny said in a small voice. "Like the Harry I loved no longer exists."

"Ginny!" cried out Hermione.

"Are you barking mad?" Ron shouted at his sister. "Mum…..tell her!"

"Ginny, dear….I know you've had a shock. Harry may look like Sirius now, but he's still…" began Molly.

"No! You don't understand…..none of you do!" she cried out.

"What don't we understand, Red?" asked Draco in a cold voice.

"Dad told me we'd been kept in the dark about you, Harry. How many secrets have been hidden? How many more are left that no one knows? He said we'd never be able to fully trust you again."

Her confession left everyone speechless.

After a minute of silence, Harry choked out, "You mean….. _you'd_ never be able to trust me again."

Ginny looked at him with shame-filled eyes. "I….Yes."

Draco felt tears of anger and helplessness form in the back of his eyes. He'd never expected Ginny to give up on Harry. Didn't she realize what her words were doing to him?

Seeing everyone's looks of disapproval and disappointment, Ginny lifted her chin in defiance for a moment. But seeing tears shine in the emerald eyes she'd always loved was her breaking point. With a whimper of pain, she ran up the stairs, crying as she went.

"Harry…..give her time," Molly tried to console him after they all heard a bedroom door slam shut. " Arthur's twisted her head with his own fears…..but I'm sure that once she calms down, I can…."

Unfortunately, Molly didn't get to tell Harry of her plans for confronting her daughter. Seeing the love of his life run away from him had given Harry's poor adrenalin a shock. It instantly went into overdrive. Confronted with the familiar feelings of fight or flight, Harry had to make a choice. Before, he'd always resorted to fighting. Whether it had been a basilisk, a bully, dementors or even Voldemort himself, there had always been an enemy to overcome. But Ginny wasn't an enemy. Harry couldn't fight her.

That left him one choice.

Flight.

* * *

000

"Blast it! I was sure he'd go back there," said Ron as he'd come back empty-handed from 12 Grimmauld Place. "Kreacher said he hadn't seen him. Actually seemed worried for Harry, if you can believe it."

Hermione had a thought. "Did you tell Kreacher Harry was Sirius son?"

Ron shook his head. "It didn't occur to me….oh, wow. Do you think that would have made a difference?"

Hermione gave him a withering look. "What do you think?"

Turning around, she called out for Draco who was at that moment was busy talking to his parents. After telling them what had happened earlier, Draco plied them with questions regarding marriage contracts. He knew if anyone knew a way to get out of an agreement, it would be his father.

"Did you find him?" he asked as he moved over to where they were standing.

"No, not yet. But do us a favor, okay? Call for Kreacher," asked Hermione.

Draco looked at her oddly. "Aren't the elves we have here at the manor sufficient?"

"Draco, just call him, _okay_?"

"All right, no need to get tetchy." Clearing this throat, he spoke out, "Kreacher, come here."

A second later, the wizened old elf appeared with a small crackling pop. "Master Draco," he said as he bowed low to the ground. "How may Kreacher serve a member of the House of Black?"

"By finding us its main member," Hermione said. Now understanding her intent, Draco winked at Hermione. "You heard her, Kreacher. It is my wish as well. The foremost member, the blood heir of the House of Black is missing. Help us find him."

Kreacher's ears wiggled funnily upon hearing that. Breathing in a wheezy gasp, he asked, "Who is this heir, Master? Regulus and his brother are beyond the veil."

"Sirius had a son, Kreacher. He is the one we seek."

"Master Sirius had a son? Kreacher did not know. What is his name, that I may know him?"

Draco looked at Ron and Hermione before he responded. "You already know him. It is your master, Harry Potter."

Kreacher looked insulted. "Master Harry is no Black. He is a Potter, the son of a blood traitor."

"Aye, he's the son of a blood traitor, but he's no Potter. He is Sirius' son, born of Lily Potter." Draco held out his wrist. "You have the magic. Feel my blood. See if I am lying."

Kreacher eyed Draco warily before he hesitantly reached out with his small hand to place it around his wrist. Closing his eyes, he felt for the rhythm of the blood that flowed through Draco's veins. Kreacher knew blood could not lie. If Master Draco was telling the truth, his whole body would pulse in cadence with his blood. If he was lying, the tempos would not match.

For a minute he stood still, listening. Then he suddenly let loose Draco's wrist as if it had burned his hand. "Master…..Master Draco is telling Kreacher the truth!" His eyes widened in surprise. "Master Harry is of the ancient and noble House of Black?"

"Yes, he is," Draco assured the elf. "And right now, he is gone. I don't know where. Can you help us find him?"

Kreacher's eyes took on a holy zeal. "Oh yes, Master. Kreacher will search and search until he finds Master Harry!" To himself, the old elf prattled, "And to think…..the heir of Black was always my master! Kreacher knows Master Harry loves his treacle tarts. Kreacher will make thousands of them for the nephew of my old master, Regulus!"

"Well, at least Harry will have that to look forward to in his future," said Ron. "That's his favorite dessert."

Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was getting a pounding headache. Where had Harry gone to? They'd looked in all the usual places. Massaging his temple, he said, "Think. Is there anywhere else where Harry would feel safe? Or not safe necessarily, but someplace that would be familiar? Where he would be comfortable?"

Ron and Hermione looked wearily at each other. "The only other place we haven't looked is in Little Whinging," said Hermione. "It was where Harry grew up."

"I don't see why he'd go back to that place," said Ron. "He was miserable there. All cooped up with people who hated him."

"Draco asked for someplace familiar, _Ronald,_ " Hermione snapped. She too felt a headache forming.

"Let's go there and have a look around," decided Draco. Something about the name of that place was buzzing in his head. Seeing Hermione's and Ron's hesitation, he said, "Well it beats standing around, doing nothing. If nothing else, we'll be able to strike it from our list."

With that, they apparated into the little muggle community in Surrey. Draco held Hermione's hand as he looked around at the typical muggle suburban landscape. "How boring," he muttered.

"You aristocratic creature, not everyone lives in a mansion," said Hermione.

"You want to start here?" asked Ron, pointing to one of the main streets.

Without knowing why, Draco shook his head. "Let's try this one instead."

The threesome began walking down a cobbled alleyway that spoke of days long past. In fact, old seemed to be the theme of the street, filled with run-down stores, antiquated vehicles and aged muggles. Soon they neared an equally old pub with the cheerful name of "The Jolly Hangman". Draco felt a pull to go in and explore it. "Let's try this," he suggested.

Ron and Hermione looked doubtfully at each other, but shrugged in defeat as they followed him in. The bar was poorly lit and smoky. It was hard to see the figures that rested inside it. For a minute they stood there, allowing their eyes to acclimate to the dim. Then Draco said, "There. I _knew_ it."

Toward the end of the bar was a lone young man nursing a drink. Harry.

Draco went over to him and laid a hand on his back. "Brother," he murmured in Harry's ear, "why did you hide from me?"

Harry squinted to see who was talking to him. "Dra...Draco?" he asked uncertainly.

Draco crinkled his nose at the strong smell of alcohol coming from Harry's breath.

"How...didye know I's here?" he mumbled.

"Because you're my brother," Draco answered. "It's time to go home, now."

"Alright," Harry drawled. "Oopsie," he said as he stumbled while getting up. Draco helped him back on his feet only to be nearly brought down himself when Harry collided into his barstool.

"What a pair you are," Ron said good-naturedly as he steadied both Harry and Draco.

When they reached the manor, Ron helped Draco bathe and clothe Harry; then they put him to bed. As Draco pulled up the covers, Harry reached for his arm and said in a pitiful voice, "She's gone, Draco. My Ginny….left me…."

"I know, Mate. I'm so sorry…."

"I just….I'll never get over her…... _never_ …"

Draco and Ron quietly tiptoed out of Harry's room after he finally succumbed to sleep.

"Thanks, Ron. He was a handful at first."

Ron grinned at the recollection of a drunk Harry trying to walk, then sobered. "I don't know what's gotten into my father. He's really messed with my sister's head."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "She should know better."

Ron shrugged. "Agreed. But still…..it's hard to shake the influence of a father. Especially one you look up to."

Draco suddenly felt like the room had gotten uncomfortably warm.

Ron continued, "If it gets any worse at home, I may be asking for a room here….."

Draco clapped Ron's shoulder. "Whenever you need it. That goes for the twins, too."

Ron gave Draco a one-armed hug and said, "I'll be going now. You want me to tell Kreacher we've found him?"

"No need, Ronald," said Hermione as she came out of Draco's room next door. "He knows. Actually, your parents told him, Draco. They asked him to stay here so he could serve Harry. I thought he was going to start doing cartwheels, he was so chuffed."

"I see alot of treacle tarts in your future," Ron said, teasing Draco. "I hope you like them."

"What I see is Neecie getting jealous," chuckled Draco tiredly. "She won't like being replaced by Kreacher."

After Ron left, Draco led Hermione back to his room. Climbing on top of his bed, he toed off his shoes then pulled her up next to him.

"I don't know when I've been this tired," he said as he held her close. Breathing in her scent of vanilla and spiced figs, he said, "I hurt for him, 'Mione. I hurt for my brother."

"I know you do," she murmured as she played with his silky hair. "I do, too."

"He said he'd never get over Ginny."

Hermione didn't know how to respond to that, so she kept quiet.

"I know how he feels."

That caused Hermione to raise up and look at her boyfriend. "You…..you do?"

Draco nodded. Slowly tracing her cheek with his finger, he confided, "Some witches are unforgettable."

Hearing that, Hermione decided it was time to prove him right.

* * *

000

 **AN:** Well, good golly Miss Molly…...what in the holy heck is going on with Arthur Weasley? Don't you find it odd that he would contract with a convicted Death Eater? What's gives? And before you ask, "What happened to the unhurried, character-driven plot for this story?", please note that this development will not change that. Character is definitely driving this subplot. I see the magical world as a patriarchal one. So it stands to reason that part of that daily life includes well-meaning but interfering fathers. And I'm not talking about Arthur. (hint-hint)

Also, please don't be too tough in your opinions regarding Ginny. She's not a selfish monster. Remember, she was roughed up by her former boyfriend. Although she forgave Harry, she still suffered the abuse. His life, she's just discovered, has been a web of secrets. And now he comes back to her looking like someone else. To me, her waffling totally makes sense. On top of that, she's been influenced by her father, whom she adores. (In a family of boys, I suspect Ginny was a Daddy's girl) So, cut her some slack? She's horribly confused at the moment. Not to mention scared. Her daddy just promised her to Theo Nott. Yowza!

Other items: Bruderherz is German for "dear or beloved brother". Terrell Nott's name has German ties as well. Terrell is supposed to mean "powerful" and Nott is a derivative of the German (not(e) 'nut') that's supposed to mean "inconspicuous".

Now you may ask, why all the German references? It's because in my head, pureblood supremacists are the magical equivalent of Nazis. Muggleborns are the magical equivalent of Jews. When I write, that's how I see that world. And if history is your thing (particularly WW2), may I recommend an old B&W movie made during that time period? Its name is "The Mortal Storm". It has alot of familiar stars in it. The film shows just how quickly human opinions can change and how quickly society can unravel when a madman is at the helm. A sobering warning.


	14. Meddlesome Machinations

Chapter 14: Meddlesome Machinations

" **Don't wait for the stars to be aligned. Reach up and rearrange them in the way you want. Create your own constellation." – Pharrell Williams**

* * *

000

Terrell Nott sighed as he faced another afternoon of listless boredom. When Voldemort had been defeated, he'd consigned himself to the inevitable. The elder Nott knew his crimes were too egregious to escape incarceration. Unlike Lucius Malfoy, he'd _enjoyed_ the life of a death eater. After the Dark Lord fell, Terrell knew his future was Azkaban. He'd braced himself for the terrors associated with it; semi-starvation, abusive guards, dementor attacks. But they never came.

Azkaban, the once-feared wizarding prison of the North Sea, had instead become little better than a muggle rehabilitation center, thanks to some bleeding heart legislation that had been passed immediately following the final battle. While the general population was crying for justice, a few influential members of society were busy making their case. Apparently, the wizarding world was woefully behind in caring for their lawbreaking brethren. These crusading do-gooders with not enough sense and too much time on their hands pushed for more humane conditions. And got them. Now, the inmates sentenced to Azkaban's confines were subjected to gentler tortures. Instead of the lash of the whip, Terrell and others like him were introduced to inane crafting classes. Instead of starvation, a monotonous but nutritious diet filled the stomachs of the prisoners. In place of a dementor's kiss, a condemned wizard was given dreamless sleep, then transported to the department of mysteries where they were first levitated, then guided over to drift into the whispering arch that was housed there. Terrell laughed when he'd found out about this new _compassionate_ method of execution. Were all the members of the Wizengamot idiots? Had they all gone soft? The prisoners who received the death penalty were the worst sort of murderers. Violent. Sadistic. They hadn't given their victims any thought of mercy. On the contrary, they'd often prolonged the killing, just to inflict more pain. In his opinion, they shouldn't expect a kinder end than what they'd doled out to others. It made Terrell sick to think that a warped wizard like himself had a better sense of what was right than the misguided politicians making up these policies. _They_ made up rules like the compulsory group therapy gatherings held weekly in the newly rebuilt section of the prison. In these meetings, the prisoners were encouraged to purge their souls by 'letting it all out'. All their hurts, their angers, their fears...anything that had brought them to that point. Terrell snorted. He could imagine the faces of those around him if he should ever follow that advice. The ministry-appointed mind healers and short-term inmates would probably faint from shock to hear of his exploits.

He grinned at the thought but then shook his head. He didn't need therapy; he knew what he was. He was what he'd always been; a scumbag, a rotter…..a bad egg. He wasn't sorry for the life he'd led. But he was sorry for the life he'd imposed on Theo. In his cell, in the deep black of night, he could admit his regrets on how he'd raised his son. In the early hours of the dawn, he could rue his choices as a father. Terrell had always known Theodore was more like his grandfather. The boy had his spirit. Terrell Nott had always been a rebel. His father, Otto Nott, had been a healer before taking over the family estate. Theo had always demonstrated the same meticulous nature. He had the same sensitivity, the same patience. Whether he was building a fort with the Malfoy lad, learning a spell from a tutor…. or placing secure wards around his chambers to protect himself from a drunken father…..

Terrell sighed again. Well, it did no good moping over the past. No matter what those daft healers said in the meetings, it was best not to look back. His Cornish pixies, long set loose, had already done their damage. Best to keep one's thoughts trained on the future. He'd done what he could. It wouldn't make up for all his failures, but it should place Theo in good standing within this new world the ministry was making.

Maybe one day his son would forgive him.

It would be more than he deserved.

* * *

000

Hermione yawned, then frowned. What was wrong with her pillow? It felt more like brick than soft down. She punched it to try to fluff it up but jumped when she heard a gravelly, "Oww!" A body moved next to hers and a husky voice said, "Witch, is this how you plan to wake me in the mornings?"

Hermione turned to see Draco looking at her with one eye half opened. "Because if it is, I'm getting you a bed of your own."

Realizing she'd slept with Draco in his bed and that it was his arm she had mistaken for her pillow brought memories of the night before rushing back into her mind. Hermione blushed.

Draco pushed her hair back to better see her face. "Bashful, Pet? I would have thought last night would have cured you of that."

Hermione's cheeks turned even redder. Their snogging session had lasted for what seemed like hours. During it, she'd let herself go. Seeing the collapse of Harry and Ginny's relationship had caused a reckless need within her to show Draco the depth of her feelings. She'd been unbridled. Her hands had been relentless. So had her mouth.

After she'd kissed and touched Draco as much as she dared and had received the same from him, he'd gathered her up close and waited until her roving hands stilled. Peppering her face with soft pecks, he murmured, "You are _so_ tempting…..you have no idea. But we can't yet, Love. Not this way."

Hermione moaned, frustrated with his self-control. She whined until he made her look into his eyes. Then he whispered, "You are too important not to do this right. Hermione…..do you understand me?"

At first, she'd struggled against his calm, but when his words finally infiltrated her brain, she'd quieted. She'd heard the gossip at Hogwarts. The H.M.S. Malfoy had supposedly left quite a wake and shipwrecked many a half-blood witch's virtue. When she and Draco had gotten together, Hermione had expected him to insist on certain privileges. She hadn't expected him to insist on _this_. He was following the pureblood etiquette he'd been raised to uphold. He was treating her as a pureblood…...nay, more than that. He was honoring her as one of his station would a future _intended_. Goosebumps broke out on her skin. Nodding mutely back at him in answer to his question, they'd both finally succumbed to slumber after sharing a few more tender kisses coupled with whispered declarations of love.

Now that it was morning, Hermione's embarrassment was caused by the fact that it had been his restraint that had stopped them from a total consummation. Seeing how Hermione refused to look him in the eye, Draco kissed her cheek and said, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Not with me."

Hermione looked down at the sheets covering them. "You….you probably think I'm wanton. It's just….after seeing how Ginny treated Harry, I wanted to show you how I feel. How you make me feel. You…..Draco," she looked up and touched his cheek, "are what I want."

Hermione found him staring at her with the gentlest expression she'd ever seen on his face. He took her hand from his face, then held her forefinger to his lips and kissed it in much the same way as he had before she'd gone into the final battle. "My lioness is brave and fearless. She goes after her prey."

He laughed when Hermione playfully caught his chin with the hand he'd caressed and growled, "Rowwrrrrr. And she catches him, too."

Just then the door to Draco's room opened and Neecie peeked in. "Master Draco? Missus asked me to wake up you and Miss Hermione. She says….well, Neecie didn't understand. But it was….face time for music?"

Hermione frowned. "What?"

"Crap," Draco moaned.

"Draco? What is it?"

He let out a long-suffering sigh. "Mother's saying it's time for _us_ to face the music. To face _her._ Which means she knows you stayed the night with me."

"Great," she muttered.

"Which also means she'll most likely try to have us married by tea time."

Hermione's eyes grew as big as saucers.

"Crap," she whispered.

* * *

000

Hermione held on tightly to Draco's hand as they entered the dining room. Narcissa and Lucius were already seated at the table.

"Good Morning, Mother….Father," Draco said.

"Son," Lucius nodded. "And daughter," he added with a definite mischievous smirk on his face.

Draco closed his eyes in embarrassment. Hermione's face took on the sheen of a polished red tomato.

"Can this get any more humiliating?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Don't ask," Draco whispered. "There's no 'too much' when it comes to my parents."

"Come sit, children," Narcissa crooned. "I know you must be starving."

Draco and Hermione moved to the sidebar to help themselves to the eggs and sausages before they took their places at the massive table.

"Binks," Narcissa called out.

The house elf in charge with cooking appeared with a pop. "Is anything wanting, Missus?"

"Will you please bring Hermione and Draco a grapefruit each? And some tea." Turning to the couple, she asked, "Hermione dear, how do you take yours?"

Before she could answer, Draco said, "She likes honey. I'll have sugar in mine."

"Of course, son," his mother said. "I know how you like it." Then she instructed the elf to bring a fresh pitcher of cream and another pot of marmalade.

Once they sat down with their plates laden high, Narcissa pushed back her own plate and said, "Now...while you two are busy eating, I'll tell you my thoughts and ideas regarding your upcoming nuptials."

Narcissa's words caused Hermione to choke on the bite of egg she'd just taken. Draco patted her on the back while giving his mother a stern look of warning. "Calm down, Mum. It's too soon to discuss such things. We've not been together long."

"Poppycock," Narcissa tutted as she waved her hand carelessly, not affected a jot by Draco's stink eye. "The banns for your father and I were read after only one week of courtship. You and Hermione have been together for months now."

"Just barely over two months," Hermione, always a stickler for the facts, managed to get out with a strangled cough before Narcissa shut her down by holding up two fingers. "Two. Do you see them? One. Two. Two is _not_ singular, my dear. So, as I said….. _months_."

Hermione groaned. "I give up," she whispered to Draco.

He knew he needed to stop this. "Mum…..that's enough. We're not engaged. End of story."

The look Narcissa gave him was a knowing one. "Have you two declared your feelings for each other?"

Hermione looked at Draco. He looked helplessly back at her.

"I thought so," said Narcissa smugly. Lucius rolled his eyes.

" _Mother_ ," Draco hissed, "Will you quit trying to manipulate us? Hermione and I will marry when _we_ see fit."

Narcissa glowed in triumph. "Ah…...so you _do_ plan to marry her then?"

Underneath her breath, Hermione let out an expletive.

"I…..I….," Draco was at a loss for words. He felt like the proverbial fly faced against a crafty spider.

"Well? Aren't you going to ask her? It's not gentlemanly to keep her waiting, dear," Narcissa chided.

Draco gave his mother a look of total exasperation. "Well, I'm not about to do anything in front of a bloody audience."

"Of course, Son," said Lucius before Narcissa could scold Draco about his choice of words. "Come, my dear," he said to his wife as he held out his hand.

Watching the two of them leave the room, Draco turned back to see Hermione looking at him with a mixture of embarrassment, amusement and irritation.

He chuckled self-consciously. "I swear, that mother of mine could outwit the devil himself."

Hermione laughed in spite of her tumultuous emotions. "Look Draco…...I'm not expecting you to get down on your knee or any sort of rubbish like that…. It's too fast…..and we're so young…."

"Not a good argument to use against my mother, Pet. Purebloods traditionally marry young."

"Ugh, that is just so wrong," she said as she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"It is," Draco agreed, "when it's an arranged marriage. But when it's a love match….."

"It's...right?"

The depth of passion showing in his eyes took her breath away. "It would be for me."

Hermione started feeling like she was facing a test she hadn't studied for. "I….I know what I said last night….and this morning….and I meant those words," she rushed to assure Draco. "But….I'm not ready for this. I….I…"

Cupping her face in his hands, Draco said, "I know. I'm not pushing you...and I know there's still so much we need to learn about the other..."

"Maybe not so much...I've known you since you were eleven, you know."

An image of a young and swotty Hermione suddenly filled Draco's mind. Chuckling, he said, "Well, when it's time...…when we're _both_ ready…..just know I'll be coming for you, Missy."

She smiled, relieved. Feeling quite herself again, she quipped back, "You'd better."

Draco smirked at Hermione's sass. "Bossy witch, do you always have to have the last word?"

* * *

000

Harry moaned as he made his way down the stairs. He couldn't remember what kind of drink he'd ordered the night before, nor how many he'd consumed, but from the way his head was pounding with every step, he figured it was far too many than was good for him. The inside of his mouth tasted like a garden gnome had crawled up in it and pooped. His vision was all wonky, too. If he moved his head too quickly, the room spun; the motion was making his stomach lurch. There would be no way he would be able to eat breakfast, but that wasn't why he was making his way downstairs. All he wanted was a hangover potion. He knew Draco could whip up one in a jiffy. He'd go down and get his cousin, then he would crawl back up the stairs to sleep some more. He didn't feel like facing anyone today. Especially after….yesterday. Not after finding out Ginny was promised to another. Not after finding out they were through. Just as Harry made it to the dining room, he heard voices inside.

 _Bollocks_.

Everyone was in there but him. There would be no way now he could slip in without his Aunt Narcissa seeing him. And that meant questions.

 _Blast it all._

Sighing, Harry cracked open the door to peek inside. Thank Merlin for small favors; it looked like his aunt and uncle hadn't made it down yet. It was just Draco and Hermione…..had she spent the night there? He was about to ease on in when he heard Hermione say, "Look Draco…...I'm not expecting you to get down on your knee or any sort of rubbish like that…. It's too fast…..and we're so young…."

Cripes! Was Draco proposing to Hermione? So soon? And….. _at breakfast_?

Like a bystander mesmerized by the scene of an accident, Harry stayed fastened to the door, hearing their every word. He hadn't realized their relationship had developed to that level. Draco hadn't said a word about it. But he guessed it didn't matter. All he could think about while he listened to their whispers was what he'd once had with Ginny. They'd talked about marriage, too. Now, every word spoken by the couple before him was like acid to his skin.

 _Ginny,_ Harry's heart twisted in anguish, _why couldn't you love me?_

Tears began to form in his eyes in spite of their dry and reddened state.

 _Why couldn't you have given me another chance?_

Harry couldn't help but watch when Draco took Hermione in his arms to kiss her tenderly. It made him sick.

Literally.

* * *

000

"I wonder which place would be best…." Narcissa was saying to herself. She and Lucius had made their way to her favorite sitting room. "The gardens would be lovely, but the grove has stronger magicks."

"Cissa….what are you….," Lucius began. He didn't have a chance to get any further with his wife. She either didn't hear him or was ignoring him.

"Of course, if I had my preference, I would choose Salzburg, what with the beauty of the mountains and the river….." She sighed. "But regrettably our house arrest won't permit that." Tapping her finger on her chin, she absently noted, "I suppose we'll have to include the Granger's input on the location. But I don't think they should present a problem. Why, Hermione was just telling me the other day…"

"Narcissa!" Lucius was quite out of patience. "Am I to understand you're discussing our son's wedding?"

Narcissa gave him a decidedly 'duh' look. "Keep up, Darling. I know you men don't understand it, but it takes a lot of planning to pull off a wedding of this size…."

Lucius put his hand on her arm. "Stop," he said softly.

"What do you mean? I can't stop! Didn't you just hear what I said?"

"I heard," he nodded. "Now it's time for you to hear me. You're pushing too hard. Now, now…..don't give me that look," he said when she glared icily at him. "I was in there, Cissa. You railroaded those two. Admit it."

"I shall do no such thing," she huffed. "They love each other, Lucius. They would have gotten there eventually. I just gave them a tiny nudge in the right direction."

Lucius gave a snort. "Tiny nudge? My dear, if you'd pushed any harder, they would already be married and on their honeymoon."

Narcissa made a _hmph_ sound as she sat down. "Don't be overdramatic. Besides, you weren't much better."

"In what way?"

"Calling Hermione _daughter_? Come, now."

"But I was in jest!" he exclaimed.

"This is nothing to jest about, Lucius! Draco loves Hermione. She loves him. Why shouldn't they get married?"

"Listen to me," he said as he sat beside her. "Whether you realize it or not, your Black tendencies are showing."

"You always say that when I want something."

"That's because you always push until you get it. Don't you see what you're doing? When a Black wants something, they won't take no for an answer. Think of Sirius and his determination to get what _he_ wanted. Harry has had to pay for that. Do you want to do the same to Draco and Hermione?"

Narcissa fumed. "It's not the same thing and you know it."

"I'll tell you what's the same, Love. This incessant need to have your way. Besides, in your eagerness to get Draco married, you're completely forgetting the needs of your _other_ son." Lucius gave her a pointed look that would have made Dumbledore proud. "A son who very much needs a mother's care right now."

"Draco is helping him far better than I could with that."

Lucius shook his head. "I'm not talking about the curse. Harry's heart was broken by the Weasley lass. Don't you recall what Draco told us?"

She thought back to their conversation from yesterday. Narcissa bit her lip in embarrassment. Truth was, she _had_ forgotten it, as she'd been more concerned with Harry being missing at the time. "Do you think Draco might have misunderstood? I hardly see a man like Arthur entering into a contract with the likes of Terrell Nott."

"I've asked Remus to check on it. He promised to bring me back any word of its validity. But even if it's not, Draco said the girl refused Harry. I don't know what we can do about that."

Narcissa looked down, shamefaced. "Perhaps….I'll go check on him. Kreacher told me he was unwell this morning." She didn't voice the fact that her mind was already going over a list of suitable witches for Harry. There had to be more fishes in the sea than ginger-haired ones. Narcissa was sure she could find a replacement worthy of an alliance with the House of Black.

Lucius gave his wife a tender kiss on the forehead. "You go do that. I'm sure the sight of you will set him to rights again." He wasn't about to tell her that Harry had gotten drunker than a thirsty leprechaun the night before and was suffering the effects of a massive hangover this morning. But when they went out the door to see about him, she found out anyway. Harry was there, just across the hall in front of the dining room entrance.

Vomiting on one of her prized moly plants.

* * *

000

 _There…..that looks like the proper place for that,_ thought Arthur Weasley as he gave the wire a final tug. He'd not anticipated the cost of one of these pic-to-vision thingies that were so popular with the muggles, but he was sure that once he got this one to working properly, his family would thank him for it. He sighed. His family. He wasn't sure what he'd done this time, but he couldn't recall when Molly had been this mad at him. And not just her. All his children were treating him coldly, too. Why, Bill had ranted and raved for an hour the other night about….something? Arthur scratched his head. He couldn't recall what it had been about, now that he thought about it. Well, his offspring had inherited their mother's temper. No telling what had set them off this time. But then he considered…...was it due to the galleons he'd spent on this project? He uncharacteristically huffed. They would just have to trust him with this. The muggles knew what they were doing when it came to inventions. Their technology was _fascinating._

Just then, Molly walked into the room. "Breakfast is on the table," she said in a cold voice.

Arthur's tender heart sought reconciliation. "Mollywobbles, I don't know what I did to make you so upset with me…..but can't you just forgive me for it?"

She looked at him, astonished. "Arthur Weasley, are you going to sit there and pretend you don't _know_ what you did?"

"Molly….I'm not pretending. Please tell me. _Please_?"

She just stood there for a moment with her arms folded across her chest. Then she pursed her lips and stormed out of the room.

Arthur watched her as she went. He sighed again as he took up his tool. He was not used to his wife giving him such a cold shoulder. His witch was the fiery sort. It was one of the things he'd always loved about her. She may explode, but then she was done. She wasn't the kind to nurse a grudge. Not like this.

Soon he heard footsteps. It was Molly, making her way back into his work room.

"Alright," she said as she slammed a long piece of parchment before him. "You begged me to tell you what you'd done. Read _that_ , Arthur Weasley, and then tell me you don't understand why I'm upset!"

With that, she gave a final huff, then made her way out of the room with all the grace of an angry, charging bull.

Arthur picked up the parchment. Whatever is was, it was important. He saw three official seals on it. Two were of a family crest and one bore a ministry stamp. An official document, then. His frown grew heavier the further down he read.

 _What was this?_

He'd signed a contract…..with _Terrell Nott_?

Arthur gasped.

 _What dark magic did this? It's forgery, is what it is!_

He knew he'd never promise his daughter to the spawn of a death eater. Someone must have signed his name….but how had they come by his family's seal? If there was one thing held sacred with the sacred twenty-eight, it was a family crest.

His thoughts raced frantically. _Who could have done this? This is a travesty! It's an outrage…..it's criminal…..it's….it's… quite a lovely day,_ he thought as his mind was suddenly filled with a blank calmness. _So glad my girl's future is secure_. _Molly will come around eventually and thank me for it. Theo is a good lad. From good stock. And wealthy, too. He will be a wonderful husband to Ginny. Tender and true._

 _Yes, all is well._

* * *

000

Theodore Nott sat in front of his parent's portraits as he ate his breakfast. The dining room had only ever boasted these two pictures in it for as long as Theo could remember. It was lonely only having portraits to keep him company while he ate. Being the only human living in his family's massive country home was a lonesome existence. But lonely was a far sight better than having to be constantly on guard. He knew that from first-hand experience. But he could relax now. The proverbial monster under the bed had been captured and confined. He chewed his bacon slowly as he studied his father's face. The artist commissioned to paint his portrait must have been a good one. He'd perfectly captured his father's proud mien.

 _How do you like Azkaban, Father?_

Theo had not visited him since his arrest and imprisonment. He wasn't sure if he ever would. Still, he figured his mother would wish it of him. He spared a loving glance at her likeness. She'd been so beautiful. And so young when she'd died.

 _How did you ever love him, Mum?_

That was a question that would haunt him until the end of time. How did a witch filled with such kind graces marry a devil with none?

But as he continued to clean his plate, unwanted images came to him. The unicorn plush toy his father had purchased for him while he'd been on a business trip to the States…... his father riding beside him as he encouraged Theo to fly his broom a little faster….his father grinning in delight when he'd told him he'd made Slytherin House.

 _Father...Father…..Father…._

He looked up again at his father's portrait.

 _Do you know how much I would have loved you if you'd let me?_

Theo suddenly choked on his last bite of food. He hastily put down his fork and grabbed his goblet instead. Drinking the water helped him control his emotions, though why he should care since no one was around to see, he couldn't answer. Perhaps he picked up the habit while in Slytherin. Or perhaps not.

 _Are those tears on my son's face? Wipe that shame off immediately._

Theo squeezed his goblet until he felt the glass begin to crack. Fortunately, the hoot of an incoming owl freed his mind from the onslaught of more bittersweet memories. Shoving his plate over to give the bird the rest of his breakfast, he pulled off the thick envelope attached to its leg and went over to his father's desk to grab a paper knife to open the seal. Then he started to read its contents. When he finally comprehended what he was reading, Theo let out a string of profanities.

 _A marriage contract?_

And with Ginny Weasley? Theo stopped and tried to recollect what he knew about the witch. As he recalled, she'd been a year behind him. A redheaded beauty and a fierce Quidditch player. And…..Harry Potter's girlfriend.

 _Father…..what have you done?_

He was sure his father had finagled this somehow…..but when? Had they been babes when this contract was drawn up? That seemed unlikely. He couldn't recall his parents ever associating with that family. He wished he knew the answer. And what he ached to know even more was _why_? Why had his father done this? As he turned the parchment over to see if there was anything written on the back, a small slip of paper fluttered down to the floor. Theo picked it up. He immediately recognized the handwriting. His father had never bothered in all his years at Hogwarts to write him a letter, but Theo decided he didn't care if this note was eight years too late. He eagerly began to read it.

 _Son…..I was no father to you. But please believe me when I say…._

… _.you were the best son a man could have._

 _I hope what I've done will help you in the days to come._

 _Forget me, Theo. I don't deserve your memory._

 _Your father too late,_

 _Terrell Nott_

The small note fell from Theo's shaking hands as hot tears began to fall from his eyes. Bowing his head, he allowed the pain of what could have been to consume him. He had never felt so abandoned. Ironically, if Theo had but lifted his head, he would have seen the truth; the portrait of his father, the proud face now crumpled with sadness, was there with him, sharing in his grief.

000

* * *

 **AN:** FYI...Terrell Nott's opinion regarding prison reform is a little too hard-nosed for me. I think the ministry is going in the right direction, even though they may be making a few mistakes here and there. They'll get it sorted out eventually.

I have obviously made this Draco more of a risk-taker. He makes decisions, then acts on them. Whether defending the trio at the manor, deciding to help Harry and later bond with him, or in realizing Hermione is the witch for him...this Draco is more intuitive. He doesn't analyse something to death; he just goes with it. But this trait may eventually backfire on him.

On Harry's mental issues caused from the curse: Harry has seemed more normal, hasn't he? Constantly being around Draco has helped. Draco bonding with him has helped even more. But this breakup with Ginny may disturb the status quo. _May_ meaning you're darn tooting it will!

On Draco's injuries: You may have noticed I haven't written much about the lingering effects from his torture. That doesn't mean they're not present. He still has trouble walking sometimes, especially right before a rain. The scar tissue on his arm was what made it feel like a brick to Hermione. As for the mental trauma he endured...we'll see more of that in an upcoming chapter.

Per Harry Potter Wiki, the moly plant is a powerful one with properties that can protect one from dark enchantments. It just sounded to me like a plant the Malfoys would keep on hand.

Finally, the bit about the H.M.S. Malfoy leaving quite a wake was inspired by a quote from the movie, The Runaway Bride.


	15. The Morning After

Chapter 15: The Morning After

" **Stars might shine in the day, but who can see them?" ― Trink**

* * *

000

Ginny gave a big sigh as she leaned back on the headboard of her bed. Breakfast had been a disaster. Her mother had pleaded, then yelled, but her father had remained uncharacteristically strong. Theo was in, Harry was out and that was that. Not that she'd been surprised; her father had been giving them the same old song and dance for the past few weeks. Harry was dangerous; Theo was a better, safer choice. At first, Ginny had silently rebelled; she'd left hanging the pictures in her room of her and Harry, even though her father had told her it would be best if she made a clean break from the boy-who'd-lived-to-break-her-heart. Ginny didn't care. She'd left them just the way they had been since she'd first hung them up. Some were scattered on her wall, a few adorned her vanity and her favorite picture, the one where Ron had caught them riding together on a broom, had the place of honor on her bedside table. She reached over and grabbed the frame. Harry was laughing while turning back to look at her, the emotion in his eyes one of deep devotion and adoration. A tiny rebellious tear made its way out of her eye. Ginny had been through a war; she'd learned how to accept hard truths. One was losing her dear friend, Neville; another one was seeing a beloved brother become blind. But having to face the fact that the Harry in the picture was a lie was something she felt she couldn't do. A fierce anger against his mother flared within. Lily Potter had devised a mirage, a smokescreen to cover her arse. Had she given _any_ thought to what that would do to those who would fall in love with the illusion she'd created? Lily's Harry was a fantasy. Of course, it hadn't been his fault. Harry hadn't known...but _still_. Ginny thought back to how he'd looked at Shell Cottage when he'd come to plead for her forgiveness. The color of his eyes had remained true….but the rest of him? He'd not been the Harry she knew. He hadn't been the Harry in the picture she now held. He hadn't been _her_ Harry.

Unfortunately, it was the old Harry who had captured her heart.

 _What did you love? Just the wrapping? Or the man inside?_ her mutinous heart questioned. Ginny didn't know. At the time, she hadn't given it a thought. Why should she? Harry was Harry…..until he wasn't. She recalled her recent conversation with Hermione…..had that been only a couple of weeks ago when she'd declared her undying love for Harry?

 _And now look at you_ , she taunted herself. _Set to marry someone else….._

Well, it wasn't her fault. Without giving her a say in the matter or even a time of grieving to get over the loss of her boyfriend, her father had gone and promised her to a death eater's son. A Slytherin. A stranger.

 _Thanks so much, Daddy Dearest._

After this morning's breakfast fiasco, her father had called her into his study to tell her he'd received a letter from the Ministry stating the preliminary meeting for the two families had been scheduled for that afternoon. This would be to discuss the terms and timeline of the marital arrangement and for Theo and Ginny to be officially introduced to each other. Arthur had asked her to dress accordingly and to remember she was meeting her future husband and to give him a chance. "I think you'll be impressed, Ginny. I believe there's more to him than meets the eye."

She'd huffed at her father's words of encouragement. How did he know? Had he ever ever met Theo before? At least she'd seen the boy at school. Slim, but not skinny. Dark hair. Expressive eyes.

 _Even with that….I know nothing about him_ , she thought to herself. What was his favorite color? Favorite food? She didn't recall him being on Slytherin's Quidditch team. Did he even like the sport?

What kind of personality did he have? Was he nice? Or was he like Draco used to be?

 _Gah, I'll make myself a widow quicker than Ron can eat dinner if that's what's facing me._

Thinking of Ron, a sudden memory came to her. She jumped up and padded down the hallway to her brother's room.

Leaving the picture of her and Harry face down on the bed.

* * *

000

Alone in the dining room, Hermione and Draco had forgotten about their uneaten breakfast, their attentions being completely absorbed by other, more pressing hungers. So intent were they in what they were doing, it took a moment before they noticed the strange sounds coming from outside in the hallway.

Hermione pulled away from Draco's kiss. "What's that noise?"

He paused, reluctant to release her from his arms. "It's probably just…"

Just then another retching sound interrupted him.

"You don't think that's Harry, do you?"

Draco stared at her. Merlin, he hoped not. Walking over to the polished sliding doors, he opened them to see that it _was_ Harry, the poor boy doubled over, his sick making the moly plant he had vomited on look more like gillyweed than the flower it was.

"Dash it all," Draco grimaced as he placed his hand on Harry's back, attempting to give him what comfort he could. Out of the corner of eye he saw his parents coming out of the parlor. "Hermione," he turned back to look at her, "Will you wet one of the napkins and bring it to me?"

Nodding, Hermione grabbed an unused cloth and moistened it with some cool water from a pitcher. Then she brought it over and placed it on the back of Harry's neck. "Shhh," she murmured as soothingly as she could. "It'll be alright, Harry."

He groaned as he leaned his head back, Hermione's ministrations doing little to ease his nausea. "I feel…..like…..like rip."

Hermione took that opportunity to gently wipe away the remains of the vomit from his mouth.

"I'm never drinking again," he muttered, then burped loudly.

Draco couldn't help but chuckle at the face Hermione made as she fanned the smell of Harry's burp away from her face.

"If you don't quit belching, you're going to make us all sick, " she complained. Turning to to Draco she said, "Can we get him off the floor?"

Hearing her, Lucius came over and helped Draco ease him over to a chair inside the dining room. "You remind me of Blaise," Draco said fondly to Harry as he set him down. "You'll never know the number of times I've heard him promise the same thing after a night of binging. But he always manages to forget whenever Theo sets up the cups for another challenge." Draco hadn't realized he'd said anything amiss until he heard a growl from Harry and an intake of breath from Hermione.

"Draco!" she whispered. "Don't bring up T-H-E-O."

"I can still spell you know," Harry mumbled, his eyes closed from feeling dizzy from the move.

Draco frowned, irritated with himself at his unintentional faux pax. Thankfully, his father spoke up. "Harry, my lad…..let's get you upstairs so you can rest. Just give me a moment to levitate you."

Lucius reached in his robes for his wand, but before he could begin the spell Hermione cautioned, ""Er...Mr. Malfoy…..that may not be the best thing for Harry. He's prone to motion sickness, so unless you want to chance him getting sick over the stairs, I'd..."

"Oh…..I see. Well, in that case…..."

"Father, if you take him under that arm, I'll get this side," Draco said as he put Harry's right arm over his shoulder and grabbed his waist.

Lucius nodded. "That's probably the best idea, Son."

While he and Draco half carried, half pulled Harry up the stairs, Narcissa rang for the elves. "Neecie! Kreacher!" she called out. Instantly, the two elves appeared before her and Hermione.

Neecie gave a little curtsey while Kreacher bowed deeply.

"Missus? What's can we do for you?" asked Neecie.

She looked at the two small creatures before her. So different were they, but both so eager to serve. Clearing her throat she said, "I think you're already aware that Harry is unwell today. I need you to see to his comfort."

The old elf nodded. "Kreacher knows this. He will see to Master Harry. Kreacher will make sure Master rests so that he can…."

"Missus called Neecie's name _first_ ," the tiny elf beside him interrupted. "Neecie will help Master Harry. You's go clean his room, Kreacher."

Kreacher blinked, clearly startled by Neecie's bossiness. "Master Harry's rooms _are_ clean. But you can bring him more towels if you wish."

Neecie wasn't about to give up that easily. "I is to help my family, not be a fetcher for you, _Old_ One."

Kreacher bristled at the younger elf's words. Bold as brass, this one was. It was time she learned her place. Giving her a stern eye, he said, "Kreacher's duty is in serving the Blacks, _Young_ One. You are bound to the Malfoys. Help _that_ family." Once he finished reprimanding the impertinent elf, Kreacher snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Neecie's face turned red. "I's….I's is helping Master Harry, too!" she squeaked and stomped her tiny foot. Her eyes shone with tears. Turning to look at Hermione, she said, "Young Miss….you's Master Harry's friend. Tell Missus. Master Harry will be wanting _Neecie_."

Hermione softly said, " _You_ must talk to your Missus, Neecie. She's the one who called you." She shook her head in pity. Draco had told her of the elf's infatuation with Harry. Poor little soul. She certainly had it bad. Behind Neecie's back, Hermione mouthed to Draco's mother, _"Hero worship."_

Narcissa's eyes gleamed with sudden understanding of what she'd just witnessed and the corner of her mouth twitched in amusement for just a second, but quickly composing her face, she spoke kindly to the elf. "Neecie, I'm sorry if I caused trouble by calling the both of you."

"Oh, no, Missus! Neecie would never think that of Missus!"

Narcissa patted her on the head. "You are a good elf and I'm happy you're a part of our family. As it is, I need you to do me a great favor. It will make things so much easier and it will help Harry _tremendously_. What he needs most right now is a hangover potion. Do you think you could do that for him?"

Neecie eagerly nodded. "Yes, Missus. I will make Master Harry the bestest potion I's can."

Narcissa smiled. "Good girl. Go to the scullery. You'll find a large cylinder there. When you find it, go to the pantry and get a fresh vanilla bean from where Binks keeps them. Place a bit of the vanilla bean in the cylinder and with it add some orange juice, a scoop of ice cream, sugar, and ice. Then with your magic I need you to blend it all until it is the consistency of snow. If you don't know how to do it, ask Binks. Then bring it to me." Narcissa looked at the elf. "Can you do that, Neecie?"

But Neecie didn't answer. She'd forgotten to wait for her dismissal; quivering in excitement to help her beloved Master Harry, she'd vanished to the kitchens as soon as Narcissa had stopped talking to prepare the drink for him.

"I do hope she she was listening," Narcissa said wryly. "I wouldn't put it past her to grab a sopophorous bean instead."

Hermione eyed Narcissa suspiciously. "Your hangover potion sounds remarkably like a muggle milkshake."

Narcissa laughed. "Well spotted, dear. When we were teens, Andromeda and I sneaked away once while our parents were shopping in Diagon Alley. I remember feeling quite daring and rebellious that day; of course, Andie was always up for a bit of mischief. We went together over into Muggle London. While there, we came upon a stand where they were selling these drinks. Orange Julians, I think they called them."

"Um….I think the name was actually Orange Julius," Hermione couldn't help but correct.

Unconcerned, Narcissa airily waved her hand in the air. "No matter its name, I took one sip and fell in love. I found out how to make one and taught Binks." Smiling in reminiscence, she added, "Sometimes it was the only thing I could keep down when I was pregnant with Draco. I thought it might help settle Harry's stomach." Giving Hermione a sly look, she added, "And I'll make sure Binks keeps the recipe on hand should you ever need him to make it for you. No point in not preparing for the future."

* * *

000

Binks watched over Neecie as she concocted the beverage for Harry. He was an old elf, more educated than the others, being the son of a renown Elven scholar, and he was regarded by all the Malfoy elves as the wisest and the elder in charge. Neecie was used to coming to him for advice, but this was the first time she'd opened up to tell him her troubles.

"Young One….you are stirring too fast," Binks said fondly. Although they weren't related, he'd always thought of Neecie as a daughter. "You are melting the cold parts. The Missus wants snow, not rain. "

Neecie scowled at his words. "That….. _Kreep-chur_ …...called me's that name…... _Young One_ …..," she said with a sneer, imitating Kreacher and the way he'd corrected her in front of her Missus, "and….and…...Neecie can't stands it!"

Binks grinned at Neecie's deliberate mispronunciation of Kreacher's name, but he kept himself from laughing out loud. Putting his hand on her shoulder, he asked, " Do I need to talk to him?"

Neecie nodded fiercely.

"Then tell Binks what happened."

Neecie didn't need any further prodding. Out gushed her anger and with every word she spoke, Binks came to see the real problem between her and the crusty old elf.

"Neecie," he said as gently as he could after she'd finished airing her woes, "Kreacher is bound to the Blacks. You know this. He must serve them."

"Buts…...Master Harry likes _me_ ," she pouted. "I's can tell."

"Tis not a matter of like, but what is right. Master Harry is a Black. He belongs to Kreacher. You cannot interfere."

Neecie's little mouth trembled at the hard truth. "Then….does Neecie have _no one_ to call her own?"

Binks thought hard for a moment. Then he had an idea. Usually, it was not an elf's place to use their magicks ahead of a wizard's decision, but perhaps in this instance, it would be permissible.

Waiting until the young elf had calmed down, he suggested, "Why don't you ask Missus if you could serve Young Miss?"

Neecie shuddered, horrified. "Miss Hermione? I can'ts serve one likes her. She's not of this house. And besides…..I's knows the truth….Young Miss is a …..a….. _clothesmaker_ ," she said the last in a conspiratorial whisper. She had heard the stories of the knitted hats from the Hogwarts' elves.

"But Master Draco loves her."

"Are's...you sure?"

"Of course. Don't be's a silly elf, Neecie. Use your senses with Young Miss."

"My senses?"

Binks patted the confused little thing on the head and said, "Come with me." Then he took her to a particular cupboard in the kitchen that all the elves knew was his alone to use. Once there, he reached inside and took out a battered-looking, handwritten scroll. "This was my father's. He gave it to me and told me when the time was right to pass it on to one of mine."

"You's has little elves, Binks?"

He shook his head. "Not until you came to serve this house."

Neecie swallowed loudly.

"Here….take it," he said as he held the scroll out. "Learn of our powers."

As soon as the scroll hit her skin, Neecie felt a strange energy flow through her. She looked up at him with big saucer eyes.

"You feel the magic," affirmed Binks, nodding in approval. "Good. Now let your senses free. _Listen,_ Neecie."

So she did. She flapped her big ears forward and strained. At first, all she could hear was Bink's steady breathing. But as she listened, other sounds came; slowly at first, then they tumbled forth one upon another, gushing like a stream overflowing from a spring rain. Neecie heard the patter of little feet sauntering down the staircase, excited voices gleeful in their joy to see what Father Christmas had brought them; the crisp, bell-like tinkling of the summer stars dancing in the night, the diamond constellations shining down on the Malfoy's ancestral home while those inside its walls dreamed peacefully; the laughter of children playing in the clovered meadows by the grove or chasing brilliant butterflies throughout the gardens while their mother and father, arm in arm, strolled lazily behind them; and much further off and harder to hear, the buzzing of busy bees among the ripened hayfields, golden in their august dignity as the young Missus and Master, now grey and aged, sat together on a weathered bench, both of them enjoying the warmth of the sun while they rested from visiting the graves of the former Master and Missus of the manor. With all of those, the sound of Hermione's voice, her footstep, her very breathing and living was interwoven with each event. Neecie gasped when she realized she was hearing the melody of the cumulative time of years Hermione would spend in Wiltshire.

 _It is Young Missus' future_! she thought in wonder. Years of joy and laughter and love….and of sorrow, too, though the sound of it was faint compared to the others.

"How….how did I's do that, Binks?" she asked when the sound stopped.

"We elves have magic the wizards do not," he answered. "Here, daughter…..looks at these words."

Neecie glanced down to where he was pointing on the parchment.

 _The air we breathe resides in every age, the secrets of each generation in it. Elves, should they wish to, can hear the winds. The breath of time will whisper; it is up to us to listen wisely for our families._

Binks read his father's handwriting along with Neecie. "Adar was wise."

Neecie looked up at the head elf. She didn't remember her own father. Binks was the only father figure she'd ever had. Right now, she knew he was letting her choose; not only if she wanted to serve the future Missus of Malfoy Manor but also if she wanted to be part of _his_ family. Neecie paused, wanting to do the right thing. After a few moments, she had made her decision. "I's will help Miss Hermione…... _Atarinya_ _._ "

* * *

000

 _Where did he put it?_ Ginny asked herself as she scrambled through Ron's drawers. She was looking for a scruffy-looking scrapbook; she knew in it were pictures Ron had taken at Hogwarts. Only Ron's family and closest friends knew of his interest in photography. When they'd gone to Egypt, Ron had begged for a camera, but had been told he would have to use Bill's. When Harry and Hermione had found out about it, Hermione had gone and purchased a muggle camera for him. Harry, not knowing what she'd done, bought him a magi-camera. Ron had been delighted to use both, and during his sixth year at Hogwarts, he'd taken as many pictures as he could. Ginny wondered if he'd sensed he wouldn't be back to finish his education. She sighed. Whatever his motivation had been, he'd collected a fine assemblage of photos as mementos of his time there.

 _Ah...there it is_ , she crowed in her mind as she found the album underneath some sweaters. Taking it out, she went back to her room and began looking through the pages. Many were photos of Harry; Ginny bit her lip as each photo jabbed her heart painfully, but she doggedly pushed on, determined to find the set of photos she'd seen only once before. When she was almost to the end, she found what she was looking for; some snaps Ron had taken near the lake. It had been a rare warm day, and many of the students had taken advantage of the sunshine. She gazed at the young witches and wizards in their different house colors; she felt a melancholy knowing it was the last picture for some. There was Vincent Crabbe in an unusual pose of boyish charm, jumping up and down and making Daphne Greengrass squeal as she rode on his shoulders; another picture showed sweet Neville, charming the grass around him to sway in rhythm as Dean Thomas softly hummed a tune. She kept on looking until she found the picture she'd remembered. In it was Draco Malfoy, looking tired and frowning worriedly while Theo and Blaise Zabini tried to cheer his spirits. Ginny caught herself chuckling as she watched Theo try to do a cartwheel, only to fall in an undignified heap beside the blonde. She watched as Draco laughed at him. Seeing it again now, she realized Theo had done that on purpose. He'd known what his friend needed. Next to that picture was another one that Ron had snapped of the trio. In it, Draco, Blaise and Theo had dared the other to walk upside down on their hands. She giggled as Blaise, this time, fell, nearly taking out Draco in the process. Then she saw as Draco lifted one arm from the ground for a few seconds.

 _Huh….look at the ferret go. Little show-off_ , she thought amusedly as she watched his one-armed handstand.

Not to be outdone, next to him, Theo lifted an arm of his. Then with the hand that was still on the ground, he very slowly lifted his palm to where only his fingers were bearing his weight.

 _My goodness. He's stronger than I thought._

"Ginny?" a voice floating up from downstairs interrupted her thoughts. She went to her door and called back, "I'm here."

Her father's voice rang out. "It's time to start getting ready. I don't want to be late."

"I won't be long."

Ginny closed her door to change her clothes. She knew today would be hard. For her, for her mother….and for the boy in the picture. She'd just seen a bit of his character in the photos; quiet, unobtrusive; but when he wanted…...he could demonstrate a remarkable strength.

Maybe he could share some of that strength with her.

* * *

000

Narcissa tapped lightly on Harry's door before she heard a mumbled, "Come in."

Walking to his bed, she held out the milkshake Neecie had prepared and said, "I brought you something I thought might help with your stomach."

Harry took the glass from her and put in on his bedside table. "I don't think I'll chance it, but thank you. I'm feeling better, though. Draco made a hangover potion for me, so at least my head no longer feels like it's going to explode."

"I would suggest you at least try it. Neecie made it for you…..I think it would break her heart if she found out you didn't even taste it." Narcissa had no problem playing the guilt card. It had often saved her the bother of having drawn-out arguments with both Lucius and Draco.

Harry gave her a look, but reached back for the glass and took a sip. He smacked his lips after his first taste and looked up at his aunt. " _Neecie_ made this?"

Narcissa nodded, careful to keep her amusement from showing. "She did. Do you like it?"

Harry took another, larger sip this time. "I….I think it's brilliant."

Narcissa allowed herself to smile at that. "Then you should tell her. It would make her the happiest elf in existence if she knew it pleased you."

Harry didn't bother responding. This time, he held the glass up and guzzled down the rest. Wiping his face with his sleeve, he grinned at his aunt before he let out a hiccup. "Uh….sorry, Auntie. Wasn't expecting that."

Narcissa raised her brow. "I don't know how you could not, when you try to drown yourself like that. Next time dear, please remember there's no time limit to it. Sip it; savor it. _Enjoy_ it."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Guess I'm too used to eating with Ron."

"Yes, well…..the Weasleys do have a 'grab it before it's gone' mentality when it comes to mealtimes at their home, but I suppose that's understandable given that Molly has had to cook for six bottomless pits."

"Seven," Harry corrected. "Ginny could eat just as…much…..." He trailed off and swallowed. Pain bloomed on his face. His face now ghostly pale, he murmured, "Uh….maybe I did drink that too fast. I...do you…..do you mind…? I...I think I'd like to try to sleep now."

Narcissa looked at him with pity clearly showing on her face, but her voice was strong when she said, "As a matter of fact, I _do_ mind, Harry. Are you going to let the mention of this girl defeat you? _You?_ The wizard who took down the most evil wizard of all time?"

"It's not the same," he began.

'Oh, I agree with that. It's certainly _not_ the same," Narcissa said. She hated that Harry's eyes had that all-too-familiar sheen to them, but she'd be hexed before she'd let him wallow in self-inflicted misery again. "Consider your options, my dove. You are the Savior of the Wizarding world. Did you hear me, Harry? Not just wizarding England, but the _world_. Your picture sells out magazines. Everyone wants to know you. Witches have your likeness on their walls. You're quite famous, dear."

If Narcissa had been looking, she would have noticed a troubled cloud passing over Harry's face at the mention of his fame. Unfortunately, she was too busy building castles in the air. Eager to try out her role as Cupid, she went on, "In fact, I have quite a few friends who would love for their daughters to be introduced to you. Just think of it, dear. Wonderful families; lovely lasses. It would be no problem to...invite them... here…..." Narcissa hesitated. She had hoped that Harry would have at least sniffed a bit at the bait she'd just dangled before him, but as far as she could tell, he'd not heard a word she'd said. "Harry? Harry…. _dear_?"

She jumped when he suddenly leapt out of bed. Grabbing his trousers from the bedpost, he yanked them on and zipped them up, uncaring of his aunt's presence.

"What are you doing?" she asked in alarm.

He looked at her, his face showing the effects of being away from Draco for too long. The mild mannered Harry who'd just enjoyed Neecie's milkshake was gone; in a blink of an eye, a dangerous Harry, his rage now coloring his countenance, stared back at her with a sneer. "Do you think what you say matters to me? I know what you're doing, but it won't work. I don't care about being famous. I don't care about other witches. I care about _Ginny._ She can't run away from me forever. I'm going to find her. And this time I'm not going to take no for an answer."

Narcissa really was brave. She moved to stand in the door entrance and said in a tone that had always stopped Draco cold, "Think about what you're doing. If you go now, you will lose her forever."

Harry fumbled around with his belt trying to get it in all the loops. "Don't test me, Aunt. You don't know what I'm capable of doing."

"Do you?" she retorted. "You're at a crossroads, Harry. If you go now, you'll pass a point of no return. Is that what you're trying to achieve? _Think!_ Will seeing your rage soften Arthur's heart toward you? Don't you realize that's how you lost Ginny in the first place?"

But Harry wasn't listening. He grabbed a cloak and giving his aunt one last look, he said, "Don't send Draco after me." Then he apparated straight out of his bedroom.

* * *

000

Ron was lazily walking back from Ottery St. Catchpole. It was a lovely day; too lovely to apparate home. He always enjoyed the fragrance in the air coming from the nearby apple orchards. It wouldn't be long until his favorite fruit was ripe for the picking. He smiled, his mind going back to past summers when he and Ginny would help their mum pick apples. Sometimes even George and Fred would….

He sighed. Fred would no longer be able to scamper up a tree to pelt his twin with the tiny apples that had failed to form. He would no longer be able to use a knife to peel an apple without breaking the ring of skin.

But….as Fred would tell him, there were other things he could do now. He could smell if a dish was burning minutes before anyone else could. He could sense if a storm was brewing. Ron chuckled, remembering a couple of weeks ago when his mum had been caught in a sudden downpour while hanging out the wash to dry. Fred had grinned when he'd heard her dripping footsteps coming back into the kitchen.

"Maybe next time you'll believe your son when he says it's going to rain," he'd gloated.

"I can't believe it did," she fussed. "Why….the sun's still shining!"

"The devil is beating his wife," George said. "At least, that's what Auntie Muriel would always say when that would happen."

"Yes...well dear, Aunt Muriel was always a little barmy."

Coming up to the barley fields next to his home, Ron felt a deep satisfaction. In spite of the sorrows they'd gone through and the struggles they'd shared, his family was blessed. They had each other. They were happy. Mostly….

He thought of the rift between his mum and dad. Between Ginny and Harry…..

But Ron was hopeful. Every couple went through bumps in their relationship. He wasn't worried about his parents. He knew their love for each other was too vast to let their bickering ruin it. But he was worried about his best friend and his sister. He didn't understand Ginny's feelings. So what if Harry's looks had changed? Why should that matter? He wondered if that episode with Harry had traumatized her more than she'd let on.

While thinking of his sister, something caught Ron's eye. There had been a sudden flash of smoke, a swirled mix of white and black that had appeared for just a moment on his lawn by the garden. He'd seen that smoky substance before at the ministry when the Order had fought with death eaters.

 _What the blazes?_

Ron started running through the stalks, almost slipping when he came to the brook next to the field. Keeping his eyes on his home, he tried to go faster. He saw movement again. He was close enough now to see it was Harry coming out of his house, carrying the instructions his father had received from the ministry about today's appointment with Theo Nott. The look on his face froze Ron in his tracks. He'd seen that look before; a burning rage that he'd last seen on Bellatrix Lestrange when Draco had defied her. Harry took one look at him; Ron shivered at the cold intensity coming from his eyes. Then he watched as Harry disapparated in a puff of mixed smoke.

Ron ran as fast as he could. He had to get to the fireplace. An owl would be too slow. He had to reach Draco and tell him. Then he'd have to go to warn his parents.

Trouble was coming their way.

 _(to be continued)_

* * *

 **AN:** I'd planned to write Harry's confrontation with the Weasleys and Theo in this chapter. But I felt it would have made the chapter too long (it was already over 5k words). It will be in the next chapter.

If you're wondering how Harry had such a rapid change in his personality, I read that outbursts of rage can become worse and/or harder to control in the mentally ill during drug use. For this story's purposes, the night of drunkenness for Harry was enough to cause his serotonin levels to drop too low. Harry's depressed. And although Narcissa meant well, all that talk about Harry's fame and other girls made him feel like he was being backed into a corner. Thus, the rage.

The black/white smoke of Harry's apparation/disapparation was to symbolize the struggle of light/dark going on within him.

Ginny's fiery personality had been eclipsed for the moment. She's too confused. She's struggling on many fronts. But she'll eventually get her equilibrium back.

This chapter's title was taken from Maureen's McGovern's song _The Morning After_ , the theme song of the 1972 film The Poseidon Adventure. I think it should be Harry's theme song for this story! Check out the lyrics and tell me if you agree.

And as far as the chapter quote goes, yeah...that came from me. I looked for one but couldn't find one that satisfied me. Then I thought, what the heck...if others can make up a quote, why can't I? I'm really resourceful that way. LOL

Lastly...

Some notes on Binks, Neecie and Kreacher -

I want to say thank you to a review I received from **blazingincarnation** saying wouldn't it be funny if Neecie and Kreacher tried to outdo each other to impress Harry. I loved the suggestion. That comment was the inspiration for Neecie's jealousy of Kreacher and their subsequent interaction. Thanks again!

JKR created the lovely house elves and stated in the Harry Potter books that they had magic wizards either didn't respect or didn't understand. I wanted to play with that and so for this story, I created the concept of house elves having magic of the senses. That's how Kreacher could discern truth from lie in Draco's blood just by _touching_ him. And it's how Neecie could _hear_ the future.

For the language Binks and Neecie used: I know house elves are not like the Elves in the Lord of the Rings, but I borrowed a bit from the languages Tolkien created to use for this story. See below:

In **Sindarin** , the word for father is _Adar_. this is what Binks called his father.

In **Quenya** , _Atarinya_ is "my father"; atar(inya) the form a child would use addressing his or her father. Neecie is portrayed as a 'young one', so I picked this form for her.


	16. Falling Star

_(Previously)_

Ron started running through the stalks, almost slipping when he came to the brook next to the field. Keeping his eyes on his home, he tried to go faster. He saw movement again. He was close enough now to see it was Harry coming out of his house, carrying the instructions his father had received from the ministry about today's appointment with Theo Nott. The look on his face froze Ron in his tracks. He'd seen that look before; a burning rage that he'd last seen on Bellatrix Lestrange when Draco had defied her. Harry took one look at him; Ron shivered at the cold intensity coming from his eyes. Then he watched as Harry disapparated in a puff of mixed smoke.

Ron ran as fast as he could. He had to get to the fireplace. An owl would be too slow. He had to reach Draco and tell him. Then he'd have to go to warn his parents.

Trouble was coming their way.

* * *

Chapter 16: Falling Star

" **When you wish upon a falling star, your dreams can come true. Unless it's really a meteor hurtling to the Earth which will destroy all life. Then you're pretty much hosed no matter what you wish for. Unless it's death by meteorite." ― Justin Sewell**

* * *

000

It was the newly appointed minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, who greeted Arthur, Molly and Ginny when they arrived at the Ministry.

"Arthur, my friend…...are you sure you want to commit to this?" he asked. "There's still time for you to rescind your agreement. The boy has yet to seal it with his blood."

The elder Weasley shook his head. "I understand you mean well, Kingsley. But I must see to Ginny's future. This is for the best."

Kingsley looked at Molly and Ginny. "Does he speak for the two of you?"

Molly opened her mouth to reply, but Arthur stopped her. "Despite rumors to the contrary, I am head of my family. They respect my decisions."

"Not always," Ginny muttered to herself.

Molly sighed. "Arthur knows my feelings on the matter." She looked into Kingsley's kind face and saw the concern she felt there. "I had always hoped it would be Harry for Ginny, but…"

"Harry's out of the question now," said Arthur. "He's too damaged to be considered as a suitor for anyone, let along for my Ginny. I wish him the best; truly I do, but right now, Ginny's happiness must come first."

Kingsley took a deep breath. "Well…..if your mind is made up…"

"It is."

"Then follow me. The Nott lad is already here."

* * *

000

Ron quickly grabbed a handful of floo powder as he called out "Malfoy Manor!" This was the quickest way to get to Draco. Apparating was out of the question. The Malfoy wards made the manor a veritable fortress; after all, that family still had many enemies. But they had allowed a connection in the floo network between the Weasley house and theirs.

An instant later, Ron stepped out of the fireplace into the spacious atrium. Looking around, he cried out, "Draco! I need you!"

There was a sudden pop and a little female elf appeared before him. "You's wishing to see the young Master, Sir?" asked Neecie, rather alarmed at the sight of the tall red-headed wizard who was currently bellowing in their home.

"Yes," Ron said. "Please….it's an emergency. Tell him…."

"Tell me what?" said a strong voice. Ron looked over to the staircase to see Draco and Hermione coming down to greet him.

"It's Harry." Ron swallowed. "He was just at the Burrow. He….he's…..I don't know what's he's going to do. He knows. Draco….he knows about Theo."

Draco frowned. "Are you seeing things? Harry's upstairs. I promise you he's not gone anywhere."

Ron's temper didn't like that answer. "Don't tell me what I just saw! It _was_ Harry...and I know he's gone to stop them." Grabbing Draco by the shoulders he said, "I'm scared for my family, Mate. And for Theo, too. You don't know what Harry looked like."

Draco turned to look at Hermione. "Are you understanding any of this?"

Hermione was just as puzzled as her boyfriend. "Ron, calm down. I think you're confused. Why would Theo Nott, of all people, be with your family?"

"I'd like to know that, too," agreed Draco.

Ron swore. "You don't understand. I forgot. You don't know."

Now it was Draco who was losing his patience. " _What_ don't we know?"

Just then, a door from upstairs slammed. Hurried footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway. "Draco," Narcissa said when she caught sight of the three of them down below in the foyer, "Harry….I'm afraid he's gone. We were talking when he became rather... upset. I'd hoped he might have apparated to the gardens...you know how he likes them, but he wasn't there. I...I can't find him anywhere. He's left the Manor."

Draco's mind went in a million directions. He wanted to know what his mother had said to upset Harry, but he knew that would have to wait for another time. What was important now was getting to Harry before he did something he'd regret.

Narcissa's face was pale with worry. "He was distressed with his recent breakup...said he was going to make Miss Weasley take him back. He's not well, Son….you must find him….."

Hermione squeezed her boyfriend's hand in a death grip, Ron's panic now totally understandable. "Oh, dear Merlin. _Draco._..."

Ron would have been tempted to say, " _Told you so,_ " had he not been in such a state. Besides that, he'd had enough of being delayed. "You heard your mother, " he said. "I'll explain what's going on later. Just come with me to the ministry. We've not a moment to lose."

* * *

000

Ginny nervously smoothed down her dress before she entered the small conference room on the second floor of the ministry. Just as Kingsley had said, Theo was waiting for them, standing near one of the enchanted windows. While he was distracted by the view before him, she took the opportunity to study his features. The picture Ron had taken over a year earlier had not captured the young wizard who was before her today. It would seem he was as changed by the war as everyone else. There was a look in his countenance that had been absent in his earlier pictures; it was a confusing mixture of loneliness, confusion, displeasure…..but underneath those very normal feelings, there was a resignation, a weary acquiescence to his fate. Ginny blushed in embarrassment and in anger. Not at the boy...well, she supposed she should say young man….but at their situation. He'd been herded into this as much as she had. Neither had been allowed to have a say in the matter. She carefully schooled her features not to show any emotion; she had a strong suspicion Theo Nott had been through enough already. She softly knocked on the door facing to get his attention.

"Hello," she said, confidently lifting her chin to look Theo in the eye as she walked toward him. "I'm Ginny." She held her hand out for him to shake, but was surprised when he bent over it to give the back of her hand a courtly kiss.

"Miss Weasley," he murmured as his lips were still touching her skin. It gave Ginny goosebumps. Straightening back up, he said, "Allow me the opportunity to express my pleasure in meeting you. I'm Theodore Nott."

Ginny quickly took her hand back. "I know who you are. We did go to school together."

"Ginevra," her father admonished as he came up behind her, "Mr. Nott is showing you the courtesy befitting a member of the sacred twenty-eight." He held out his hand to the young man and said, "Arthur Weasley, Son. I'm so happy to finally meet you. I'm sure you have many questions, but before we get into the actual hammering out of the details, should we go ahead and finalize the contract?"

Theo took a quick look at Molly and Ginny. "Sir…...I...I must confess. I knew nothing of this arrangement before receiving the ministry owl this morning. I can't eagerly jump into something I know nothing about. No disrespect to you," he said to Ginny as he nodded at her.

"Surely your father must have mentioned it before," said Arthur.

"No, Sir. I'm not saying I won't honor the agreement you two had…..but well…..it's just….." He stopped and cleared his throat. "I know it may be sentimental of me…I do fully understand the tradition of arranged marriages, but….." Theo looked helplessly at Ginny, "I had hoped...one day...for a love match."

Ginny's face softened at that admission. "Me, too."

Molly decided to enter the conversation. "Mr. Nott, why don't Arthur and I leave you two for a few minutes? We'll go order a tea for us all. Food and drink are considered a good way to break the ice, are they not? Come Arthur. Let's give them a moment to acquaint."

Once Ginny's parents had shut the door behind them, Theo turned to her and said, "I'm so sorry about this. I didn't know my father had set this up…..and besides, I thought you and Potter were…er..."

"We were. But….Harry's not well. And Dad said…...well, never mind what he said. But, um…..getting back to Harry…..I don't know what I can tell you…."

Theo gave her a sympathetic look. "I understand. We've always been on opposite ends of the pole, haven't we? Gryffindor, Slytherin. My father a Death Eater, yours a member of the Order. You, a Quidditch standout and the girlfriend of the one and only Harry Potter; me, a nobody."

"I wouldn't say second in your year is nobody material. Hermione said you're brilliant."

Theo smiled at Ginny's praise. Giving her a rare chuckle, he said, "All right then. Maybe I was a good student. But still, I never fit in." He took a breath and said, "You might as well know what you would be getting with me. I've always been too studious to be popular. Dismal company, I'm sure. My housemates called me the Slytherin swot."

Ginny laughed. "You sound just like Hermione, then."

"Yes well….maybe in our studies. But I never had the social life she had. I've always felt like a third wheel."

"Oh, and I guess 'Mione hanging around Harry and Ron didn't make her _número tres_?"

Theo ignored that. "I was always an outsider, even in my house. That's why I never tried out for Quidditch, though I was fairly decent at it. Let's see, what else? Oh...I'm a horrid cook. Thank goodness for house elves, is all I can say. And I've always been…."

"The best friend of Draco Malfoy," she interjected before he could disparage himself any further. "Who just happens to be my friend, too….and the boyfriend of my best friend."

Theo looked at her, astonished. " _What_ did you say?"

Ginny's brow wrinkled, confusion plainly showing on her face. "What part? Draco being my friend? Or Hermione's boyfriend?"

Theo gasped. "He and Granger were…. _really_? He never told me…...never even gave a hint of it. I always thought he despised her. But….if that's true…...yes, I guess that makes sense. I often wondered what had been the reason….but now that you say that…."

"Theo, you're rambling. What are you talking about?"

His face was etched with deep sadness. "Why the Dark Lord had Draco executed. I never knew why. But that explains it."

Ginny snorted. "Voldemort _did_ try to kill him, but he didn't succeed. The Order rescued Draco. He's alive."

" _What_? But...my father told me he died. Said he saw it himself. I didn't want to believe him. I….I just couldn't. During the last battle, I looked for Draco; but he wasn't there. That's when I finally accepted it….he was gone from me."

Ginny gently laid her hand on Theo's arm. "And you've felt all alone since then, haven't you?"

Theo looked away from her. Unable to answer, he just nodded.

Ginny gave his arm a little pat. "Then let me tell you what _really_ happened."

Scooting their chairs more closely together, for the next few minutes Theo sat silently while Ginny told him all that occurred the night when Harry, Ron and Hermione had been captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. She relayed Draco's duel against his aunt just as it had been told her by Ron and his condition when they'd rescued him. "Even now, it's hard to believe he was still alive," she said with a shiver. "At first, he _did_ look dead. Ron picked him up and apparated away with him. After he gave him to Mum and Remus, he threw up. Said he'd never seen a body so brutalized. When they had done as much for him as they could, Hermione stayed up all night to watch over him." Ginny took a breath. "She knew if it hadn't been for Draco, she would have died that night. Horribly too, mind you. He saved them all."

Theo listened in wonder. What had come over his friend to give him such courage? Had he ever been that way before? Then Theo cringed. How stupid could he be? Draco had done that for _him_ once. He'd taken a crucio for him. "Did he ever say _why_ he did it?"

Ginny shook her head. "Not to me. I just figured….he had come to the end of his rope, you know? He could no longer face the future. If I had to make a guess…..I would say he thought he had gotten to the point where he had nothing to lose." Trying to gage the emotions that were playing over Theo's face, she added, "He didn't know what you had been told…...that you thought him dead. I'm sure if it hadn't been for him being so busy with Harry, he would have contacted you by now."

Theo's head jerked up at that. " _Potter_? What would Draco be doing with him? They detest each other."

"No," Ginny said softly. "Not anymore." Leaning over, she whispered into his ear, "Theo….Harry is Draco's cousin."

Theo gazed into Ginny's blue eyes. "I don't believe you."

Instead of being mad, she laughed. "Believe me, I understand. I didn't want to believe it, either. But it's true."

Theo shook his head in astonishment. "You're serious?"

Leaning back away from him, Ginny smirked. "Funny you should say that word. Change the spelling and you've got part of the puzzle solved. Sirius Black _is_ Harry's father. The truth was hidden for a long time, but when the glamours finally came off Harry, you could see it. He's the spitting image of his dad."

Theo pushed back his chair so that it rested on its back two legs. "That's…..incredible."

"No, the incredible came afterwards when Draco bonded with Harry. You should see them together now; they are nauseatingly chummy, or so I've been told."

With that little bit of news, Theo's chair fell forward. Ginny watched him intently, wondering what he would say. Outwardly he seemed calm, but his eyes were churning with an incredulous disbelief. He finally spoke, his voice rising with each word. "Bonded? You mean...The _Brotherhood_?"

She nodded.

For a moment, he was silent, trying to absorb it all. Then, "Please…," he begged as he took one of her hands, "I know you barely know me…..but can you tell me everything?"

* * *

000

Harry materialized inside the main entrance of the ministry. Looking around, he saw witches and wizards going about their daily business. Then he saw a movement of red. There, moving down one side of the lobby, he saw Arthur and Molly Weasley walking back to the lifts, their hands carrying trays filled with everything needed for a proper tea. Harry immediately pulled his invisibility cloak from his pocket and pulled it over him. Then he quickly followed them into the lift. He knew they would lead him to Ginny.

* * *

000

Not ten minutes after Harry had arrived at the ministry, Draco Ron and Hermione were there, having just flooed in. They looked around inside the imposing building.

"How are we going to know where they are?" asked Hermione.

"The letter said they were to meet in the chambers next to the Auror Headquarters on Level Two."

Draco and Hermione looked at Ron after he said that.

"Why didn't you say that before?" asked Hermione

Ron squared his shoulders. "Did you _need_ to know before now?"

"Well, now that we know, let's not stand around talking about it" said Draco. "Come on...let's go."

* * *

000

Arthur and Molly opened the door to the room to find Theo and Ginny deep in conversation with each other. The way their chairs were angled suggested a rather cozy intimacy to their tête-à-tête. Arthur looked as pleased as punch; Molly seemed surprised, but controlled her features and said in a motherly voice, "Here we are….a nice dish of tea with some pastries to go with it. Come now, " she said as she offered Theo a cup, "don't be shy, dear."

Taking the drink from Molly, he said, "Thank you, Ma'am. I appreciate your hospitality to me. I….I know my family's reputation…..especially among those in the Order. I'm sure I'm not what you envisioned for your daughter…."

Molly smiled, her tender heart feeling instant sympathy for the motherless boy before her. "All I've ever wanted for my girl was for her to be happy and to find someone who would be a good match for her. Someone who would love her…..and honor her." Taking a sip of tea, she asked quietly, "Do you think you would be able to fulfill that role, Theodore?"

Theo gulped. Buying time, he hastily took another mouthful of tea and nearly scorched his tongue from the hot liquid. Ginny giggled as he coughed. Blushing, he said as soon as he was able, "Honestly, Ma'am….I don't know." But then he looked into the smiling face of the pretty girl before him and said, "But...I'm willing to find out."

Arthur slapped his hand on his knee and said, "Excellent! Just what I've been waiting to hear. Well, there's no time like the present, is there? Shall we get to it?" He then laid an ornately decorated knife on the table. "If you wish, you may use this. It's my family's ceremonial blade."

"No need, Sir," Theo responded as he pulled a knife from inside his robe. The lights in the room shined on the ancient ouroboros. "I brought my own."

Ginny gave a small gulp as she looked at the sharp knife in his hand. "Theo…. you barely know me. Are you sure this is what you want?"

He gave her a tremulous smile. "No….not exactly…..but I do know a witch like you doesn't come along every day. I'll take my chances."

Just before Theo traced the blade across his palm for it to bleed on the document resting in the middle of the table, a voice from the corner of the room hissed, "Don't. You. Dare."

Everyone jumped at the sound and Ginny cried out at the familiar voice. "Harry!"

A movement in the air followed and then the cloak came off, showing Harry with his wand outstretched in his hand. "Thought you'd take what wasn't yours, did you? _Thief_ ," Harry growled.

Ginny instinctively moved closer to Theo to shield him.

Ginny," Harry said slowly, "Move away from Nott."

"No, Harry…..don't." she pleaded. "He's not the cause this."

"Do as I say," he said menacingly, his wand letting out little sparks of heat.

Arthur's fury was palpable. "I'll have you arrested, Harry! I should have done so before, but I didn't. But if you make one move toward Theodore I swear I'll…."

The others in the room didn't get to hear what else Arthur might do to Harry, for right then, the door burst open as Ron, Draco, and Hermione ran in.

"Expelliarmus!" cried Ron while at the same time Hermione yelled, "Stupefy!"

Harry immediately stiffened; then with a crash, fell down to the floor. While Ron picked up Harry's wand, Draco went over to the fallen wizard and sat behind his prone form. Then he pulled Harry up to where he was resting on his chest. Putting his arms around him, Draco said, "I've got him secured. You can release him now, Hermione."

As soon as she did, Harry began to thrash around, but Draco held on tightly. "Shhh, Brother...It's alright. I'm so sorry…..I should have been seeing to you…."

"Let me go! Draco….. _please_! You don't understand!" Harry yelled, struggling even harder, but Draco doggedly held on. "She's _mine_ , Draco! He's stealing her from me!"

Draco kept comforting Harry as best as he could. Hermione and Ron crouched down beside them and while Draco kept trying to soothe him, they repeatedly told Harry that they were there for him…...that they loved him. After a few minutes, Harry quieted. Shortly after, he began to cry.

"Gin...I….I...I'm sorry," he hiccupped. "It's just…..I love you, Ginny. I do. Please…..I…..I _need_ you," he said between sobs. "You're meant to be _mine_."

Ginny's tear-stained face was a mess. So was Molly's. Theo continued to sit where Harry had found him, almost as if he'd been the one who had been stupefied, so completely gobsmacked was he at the scene playing out before him. He'd never before believed it possible that the mighty Harry Potter could be brought down to such a pitiful condition, but it was just as Ginny had told him. Even then, it had been hard to imagine. But now…...now he could see it with his own two eyes.

Harry was a mental and emotional wreck. And Draco? Was he crazy, too, to have become the brother of a lunatic? Had the torture Ginny described been enough to take him beyond the brink of madness? He watched his former best friend as he comforted the weeping wizard in his arms. Only, Draco didn't seem mad. On the contrary, he seemed calm. Strong.

Manly.

That was it. The war and all he'd endured had made a man of Draco...and a compassionate one at that. The loyalty he'd shown to his house at Hogwarts was nothing compared to this display of benevolence toward his one-time enemy. Theo watched, too amazed to feel jealous as Draco cared for the damaged goods who had once been Ginny's sweetheart.

Arthur's voice broke him from his reverie. "It's a good thing you came to save the day," he sneered menacingly at Draco, "Or I don't know what I would have done to the boy."

Theo's head immediately swiveled around to look at the man. The mocking smile on his face was a familiar one that he had seen countless times. He looked at Draco and saw he'd noticed, too.

And the words. They were _identical_. Surely Draco remembered them. After all, they were the same ones his father had said to him after he'd taken the crucio meant for Theo.

* * *

000

 **AN:** Shorter chapter this time. It's the carryover from the last chapter, so that's why. Thank goodness Ron, Hermione and Draco came in before Harry did something stupid. And the bit at the end with Arthur? Theo and Draco will quickly put two and two together. It won't be long until the truth outs. But will finding out Arthur was imperio'd change things? Theo was quite taken with Ginny….did you notice? One of the first things he said to her was that she was " _the girlfriend of the one and only Harry Potter._ " Now she's not. Can we spell o-p-p-o-r-t-u-n-i-t-y? Still, Theo has his pride. He doesn't want to receive something by default. He wants to be loved. And I think he has every right to feel that way. Goodness knows, he's due some, what with the father he had.

Also, about Theo: in this story, he's meek and shy, but underneath all that humility is a strength that hasn't been revealed yet. The old saying, "don't mistake my kindness for weakness" applies to Theo. If pushed, he can be intimidating. I wonder who will find that out first?

On Theo's belief that Draco was dead: you might be asking, how could he have thought that? It was simple. His father told him he'd witnessed Draco's murder at the hands of the Dark Lord. Maybe Terrell Nott thought Draco _had_ died. I'm sure Voldemort told his followers that, mainly so it would seem the Order had gained no victory in that rescue. Add to it that no one had seen Draco after that event; he wasn't at the last battle; also, the press hadn't mentioned his presence at his parent's trials….mainly, because they hadn't been tried before a full court. So, there you go. Theo thought he had lost his best friend. Which makes his loneliness in a prior chapter even more pitiable.

On the shedding of Theo's blood to seal the engagement: In this story, only the male's blood is needed to become engaged. For the actual marital bond, the blood of both the male and female must be shed to secure the union.


	17. Engagement

_Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Work and real life have been kicking me in the tail. Hopefully things will settle down soon._

Chapter 17: Engagement

" **Stars got tangled in her hair whenever she played in the sky." – Laini Taylor**

* * *

000

Ron held the bag by its bottom as he made his way back up to the room where Harry was waiting to see his healer. Draco, of course, couldn't be swayed from leaving Harry to grab a bit of supper and Hermione didn't want to leave either of them. So Ron had volunteered to go down to the cafeteria in St. Mungo's to get them all a sandwich. He kept his hand under the paper bag. The bacon buttys were still hot. He hurried so they could enjoy them at their best. When he got to the examining room they were in, he butted open the partially closed door with the toe of his trainer. Harry, Draco and Hermione were scootched up together on a small lounge; an uncomfortable-looking chair remained for him.

"Here we are," he said as he handed out the contents of the bag.

"Sarnies to soothe the soul," quipped Hermione.

"Uh, no. It's my stomach that's gonna appreciate this," said Ron before hungrily bit into his sandwich. "Oh Merlin….." he moaned as his eyes shut in pure pleasure.

"That good, eh?" Hermione teased.

"Try yours and see."

Hermione took a bite and hummed in appreciation. "Really marvelous," she said in an unconscious imitation of Draco's posh accent.

He grinned back. "Told ya."

Draco took one and gave it to Harry. "You need to eat this," he said in a no-nonsense voice. "You've not had anything today."

"Not true," said Harry as the took the proffered sandwich. His voice sounded pained and melancholy, but his eyes showed a clarity that had been absent earlier. "Neecie made me a huge shake that was incredible."

"She made you an Orange Julius, Harry. Draco's mother gave her the recipe, if you can believe it," Hermione said.

"What's an Orange Julius?" asked Ron. When Hermione got through telling him the components of the shake, Draco remarked, "My mother knew how to make one of those? I didn't think she knew how to make wizarding drinks, let alone a muggle one."

"Not handy around the kitchen, eh?" Ron asked between taking bites of his food. "No wonder Mum tried to fatten you up when you were at the Burrow. She probably felt sorry for you."

"There was no need for her to feel that way. Binks is a great chef. Really, he is," Draco assured Ron who had given him a sympathetic look.

"Whatever, Mate. My Mum stilled tried to make a Weasley of you."

"Well, if anything ever came close to tempting me, it was her Cottage Pie," Draco said as he smiled in remembrance. "I can still remember the smell and taste of it."

"Admit it….it's the best thing you've ever eaten, isn't it?"

"Quite," Draco readily agreed.

Ron smiled at Draco's praise of his mother's cooking until Harry said, "I like it, too. It's great. But her treacle tarts were always my favorite."

No one commented on the fact that it was unlikely Harry would have Molly's cooking anytime in the foreseeable future, but everyone thought it. Draco wondered what Theo would say to Molly's prowess in the kitchen and how he would fit in that family. As he thought back to the events of that afternoon, Draco wondered if Theo knew what he'd gotten into by finalizing the contract.

If he didn't, he'd find out soon.

* * *

000

Once Harry had calmed down from his outburst at the ministry, Ron had wisely taken him away from the conference room and from Theo and Ginny. He had already talked to Draco and told him he would carry Harry on to St. Mungo's. "You and 'Mione can meet us there, later," he assured Draco. "Don't worry, I can sign him in and take care of him until you get there; go visit with your friend." Draco had reluctantly accepted Ron's thoughtful offer.

As for Theo, he'd shaken himself from his bemused state after seeing Arthur's strange channeling of his father. Before him, Molly and Ginny hugged the other in their shared misery. It hurt Theo to see their grief over Potter's broken state. Watching the two, he was reminded inexplicably of his mother when she would tend to her flowers in the conservatory. He felt a surge within him to protect the heartbroken young witch who was now looking at him with tear-stained eyes. He made a decision. From his peripheral vision, Theo saw Draco stiffen when he once more took his knife from his pocket and this time, successfully drew the blade across his palm. He sucked in a breath at the sting of pain; but he carefully schooled his features not to show any reaction. He'd had worse. Holding his wounded hand over the table, Theo watched as his blood slid down his wrist before puddling on the magical contract below. This was the test; to see what color was created from the claiming. Some shades were associated with good tidings and seen as joyful omens of a happy match; other hues were thought to portend disaster. The charmed parchment thirstily drank his blood. While everyone watched, the vellum transformed from a pale champagne to a daffodil yellow until it finally settled into a deep vibrant gold.

"The color of the Lion," Ginny whispered as she gently touched the document. "And the energies of the sun." Shifting her gaze to Theo's face, she said, "Gold is the color of triumph. It means...you are an overcomer."

"Most Slytherins have had to be," he shrugged modestly. He looked down at the golden contract. Maybe the obnoxious Gryffindor color was a sign. Thus far, Ginny had not shied away from him. That had to mean something. He paused before he slowly took her hand with the one he'd just cut and murmured the traditional binding words to seal their engagement, " _Proximi mei, mea fortitudo."_

Ginny looked down to see Theo's blood now covering her fingers and palm. Looking back up at his face, she took a deep breath. Although she didn't want this and was desperately unhappy…..bloody miserable in fact…..she knew it wasn't Theo's fault. Giving him the best smile she could muster at that moment, she surprised him by responding, "Accipio fortitudinem tuam."

Theo's eyes sharpened in recognition of the meaning of Ginny's acceptance. So had Draco's. But Hermione, for once, had been caught up in the emotional aspect of the ceremony and had only seen the unfair sham of what should have been one of the sweetest moments of a young witch's life. Her eyes overflowed with sympathetic tears for Ginny and those of sorrow for Harry. Running up to her friend, she gave her a big hug and said, "Oh, Ginny…..I hope he can make you happy."

Ginny hugged her back and whispered, "Maybe one day I will be. Maybe."

While the two girls had their moment, Draco went over to help Theo bind his wound. Unlike most magical blood oaths, the one for engagement did not instantly heal after the bond was made. It remained unchanged to heal slowly and leave a scar. It was a lasting testament to a wizard's devotion to family by securing its continuation.

"Thank goodness you didn't go too deep," Draco said as he wrapped Theo's hand with the bandages Molly had brought for the occasion.

Theo didn't respond. When Draco finally looked up, he saw his friend's face filled with an expression that had been entirely lacking during his acceptance of the contract.

"I….I can't tell you how good it is to see you, Mate," Theo said with deep feeling.

Draco paused; then surprising Theo, he threw his arms around him and gave him a crushing hug.

Theo responded in kind, somewhat taken aback at his friend's unusual display of affection, but feeling pleased by it all the same. "I see the Lions have corrupted you," he pulled back, grinning. "Before you know it, you'll be a sodding Hufflepuff."

Draco laughed. "Shut it. Although one does get used to the clinginess after a while." Shifting his eyes mischievously, he added, "You'll find out, I imagine."

"You think? I don't know, Mate," Theo said while shaking his head. "Even ill, the Chosen One is a tough act to follow."

"Well…...give Ginny some time; she may surprise you." Draco ached for his brother's loss but that didn't keep him from wishing the best for his friend.

Theo was saved from responding when Hermione and Ginny walked up to them. "Miss Granger," he said as he bowed courteously.

"You're my fiancé now, so you can knock off the formal crap," Ginny said. She hesitated a moment before cautiously taking his arm.

Whispering quietly, Theo leaned down and said,"You don't have to be afraid of touching me; I promise not to bite."

Ginny's answer was a pinch to the tender spot inside his elbow.

Theo tried in vain to muffle a yelp.

"Theo, you can't change a leopard's spots," Draco smirked at his reserved friend's obvious embarrassment. "A hint ….Red here loves to tease. If she knows your weakness, she'll be relentless."

Theo looked down to see Ginny trying her best to smile through her pain. He was too amazed by her willingness to stand by him to wonder how he could already read her well enough to tell that.

"Is it true? Are you a teaser?" he asked, even though after that pinch he had no doubt to the truth of it.

She looked up at him. "It depends, Mr. Nott; are you admitting you have a weakness?"

 _Well played_ , Theo thought. His intended appeared to be a clever witch. If there was one thing Theo admired, it was cunning. And the fact that Ginny was extremely easy on the eyes didn't hurt things, either. He wondered if _she_ would become one of his weaknesses in time. He already knew another of his; the form it had currently taken was pressing against his hip, hiding in his pocket. Deciding now was as good a time to do it as any other, he lifted the small velvet box out of its hiding place and offered it to Ginny saying, "I'll readily admit one of my frailties; the memories of my mother. "

He watched as Ginny's eyes softened at that admission before she took the box and opened it. Then she gasped when she saw its contents. "Oh, Theo…." she murmured while gazing at the unique moonstone and amethyst ring, "This was your mum's?"

"Yes," he nodded. He took the ring out of its holder and slid it onto her finger. "I know it's not a wizarding custom, the giving of an engagement ring, but I think my mother would have wanted you to have something of hers. This one was her favorite."

Against her will, Ginny's eyes once again filled with tears. "It's beautiful." Looking up at him she whispered, "Thank you."

Draco watched as Ginny played with her ring, looking at it in the different lights with something akin to awe. The sight of it made him ache to give Hermione a similar experience. But unlike the pair before him, his gift would come from a place of love. He could now admit to himself that his mother had been right all along. He loved the curly-haired witch beside him. Deeply. Without looking at her, he took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Soon, Pet," he said for her ears alone. "Soon, that will be us."

Hermione's heart flip-flopped at Draco's declaration, but she tried to keep her voice light and playful when she responded, "Well, like we discussed at breakfast…there's no rush. We have plenty of time."

"But what if I've changed my mind? What if I don't want to wait?"

She squeezed his hand and chuckled. "Patience is a virtue," she sing-songed.

"Something I have none of."

Hermione quirked her eyebrow. "Patience…..or virtue?"

Draco's grin became wicked. "I seem to recollect a certain dishy witch from last night who lacked the very same qualities you're now trumpeting."

Hermione's face blushed. "Draco!" she squeaked.

Laughing devilishly at her discomfort, he wrapped his arms around her svelte frame and murmured in her ear, "If we were bonded, we wouldn't have to worry about being patient...or virtuous. It would be a win-win."

Despite the humor, Hermione could sense Draco's urgency. It was like they'd swapped places from the night before. "What's gotten into you?"

Draco nuzzled Hermione's cheek. "Seeing all this. I want it so badly for us, Love."

She sighed, but it was a contented one. "You're incorrigible."

"But all yours," he said with all the love he had for her shining in his eyes.

"And don't you forget that fact." The look Draco was giving Hermione was enough to melt her into a puddle of goo, but she kept her wits about her. Barely.

Kissing her forehead, Draco whispered, "I love you."

Hermione rose on her tip-toes to give him a tender kiss back. "I love you, too."

"Oh my gosh, Ron's right. Can't you two give it a rest?" Ginny said in a droll voice, although secretly she meant it. Seeing Draco and Hermione reminded her of Harry, and she was having a hard enough time keeping a stiff upper lip as it was. If they didn't stop that soon, she would start bawling like a baby. Ginny thought she'd cried enough in front of her new fiancé.

She was just about to ask Theo to take her somewhere to get a drink when Arthur strode up to the foursome to clap Theo on the back. "Son….you've done the right thing. I'm proud."

Just as before, an uncanny shiver went down Theo's spine at the look in the elder Weasley's face. He didn't know why, but he kept feeling his father was somehow in the room with them.

"How well did you know my father, Mr. Weasley?" he decided to ask while intently watching the older man's face for any clues he might glean.

"It's Arthur, Son…..like my Ginny was saying, there's no need for formalities with us. You're family now." It was astonishing how quickly Arthur reverted back to the jovial, kind man rumor had him. "Now, what were you asking? Oh, yes. Your father….well, of course….I've known him since we were lads, so I'd say I know him quite well. I'd have to, to be willing to join my family with his, eh?" he joked as he teasingly ribbed Theo with his elbow.

Theo looked at Draco. There was no way Arthur could have _really_ known Terrell Nott. If he had, he would have never let this day happen. Somehow, his father must have hoodwinked the unsuspecting wizard.

"If you don't mind me asking Sir….how old is the contract between your house and Theo's?" asked Draco. "Did Mr. Nott come to you before Ginny was born or was it after?" Draco knew that it the was practice of some of the sacred twenty-eight to arrange marriages during pregnancy after finding out the sex of the child.

"Now as to that...let me see…..," Arthur scratched the back of his head while trying to recall. "Bother….I can't _quite_ remember…..well, it was a long time ago, wasn't it?" Arthur chuckled, but soon a puzzled frown bloomed on his kind face. Draco looked at Theo. Both had noticed the befuddled expression in Arthur's eyes.

"But no matter," Arthur shook off his confusion. "What matters now is my Ginny has a good future. I can thank _you_ for that, Son."

Draco frowned. All kinds of warning bells were clanging in his head. None of this felt right.

Both boys were beginning to think Arthur's thanks should rather go to a current inmate at Azkaban.

* * *

000

Draco was roused from his memories when Healer Hopwood and Healer Dobbins walked into Harry's room.

"Mr. Potter, " Healer Dobbins began, "Our medi-witch gave us the report on your relapse earlier today. We had hoped that Mr. Malfoy's continued presence and support would be enough to counteract the bouts of your illness."

Healer Hopwood spoke up. "In the in light of this development I would like to recommend …"

"No," Draco spoke up. For some reason, he felt they would push to commit Harry to an extended stay. He knew that could _not_ happen. "It was my fault. I was negligent in my duty. You can't punish Harry for that."

The elder healer's face softened at that admission. "No one is going to punish Mr. Potter. We have his best interests at heart, I assure you."

"You don't if you plan to keep him here. Don't you understand? That will kill him." Draco moved over closer to Harry and put his hand on his arm. Raising his chin defiantly in the same imperious manner he had shown as a child, Draco haughtily said, "You'll not take my brother from me."

Healer Dobbins had a hard time hiding his smile at Draco's protectiveness, but underneath it all, he was pleased. He remembered being a young healer when Draco's aunt had been attended to by the senior healers at that time. Young Malfoy's mother had shown the same diligence to her disturbed sister.

Healer Hopwood spoke up in the silence. "Mr. Potter may not have to stay at all…..if you will allow us to do a few tests on _you_ , Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione cocked her head and asked, "Draco? Why would you need to test him?"

"I…..I noticed the power of his touch on Mr. Potter before." Taking a look at Draco, she said, "I had already been involved in a prior research with a collaborator of mine,a squib doctor to be exact, and after consulting with him, we think you and Mr. Potter would make an excellent test case for a new drug that may give Mr. Potter long-term relief from his disabilities."

"A new drug? But how does that involve me?" asked Draco.

"We would be giving Mr. Potter an infusion of the experimental drug mixed with your blood."

"Come again?" asked Ron. "What if Draco's blood type is different than Harry's? Won't that matter?"

Healer Hopwood looked happy in her enthusiasm. "Not if we're right in our suppositions. We won't know for certain until we take a sample of Mr. Malfoy's blood, but if my guess is right, his blood will be B negative. We already know Mr. Potter's blood is AB negative. That should allay your concerns. A B negative donor can give blood to a AB negative recipient," she assured a still skeptical-looking Ron.

Hermione startled at the information. "Really? Both of those types are extremely rare," she told Draco who was looking uncomfortable at all this talk of blood.

"How would you know my blood type?" he asked the healers.

"Oh! Well, we know your mother's blood is B negative."

Healer Dobbins chimed in again. "Generally speaking, wizards usually have the negative types of blood."

"Really? Why?" asked Hermione, perking up in interest at new information.

"I don't know why," the old healer said. "Just that it is. And with muggles, those with the sight have always had negative blood, too."

"Amazing," Hermione murmured. "I never knew blood had such influence on us."

"There is power in blood. We are just beginning to find it out."

That statement made Draco squirm. "I wonder if that's what the Dark...um….Voldemort tried to exploit."

Healer Dobbins actually laughed. "We are required to keep medical records confidential, but I don't feel any remorse in telling you that He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named had positive blood. I doubt he would have told his followers that."

That bit of information had even Harry grinning.

"Yes, it was later discovered that Tom Riddle had the same blood type as his muggle father. O positive," said Healer Dobbins. "The most common type there is."

Draco was still thinking of the irony of that statement when Healer Hopwood took him down the hall to a room where he was to give blood. She had already put him through a couple of diagnostic tests with her wand and had declared him ready. Once she had started the procedure, Draco leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Ron and Hermione were keeping Harry company, so he had time to think. To dream…. of Hermione and of one day being able to call her his. He wondered about what type of wedding she would want. Heaven knows, his mother had probably already started preparations for it.

 _I wonder where we'll have it?_ First he imagined Hermione in a traditional white robe, walking to him in the gardens behind the manor.

 _How cliche,_ he thought to himself. Garden bondings were so overdone. Hermione was anything but ordinary. She deserved something different. Something….unique. Draco thought and thought, but could not settle on anything he thought worthy of his witch. Then something he'd overheard his mother say to his father when he was a young boy came back to him. An archaic wizarding ceremony.

 _Skyclad?_ He asked himself. He shuddered at the thought. _I might be a pureblood, but I'm a modern one._ _I'm no exhibitionist….and neither is Hermione._

"All done now," Healer Hopwood suddenly said, interrupting his thoughts. Draco opened his eyes to see the bag of his blood being put away in a refrigerator. _An ice box_ , he remembered Molly calling them. His thoughts then jumped to Theo and Ginny and wondered if they would have their wedding at the Burrow. Draco could not see that happening with his friend.

 _If anyone was to be skyclad at their wedding, it would be Theo_ , he thought to himself. He knew how his friend revered the old magicks. He chuckled at what Ginny would say if he suggested it. _Theo wouldn't stand a chance…. If he even mentioned it, Red would hex him into next year._

Draco sighed; he hoped the two of them could move past their mutual hurts and have a good marriage. He knew how important tradition was to the heir of the Nott fortune. Tradition…. _not prejudice_. That was a distinction Terrell Nott could never understand or accept. Draco knew the elder Nott had never seen his son's good points. He sincerely hoped Ginny would be able to. He hoped she might one day love him. He hoped Theo would be able to love her back.

He hoped.

* * *

000

 **AN:** Theo's engagement vow, _Proximi mei, mea fortitudo_ is Latin for "My family, my strength." It was an ancient declaration to offer to the intended all that came with a family name.

What Ginny was supposed to reply with was, " _Familia mea ferre_ ", which I think is a rough translation for "Your family mine to carry', or something close to that. It was the witch's declaration that she would be responsible to bear the future children for the continuation of the family line.

Instead, Ginny responded with, " _Accipio fortitudinem tuam_ " which is Latin for "I accept your strength." I think it's important to note: she didn't promise to accept his family. So does that change things? Are they really engaged? I would love to hear your thoughts on that!

Oh, and when Hermione was unconsciously imitating Draco? Just imagine her saying "really marvelous" in a posh accent. Like "rarely marve-less".


	18. Wishing

_My thoughts are with the people of Manchester and England._

Chapter 18: Wishing

" **There wouldn't be a sky full of stars if we were all meant to wish on the same one." -Frances Clark**

* * *

000

 _(Three weeks later)_

 _._

 _._

"I see they've made the front page again." Narcissa put aside the Daily Prophet to pour Lucius another cup of tea. Somehow word had leaked of the engagement between Theo Nott, son of notorious death eater Terrell Nott and Ginny Weasley, the ex-girlfriend of the one and only Harry Potter. Ever since then, reporters had followed the tracks of the unlikely couple.

"Where were they spotted this time?"

Narcissa sniffed dismissively before she answered, "At Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley. It would appear Theo was buying Ginny the newest broomstick to hit the market."

"Sounds appropriate. All the Weasley children are natural flyers."

"But not any more than our sons."

Lucius smiled to himself to see Narcissa with her chin slightly lifted. Like a mother hen, her feathers became ruffled with any perceived slight to her chicks. He understood her protective feelings. He felt the same way. Since Harry had come to live with them, he'd become a part of their family. Seeing him and Draco together had finally satisfied the old ache for more children.

"My dear, you might want to put the paper away. I think I hear the boys now," he said as he took a sip of his tea. Sure enough, the soft tread of barefooted feet could be heard padding down the stairs. In walked Draco, looking half-awake. Scratching his head, he let out a yawn before he remembered where he was. "Sorry, Mother," he said before he bent down to give her the usual kiss on the cheek. Narcissa patted his cheek and said, "Did you sleep well last night?"

"I should think he did. Snored like a giant the entire night," said Harry as he gave Narcissa a twin kiss on her other cheek. Narcissa sighed when she saw Harry's hair pulled in a million directions. Lucius gave her an understanding look at the sound of that sigh. Knowing her husband had noticed it too, Narcissa took a sip of her tea to hide her disappointment . While she was composing her face, Lucius cleared his throat and gave the boys a pleasant smile. "Well, I hope you are both well rested. Your mother might need you later."

"Oh?" said Harry. "Auntie….what is Uncle talking about?"

Narcissa attempted to put on her brightest smile. "Why, in helping me entertain our guests when they arrive. They should be flooing in before lunch."

Draco gave his mother a curious look as he sat down in a chair. "Guests? I don't recall you saying anything about guests coming."

"Did I not? Well….now you know."

"Anyone I've met before?"

"Yes…..several times.. It's the Blumenthals."

Draco's eyes narrowed. He now knew why he'd not been told about this earlier. "And I suppose Lillion will be coming with them?"

"Of course, my Dove. They could hardly leave her in Salzburg, could they?" Turning to Harry, she said hopefully, "Lillion is a lovely witch and is only a year younger than you and Draco. Her mother told me she was very excited to meet you."

Harry at first felt apprehensive, but when he saw Draco roll his eyes, he felt better. "Um….where does she go to school?"

Pleased he was showing interest, Narcissa said, "Beauxbatons. She's been very successful there. She was voted "Young Witch Most Likely to Become Charming."

"You don't say now, becoming charming. Now that IS something to look forward to, isn't it?" Draco drawled.

Harry grinned when Narcissa gave her son a withering look. "Alright. So she isn't the catch our Hermione is. But that doesn't mean you should make fun of her."

"Why not?" Draco asked before he mocked in an exaggerated accent, "Ach, _Draco_ ….you schould try zis most heaffenly schtrutel zat mein Mutter made."

Harry snickered, much to Narcissa's dismay. Lucius chuckled at his son's spot-on impersonation of the Austrian witch.

"So….er…...she likes to eat?" Harry had a sudden mental image of Millicent Bulstrode.

"Let's just say she would give Ron a run for his money. How she stays so trim is beyond me," said Draco.

"It's the evidence of good genes," said Narcissa, not about to admit to the slimming charms used by witches of highborn society for years.

"Better get Binks to cooking is all I can say," said Draco as he grabbed an apple from a bowl. Looking at Harry, he said, "Fancy a bit of flying before our company gets here? Better go while we can, aye?"

Harry nodded and rose from his chair.

"But you haven't even eaten anything yet," Narcissa protested. "Here….at least take a piece of toast with you."

Harry and Draco accepted the bread before walking out of the dining room. After they'd left, Narcissa closed the sliding doors and called for Kreacher.

"Yes, Missus?" the old elf asked after appearing at her side.

"Please check your Master's pillow. Bring me anything you can find."

Nodding, the old elf disappeared with a pop. While they waited, Lucius mindlessly twirled his cane, almost hitting his crystal water goblet. After one look from Narcissa, he placed his cane down by his chair and began twirling his thumbs instead. Soon Kreacher returned, his hand holding bits of hair that were sticking out between his gnarly fingers.

"More this time, Missus," he wheezed as he handed over the evidence of Harry's compulsive hair pulling. "Kreacher wishes his Master would not hurt himself like this."

"Thank you, Kreacher. We all feel that way. You may go now."

After the elf left, she looked at her husband. "It's getting worse. If we don't stop this, he's going to make himself bald."

"Do…..do you want me to speak to him?"

"No, Lucius…..I don't think that would help things."

"Perhaps Draco could…."

Narcissa shook her head. "No….not yet. Perhaps the infusions have not had enough time to work."

Lucius looked doubtful. "They seem to have already helped with the multiple personality problems he was having. And thank goodness for that."

"Well…..let's just get past this visit. Then we can decide what to do."

Lucius took a final swipe of his mouth with his napkin. "Don't put too much faith in this visit, my love. This little experiment could backfire on us."

Narcissa didn't reply, but she didn't have to. Her fingers incessantly drumming the table told Lucius of the uncertainty she shared with him.

* * *

000

"Okay….so tell me now," Harry said as he and Draco rested on the topmost corner of the roof of Malfoy Manor. All the time they'd been flying, Harry's mind had been on the witch that was coming to the Manor.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well…..what does she look like. Is...is she pretty?"

Draco grinned. "Not going to ask me about her personality? That's rather shallow, brother."

"Aw, shut it. You know what I mean. All that talk about her eating and being charming…..I felt like the lot of you were hiding something from me. So….what is it? Is she ugly?" When Draco didn't immediately respond, Harry moaned. "Oh, gads… she looks like a mountain troll, doesn't she?"

Draco laughed. "Do you think my parents would try to set you up with an ugly witch? Oh, ye of little faith."

"Then why don't you answer my questions?"

Draco reared back his arm after taking the last bite from his apple and threw the core as far as he could toward the grove. Wiping his sticky fingers on his pants, he said, "Lillion is very pretty. Some would call her beautiful."

"But you wouldn't?"

Draco looked at Harry. "No, I wouldn't."

"Why not?"

Draco's face took on a faraway look. "Because she doesn't look like Hermione."

Harry smiled, pleased at that answer. "You are _so_ whipped."

"Yeah, well…..it has its perks."

Harry made a face. "Ugh….I don't want to hear about the things you do with my sister. Talk to me instead about Lillion." Seeing Draco's blooming smirk, he added, "Come on….don't make me drag it out of you."

"Sorry…. But it's funny seeing you react that way about Hermione."

"It's stranger seeing _you_ react the way you do with her, since I can remember a time when you would've rather been hexed than to be near her."

"Or _you_. But things change, you know. People grow up."

"Yes, I _know_. Now….getting back to Lillion….?"

"All right, don't get your wand in a knot. Talking about people growing up…I'm sure she has. I haven't seen her since before the war. The last time was in our fifth year and she was at a Christmas ball in Vienna."

Harry gave a little shooing motion with his hand to indicate to Draco to continue. "Go on. I get it that she might look different now….but what did she look like then?"

"Her hair was long...past her shoulders. It's a honeyed brown color. Her skin is darker than mine…"

"Everyone's skin is darker than yours, Albino," Harry teased. "That doesn't tell me anything."

"Do you want to hear this or not? Alright then, forget me. Her skin is darker than Hermione's. It has almost a Mediterranean glow to it. And her eyes...well, I would consider them to be her best feature."

"Better than her figure?"

"Is that what's worrying you?" asked Draco. "I told you she was little. She may have filled out some by now, but I don't think you need to be worried about _that_."

"Okay, okay….no need to be so tetchy. You sound just like 'Mione. So….tell me more about her eyes. What color are they?"

"Green, and honey and gold, all mixed and sparkling together. They're really beautiful."

Harry was still for a moment, trying to visualize a witch with the features Draco said. After a few minutes, he said, "But you rolled your eyes when your mother mentioned her coming. So what's wrong with her?"

Draco sighed. "Nothing, really. Just a little naïve from being too sheltered. I hope you two hit if off; I really do. But honestly? I'm not holding my breath about it. Her life has been nothing like ours. She's not had to face the problems we've had."

Harry didn't say anything to that; he just picked on a piece of shingle in front of him. He hoped Draco was wrong. More than anything, Harry wished for a witch to love and for one who would love him back. He let out a huff and gave his sore scalp a scratch. Might as well look on the bright side.

Maybe her lack of problems would mean there would be more room for his.

* * *

000

When the boys got back from their flying, Hermione was already waiting in the parlor for them. "You better hurry with your showers, she said as she gave Harry a hug before she wrapped her arm around Draco's waist. You mum said the Blumenthals should be here within an hour."

"Alright," Harry said before he started up the stairs. Draco waited until Harry vanished around the corner before he turned to the witch holding him and softly said, "I should hurry, huh? Want to help me with a quick one then?"

He chuckled when her face bloomed red. Slapping his chest with her hand, she said, "Draco Malfoy! Stop it!"

"You don't really want me to stop, do you?" he asked as he nuzzled her cheek and ear with his nose.

"I want you to behave. Quit teasing me!"

"But where's the fun in that?"

Hermione was saved from having to answer when Narcissa came into the parlor. She took one look at Draco's wind-blown appearance and said, "Darling, just because Hermione loves you no matter how you look…..or smell…...doesn't mean others will. Please go make yourself presentable."

Giving Hermione a wink, Draco slowly let go of her and scrambled up the stairs, taking two at a time.

"It's good to see him be able to do that," murmured Hermione.

"What's that, dear?"

"Draco being able to take the stairs like he just did. I know his injuries sometimes prevent it."

Narcissa was now the one to blush. She had yet to forgive herself for Draco's torture and its aftermath….when she closed her eyes at night, his blood on the walls and his screams of pain filled her mind. Seeing him on the floor of the Manor, writhing pitifully against the butchery being committed on his person…..Narcissa took a shuddering breath.

"Mrs. Malfoy…..are you unwell? Mrs. Malfoy….Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione's concerned voice finally made its way to Narcissa's consciousness.

"I'm so sorry, darling," she said weakly as she patted Hermione's hand that had covered her shoulder. "Sometimes my thoughts go to….. bad places….I know that sounds…."

"Completely natural," Hermione said as she gave the older witch a gentle squeeze. "What's unnatural is when we try to behave as if we haven't been through a war."

Narcissa looked at the young girl with her eyes shining with pain and remorse. In a rare show of vulnerability, she said, "It's not the war that bothers me…...it's my part in it."

Hermione did something then she had never had the courage to do before. Taking Narcissa into a big bearhug, she crushed the older woman to herself and said, "I know Draco has forgiven you…...and I forgive you, too. Why can't you let it go?"

Narcissa sadly shook her head. "I wish it was that simple, but the truth is…...I don't deserve forgiveness."

For a moment, Hermione was silenced by the older witch's remorse. Then remembering something from her childhood, she added, "Well, who does? Thank goodness mercy triumphs over judgement."

Narcissa looked at her confusedly until Hermione said, "It was something I learned in my primary days…..from a Sunday school class my father taught."

"You took classes on Sundays?"

"Oh….no, I'm sorry. I meant a class I went to at my parent's church." Treading very delicately now, Hermione asked, "Er…..you _do_ know what a church is, don't you?"

Narcissa wanted to snort; of course she knew about matters of faith. After all, the legend of the Black family curse was interwoven with characters from the Old Testament. But she knew Hermione's question had come from a place of sincerity, not condescension.

Before she had a chance to respond, Hermione added, "It's just…..my father always said if God in all His perfection could show _us_ mercy, then what right did we have to condemn another? I never forgot that." She didn't voice the thought that she wished her parents would remember that lesson and forgive her for obliviating them.

Narcissa tossed away the unintentional sting of being thought ignorant and accepted the sweet of Hermione's forgiveness. "Thank you, my Dove. That is a beautiful sentiment."

"You're welcome. And I meant it."

"I know you do. And I love you for it." For a moment the two women were caught up in the healing that can only come from hearts receptive to change. Then a moment later, they were interrupted when Neecie popped in the room and said, "The company is here now, Missus and Young Miss."

Narcissa gave Hermione one more hug and a kiss on the cheek. Smiling at Hermione, she said, "Will you help me greet them, Daughter?"

This time, Hermione didn't blush to be addressed as such. Taking Narcissa's thin hand, she said, "I would be happy to….Mum."

* * *

000

Hermione's first impression of Lillion Blumenthal was that she was a very sweet witch who looked like a younger version of her mother. When she was introduced to Lillion as Draco's intended, it took all Hermione had not to roll her eyes at Narcissa's scheming little ways. She wanted to laugh at the obvious ploys of the older witch. Narcissa might have been sorry for involving her family with a madman, but she was gleefully unrepentant in pushing Hermione and her son toward the altar. It apparently didn't matter to Narcissa that Hermione had not wanted to rush into anything or that Draco hadn't proposed yet; in her mind she had bypassed those unnecessary hurdles and was already racing down the homeward stretch toward the finish line where a bonding ceremony waited.

As for Lillion, the Austrian witch's eyes grew round with surprise when she heard Hermione being addressed as such. She surprised everyone by giving Hermione a little curtsey. Then taking her hands, she gave her a kiss on each cheek and said, "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deiner Verlobung!"

Hermione looked at Lucius, then at the Blumenthals.

"Um….I didn't quite understand…."

"Our apologies, Fräulein. Lillion was congratulating you on your engagement to Herr Draco," the portly but kind-faced wizard explained. To his daughter, he reminded, "English, Lilly. It is rude not to do so."

The girl blushed in embarrassment. "Ja, Papa. I forgot."

Cupping her cheek, Mr. Blumenthal said to the others in the room, "My sweetness-heart is young. She meant no disrespect."

Hermione was tempted to tell the man that Lillion was the exact same age she had been when she went off to search for horcruxes with Harry and Ron, but something about the gaze shared between the father and daughter stopped her. Lillion looked on so adoringly at first at her father and then her mother; her face showed such love, such trust…such innocence. This was a girl who had not had to taste fear. This was a witch who had not had to use her powers to stay alive.

Hermione found herself envying her.

When the boys finally made it down, Hermione laughed into her tea cup seeing the look of complete awe on Lillion's face while she met Harry. Harry was surprised with the foreign witch. Even though Draco had described Lillion's features, he'd not been anticipating her to be such a beauty. Her almost feline eyes and perfect skin were the perfect counterparts to her luscious golden brown hair that tumbled down to the small of her back. Around her slim neck was a golden choker with rune-like emblems hanging from it. On closer inspection, Harry could see they were charms.

"I guess that's why she won _most likely to become charming_ , huh?" Draco whispered in his ear. Harry looked at his cousin. He seemed completely unaffected by Lillion's looks.

Harry watched when Draco's eyes left the girl before them to find Hermione. A type of reverent admiration replaced the earlier humor. Draco looked enthralled. He watched as Hermione looked back at him the same way. Harry looked again at Lillion.

 _Holy Crap! Is she mooning at me the same way Draco is over 'Mione?_ He asked himself. _Gotta change this quick. What should I do? What is she interested in?_

A piece of this morning's conversation came back to him; in a panic he abruptly blurted out, "Uh…..so you like food, huh?"

Lillion's face showed bewilderment. Her mother glared at Harry while Lucius made a queer choking sound from coughing down a laugh. Draco's face showed pure devilment, Hermione's, indignity for the poor girl, but Narcissa saved the day by casually saying to the Blumenthals, "Harry's passion is cooking. I wouldn't be surprised if one day he became one of the master chefs of Europe," which everyone but the guests knew was a bald-faced lie, but she figured a little deception would be better than Lillion having her feelings hurt.

Immediately, Mrs. Blumenthal's face gentled and Lillion's brightened with understanding. Clapping her hands in delight, she exclaimed, "Wunderbar! Zat is ein noble profezion, Herr Harry. If I may make bold to ask, vat is your fafforite food?"

Harry didn't dare look at Draco, afraid he would break out in uncontrollable laughter. "I like….treacle tarts. What's your favorite?"

Lillion's eyes took on a sparkle when she replied, "Ven at home, palatschinken. But at school, I faffored zee Cantal cheese and butter baguettes." She hummed appreciatively while remembering the tasty sandwich.

Harry's voice broke into her memories. "What's palatschinken?"

"How do you zay it? Vat is zee Englisch vord…..pancakes, I zink?"

"Oh yeah. I like them, too."

"Perhaps…." she paused and batted her eyelashes coquettishly, "you could cook them for me one day?"

"Er….." Harry was at a dead loss and looked ready to bolt.

Seeing his brother up a tree without a broom, Draco changed the subject. "All this food talk, when we have a lot to catch up on. So much has happened since we've last seen each other."

Narcissa perked up at once. Never the one to pass up an opportunity, she said, "Darling, I was just telling the Blumenthals about you and Hermione."

"Ja, she did," Mr. Blumenthal said. "Ve are so happy for you, Sohn. Vere vill zee hochzeit take place?"

"Hochzeit?"

"Wedding ceremony," Draco explained to Hermione. She peevishly pursed her lips, but all she got back from him was a rakish grin and a whispered, "Look at Mother….she's so happy."

Sure enough, Narcissa was looking like the cat that got the cream as she discussed all the possible venues for their wedding. Hermione inwardly fussed when she saw Lucius send her a wink. To her, it looked like all the Malfoys were conspiring together to get her and Draco married as quickly as possible.

"Now….as to the date….that's not been settled yet," admitted Narcissa. "If we want it abroad, we will have to wait until next year, but if we have it here….."

"Ach! I know!" said Lillion. "Vy not make it autumnal. Zee reception could be ein Oktoberfest!"

Hermione groaned and laid her head on Draco's shoulder. "That does it. I've just found Hell."

Not hearing her, Lillion went on, "Ve could bring zee bier, ja, Vater? I vould like to do zis for Draco und his bride. Zee Fatherland has zee best bier, ja?"

"See what you've done?" Hermione whined in Draco's ear. "You _snake_! You should have let them keep talking about food."

He gave her a wicked smirk and said, "I told you I'd changed my mind. I don't want to wait. And Pet," he tickled her ear as his lips brushed against it, "Malfoys always get what they want."

Hermione's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe his audacity. Draco had finally rendered her speechless.

Laughing at the look on her face, he whispered, "Prost!"

* * *

000

 **AN:** Lots of author's notes this time:

First off the bat, I want to thank the lady of all things Latin, **Honoria Granger** for giving me the heads up about the incorrect Latin in the last chapter. No, I didn't use Google Translate (I've learned my lesson with it) but the Latin site I was using was not a reliable source either. So she did me a favor by giving me the correct Latin to use for Theo and Ginny's vow. It's all nice and cleaned up now. Thank you so much! I appreciate it more than you know.

As to Harry's hair-pulling. This is a true mental disorder. It's called Trichotillomania and is a compulsive desire to pull one's hair as a coping mechanism.

The bit about Lillion being "most likely to become charming" and about it being something to look forward to came from an episode of Andy Griffith when the town of Mayberry was hosting a beauty pageant.

About Hermione's reluctance regarding getting married: she dearly wants to marry Draco. But the thing that's making her drag her feet is that Hermione is a woman who likes to be IN CONTROL. I've established that she's a bit of a boss; right now, she's finding out what it feels like to be on the other side of that. Hermione always thinks she right; well guess what? So does Narcissa. Expect some fun and fireworks with our two indomitable witches.

To anyone who thinks Harry and Ginny are too wishy-washy and apparently never cared a jot for each other, let me say it's been 3 weeks in this universe since Harry's meltdown at the Ministry. They do love each other; or did….maybe they still do….maybe they don't. Or maybe they are both trying to figure it all out. They are young. And just because one goes through war, etc., doesn't necessary mean one is an expert in all matters of the heart. So, yeah…...they don't know what to think. But golly, the world is a bright new place again, and well…..they can't help but feel hopeful for a better future than what the past has been. And I think they are both wondering if a new love will fit best with this new, better future.

I thought this chapter would contain a lot of humor, but I just didn't feel right making Lillion a Sergeant Schultz-type (Hogan's Heroes) caricature. So I did what I could as far as humor is concerned. I hope it was okay and I hope my German accent didn't throw anyone off. I tried to keep enough words in their original English form so you would know what the characters were saying without too much difficulty.

We are not done with Lillion yet. Has anyone noticed the familiarity of her name to someone else? That will be discussed later. Also, I wonder what an engaged redhead will think when she and Theo accidentally bump into Draco and Harry with their ladies in tow in the next chapter? Will she care? Has she become so smitten with her Slytherin that it won't bother her? Or will the green-eyed monster come out?

And please...don't forget Daddy Nott. He hasn't bowed out of this story, either.

To anyone who might be Austrian following this story: I've read that Austrians speak their own version of German that might not be the high German normally taught. If so, please forgive, because I'm not familiar with it. I stuck to basic German in this. And I'm talking really basic; I only had one semester of German at University, but on the plus side, I speak fluent Young Frankenstein (the Mel Brooks movie). LOL

Meaning of German words not explained in the chapter:  
Wunderbar - wonderful  
Ja - yes  
Prost - cheers  
Vater - Father  
Bier - beer


	19. Castle Combe

_Extra long chapter this time. Hope you enjoy!_

 _._

Chapter 19: Castle Combe

" **A philosopher once asked, "Are we human because we gaze at the stars, or do we gaze at them because we are human?" Pointless, really..."Do the stars gaze back?" Now, that's a question." ― Neil Gaiman**

* * *

000

.

.

Draco hummed as the water from the shower soaked his hair and chest. The hot steam felt good to his stiff muscles. There was barely a day now that he didn't take a muscle strengthening potion, but even with it, he often woke up with aches and pains. Today was one of his better days, so he didn't linger once he was through. As he was toweling himself dry, he could hear the birds in the chestnut tree near his window. Like him, they seemed to appreciate the mornings. It was the favorite part of his day. It gave him time to organize his thoughts and prepare. Draco liked schedules; he liked order. Today, he, Hermione, Harry and Lillion were going to the village of Castle Combe to show off the town to Lillion. It would be the first time since the defeat of Voldemort that Harry would be out and about in public with a witch; Draco wondered what the press would make of it. He had seen a few reporters loitering around their gates; he assumed they had found out Harry was staying at Malfoy Manor. They usually had a heyday with any spotting of the famous Chosen One. Add a foreign beauty into the mix and the result would probably be a special edition of the Prophet, complete with exaggerated half-truths mixed with predictions on whom or when he might marry. Shaking his head, Draco began to brush his teeth. Since the war ended, the press had not had much to report on as far as sensational news items went. The most salacious story had been Wilbur Snodgrass betting against his own Quidditch team when they'd played the Falmouth Falcons. Speculation had him attempting to throw the game to collect his winnings, although he'd vehemently denied it. That item had blown over quickly; the population wanted something better; something hopeful. And what could be more hopeful than a romantic story; especially between a hero and a young beauty. Draco knew the media would no doubt make the most of this outing.

Spitting out the remaining paste, Draco rinsed his mouth, then picked up his wand to begin shaving the stubble off his face. His facial hair was a couple of shades darker than the hair on his head. He paused as he ran his fingers over his face; looking in the mirror at himself, he wondered if he should grow a beard. Malfoy men rarely did, long hair being their preference of self-expression, but Draco knew he didn't want to go that route. One, he didn't want to look like his father and two, he felt it too clichéd and too much like one of those characters gracing the cover of the muggle romance novels Hermione sometimes read. Thinking of his girlfriend, Draco wondered what she would say if he quit shaving. He chuckled; it wouldn't be the first time. He recalled when Hermione had seen him with a few days growth on his face. It had been before the defeat of Voldemort when he was still living at the Burrow. He and Ron had made a bet to see who could grow a beard the quickest. It was a silly display of male pride and one-upmanship; the human version of showing off antlers. Hermione had been gone for a few days helping Tonks with Teddy; when she'd come back, she'd taken one look at the raggedy pair and started laughing.

Crinkling her nose, she chuckled, "Eww. You both look like scroungy backwoodsmen."

Ron snorted. "Shows what you know."

Draco added, "This is a man thing, Granger. I don't expect you to understand all that's involved with it."

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Fine by me. If you two want to go around looking like pubescent centaurs, that's your choice."

"I can assure you, I am well past that age," Ron loftily said.

Hermione looked at him innocently. "Oh? Really?"

His lips thinned in a scowl while Draco laughed. "Ouch. Truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"Hey, whose side are you on? Don't give 'Mione extra ammunition."

"Oh…. _puleeze_ , Ron. As if I'd need help from a ferret to spar with you."

"Not a ferret, Darling. A _man_. As my beard clearly demonstrates."

Hermione hmphed. "The only thing that scraggly mess on your face demonstrates is your inability to find a razor."

Ron started giggling. "One point to 'Mione. Sorry, Mate."

Draco wasn't about to let her have the last word. "Well, you should know about not being able to find things. When was the last time you even saw your hairbrush?"

Draco's comment made Ron laugh even harder. "You two would make such a good pair," he said. "You both have a meaner bite than Fluffy."

Draco made no comment, but his eyes shining wickedly made Hermione feel decidedly uneasy. However, all she said was, "Me? With him? The boy who ran away after I punched him?" Giving Draco a superior look, she rubbed in, "Remember that, Mr. Manly? Remember what that _felt_ like? Respect and fear me, laddie."

Draco snorted; he couldn't help it. At that moment, Hermione looked about as fierce as a pigmy puff, with her hair in two fat pigtails and wearing an oversized dress that had belonged at one time to Tonks. Draco would never tell her, but at that moment, she looked all of five years old. All that was missing was a lollipop to replace the wand she was holding.

"I wasn't afraid of you then and I'm certainly not afraid of you now, Granger," Draco said. "I'm calling your bluff." Then he gave her a smirk and said, "I challenge you to friendly little duel. No harm in that, is there? The first one disarmed has to do the other's kitchen duty for a week. Agreed? Or are you too chicken?"

"Mate…..I don't think I would say…," began Ron, the former joviality beginning to leave his eyes when Hermione suddenly lashed out, " _Melofors!_ "

Draco blocked it with a casual wave of his hand. Tsking, he said, "Bad form, Granger, to start before you accepted my challenge. Perhaps you should try again?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, never a good sign, and immediately cast a non-verbal, " _Mobilicorpus_."

But unknown to her, Draco had already placed a shield charm around himself while casting a non-verbal, wandless, " _Mimblewimble_."

Hermione frowned when Draco didn't rise in the air. She attempted to cast the spell again, this time speaking it, when she realized what he had done.

"Ut..ugf….eh...lhh," Hermione burbled.

There was a moment of silence before Draco and Ron broke out in uncontrollable giggles. "What was that, Mione?" Ron teased. "I didn't quite catch it."

"I think she was conceding defeat," Draco rubbed in. "Right, Granger?"

If Hermione had been Medusa, Draco would have been dead a million times over.

"Might want to carry your wand to bed with you for the next few days," Ron advised. "She can hold a grudge with the best of them."

Draco's grin became even more pronounced. "Is that true, Granger? Will you be coming after me _in my bed_? Should I keep my _wand_ ready?"

Hermione stomped her foot, helplessly enraged. Her face was the color of Ron's hair. But due to her tongue being glued to the roof of her mouth (thanks to Draco's spell) all that came out was, "Hke…..eii….ehgggg!"

Draco decided she'd had enough. Softly, he intoned, " _Expelliarmus_." After he caught her wand, he whispered, " _Finite Incantatum_."

While Hermione got her tongue back in working order, he couldn't help teasing her one last time. "If you were that interested in me, you should have just told me, Granger. No need to be shy." He knew he was winding her up almost to the breaking point, but it was so much fun to see Hermione in that glorious state of agitation.

"DRACO MALFOY!" she shrieked, her magical energy making her hair fuzz out like a seeded dandelion, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Coming back to the present, Draco smiled at the memory. That had been the turning point in their relationship. Teasing her in that manner had opened both of their minds to something they had skirted around but not addressed. Something that had been between them longer than either wanted to admit. Something….potent. Grabbing his towel, Draco dampened it before brushing off any stray stubble from his chest. Catching his movement in the mirror, he stopped to take inventory of his body. His momentary cheerfulness evaporated as he surveyed the multitude of scars littering his skin. Molly had worked wonders on him, but there were some injuries magic couldn't touch. The indentations and scar tissue on his arm were brutal. He didn't know how Hermione could stand to look at it; and in spite of the macho act he gave in front of Bill, he barely could himself. Moving up his chest, he ran his fingers over the thin ridges that crisscrossed his torso to his back. Voldemort had allowed his death eaters to magically whip Draco after his legs had been broken….some had added a crucio to the whipping spell so the pain would go deep into the inner tissues of his body. Seeing the scars, Draco was pulled into the memory of the abuse.

 _"Traitor!" a masked death eater had screamed before the dreaded hex hit Draco square in the chest. "Thought you'd play the hero, did you? Well, this is what happens to them!"_

Draco's knuckles whitened holding on to the edge of the bathroom counter as his mind replayed the worst moments of his life. The mirror before him had vanished. Now all he saw was what had happened next...

 _"Aw...the little whelp is moaning. But I've just started, Sonny, " another death eater mocked. "Before we're done with you, you'll be begging for death. But I doubt we'll feel generous enough to give it."_ Then came the pain from his broken legs, caused by Draco thrashing about as he writhed from the agony. The lash of whip after whip. Crucios, too many to count, came from all sides. The broken sobs of his mother. His blood, feeling like lava as it poured out of his wounds.

Draco whimpered as the memories threatened to overwhelm him. He gasped for air as his heart pounded with remembered fear. Watching himself in the mirror, his eyes glittered with tears seeing the souvenirs of the brutality he'd suffered.

"Draco?" he heard Hermione's voice coming from his bedroom. The bathroom door opened to see her looking at his half-naked body with unconcealed desire in her eyes. "Oh...here you are. Your mother thought you were in the library and I….."

"How can you stand me?" he suddenly asked as he hastily wiped away the evidence of his grief that had collected under his eyes..

Hermione looked at him, her confusion quickly turning to concern. "What do...hey…..are you _crying_?"

Draco sagged in defeat. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Draco? What is it? What happened?" Hermione's face showed instant worry at his state.

Draco grabbed her and held her up against his chest. "I'm….so broken, 'Mione," he whispered. "Look at me. I'm nothing but scars."

"And here I was thinking how fit you were," she tried to comfort him as her hands softly trailed down his shoulders to his biceps. When he made no reply to that, she said, "Draco? You know I love you….right?"

Draco avoided her eyes and spoke to her mirrored reflection instead. "I was thinking about something….remember when you teased Ron and me about the beards we were growing? Then you and I had the little face off?"

Hermione tucked her head between his chin and shoulder. "I do remember…..but I don't think that was what you were thinking about when I first came in here."

Draco immediately stiffened. "No. It wasn't. I…...look, I….. I don't want to dwell on it. But that day….at the Manor…." He clammed up when his emotions threatened to return.

Hermione's heart broke a little when she saw his bottom lip quiver. "Sweetheart….it's okay. You can tell me."

"I…..," he said, his voice trembling, "I just wish…..I had something better to give you than this patched up wreck of a body."

Hermione now understood. This was about his torture. "Draco Malfoy…..look at me. I love you. _All_ of you. And you're not patched up to me. I think you're the most handsome man I've ever seen."

"I don't think you have any points of reference to be able to say that. You don't know what you're missing."

"I know what I would be missing if I didn't have you, you silly man," she said while giving him a tender demonstration of her affection. "I want you. Your scars and all. They're a part of you. Proof of how strong you are. How brave. How…...wonderful."

His fianceé's words were a balm to his hidden fears. He lay his cheek against Hermione's as he allowed his tears to fall.

"Hermione," he whispered. "I….don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'll never have to find out," she assured him. She slowly moved her hands up Draco's chest and entwined them around his neck. Standing up on her tiptoes, she captured his bottom lip with hers. Softy sucking on it, Hermione shivered when Draco tightened his grip on her and slid his hands down to pull her more tightly against him. She let go of his bottom lip so she could take a playful nip of his upper one. Soothing his lip with her tongue, she then glided it into his mouth to dance with this. Moaning with sudden need, Draco intensified their kissing. His hands, having a mind of their own, began to caress every part of her they could reach. Hermione felt like her blood was turning to fire. Her heart began beating rapidly and it was all she could do not to puddle at his feet. Draco's kisses had always been passionate, but what they were doing now was beyond anything she'd ever experienced before. Hermione could feel the growing evidence of just how much Draco wanted her. As if he knew what she was thinking, he guided her backwards until her bum hit the bathroom wall. Then he began to sensually rock against her, channeling all his prior emotions into an aching need for the witch in his arms. Hermione's groans became unintelligible. Her fingers latched onto whatever parts of his hair she could grab hold of as his rhythm became quicker and harder. They were lovemaking with their clothes on. Her breaths became pants when he began to suckle the sensitive part of her neck. Right before she felt she would explode with the intensity of the feelings inside her, she felt Draco's hands slowly move back up to tenderly cup her face.

"I…..I have to stop now if I'm going to keep my promise to you," he said between heavy breaths.

"Dra….Draco…," she gasped.

For a few minutes neither said anything; content to get their breathing back to normal while they held on to each other as if their lives depended on it. Then, as they wound down from their high, Draco shifted Hermione's weight to rest more comfortably against him.

Leaning forward, he kissed her nose and said, "I never even asked you if you'd come up because you needed me for something….."

For a second, Hermione couldn't remember why she had gone up to Draco's room. She kept her eyes closed, her skin still tingling with unmentionable delight. During that moment, she breathed Draco's essence. His aroma was intoxicating to her. It was a manly bouquet of lime and a spice she couldn't quite place. Basil, perhaps. Mixed into that was the scent that was Draco alone.

The scent of crackling fires…..

…..and starlight.

Slowly reaching up to pull his head down for one more blissfully sweet kiss, she said, "I'd come to see if you were ready to go to the village. Lillion asked me to fetch you. Bless her, she apparently was able to wake Harry. They're ready to go, but if you'd rather wait…... "

"What I'd rather is to have you in my bed."

Hermione moaned. Gads, was he trying to kill her? "Draco…," she whined, "why are you always doing this to me? You stopped just now because you want to keep some promise you made to yourself. And then you say something like that. You're making me feel like a yo-yo. I can't tell what you want from me."

"I want you. Merlin, I've never wanted anything more in my life."

'Okay...so do you still want to wait?"

He sighed. "I did….I do. Which is why our bonding needs to be soon."

"Why? Is marriage to me just a means to an end? An escape from a self-inflicted celibate lifestyle?"

"What? No!" Draco looked aghast. "Is that what you think?"

"I don't know what to think. You're confusing me."

"Listen to me, Love..." Draco cradled Hermione's face in his hands. She loved it when he did that; it made her feel like putty in his hands. She gazed into his wintry grey eyes and saw the same love and frustration on his features that she felt inside. Without realizing why, she began to cry.

"Why are you doing this to us?" she whispered.

Draco began to brush her cheeks with his thumbs; gentle little swirls that felt like fairy kisses. "I...I treated you so badly before. Whenever I think of it, I feel ashamed…..."

"But Draco...I've forgiven you that…..we were just children," Hermione interrupted.

"Just hear me out, okay Pet?"

Nodding, Hermione cuddled against him.

"If our past had been different….I don't know. Maybe things would be different now. I... I just want to be sure you believe I love and respect you. This is the only way I can think of to prove it to you." Then he sighed. "But I don't know how much longer I can hold out…..because I want you...so….. _so_ much. That's why I want to marry soon." He tilted her head and kissed her softly. "You're my life now, Hermione. You're it."

Looking up into his eyes, she saw the concern she'd caused reflected in them. "I'm sorry, Draco."

"You….you do feel the same way, right? I mean, with the bonding?"

Hermione felt dreadful. Draco should never have cause to doubt. "I do."

"Then, please Love…...don't make me wait."

All of a sudden, Hermione's sense of humor made an appearance. Managing to grin, she asked. "Is this an official asking? Just want to be sure."

Draco saw the mischievous twinkle in her eye and finally relaxed. Letting go of her face to wrap his arms back around her, he said, "Yes, Miss Priss. I'm officially asking. Or begging, if you prefer. Just as long as you'll say you'll marry me soon."

Hermione snuggled even closer to him. Thrilling him, she sighed, "Okay. Deal."

"Really?" Draco couldn't believe she gave in so easily. "You're not teasing, are you? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. You're right; there's really no point in waiting. Besides, I don't think I could keep your mother denied for too much longer."

"Or me." Draco's eyes danced with desire.

Hermione looked into his expressive eyes that were now speaking so eloquently. "Or either of us. But in all this haste, I do ask for one thing."

"Anything, Pet."

" _Please_ …..no Oktoberfest for our reception."

Draco laughed as he peppered her face with kisses. " Spoilsport. Think about what you're turning down. No beer, no sauerkraut, no pretzels….."

"And no Lederhosen."

Draco shuddered at the thought. "Okay. Deal."

* * *

000

.

.

Theo squirmed under the gaze of the twins. "So….Lord Nott….," George began.

"Or should we call you Theodore?" Fred mused.

"He's going to be our little brother," said George. "Maybe Teddy would do..."

Theo rolled his eyes. "Do you realize we go through this every time I come over? Theo is fine."

"How are things going with you and our cherished little sister?"

Theo looked back and forth between Fred and George. The only way he could tell the difference between the two was that Fred was blind. Even then, he wasn't always sure.

"Things are…..progressing."

"Did you hear that, Georgie? Our future brother-in-law said things were looking up for him and our Ginny."

"Not being deaf and also having the advantage of standing right by him, I can concur with your analysis of his statement, brother."

Theo shook his head. "You two are so weird."

Ignoring that comment, Fred trained his sightless eyes on where he thought Theo was standing. "So rate the progress for us. Are you to the hand-holding stage? Stolen kisses? Whispered secrets in the dark?"

"Or more?" butted in George while wiggling his eyebrows. "Come on, you can tell us. What are brothers for?"

Theo had a sudden wicked urge to turn the tables on the pranksters. Without missing a beat, he answered, "I would say….more like having to think of names for our unborn child stage." He grinned at the look of surprise on their faces. "Well…..you did ask me….. _brothers_."

The momentary surprise suddenly dropped off the twins' faces. "Not a wise response," said Fred with a deadly seriousness taking the place of the former teasing. "I hope for your sake you're joshing. We wouldn't take kindly to anyone defiling our baby sister."

"What was that?" said a feminine voice coming down the stairs. Walking into the room, she took Theo by the arm while asking her brothers, "Seriously…..were you threatening my fiancé?"

"But Ginny…...he….he said..," began George, pointing his finger at the calm Slytherin.

"Yes, yes. He said. But what did _you_ say first?"

"Er…." George looked to Fred for help, but of course, Fred couldn't see it.

"Uh-huh. That's what I thought. A word to the wise, brothers," said Ginny. Looking up, she saw Theo looking down on her with undisguised amusement. "Theo is a snake. And the thing about snakes? They lie still in the grass. Just waiting for the right opportunity. When they're all curled up, they may look cute and cozy. But don't be fooled. That's when they're the most ready to strike."

Seeing Fred and George in an uncharacteristic position of being the ones fooled, Ginny put her arm around Theo's waist before she said, "We'll be at Castle Combe. There's a wizarding section of the village that Theo wants me to see. Don't expect us back for a while." When they got to the door, she turned around and said, "Oh…..and if you're nice, we might name our child after you two."

With that, the screen door slammed leaving the twins looking sheepishly at each other.

"Well, don't blame me," said Fred. "At least, I have a legitimate disadvantage. I can't see the bloke's face to read it."

"Put in our place by a kid sister and her manky fiancé," George shook his head forlornly. "The shame, brother. Oh, the shame."

* * *

000

.

.

"So….what do you think of our English villages, Lillion?" Harry asked the witch beside him as they lazily strolled down the cobbled street.

"I miss our markets and zee chocolatiers. Ach! I zink see Englisch do not appreciate zee candy as ve do."

"We like chocolate," Harry assured her. "Especially after a dementor attack."

Lillion paled. "Do not speak to me of zoze monsders! Vater spoke of zem. He zaid zey vere vorze zan zee Nachtkrapp."

"What's a Nachtkrapp?" asked Harry while taking Lillion's elbow to guide her around a puddle in the street that had been made from the heavy rains of the night before.

Stepping gingerly around the water, Lillion explained. "A Nachtkrapp is ein raven…..ein monstrous black bird born in zee deepest depths of Sheol. It leaffes its hiding place at night to hunt. If it is zeen by little children, it vill abduct zem into its nest und deffour zem, first ripping off zeir limbs und zen picking out zeir heart."

"Eew." Harry crinkled up his nose in disgust at the morbid description. He didn't understand why Lillion and her family thought dementors were worse that _that_.

A little ways up from them, Hermione and Draco were enjoying a more pleasant conversation. They were window shopping at the local jewelers; it was owned by a goblin named Cyfoeth who specialized in unique charms woven inside each of his handmade treasures.

"What do you think of that one, Pet?" asked Draco as he pointed to a large ruby ring.

"Rather ostentatious, don't you think?"

"You'll be a Malfoy, soon. Glitzy is our middle name," he teased.

"I think I'll stick with Jean for mine, thank you very much." Hermione looked over at the next row of rings while ignoring the other suggestions from Draco. He clearly must have meant it when he said it was the Malfoy way to pick the gaudiest jewelry available.

 _Go big or go home must be a family motto_ , she thought. _I bet it's on their crest._ Snickering at her thought, she continued to peruse the contents of the display. Then she saw it. Tucked into the upper corner of the shelf, she saw a pale aquamarine ring glimmering under the lights. The gem was square-shaped with diamonds on it's sides. The band was platinum. It was modest, sweet, a bit old-fashioned…...and perfect.

"Draco…." Hermione breathed. "This one."

He looked over to where she was pointing. A knowing smile graced his features. "Yes. That's you. Well…..ready then?"

With that, he led her inside to speak to the goblin.

* * *

000

.

.

"How far away is your home from here?" Ginny asked as they made their way out of the pub where they'd taken their noon meal.

Theo snapped his fingers. "Blast….I keep forgetting you've not been there. I've got to remedy that. Actually, we're very close to Nott Manor. It's less than ten kilometers from Castle Combe."

"Maybe we can visit it later today. I'd like to see where we'll be living."

"Only if you want to. I would understand if you didn't."

Ginny looked up at Theo. "Didn't what? Want to visit? Or live there?"

"Live there, of course."

Why would you think I wouldn't want to live at your home?"

Theo shrugged. "Because…...it's no secret what my father was. The things he did…" he let the rest of his sentence hang.

"But your mum lived there, too. Doesn't that redeem it?"

"It does….at least for me it does. Our gardens _are_ lovely. Mum stayed in them for hours. The elves tried to take the work from her, but she wouldn't allow it. I...I think it was the one place she felt free. No dark magic tainted it."

"We can clean your home, Theo. I am the daughter of Molly Prewett, you know," Ginny said, smiling. "Your home can't be worse than Sirius' was….you wouldn't believe the state it had fallen into."

"That's Potter's home, isn't it?"

Ginny blushed but didn't back away from the question. "Yes. It is."

Theo made no further comment. As they neared the town square, he saw a group of people clamoring around the entrance to one of the shops.

"Wonder what's that about?" he asked Ginny.

She squinted her eyes against the brightness of the sun. "I can't tell. Oh, wait. Is that Rita Skeeter?"

"Ugh. I hope not."

Ginny squeezed Theo's arm. "Looks like she's dropped us for a new victim. Can't say I'm upset about it."

"They can have her, and good riddance is what I say," agreed Theo. Then he saw a flash of bright blonde hair in the crowd. "Hold on….I think I saw Draco."

"Really? Well, come on. Maybe Hermione is with him."

* * *

000

.

.

When Draco and Hermione walked out of the store, Harry and Lillion were waiting for them.

"You were in there for quite a while," said Harry who was grinning like a loon. "Care to share why?"

Hermione looked at Draco, who smiled indulgently. "Go ahead….tell them."

Hermione held out her hand to show her ring. "It's official now."

Lillion squealed with girlish delight. "Hurra! Draco….I knew zis vas soon to come! I vish you both zuch happiness!"

Harry hugged Draco and gave him several claps on the back. "My brother is marrying my sister. I don't know what to make of that."

Draco laughed, his joy obvious to all. "I can't believe my good fortune. She actually said yes, brother!"

"Well honestly, what did you expect? You knew she would, you numpty!"

Then Harry went over to give Hermione a big hug. "I'm happy for you, Hon," he said tenderly.

"Can you believe this, Harry? Me and Draco. Did you ever think our childhood bully would one day ask me to marry him?"

"I can. He grew up, 'Mione."

Hermione's eyes were watery, but her smiled shone when she whispered, "I love him, Harry. I love him so much."

Harry held her close. He whispered back, "I know. So do I."

A minute later, a loud voice was heard across the street. "Is that….is that Harry…. _Potter_? IT IS!"

Harry let go of Hermione to see several reporters making their way over. Leading them was none other than Rita Skeeter.

"Oh no…...not her. Not today," moaned Hermione. Draco looked down and protectively put his arm around his bride-to-be. "No worries. Let me handle her, Pet."

Once she was in front of the foursome, Rita took out her quick-quill and said, "This is a _quite_ the surprise, seeing the group of you today. And...who is this lovely lady with you?" she asked as she looked Lillion up and down with curious interest.

"An old friend of the family, Rita," he said in a no-nonsense voice. "What brings you here? Slow news day in London?"

"No, a tip I received. A little birdy told me Mr. Potter might make an appearance here today." Before Draco could wonder which of the dodgy reporters hanging around his home was the _little_ _birdy_ Rita spoke of, she added, "And who gives a fig about London when the Chosen One is in Castle Combe?" Adjusting her glasses, she said, "The public has asked about you, Harry. Naturally, they're curious. I've received innumerable questions as to where you've been hiding. But it appears you've been helping Draco entertain his family _friend_ ," she said with just the right amount of gossipy inflection in her voice. Then she gave them her best scathing smile. "You didn't think you could hide something like this from me forever, did you?"

"Now, wait a minute…" Draco began to say before Lillion sidled up close to Harry and stood on her tiptoes to ask him, "Who is zis lady, Harry? I do not like her."

Unfortunately, Lillion's pose looked rather intimate. It didn't help that Harry wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her steady. Rita's photographer wasted no time capturing the picture, which caused the other reporters to begin snapping their own. No one wanted to be trailing the Daily Prophet in announcing to the wizarding world the exciting news regarding Harry Potter's love life.

While Rita was busy harassing the foursome, Theo and Ginny were making their way into the growing throng of people.

"Theo!" Draco called out when he saw his friend.

"What did you do this time, Mate?" Theo teased while pushing his way through the reporters. He held tightly to Ginny's hand to make sure they weren't separated.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried when she saw the familiar red tresses.

"What's going on, 'Mione?" she asked while being hugged nearly to death by her friend. Because of the crowd around them, Ginny had yet to see Harry. Hermione let go of her to show her the ring.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Holy crap." Looking up at Hermione's glowing face, she asked, "You're engaged? You're _really_ engaged? I can't believe it! When's the wedding?"

"Soon. It will be very soon."

Ginny stared at her friend. "This…..this wouldn't have to do with those wild monkey urges, would it? 'Mione…...are you…?"

"What? Good Grief! No!" Hermione blushed to her roots. "Nothing like that."

"Then why the sudden rush?"

Hermione looked over at Draco telling Theo the news. "Why wait when you know for sure?" Hearing his fianceé, Draco turned and gave her a wink. "Love you," he mouthed.

Ginny swallowed the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat. "Oh, 'Mione….I'm happy….really happy for you."

"Ginny."

Ginny spun around when she heard that voice. She now saw through the various reporters Harry standing not five feet away from her.

"Harry," she whispered.

"How have you been?" he asked. It looked like his heart was in his eyes. Ginny remembered that look. He had worn it every time before when he'd told her he loved her.

All of a sudden, a bright flash blinded the both of them. For a moment, all they could do was blink, spots filling their vision.

Then Ginny felt a stable presence behind her back. Without having to look, she knew it was Theo. She felt his hand go protectively against the side of her hip. Clearing her throat, she managed to say to Harry, "I'm doing fine. We….we came here...Theo wanted to show me…."

"The village near my home," he finished quietly for her while gazing steadily at the wizard in front of him. Theo remembered the last time Harry made an unexpected appearance. He was going to make certain there were no problems today.

Harry watched as Theo subtly angled Ginny's body behind his; Harry understood what he was doing. He'd become Ginny's shield. Harry swallowed, the pain of seeing that hitting him hard.

"What brings you to Castle Combe?" he asked Harry.

"We came with Hermione and Draco…..Lillion wanted to see an English village."

Ginny didn't have time to ask who Lillion was, because the young witch had come over and said, "Draco zaid he vas tired of all zee people. Schall ve go back home now?"

"Uh….Ginny...and Nott…..this is Lillion. Lillion Blumenthal." Harry's face turned red at the surprised look on Ginny's face when Lillion took Harry's arm and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

"Gruss Gott ," Lillion said with a nod. Then she gave herself a little slap on the temple and said, "Ach. I forkot. Hallo." She gave them both a curtsey and her best smile to make up for her lapse into German.

Theo couldn't help but feel amused and rather relieved at seeing Harry with another witch, but Ginny was sizing her up. Something about her made her seem youthful and innocent, but her face and body spoke of a witch ready for love. Ginny couldn't help the jealousy that flared within her when Lillion gave Harry a dimpled smile while looking up adoringly at him. Then she felt despair. Lillion was beautiful. And if her clothes and jewelry were anything to go by, she was rich. Probably from an aristocratic family. In comparison, Ginny felt dowdy and plain. She'd never felt so countrified in her homemade dress. Her hair had never seemed so so…... _orange_.

"Right, then. So are we ready to go?" Draco's voice broke through Ginny's thoughts.

"Ja...I mean, yes," said Lillion. "Ready, Harry?"

He gave Ginny a final lingering look, but then looked down at the witch beside him. "If you are, I am."

"It vas most pleasant meeting you," Lillion said with a smile to Theo and Ginny. Giving them a final nod and wave, she said, "Auf Wiedersehen!" before she and Harry apparated away.

"Let's meet up soon," Draco said to Theo. "We can catch up on things."

"Sounds like a plan," Theo said. "Until then."

Wrapping his arms around Hermione, Draco said, "Until then." Then with a pop, they vanished.

Once they were alone, Theo followed his friend's example and put his arms around Ginny. She had become far too quiet. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Ginny knew better than to answer that question truthfully. "Yeah. I'm fine."

But Theo wasn't fooled.

* * *

000

.

.

Rita watched as the teenagers apparated away, leaving only the Weasley lass and the Nott heir. She told her photographer, "Don't worry about those two. We have enough pictures of them already. What's important is that image you got today. Develop it as soon as you can." Grinning, the little man apparated away to have it ready for the evening edition. Smirking to herself, Rita thought of what the other reporters around her would say when they found out they'd been scooped once again by her.

Newspapers had an unwritten understanding that bigger news items ran in the morning paper except in cases of emergency. Rita would comply with that stipulation in the story of the Malfoy engagement, but she would ignore that directive with the picture her photographer captured of the lovesick expression between the engaged fianceé of Theodore Nott and Harry Potter.

She cackled gleefully. _I really love my job._

Also, Rita had a personal reason for making sure it was the leading story in her gossip column.

 _Terrell Nott, you should have known better. Never cross a reporter_ , she thought as she looked over her notes. This would teach him for tossing her aside for a younger mistress.

* * *

000

.

.

The object of Rita's revenge could hear the cart rolling down the hall as it came nearer to his cell. He felt good. That night's meal had been tasty for once and the usual share-time sessions (that Terrell had nicknamed the Boo-Hoo Hour) had been cancelled due to one of the healers getting dragon pox. He smiled to himself and wondered what that night's edition of the Prophet would detail regarding his son's love life. He knew Theo might not realize it, but every time a story showed him being the handsome fiancé of Ginny Weasley, the further was he removed from his associations with his father. If Terrell had his way, by the time Theo was married, the population would have forgotten he ever had a father. Stretching on his bed, he began to hum a little tune his wife used to like. Yes, things were looking up. He thought again of his son. Theo seemed to be enjoying his outings with the Weasley lass.

 _He looks happy,_ Terrell thought, pleased that everything was falling according to plan. Arthur was no longer fighting the imperious, so that made things easier, too.

 _My son will have a good life_ , he told himself.

If only he could have said the same for Theo's friend.

 _"Traitor!" he had screamed before his hex hit Draco square in the chest. "Thought you'd play the hero, did you? Well, this is what happens to them!"_

Terrell felt an uncharacteristic guilt at his part with the torture and death of Draco Malfoy. He knew he shouldn't have cursed him as badly as he did. But he'd been full of bloodlust and rage at the boy's defiance of the Dark Lord. Now, he felt nothing but a queer empty feeling. He supposed the emotion was shame.

His ears picked up on the nearing squeak from the wheels of the cart making its way closer to his cell. Good. The evening paper would help him get his mind off memories he'd rather not have.

"Evening Daily Prophet," the house elf announced as he tossed a paper in each cell like a muggle newsboy making his deliveries.

Terrell smirked at the magical creature. Once mighty dementors roamed the corridors….now chirpy little house elves came with their carts to be sure the inmates stayed up on all the news of the day. He was still shaking his head at the absurdity of it when his eyes saw the bolded print on the front page…

 **CHOSEN ONE NOTT OUT OF THE PICTURE?**

Right under the headline was a magical picture of Ginny and Harry Potter. He scowled at the pathetic sheep eyes they were giving one another.

"Blasted Potter," Terrell fumed. "I should have known I wouldn't be rid of him so easily."

Cursing the image, he quickly read the article, scanning for anything that might give him clues as to what had happened for this to occur. Then he saw it. Not in the outlandish conjectures within the gossip rag itself but in the photo. For just a moment, a dark head moved; what it revealed was telling. The trademark blond that could belong to only one family. He held the newspaper up close to his eyes. Was that who he thought it was?

" _Engorgio_ ," Terrell whispered as he wandlessly made the picture swell to cover the entire front page. Then as the nameless wizard once again moved out of the way, he incanted, " _Petrificus Totalus_ ," to freeze the frame.

Terrell sucked in a breath at the face before him; there was no doubt. The person he was looking at was Draco Malfoy. But _how_? What dark magic had the Order performed to bring him back to this side of the Veil? For a moment, Terrell forgot about the obvious vendetta of that irritating cow, Rita Skeeter, and concentrated on the miracle of Draco being alive. He couldn't understand the feeling he was experiencing, and if someone had told him it was relief, he wouldn't have believed it of himself.

Then his eye went back to his son's intended and the Boy-Who-Lived. He frowned. Something wasn't….right. He kept staring at the picture until he realized what it was. The boy didn't look the same. He hadn't noticed it at first, but now it was obvious.

 _Strange_ , he thought to himself. Something was niggling in the back of his mind. Where had he seen that face before? Then it hit him. Harry had become a dead ringer for Sirius Black.

 _Well, well, well….what have we here?_ he mused as he studied Harry's features. Sirius' paternity was obvious.

 _Looks like some hanky-pankying went on inside the first Order. And they being so self-righteous. Naughty little hypocrites._

This explained some things. No wonder the boy could defeat the Dark Lord. The magic of the house of Black was ancient, its roots going deeper than those of any other family. The boy's power would be nigh unbeatable.

But Terrell knew something else about Harry. A hidden truth born of old magic that few believed in anymore.

 _You have the power of your father's blood….but you also have his weaknesses._ Terrell knew magical strength wasn't the only thing transferred from father to child. A father's passions were also transferred to his first-born son.

 _The sins of the father visiting upon the children…..._

His own father's folly had been the love of knowledge. Especially when it came to hidden facts. Obtaining obscure secrets had been his father's passion until one of those secrets unleashed a curse that killed him. Terrell had in him the same curiosity, although his interests went far afield from his father's pursuits. What grew from his dark gleanings was a terrible comprehension. The reason why he'd done….what had to be done. Terrell gritted his teeth remembering.

It had been his first kill.

His firstborn son. His precious toddler boy.

" _Every firstborn son in Egypt will die…"_

His beautiful young wife had never really recovered after it. He'd told her he had found Calix dead in his bed, but Terrell suspected she knew the truth. She had buried her son in her garden, near a small round pool and underneath her favorite flowering bush. Funny. The other bushes of its kind were shades of pink and salmon, but this bush's blooms changed from a baby pink to a rich lilac. She had called it her mourning bush and renamed the pool The Circle of Tears. Terrell suspected his actions were what caused the untimely death of his bride. She'd had one of her sons taken from her; no doubt her husband would end up killing her other boy eventually.

But she had been wrong about that. Calix had to die…..Terrell knew he could never allow a child to live who would have his failings. But he never had any intent on ending Theo's life. He'd not wanted to take Calix's, when it came down to it. But life was made of hard choices. And he'd made them. He'd sacrificed Calix to give Theo a proper chance. He'd protected him. Made sure he'd never known he'd had a brother.

 _And now you, Harry Potter, have to remind me of all this. You always were a nuisance. A perpetual thorn in the side, never allowing any rest. Always getting in the way. Well, this time you won't be successful, young man. I've dealt with others before who tried to ruin my plans. I can handle you. And this time, you won't have a prophecy to help you with what I will devise for you._

 _You'll not steal my son's chance for happiness. I'll not let you._

Then Terrell, out of long habit, began to scheme.  
To strategize.  
To plot.

* * *

000

 **AN:**

Cyfoeth is Welsh for "wealth, power, riches". But mainly wealth, I think.  
Calix is Greek for "very handsome."  
Theodore is Greek for "gift of God."  
"Hurra" is the German interjection for hooray.

Hats off to all you out there who can write heart-fluttering romantic scenes. The little one in this chapter gave me FITS. It's so hard to strike a balance between sweet romance and…..wild monkey urges. LOL

Draco and Hermione's engagement is not like Theo and Ginny's because the latter's engagement bond was a ritual performed between two pureblood houses. Since Hermione is muggle-born, her engagement to Draco reflects that. And besides…..Draco doesn't particularly care for knives anymore. Can you blame him? But more about that later.  
But all that said…...they are officially engaged! Oh Lordy. Wait 'til Narcissa finds out! I hope they tell her before it comes out in the paper.

Terrell Nott…(SMH) 'Nuf said.

I have on Pinterest pins for the purple bush and the circular pool and of Hermione's engagement ring. Take a look if you're interested. I also have some pins for Nott Manor. And you can see pins for the characters, too. Same name- Trinkisme, and of course, the board's name is Starlight.

Lastly, Softsoap has a hand soap called Wild Basil and Lime. It's what I think Draco would smell like.


	20. Pies and Plans

Chapter 20: Pies and Plans

" **The nitrogen in our DNA, the calcium in our teeth, the iron in our blood, the carbon in our apple pies were made in the interiors of collapsing stars. We are made of starstuff."** **― Carl Sagan**

* * *

000

"Draco, Son….is that you?" Narcissa popped her head out of the closet she was in, trying to find a certain pair of dragonhide shoes.

"It's me and Hermione, Mum," he answered. Draco gave Hermione's hand a squeeze while they waited by the door to the enormous suite Narcissa shared with her husband.

"Well, come on in, darlings. How did your visit to town go?"

"It went well. It's sort of why we're here now," Draco said as he led Hermione into the room. "Hermione and I have something to show you." With that, he held out his fiancee's hand to show the ring resting there.

Narcissa froze as she stared at Hermione's hand; then looking up, her eyes flickered back and forth between their faces. Draco held his breath, waiting. All of a sudden, his refined and aristocratic mother let out a high-pitched squeal so shrill it was a wonder any could hear it but elves and dogs.

"Finally!" she gushed as she hugged them both at once. Draco laughed at Hermione; she was now bunched up against him with one side of her face completely smushed.

"Narcissa….," she mumbled as she tried to work herself free from another demonstration of her future mother-in-law's exuberance.

Narcissa paid no mind to her wriggling. "When?" was the first question she asked. Not giving them time to reply she added, "Oh….I am so _happy_! My sweet doves!" Then she gave them another bone-crunching hug.

Hermione was thinking Draco's mother was much stronger than she looked. Draco was thinking he better step in to rescue his intended so he jokingly said, "Okay, you can let go now, Mum. Don't smother my bride before I can marry her."

Narcissa reluctantly released her grip on the couple. "I'm sorry, dear," she said to Hermione. "I'm just so excited."

"Yes….I can tell. But I'm happy you are."

"Have you two talked about a date?" Narcissa asked. "Are you thinking next year….or," and here she couldn't hide the hopefulness in her voice, "...something sooner?"

Draco smiled at his mother's obviousness. "Something sooner. Hopefully before…," he looked in question at Hermione, "are you thinking Christmas? Would that work for you, Pet?"

Hermione barely had time to nod before Narcissa squealed again, this time clapping her hands like an overenthusiastic performing seal. "Wonderful! Oh, my dear," she said to Hermione, "we have so much to do! There's the fittings, then sending out invitations, reserving an orchestra…"

"Orchestra?" asked Hermione. "For a wedding?"

"For the reception, dear," Narcissa explained. "Now let me see…..I must write all this down, or I know I'll forget something….."

She walked over to her bed stand and opened the drawer. Finding a self-inking quill and parchment, she said. "Ah... good. Now where was I?"

Narcissa had forgotten Draco and Hermione were in the room. Muttering to herself, she began to furiously scribble away.

"We should make good our escape while we still can," Draco jokingly whispered as he pulled Hermione out of the room and into the hall.

"No kidding. All I can say is I better be getting a long honeymoon for putting up with all that is sure to come," Hermione said, half in earnest and half in jest.

Draco's eyes darkened at the word honeymoon. "I promise you an exceptionally _long_ honeymoon."

Hermione blushed. "Long, huh?"

Draco nodded devilishly. "Long and _just loaded_ with delights."

"Stop," she chided, laughing. "You're doing that on purpose."

"There are alot of things I intend to do on _purpose_ ," he chuckled. "You best be ready, Miss Granger."

"For what?"

He gave her a sultry look that nearly had Hermione melting on the floor like the Wicked Witch of the West character she had read about as a child. " _Me_. I am going to enjoy you morning, noon, and night."

Hermione swallowed loudly. "Really?" she squeaked, then cleared her throat. That would not do. Trying to sound unaffected by Draco's seductive words, she tossed her head back and said, "And what do _I_ get while you're having all this enjoyment?"

Draco looked at her, disbelieving. Then he grinned. "Oh my Pet…..the enjoyment will _not_ be one-sided."

"Is that a promise?" Hermione challenged. She smirked. She loved playing these games with Draco.

Accepting her unspoken dare, he murmured into her ear, "I promise to light a fire in your bones that will never die. To make you quake with bliss…..again, and again…..and again."

Sweat began to break out on Hermione's brow. Closing her eyes, she tried to get her rising libido under control.

Draco laughed out loud watching the effect his words had on her. "You can't deny it, Pet. You want me as badly as I want you."

"Yes." Hermione moaned. She couldn't contradict his words when her body was already quivering with need. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes to see Draco looking at her with an expression that was half amusement and half wild desire. Reaching up to give him a kiss, she whispered while her lips were still on his, "We're not going to make it if you keep this up."

"What do you suggest?" he asked, his lips creating a wonderful friction against hers.

Hermione gave one more suck to his bottom lip, then moved away back to the entrance of Narcissa's bedroom.

"Narcissa? Er…..Mum?" she added when Narcissa didn't look up. Hermione then coughed loudly.

Narcissa finally glanced up from her list. "Did you call me, Hermione? Do you need something, dear?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Um….I was thinking...er, I mean I wanted…."

Blast, she was having a hard time articulating her thoughts; mainly due to the fact that Draco had come up behind her and had wrapped his arms around her waist. Her mind went completely blank feeling him pressed up against her from behind.

Narcissa smiled with a sudden understanding. "Was it something about the wedding?"

Hermione nodded, thankful she could still function enough to do that. "Um...do you suppose we could have it sooner? Like maybe…..?"

"Like around Halloween? That would give us a little over a month. I think I can manage that."

Hermione sighed, relieved. "Thank you, Mum."

"You're welcome, dear. And Draco, would you desist in tormenting my future daughter?"

Now it was Draco's turn to redden. "Mother!" he protested, although he did loosen his hold on Hermione.

Narcissa gave her son a look he'd seen often. "Don't _Mother_ me. Do you think I don't have ears? I heard you out there. Your voice carries, just like your father's. You're like him in other ways, too. All the same tricks. You could have just said you wanted the wedding sooner rather than reducing our poor Hermione to this state."

Hermione's eyes widened and a sudden heat flooded her face. Right then, she prayed the floor would swallow her up. She felt she would die from embarrassment. Narcissa _knew_ what she and Draco had been up to!

Not the least bit uncomfortable with the subject matter, Narcissa ignored Hermione's scarlet face and said, "All I can say, Darling, is to remember that men succumb to _that_ temptation easier than we do. That method of manipulation should always be a part of our arsenal; to be used for _our_ advantage, not _theirs_. You might just want to remember that going forward."

There. That did it. Hermione's passion was now quite frozen thanks to Narcissa's enlightening words. Turning around to face the wizard behind her, Hermione poked Draco in the chest. Hard. "You….you _snake_! You did that on purpose!"

"No, I didn't! Really!" Draco raised his hands in self-defense. But Hermione wasn't having any of it. Taking advantage of his now vulnerable position, she began to tickle him mercilessly.

"Stop!" he giggled, bending over in helpless mirth. Pulling away from her clutches, he made a break for it. Hermione took off after him, chasing him down the hall while yelling at the top of her voice, "DRACO MALFOY! You get back here! I'm not done with you yet!"

Narcissa chuckled to herself to see the two acting more like children than young lovers. "Ah, me," she said to herself. "That _was_ fun. I must remember to thank Draco later."

She hadn't wanted to wait, either.

* * *

000

While Draco and Hermione had been cooking up something spicy between themselves , Harry and Lillion had been busy cooking up something sweet; namely a dessert for that night's dinner. They had gone into the kitchen to get something to drink after their trip into town and had overheard Binks asking Neecie to go to the blackberry bushes in the back of the garden to see if there was enough of the fruit left for that night's meal. Lillion and Harry offered to go with her. Happily, there were two bushes that were still yielding a late-season crop. While they gathered the berries from the thorny canes, Neecie entertained the two with stories of elven life. Both of them had laughed at her imitation of Kreacher and they stopped and listened with respect when she haltingly told them of the family she'd lost and the father she'd never known. Then she told them of her adoption by Binks.

Harry had smiled and said sadly, "I understand how you feel. I went through the same with Sirius. Except for me, I later found out he was my real father." Pushing his glasses back up his nose after they had fallen down while he'd bent over to pick some low-hanging berries, he admitted, "I wish I'd known that then. I think it would have made a big difference to me."

"Vy is zat, Harry?" asked Lillion. Her slim hands and fingers worked nimbly collecting the jeweled-colored fruit.

"I understand what Master Harry means, " said Neecie. "I wished Binks as a father before he took me as his daughter. It….it means to _belong_ , Miss," she tried to explain to Lillion.

The young witch frowned. She'd never felt a loss before. She'd never had a moment when she didn't _belong_. "I'm zorry for you poth. I….I do not know of zeze zings. Put I feel zee pain, all zee zame."

"It's called compassion," said Harry, smiling with approval at Lillion's tender heart. The girl before him was so sweet…..so untouched by trouble.

"Master Harry…..we's enough berries for the pies now," announced Neecie.

"Alright then. Lillion, you ready?"

They apparated to the inside of the kitchen. Binks was waiting for them there. "What beauties these are!" he said as he picked up a berry. "They are the last of the season, but it looks like the best was saved for last. They will make a most excellent dessert for our Masters tonight. Come, Young One. There is much to do."

While he and Neecie whipped up the cream and made out the pie crusts, Harry and Lillion washed the berries and patted them dry. Lillion popped one of the fresh fruits into her mouth; humming in approval, she gave Harry one to try.

"Zere. Zey are like candy, ja?"

"Yes...yes they are."

"May I vatch you cook, Harry? I haf ein vish to zee you vork in zee kitchen," she said shyly. "In Austria, zee best chefs are vizards. I love to learn from zee best."

Harry looked over at Lillion. He didn't want to dash her hopes, but Narcissa's little white lie had been more like a colossal whopper. However, he didn't have the heart to disappoint the pure-spirited girl beside him, so he said, "If you wish. But one moment, please. I need to speak a word to Neecie and Binks."

Lillion nodded and sighed when he left to go speak to the elves who were currently on the other side of the massive gallery that made up the Malfoy kitchens. Harry Potter was a dream come true to her. She knew she was half in love with him already. But she also felt with an intuitive female knowing that Harry wasn't interested in her. She'd seen the looks that had passed between him and the pretty girl in the village. Lillion didn't understand his relationship with the other witch, but she knew there was something between them. Something _alive_. She wondered if the handsome young wizard accompanying the redhead knew of her heart. She shook her head; probably not.

 _A woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets_ , her Vater always said.

While Lillion was absorbed in her thoughts, Harry was pleading with Binks and Neecie. "Please help me," he frantically whispered. "Lillion wants to watch me make a blackberry pie….and I don't know the first thing about it!"

"Don'ts worry, Master Harry," Neecie said as she patted his hand. "Neecie will be happy to help you."

"Oh….but she can't see you helping me," Harry explained. "She thinks I'm some sort of great chef."

Neecie's eyes danced in merriment hearing that; even Binks smiled in amusement. "Master Harry is a great wizard, buts Master Harry is no cook," Neecie said, giggling.

"I _know_ that, Neecie...that's why I need your help," Harry said in a low voice.

"We will take care of you, Master," said Binks calmly. "Leave all to Binks."

"But…..but what do I do? She's expecting me to bloody bake in front of her…and I don't know where to start!"

"Just…..pretend. How do humans say this? Make believe," Binks encouraged the young man panicking in front of him.

Neecie nodded. "Fakes it till you makes it."

That caught Harry by surprise; he chuckled in spite of his anxiety. "Where did you hear that, Neecie?"

The little elf grinned. "Master Ron."

Harry looked over at the wise, old elf who, while looking at him kindly, was also _expecting_ Harry to trust him. He sighed; Harry knew it was the best he was going to get. He was tempted to call Kreacher, but knew his house elf had been feeling poorly the last few days; he didn't want to disrupt his rest for something as silly as a pie. Finally, he nodded to Binks and walked back over to Lillion.

"Is zomezing vong?" she asked him with an undefinable look in her eye.

"Er….No. Of course not. Are you ready to watch?"

Lillion nodded eagerly. She leaned over the counter to observe Harry as he grabbed the flour and brown sugar. He didn't use measuring cups; he merely reached down into the sacks and brought up the ingredients with his hand.

 _Vell…..Mutter alvays zaid a true cook goes by instinct, not by recipe_ , she thought to herself.

Next, Harry got the berries and mixed them with the dry ingredients. Lillion's brows rose in disbelief when she saw him toss the poor berries again and again. By the time he was through, the mixture was a sad mess, the berries having been all but obliterated. Harry looked up to see her dubious expression.

"Uh…..well...er...berries make juice, you know," he stammered. "The more you work them, the juicier they get."

"Ja…..zay make juice," she nodded, trying to find something nice to say.

When Harry overfilled the pie crusts with his mixture that now resembled cement-colored paste, Lillion began to giggle.

"What?" he asked in exasperation. He was getting hot and tired. It didn't help that he was past due for some of his potions.

She quickly composed her face. "I am sorry. It's chust…...such much? It looks like ein ant hill."

Harry glowered. Darn that aggravating Austrian….she was right! But all he said was, "You'll see. Once it goes in the oven, it will get hot and begin to boil; then it will cook down." He earnestly hoped so. He'd die a thousand deaths if Binks served his pie to everyone without spelling it back to rights. Harry was ready to be rid of the thing. He felt it was mocking him. He carelessly slung on the upper crust to help hide the humped back monstrosity that now bore no resemblance to anything remotely edible. The pastry hung precariously over the sides of the massive blob like an ill-fitted cape.

"Shouldn't you pinch zee crusts togehzer?" asked Lillion.

Harry wanted to ask her why she'd wanted to watch him if she already knew so ruddy much about it, but all he said was, "Nah. This way is better." He hastened his movements. He was so ready to be done with this farce. Finally, he gave the thing to Binks. Neecie took one look at it and broke out in raucous laughter, but one look of warning from Binks silenced her.

"I will be sure to cook the pie for you, Master," he said, bowing.

"Be sure you don't burn it," said Harry, all the while thinking, _Nuke the bleeding thing for all I care!_

After he cleaned himself up from the flour and sugar that he had accidentally dusted himself with, Harry took Lillion out of the kitchen to find Draco and Hermione. They were in the library snuggled up together on the sofa reading about various wedding rituals.

"Brother, what have you been doing?" asked Draco as he took in the sight of Harry, all sweaty and with a streak of flour still on his forehead and cheek.

"Uh….just cooking," he said. Turning to Hermione, he asked, "Can I borrow Draco for a minute? I won't be long."

Draco rose up from the couch before Hermione had a chance to reply. "Come on then," he said quietly. He could tell from just looking that Harry needed a dose of his medication. Putting his arm around the frustrated wizard, he quietly uttered, "Take a deep breath. I'm with you now."

Had either of the girls been paying attention, they would have noticed Harry visibly relax once Draco touched him.

After the boys left, there was a silence between the two witches. Neither could think of anything to say.

Finally, Lillion said, "We shall be having pie tonight zat Harry made."

Hermione tried not to let her surprise show. "Oh? Well, that's….er….good. Uh….yeah. Harry's a good cook, all right."

Lillion eyed her curiously. Unbidden, another of her father's favorite sayings came to mind.

 _First bake the strudel... then sit down and ponde_ r.

So she did just that.

* * *

000

"Well? What do you think?" asked Theo as he watched Ginny take her first look around Nott Manor.

"It's…...it's breathtaking," she gasped. The house wasn't as big as the Malfoy's manor, but the grounds surrounding it were larger. Stately oaks stood guard on both sides of the front lawn while a small lake bordering the front part of the estate sparkled in the late afternoon sunlight. In the back, a stream flowed past the gardens to the woods beyond. And oh...those gardens. The influence of Theo's mother could be clearly seen and felt with every leaf and bloom. Climbing roses dominated the brick walls around the terrace, but further down the steps, a glorious riot of flowers filled the beds. Hollyhocks, sweet william, marigolds, pansies and primroses pushed against each other in friendly competition. Further out, sweet and savory herbs had beds of their own. Ginny felt she had found the Garden of Eden. Everywhere she looked, beauty reigned. She took Theo's hand as she wandered about, picking a flower here and there or bending over to smell a fragrant herb. Once she got closer to the woods, she came upon a curious site; a smallish round pool with a most peculiar bush growing beside it nestled beside a thicket of privy. In front of the bush and water was a small bench. Sitting down on it, she pointed to the bush and said, "I've never seen one like it before. The color…..it's so…..so…"

"Vibrant," Theo finished for her as he set down beside her. "My mother used to sit right where you're sitting and stare at the bush and water for hours. It was her favorite spot."

"I can see why," Ginny said. "It's restful here. But...a bit sad, too...don't you feel it?'

Theo frowned. "Why would you think that?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. It's just…..a bit too perfect to be in a wood. It doesn't seem to belong here. Like it's lost. For some reason, it makes my heart ache."

Theo looked at her queerly. "That's what my Mum said when I asked her why she like this spot so much. She gave me a sad smile and said lost perfect things made her ache on the inside. I didn't know what she meant."

Ginny laced her fingers with Theo's and gave his hand a sympathetic squeeze. "I know you miss her."

"Yes….I do. I think I always will."

"Do you….uh….what do you think she would say….about _us_?" Ginny blushed when Theo gave her an unmistakable look of longing when the word 'us' left her lips. "I mean….do you think she would approve?"

"You mean, would she approve of _you_? Oh, yeah. Without question."

"Are you sure?" Ginny said in a small voice. She felt so guilty that her feelings for Harry were still present. She was sure Mrs. Nott would have never condoned _that_. As a matter of fact, Ginny didn't, either. It wasn't fair to Theo. The more time she spent with him, the more she admired him. Looked up to him. Maybe even adored him a bit.

 _If it wasn't for Harry, he'd be perfect_ , she sighed.

"I know you still have feelings for Potter. I understand that," he said gently, as if she had just spoken her thoughts out loud. "But if you'll just give me a chance, I think…..I think I could make you happy….I….I think….I'd like to try.."

Ginny watched as Theo lowered his head. Just before he pressed his lips to hers, he whispered, "Please give me that chance."

Then he softly covered her mouth with his. Ginny tasted like cloves and the mint leaf she had earlier plucked from the garden. Her lips were soft and her bottom lip was plush and full. Tilting his head, he deepened the kiss.

Ginny couldn't stop the moan that escaped her . It had been so long since she'd been kissed like that. But all she could think about was Harry. With him on her mind, she responded greedily, plundering Theo's mouth and kissing him as if it were the end of the world.

"No….not like this," he murmured against her lips.

"What?" Ginny pulled back a bit so she could see him. "What did I do?"

Theo leaned his forehead against hers. "You're kissing me, but you're thinking of _him_. I can tell. I'm sorry, Gin. I'm a selfish man. I...I can't take that."

"Theo…." she began to say. "It's not…."

"Please…." he begged. "Just be honest, okay? I only ask….when you're kissing me, I want it to be _me_ you're kissing. Not _him._ Do you understand?" He asked in a pleading tone.

Ginny lowered her gaze, totally ashamed of herself for using him. "Yes. Of course. I'm so sorry."

Theo gently pulled her face back up to where he could see it. Cradling her face with his hands, he asked, "Can we give it one more try?"

Ginny was surprised he wasn't angry with her. "You mean…..you still _want_ to kiss me?"

His answer was to take her mouth again. This time, Ginny made herself stay in the moment. Theo kissed far differently than Harry. Where Harry's kisses had always had an urgency to them, Theo's was calm, slow. Sensual. Ginny felt herself becoming aroused. Then she became disgusted.

 _What's wrong with me?_ she scolded herself. _Am I that much of a tart?_

"I lost you again," Theo murmured against her lips.

"I'm sorry….again." Ginny was getting mad at herself. What was it about Theo that always had her apologizing? "It was just….I was starting to really enjoy it."

Now it was Theo who pulled back to look at her. "Really?" he asked with a growing smile.

Sheepishly, Ginny nodded. Theo laughed out loud then, and Ginny realized it was the first time she'd ever heard him laugh like that. It seemed to brighten the whole garden.

"Excellent," he grinned. Then he pulled Ginny into his lap. "That means I'm succeeding. I _want_ you to enjoy me. I want to make you happy."

Ginny looked into his expressive eyes, eyes that shone with honest appeal. "Why?"

"Because you're worth it,' was his simple reply.

 _Oh, my…_ Ginny thought. She felt strangely humbled…..and honored, too.

 _I don't deserve you, Theodore Nott._ Her next thought was a prayer. _Help me to love him the way he deserves to be loved_.

Then she took his lips with hers and kissed him. Really kissed _him._ For a moment Theo was still, letting Ginny set the pace; then he took over and expertly commandeered the kiss. It wasn't long before the two lonely teens forgot, at least for a time, the pain of losing someone they'd loved. Instead, they concentrated on the taste and feel of the other and on the new, freeing sensation of being accepted and understood by a like-minded soul. Breaths mixed, arms tightened against each other's body and hearts slowly began to mesh. And if either had bothered to look up during that time, they would have seen that next to them, the little bush glowed a bit brighter and the waters of the pool rippled in joy…...almost as if they were being healed, too.

* * *

000

 **AN:** The quote, "A woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets"is from the movie, _Titanic_.

 _I think this is my favorite chapter so far. I had so much fun writing Harry when he was trying to cook!_

 _And oh, my stars...Theo! Isn't he precious?_

 _Next chapter will have some Ron in it. I've been missing my Golden Boy. And also...(booing and hissing)...Daddy Nott. He's back to his old bag of tricks._


	21. Preparations

Ch 21: Preparations

" **I like the kind of people that get excited over the stars at night." - Unknown**

* * *

000

 _(1 week later)_

.

.

"I vish I could stay to zee your dress," Lillion sighed as she folded her last garment. "But I vill vait for zee vedding."

"We may not find it today," Hermione pointed out. "You know how picky Narcissa is."

"But it is _your_ choice, ja? Vill you not pick your own dress?"

Hermione grinned. "I will, if I'm allowed."

Lillion smiled back. She had seen firsthand how determined Narcissa was in making this wedding one for the books. Patting Hermione's hand, she closed her suitcase and said, "Zen I hope you both agree on zee zame von."

"You and me both."

Pulling her suitcase off the bed, Lillion looked around at the room she'd occupied during her stay at Malfoy Manor. "I shall miss zis place…...but it is time I go home. Zat is vere I belong."

Hermione felt sorry for the witch. She had been a witness to the pitiful good-bye she had given Harry. Right before the men had left to do a little practice shooting for their upcoming hunt, she had said her farewells to them. To Draco and Lucius she'd given her hand and a promise that she would be back for the wedding. But when she came to Harry, Lillion's stiff upper lip crumbled. Hurling herself into his arms, she'd cried into his neck and whispered, "I shall miss you zo much!" Harry had awkwardly patted her on the back and had given her a brotherly kiss on the cheek. Slowly letting go of him, Lillion had tried to smile, but it had come out more as a grimace.

Hermione looked at the sad lines still etched on the girl's brow. Letting her compassion guide her actions, she put her arm around the girl's slight shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "I can write to you, if you want me to. Keep you up on everything Harry's doing."

Lillion turned her golden eyes to Hermione's brown ones. "I thank you, but I vish it not. Vat vould be zee point? To him I am _die Nichtigkeit._ Nothingness."

"Oh Lillion, that's not true….it's just that…"

Lillion interrupted Hermione. "I am not zee brightest vitch...zat I know….but still, I can zee ven a man vants another."

Hermione sighed. "I'm afraid that ship sailed without Harry on board. Ginny is promised to Theo."

"Ja, I know dis. Harry's mind knows dis. But his heart?" She shook her head. "His heart does not."

Hermione nodded, knowing that Lillion had the right of it. The naïve girl before her who had come to the Manor untouched by sorrow was leaving with her first taste of a broken heart.

She would return to Austria a sadder but wiser witch.

* * *

000

After the Blumenthals had flooed back to Austria, Narcissa, Hermione and Ginny made ready to go to a magical fashion house in Britain to pick out a wedding dress for Hermione. They had asked Mrs. Granger to come with them but she'd declined. Apparently, the Grangers wanted nothing further to do with the wizarding world, including their daughter, who against their expressed wishes was marrying into the most notorious wizarding family in England. When Narcissa had heard about the ultimatum they'd given Hermione, namely choosing either them or Draco, she'd seen red. It took Lucius putting her into a temporary body bind to keep her from seeking retribution the same way she had with Rita Skeeter's predecessor, renown gossip columnist Ila Reillumup. After that woman had unwisely written a scathing diatribe against the source of the Malfoy wealth (calling into question the legality of the many family business ventures), Narcissa had turned the unsuspecting witch into a naked mole rat and had given her as a gift to a lonely widowed witch who lived in the Swiss Alps along with her twenty-odd cats. It was perhaps rather wicked for Narcissa to transform the cold-natured reporter into an animal with no fur who would be spending an enormity of time in the snow…..unless poor Ila wanted to try her luck inside the chalet with the cats. During her absence, no one bothered to ask about poor reporter; in fact, most had breathed a sigh of relief that she was gone. Two years later she re-appeared, only to retire from the paper. Rumor had her moving with her canary and greyhound dog to equatorial Africa in the Congo. Nothing else was ever heard about her except a tidbit where it was said she'd developed a deep hatred for cats, but often befriended stray field mice.

Luckily for the Grangers, Narcissa had listened to her husband when he said to hurt the Grangers would be to hurt Hermione, who in spite of it all, still loved her parents. The best way to get revenge would be to leak news of the wedding to muggle society papers. Acquaintances of Hermione's family would naturally ask her parents about their daughter's auspicious marriage to a Lord, the son of the Duke of Wiltshire. And what could they say other than to admit they'd chosen not to attend? That they didn't support the marriage? They themselves would cause the downfall of their own social standing. The more Lucius talked, the more devilish Narcissa's smile became. At the end she thanked her husband for his good sense, but told him she could take it from there. She knew just what to do.

* * *

000

House of Branwen had a sister store in Milan, but the original was located in Notting Hill. It was the shoppe where England's most celebrated designers crafted their magic. Narcissa made sure they chose a time to go there when they would be seen by the most people.

"A wizarding store….. in Muggle London?," asked Hermione with a skeptical expression on her face.

"You'll find this one is special. It panders only to the upper crust," explained Narcissa. "Very limited clientele. But that said, as long as one is recognized as peerage, magical or muggle doesn't matter."

"Ugh," grimaced Ginny. "Stuck-up, snobby little shop filled with stuck-up, snobby people. This is going to be _such_ fun."

Narcissa gave her a pointed look. "You are marrying Theodore Nott, my dear girl. You will be a part of this _stuck-up, snobby_ circle whether you want to be or not."

Hoping to stop the comeback she could anticipate brewing in Ginny's mind, Hermione said, "Still….I'm surprised. Purebloods frequenting a store that serves Muggles?"

Narcissa looked a little shamefaced. "Yes, well. Personal prejudices have always been conveniently swept to the side when it suited one's purposes. Shopping with muggle aristocracy was always considered an acceptable compromise."

Standing behind Narcissa, Ginny could be seen rolling her eyes at that comment.

Ignoring her friend, Hermione asked, "But the designers….they are magical, correct?"

"Of course. But don't worry, my dove. I've already owled ahead and secured Adair O'Tierney as your designer."

Hearing that, Ginny quit making faces; instead, her eyes grew as big as saucers. "Adair? The _Adair?"_

Narcissa's eyes twinkled, amused at the gobsmacked expression on Ginny's face. "Yes, dear. She will be meeting with us today. And she will also be designing your bridesmaid dress. Did I not tell you that?"

Ginny slowly shook her head.

"Oh? Well, now you know. Is that all settled? We really should be leaving. You know how these creative types are….a bit high strung. Best not to keep Adair waiting. Don't want to start out on the wrong foot."

As the younger witches each took a hand of Narcissa's to side apparate, Ginny whispered to Hermione, "Can you believe it? _Adair!_ "

* * *

000

Ginny kept up a steady stream of talking in italics and exclamation marks once they arrived at the boutique. On a continual rotation was " _Oh...my!_ although _Dear Merlin!_ was a close second. Beside her, Hermione was silent. Unlike Ginny, she had often shopped with her mother in the more upscale stores of London. Although not titled like the Malfoys, the Grangers were wealthy and could boast of a prestigious background with ties to several French families of pharmaceutical fame. That had meant nothing to Ginny, but Narcissa had been quite impressed with that fact when she'd first been told it. It was a fact she now fully intended to exploit when she made the Grangers rue their choices with their daughter.

"What do you think of this one?" Narcissa asked Hermione. She was holding up a princess gown eerily reminiscent of Princess Diana's wedding dress, the only difference was this one was a deep crimson red.

Hermione made a face. "Oh, please….. _no_. It's just too much. And besides, I would feel lost in that much fabric."

"As well as look like a walking tomato in all that red," Ginny sniggered.

Narcissa felt she might be in for a headache that afternoon thanks to Ginny's continual quips, but she only said, "Alright. Well….what about this one?"

Tired already, Hermione shook her head. Narcissa seemed determined to look at every available dress the store had while Hermione's measurements were being taken.

Nearby, Adair was listening quietly to the exchange as she studied Hermione. The fiancee of Draco Malfoy had rare qualities. There was something about her that was beguiling….a mysterious aura that enveloped the otherwise modern young woman. Adair was very much impressed. She didn't know how a muggleborn's magic could feel so old and established. Hermione had a positively irresistible charm! No premade dress would match this witch. A gown as unique as the girl would be needed.

* * *

000

"I don't care. I'm not going to wear that lace. It's too itchy! I don't want to spend the entire wedding ceremony scratching at myself like a monkey," Hermione complained.

"Oh….you mean like a _wild_ monkey?" grinned Ginny mischievously, "scratching those _urges_?"

Hermione gave her friend a glare that clearly said, _Shut up_.

Taking the hint, the redhead turned her attention over to the emerald green velveteen cloak hanging up. Ginny hummed in approval as ran her hand over the soft luxurious fabric. It had been decided that Hermione would need something warm to wear on the traditional trek to the heart of the grove where the bonding would take place. Adair declared a wedding dress would not be warm enough for a crisp Halloween night. Hermione had taken one look at the rich green fabric and had fallen in love with it. She knew Draco would appreciate the color and what it would represent seeing her coming to him in it. Now they were deciding on the right color of material and lace for the bridal gown.

Beside the cloak, the beginnings of Ginny's bridesmaid dress hung. The underlying material was a soft pink, but Adair planned for most of it to be covered by amethyst crystals that would catch the moonglow. Ginny adored her dress. The color was perfect on her, closely resembling the flowers of Theo's mum's favorite bush. She couldn't wait for him to see her in it.

"What about this?" asked Hermione, interrupting Ginny's thoughts about her fiance's reaction to her dress. She held up a sateen material with a hand-painted depiction of the moon and stars on the border. In the middle of the material was a painting of the tree of life.

Ginny made a face and said, "Seriously? You'd look like an art project, 'Mione."

Narcissa tried for diplomacy. "It's unusual….but a little too…"

"Juvenile, " said Adair.

"I'm sorry dear….but I think Adair is right," said Narcissa. "At least for this occasion."

Hermione pouted. She had liked it, mainly because the soft material had felt good to her pinched and poked skin. "But it's….so soft."

Seeing Hermione's fallen features, Narcissa suggested, "I'm sure Adair wouldn't mind making up a sweet day dress with this material...perhaps something you could wear on your honeymoon?"

Hearing the word 'honeymoon', Ginny couldn't resist an opportunity to tease. Holding up some material for Hermione to inspect, she asked, "How about this? It's good and Halloweeny." She held in her hands a bolt of see-through black fabric with appliqued red bats and pink witches' hats.

"For heaven's sake, child," groaned Narcissa. "Put that away."

Hermione giggled. "Where did you find it?" she asked Ginny.

The younger witch pointed to the back wall. "Over there in the costume section." Seeing Hermione's raised brows, she said, "What? I was bored earlier. Anyway, I bet Draco would like it," she grinned evilly as she held up her hand behind the material to demonstrate its sheerness.

Hermione quickly turned back around, her face a brilliant shade of red.

"This is a love of a color, daughter," cooed Narcissa, as she determinedly ignored the risque nylon Ginny was displaying and instead held up a bolt of rich fabric for Hermione to look at. "Let's see it against you." Sure enough, the pale blue marvelously highlighted Hermione's coloring. But the heavy silk brocade was not what Hermione had wanted for her special day.

"It does look good on you," encouraged Ginny.

Adair looked on approvingly until she saw the glimmer of an angry tear threatening to fall from Hermione's eye.

"You don't like it, do you?" she asked her.

Hermione bit her lip, trying desperately not to become a bridezilla. She was so tired, already being fed up with the decorations and the tastings and the guest lists and everything that apparently one had to go through to marry a Malfoy.

"It's just….I had wanted something….different. Something extraordinary. Something that would make me feel beautiful. But...all this….," she motioned with her hand, "is making me feel like a trussed up Christmas goose. It's just not me!"

Adair took her hand. "May I?" she asked as she held up her wand. At first, Hermione didn't understand, until Adair pointed to her temple. Then she knew what the designer was wanting to do was to use legilimency to see into her mind as to what her dream dress was. As soon as Hermione nodded her permission, Adair gave her wand a flick. For a few minutes Ginny and Narcissa watched as the two in front of them appeared to be having a staring contest. Then Adair withdrew from Hermione's mind.

"I have just the thing," she gushed as she went into the back of the store to pull a bolt of material out of their couture line. "This shade will be divine with your skin tone," she assured the hesitant bride-to-be.

All three witches gasped when they viewed the pale taupe blush of the soft clingy material. With her wand, Adair lifted the material from the bolt and then twisted it into the form-fitting gown of Hermione's imagination.

"How exquisite," Narcissa uttered in a reverent tone.

"Is this what you wanted, 'Mione?" Ginny asked. She didn't want to give her opinion this time until she found out what her friend thought about Adair's interpretation of her mental image.

Hermione touched the material hovering in front of her. "It's….it's _magic,_ " she finally declared.

Adair smiled approvingly. "That it is."

Ginny gave her friend a thumbs up.

The wedding dress finally decided, Narcissa moved back over to the settee to take a sip of her now cold tea.

"Thank you, Merlin," she whispered under her breath as she stealthily slipped her feet from her high heeled, pointed-toe pumps. She hadn't known how much longer she could have taken standing in them.

* * *

000

"So...are there any rules to the game?" asked Ron as he leaned against the big oak tree. He and Harry were with Lucius as they waited for Draco to join them.

"Try to hit the bullseye….that's it," said the older man.

"Huh….if that's all...then this won't take long. Right mate?" he looked to Harry for confirmation.

"Eh….I don't know Ron. I think there's a bit more to it than that."

"Oh come off it. Even Auntie Muriel could hit a bullseye with her wand and she's 115 years old with cataracts in both eyes."

Lucius chuckled at the Weasley lad. He knew Ron's great aunt; she'd been a formidable witch in her day; and in spite of her current eyesight, could probably _still_ outshoot the lot of them. He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching. Draco was not alone. Theo Nott was helping him bring the targets they would be using for their practice.

"Finally," said Ron in a teasing tone. "The swot and the snot have arrived."

Harry broke out in laughter at the familiar jibe. Draco laid the targets on the ground and promptly thumped Ron on his ear. "Can't you think of anything original? That's the same thing you called me and Hermione the last time we saw you." Turning back around to a still-giggling Harry he grumbled, "And thanks for the support, _brother._ "

Laughing, Ron reached over to muss Draco's hair. "I could be your brother instead."

"Stop! Merlin, you're aggravating!"

"You say that as if it's a surprise to you."

"Obnoxious Orangutan."

"Pretentious Prig. Are we done trading insults now? You're making me snub my future brother-in-law." Giving Theo a hearty clap on the back, Ron said, "Now _Theo-dorable_ here is just as much a swot as 'Mione."

"Would you _please_ quit calling me that?" Theo grumbled.

Ron grinned. It was plain to see the influence the twins had on him. "Not likely to happen, mate."

Harry tried to hide his grin seeing Draco trying to pat his hair back down. "Better stop Ron, before they decide to use you instead of the targets."

Ron promptly put his long arms around the shoulders of both Slytherins. "Aw, I was just teasing. How about we kiss and make up?"

Lucius shook his head at the irrepressible redhead, It made him glad he hadn't had another son before Harry. Stepping into the pause, he said, "I believe it's time we start, lads. Draco, do you want to show the others how the targets work?"

In response to his father's request, Draco levitated one of the circular targets. Immediately, it began to hover in the air. A spiral was whirling on its front; within that dizzying spiral, a red bullseye rode the revolving circles, hopping randomly back and forth from an outer ring to an inner ring.

"Ah, now I see. Excellent!" said Ron approvingly. "The sneaky little buggers don't want to be hit!"

They all took turns seeing who could hit the moving bullseye first. They started up close, but in the end they were over thirty meters away from the bobbing little target. Then they tried multiple targets at a time.

"Oho! Did you see that? I hit two with one shot!" Ron crowed.

"Well, even a blind pig finds an acorn once in awhile," said Theo. Beside him, the others laughed at Ron's expression at being compared to a pig.

Right before dusk, the tired wizards decided to call it a day.

"Well, men….I believe Harry put us all to shame," said Lucius as he sat down on a fallen log, finally resting after an afternoon filled with shooting and good-natured teasing. Pulling out a silver flask from a pocket within his robes, he took a sip and offered some to the young wizards.

"No...I believe I'll pass," Draco declined. Offering it next to Harry, he declined as well. But Ron and Theo each took a turn with the container.

"I do love a good whiskey," murmured Theo after a pull at the bottle. "Ogden's Special Reserve?"

Lucius shook his head. "Too strong for the season. You want it in midwinter. This is from Thornberry's collection. Bramblebury Brandy. Just the thing for an autumn afternoon."

Ron held the liquor against the roof of his mouth to savor the flavor. A distinct taste of apples with an undercurrent of maple pudding gave the drink a smooth, almost sweet taste. Swallowing, he smacked his lips in appreciation.

"More?" asked Lucius. Theo shook his head, but Ron nodded, smiling.

"Do you drink often, Nott?" Harry suddenly asked.

" _Harry,_ " Draco hissed reprovingly.

Theo's brow rose at Potter's abrupt and somewhat rude question. "No more than any other man," he replied evenly. "Why?"

Harry's eyes shifted down to the forest floor. "I used to. More than I should. I told myself it was to give myself a respite….a little escape from the constant pressure I was under." Looking back up, Harry admitted, "But after a while, it became more. I started liking it too much. It….it…"

"Harry….you don't have to..." began Ron, suddenly serious.

"No, Ron. Let me say it," he pleaded. Looking into Theo's steady blue eyes, he said, "I put Ginny through too much. She saw me drunk. Too many times. It was wrong. She didn't deserve that from me." Looking down again at the leaf-covered ground, Harry muttered, "And she doesn't deserve it from you, either. That's all."

Theo was silent. He knew it took a lot of guts for Harry to confess that to him. "No, she doesn't," he agreed. "Potter….er, Harry _,_ " at this the raven-haired boy looked up. "I...I promise you. I will show Ginny proper respect."

"He will Harry," Ron said gently. "I've seen him. He treats her like a bloody queen."

"Good."

In the pause after Harry's comment, Lucius said, "It will be nightfall soon. Shall we see if the ladies have made it back?" He slowly rose from his position on the log and said, "Harry? Coming, my boy?"

"Er...you all go ahead. I think I'll stay out and see the first stars." There was no way Harry wanted to be in the Manor to watch Ginny and Theo together.

"I'll stay with you, Harry," said Draco.

"No, please go. Hermione will be upset if you're not there."

"But I don't want you to be alone...She'll understand."

Ron snorted at that. "Are we talking about the same witch I know? Go on, Bridegroom. I'll stay with Harry," he volunteered. Sitting down beside Harry, he said, "It'll be just like old times, eh Mate?"

Harry picked up an walnut lying beside him on the grass and threw it as far as he could. Satisfied with the distance, he answered, "Yeah. Just like old times.'

* * *

000

 **AN:** Thanks to the wonderful **daswhoiam** for sharing with me the star quote for this chapter. This chapter was a simple one, but I felt it was needed to show plot progression of plans, relationships, etc.

Narcissa is a woman to be feared! Don't mess with those she loves. Daddy Nott, are you listening? Speaking of, I know I said Terrell Nott would make an appearance in this chapter, but I felt like I needed to end this where I did. Next chapter will definitely show him spinning his webs.

Also, I wanted to drive home a theme that the Weasley children are all jolly at heart, not just the twins. Ron's still the strong wholesome character I showed in the earlier chapters, but now that the burden of Harry's welfare has been lifted off his shoulders, his fun-loving side is more apparent.  
PS: did you notice Ginny being more lighthearted in this chapter? The burden of Harry is off her, too. She's still a bit immature in some ways...but she's growing. And...I think Theo may be good for her. What do you think?

I read on a mythology site that Branwen is the name for the Irish goddess of love and beauty.

All the dresses Hermione tried on are on my Pinterest board, Starlight. You can find Ginny's and Narcissa's dresses there, too. Special thanks goes to fashionistas **daswhoiam** and **JuliSt** for giving me their opinion and insight regarding Hermione's, Narcissa's and Ginny's gowns. I know there are probably many words I could have used to describe these dresses, but honestly? I have no clue what they would be. (I don't speak fashion) LOL  
So, thank you, thank you Juli, my sweet fellow beta-buddy and D-girl, my Star Trek Next Gen sister. I love you both!


	22. Slander and Libel

_**AN:** I was able to post this chapter early, as it was a carryover from the chapter before. I hope you enjoy it!_

.

.

Chapter 22: Slander and Libel

" **We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars** **." - Oscar Wilde**

* * *

000

Today's 'boo-hoo' sob session was half-way through before Terrell Nott implemented the little scheme he'd devised. Ever since he'd seen that revolting image in the paper of Wonder Boy making sheep's eyes at his son's intended, he'd known he would have to make sure Harry Potter was out of the picture for good. And now he had a way. Thanks be to Salazar, Azkaban had a grapevine. Through it, Terrell had heard about the many hospitalizations of Harry Potter. And to the Janus Thickey ward? Most inmates thought Voldemort must have placed a final curse on Harry. Terrell was more practical than that. He didn't _care_ why Harry Potter was suffering. All he intended to do was to exploit the knowledge to his advantage. To once more gain leverage. But to put the plan in motion he first had to tweak the already-modified imperio he'd put on Arthur. He knew he couldn't do that inside of Azkaban. But if things went according to plan, he'd be out of there soon. All he needed was just a minute or two of Arthur's time. Just a little flick of his wrist, an added word or two and the good match he'd worked so hard for would once again be secure for his son.

But first he had to get through today's meeting. Terrell was tempted to roll his eyes listening to the healers who were conducting it. A bunch of bleeding pansies, the whole lot of them. He watched as Gordon McDowell, death eater aspirant, broke down as he confessed to torturing a family of mudbloods at Voldemort's command.

 _What a sham_ , thought Terrell in disgust. He wanted to snort at the other man's theatrics, but caught himself just in time. He remembered the younger wizard laughing in delight as he hit the mother of that family with crucio after crucio. The Dark Lord hadn't even known about it…..McDowell had done it because he loved the rush of power it had given him. The muggle's screams had only made his curses stronger. Now the same man was before them sniveling and whimpering with purported shame at his misdeeds. Shrugging, Terrell watched the others in the circle. Did they believe McDowell? It looked like they did.

 _Bloody Pigeons,_ he thought. Although he was glad the authorities were gullible. It would make it easier when it came time for him to act the part. Though he was dreading it.

Finally, the main healer must have thought McDowell had shed enough tears for that day and moved on to the next prisoner on his list, notorious death eater Nott.

 _Showtime_ , thought Terrell.

"Well, Mr. Nott…..you have been our most faithful, albeit silent attendant at these meetings. In light of your comrade's repentance, is there something you might would like to share?" The main healer looked at him hopefully. "It won't be used against you…...we're only here to help."

Terrell swallowed and nodded his head. "Yes. Yes, there is."

The main healer looked excitedly at his colleagues; it was the first time the taciturn wizard had ever spoken up at the meetings. The kind healer beamed. Finally, he felt justified in his beliefs; that this compassionate means to a criminal's heart was the best way to rehabilitate a man. Measuring his next words with care, he asked softly, "What would you like to say?"

Terrell thought, _If you wanted a confession, well here it is_ , before he unloaded. He admitted to it all. And made up even more. He really did a marvelous job of unspooling. Deliberately slow at first, with just the right amounts of anger interspersed throughout to make it feel more authentic, Terrell manipulated his audience's emotions. He told of his supremacist views that had fueled his pride, then later had driven him to unspeakable acts of hatred against those less fortunate.

 _Ha!_ He thought as he said that. _Less fortunate is right, the dirty muggle animals._

He had a transfixed audience. The medi-witch became so caught up in his confession that she forgot she was supposed to be taking notes. Even the other prisoners listened with slack jaws and expressions of astonishment.

Then it came time for the coup de grâce. Terrell knew he would later hate himself for it, but safeguarding Theo's happiness drove him on. He pushed himself to cry. Not the little mewling fake sobs that McDowell had produced, but gut-wrenching wails of remorse. Terrell forced himself to mentally go back to the time when he'd found his wife's lifeless body in their bathroom. Summoning to the surface the emotions he'd never allowed himself to feel, he purged his twisted sinner's heart of the pain of losing the only woman he'd ever loved. Then he went further. He allowed himself to experience completely the guilt of snuffing out his first-born son's life. He let the incalculable loss of his precious boy overwhelm his senses. Distraught with the memories, he gave full expression to his grief. The group around him watched in horror; before them was a man who, for all appearances, had finally faced the truth of his wrong-doing.

"Mr. Nott…..Mr. Nott!" the chief healer exclaimed, concerned with the prisoner's increasing distress. "Sir….you need to calm down. Medrith, can you check his vitals?" he said over Terrell's cries. "He's overwrought...slipping into a sort of emotional instability….I think he may be going into a type of shock."

"His heart rate is soaring…..at least 200 beats a minute!" she called out as she read her instrument.

"Mr. Nott…..I'm going to lay you down right here. I won't leave you," the healer soothed as best he could.

But Terrell didn't want to be soothed. He wanted to _get out_. So he took it up a notch. He began to scream like a banshee.

"Get the rest of the inmates out of here," said one of the healers to the guards. "His magic may become wild."

Terrell watched out of the corner of his eye as the prisoners left. Once they were safely out, he stopped screaming and started up the waterworks again. "I wish I could die…..I need to die!"

The youngest healer, a very kindhearted and considerate man, walked over to the warden, who had come in to see what the hullabaloo was about.

"What happened?" the older man asked the healer.

"He confessed," he answered simply.

The warden huffed in disbelief. " _Him_?" Scratching the back of his neck, he said, "Well, that _is_ a shock."

The healer nodded. "Shock seems to be the word, alright."

Just then the chief healer came over. "Warden Evert, I would like to transfer this inmate to St. Mungo's….just as a precaution. We could stabilize his vitals here, but this insistence on death is something we may need to assess."

The warden, an old-school wizard, raised his eyebrow. "He's a _death_ eater, Healer Andrews. Maybe it would be best for all concerned to _let him die_."

The empathy that had dominated the healer's face suddenly turned to hardened steel. "Not on my watch, he won't." Turning to his colleagues, he said, "Make him ready for transport." Then he said to the warden, "I'll assume full responsibility for this prisoner. "

"See that you do. I'd hate to see your shiny little medical badge stripped off those pretty robes of yours if something happened," the warden sneered.

Terrell felt a grudging respect for the altruistic mind healer. He may be an idiot, but he had heart. He obviously had the courage of his convictions and wouldn't back down from the thinly veiled threat. "Those who are stuck in the past are doomed to repeat it" he said to the warden. "This is a new day, Sir. I advise you to livein it." Then he motioned for the others to pick up Terrell.

 _Mission accomplished_ , was Terrell's last thought as he was apparated away from Azkaban.

* * *

000

The next morning was a cold and rainy day in London, but the windows at St. Mungo's showed bright sunshine outside. Their magic bothered Terrell. Unlike most, he liked the capricious October weather in England. He liked rain, he liked fog. He liked the cold that accompanied those two. The triple threat to most people suited him. The door to his room suddenly opening took his attention away from the enchanted windows. He watched the medi-witch as she came in to check his blood pressure. She was a pretty thing, rather young. He doubted she'd been out of school long. She gave him a nervous smile when she noticed him watching her. Terrell stayed still. It wasn't time yet. She still was wary of him. Still appraising his every move.

Soon, though. Soon he would be able to act.

* * *

000

Hermione and Draco watched from the shelter of the arboretum as the downpour of rain soaked the chrysanthemums in the garden.

"I guess it's safe to say summer's over," said Draco as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist while standing behind her.

"It's been over for awhile," she murmured. "Well, there goes our plans for a picnic lunch."

"What's wrong, Love? You seem rather down today."

She sighed in his arms. "Oh….I don't know. I'm probably just tired. But I can't shake this feeling I woke up with."

"What feeling?"

"Well, don't laugh. But a sort of….premonition of doom?"

Draco did want to laugh at her dramatic words, but the inclination died out after she turned around and he could see her serious face. "What is it?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. But I feel like something's going to happen. Something that will be bad for someone we love."

* * *

000

Arthur was in his office at the Ministry of Magic. He was taking another potion Molly had made for him. She'd been worried at the sudden onset of headaches her husband had seemed to develop, but he waved off her concerns.

"Just getting a little older is all," he'd declared. But now that he was away from his family, he could admit to himself that this was more than getting older. It was getting worse.

 _When had these headaches started?_ He tried to think. He couldn't remember the exact date of the first one, but it was sometime between the ending of the war and the beginning of the trials. From there they had increased in frequency and strength. And there was something else. Something just….. _there_ ….just out of reach of his memory that he intuitively felt was important. But what?

 _What is it I'm not remembering?_ Arthur asked himself before he was hit with another strong pain that wracked his head.

"Mr. Weasley….Sir? Are you alright?" a female voice sounded at his door. Standing there was Amanda Hillbright, the newest addition to their department. She was a comely lass and sweet-tempered, too. It was not the first time Arthur thought of introducing her to one of his sons. "Yes, Miss Hillbright...just a momentary pain in my head."

"You're having a lot of those, Sir, if you don't mind me saying. Maybe you should get it checked?"

Arthur shook his head. "No need. I just took one of Molly's potions. It'll be gone soon."

Amanda didn't look convinced.

"Was there something you needed, dear?"

She held out a slip of paper. "This came for you. It's from St. Mungo's."

Arthur took the bit of parchment from the intern's hand and read it. _Your presence is needed at St. Mungo's Fourth Floor, Spell Damage to room 4421._ Arthur turned the paper over to see if there was anything else. "Do you know who sent this? What's this about?"

The young witch shook her head. "I don't know, Sir. I….I was just asked to give this to you by the main receptionist."

"All right then, Amanda. Thank you."

After she left, Arthur put on his cloak. Even though St. Mungo's was nearby, it was a rainy and cold day. Maybe afterward he could check in with their family healer and see what he could do about these headaches of his.

* * *

000

 _All too easy_ , thought Terrell as the medi-witch, now imperiused, left the room. All it had taken was a few earnest smiles, some stuttered compliments and the witch had been putty in his hands.

 _Do they teach them nothing about self-defense?_ He wondered. She'd left her wand to bring him a glass of water. When she'd turned around with the glass in her hands, she'd had a moment of panic seeing Terrell holding her wand, until he said, "Imperio!"

Then, he'd given her these orders. "Send Arthur Weasley a message to come to St. Mungo's. Tell him to come to my room. Do not tell him why. Once this is done, go to the medical records office. Look up Harry Potter's file. Leave it out in a conspicuous place. You will not come back into this room until Arthur Weasley has left it. You will find me fast asleep. You will see your wand on my bedstand. You will spell your wand to remove any traces of past magic on it. After you have done this, you will not remember any of this."

After she had left to send the message, Terrell sighed. One down, one more left to come. The ministry was close. It wouldn't be long until Arthur arrived. Well, dealing with him shouldn't take too long. Thanks to the help of the pretty little medi-witch, everything would be set in place for Arthur to find. All Terrell had to do was make sure Arthur did what he was supposed to with it.

While he waited for the other wizard, Terrell smuggled out of his pocket a picture he always kept with him. It was a miniature of his portrait at Nott Manor. He looked at his portrait as the image first wavered, then cleared to show him the dining room. There, Theo sat eating lunch. Terrell grinned as he saw Theo salt his apple slices just like his mother used to do.

 _Better go easy on that, Theodore,_ he thought. _Too much of it is not good for you._ Then he watched as Theo opened the mail. Terrell's breath caught when he realized what Theo was doing. He was whistling.

He only used to do that when he was happy or with his mother. Terrell smiled. It was good to see his son thriving.

"I'm doing this all for you, my lad," he whispered. "I promise on your mother's grave to make everything up to you."

* * *

000

Harry watched as the trees just outside of the grove moved as the wind and rain beat upon them. From his vantage point of the window seat in his room, he could see nearly all of the back of the Malfoy property until it reached the ancient wood. He fingered the parchment lying beside him, a letter to Lillion. He didn't know if he should send it. Harry knew Lillion fancied him. She would make a fine wife one day. Harry knew he didn't want to be lonely. So, why the hesitancy? Why the feeling of _wait_?

 _Wait for what?_ He thought. The witch he wanted was no longer an option. He looked at the other parchment on his lap. A note from Ginny. He traced his finger over the familiar handwriting:

"Harry, I felt I owed it to you to write. I will always love you. You were my first love. And it was a _real_ love. But I have discovered that Theo is more suited to me. Harry, he's nothing like what I had imagined. He totally gets me. And he's so nice. He's kind and attentive and sweet…..he's very respectful. Not only to me, but to my family. And to you, too.

Harry, I'm writing this hoping you'll give us up. I never in a million years thought I'd ever say this, let alone wish it, but you need to let me go. Find yourself someone who will be a kindred spirit to you. Someone you won't have to explain anything to, because they'll already understand. Someone who's your other half.

It was almost me, Harry. _Almost_. But I know there's someone better for you out there.

Find her."

* * *

000

Arthur walked down the sidewalk, dodging the many umbrellas to get to the Daily Prophet headquarters. Ringing in his head were the words, " _Take Harry Potter down….take Harry Potter down._ "

Arthur couldn't recall _when_ he'd decided to stop all this nonsense about Harry, only that it had to end _now_. He didn't remember what drove him to go to St. Mungo's in the first place….oh, wait. Wasn't it something about his headaches? Yes, that's right. But when he got there, he inadvertently wandered into the medical records room. Harry's file had been left on the desk. Arthur's curiosity had gotten the better of him.

 _Surely, it won't hurt to take a peek_ , he thought. _After what he did to my Ginny, I have a right to know_.

What he read had appalled him. _Bipolar? Schizophrenia? PTSD? What are these conditions?_

The more Arthur read, the more worried he became. Then he saw a note that clenched it.

" _The patient's concentration is intact, but his other symptoms are making it very difficult for him to function adequately in daily life. He reports feelings of "not wanting to live" but denies active suicidal ideation—has no plans and states that even though he has had suicidal ideation when he was young (age 14) he would never do that now because of his friends. He denies any current or past symptoms of hallucinations, delusions, decreased need for sleep, pressured speech, grandiose ideations, flight of ideas, or excessive irritability. He states that he worries a great deal, primarily about his relationships, but does not believe that his worry is "excessive" or abnormal. He denies obsessive thoughts or compulsive rituals. He denies a history of significant trauma or abuse, even though Mr. Potter's history of fighting the Dark Lord is well-documented. After the onset of his current episode, his mind healer, Hortense Hopwood, tried switching him from his current dosage of fanghorn drops to a trial of doxy pellets and venombloom potion, but none of these medication changes have had a significant change in his mood. He is becoming progressively more despondent, and wondering what other options are available. His decision to come to see his healer today was prompted by the fact that this upcoming weekend is the anniversary is his first date with his former girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. He reports feeling overwhelmed with grief and does not know if he will ever find another relationship like this one again. It is our opinion this despondency must be closely monitored to ensure no homicidal tendencies are triggered."_

Arthur's eye grew round with shock. _Merlin's beard!_ He mentally exclaimed. _It's worse than I thought._ Next to the doctor's report was a picture taken from the Daily Prophet when Harry and Ginny had run into each other at Castle Combe. Arthur's face hardened at the look the two shared with each other. _I must stop this. My Ginny has a good future before her. I can't allow Harry to undo it. Besides, this is more than just about Ginny's future...this concerns us all._

The next thing Arthur knew was that he was knocking on the door of the office of Rita Skeeter.

"Well, well…..Arthur Weasley," she said as she opened her door to let him in. "I don't see you much around here. What brings you to my humble office?"

"Rita, there's not much love between us," he began. She snorted in agreement. Continuing, he went on, "But something has come to light that the public needs to know. Now, I would never want to cast a shadow on any man, but something needs to be done about the public's perception of Harry Potter."

Rita's bored countenance changed dramatically after Arthur said Harry's name. "Harry Potter? The Savior of the Wizarding World?"

Arthur looked at her grimly. "We may have been mistaken in that, Rita."

Rita's face glowed with eager anticipation…...she couldn't believe her good fortune! Arthur Weasley had come to her with gossip regarding goody-two-shoes Harry Potter? Oh, she couldn't wait to tell her readers! Had Harry gotten a witch pregnant? Had he gambled his parent's galleons away? Had he been involved in a drunken brawl? "You may perceive me all ears, Arthur," she said as she motioned for her quick quill with one hand while indicating Arthur to have a seat with the other. "What did our Mr. Potter do?"

Arthur shook his head. "It's not what he did. It's what he _is._ "

Rita paused. "I don't know what you mean."

Arthur put his hand into his robes and pulled out a file. "We all know dark lords are by the most basic definition, wizards driven to madness by their lust for the dark arts.

Rita frowned. "I don't quite follow…."

Arthur tapped his finger on the file. "Just read this and you will." He then looked at Rita with the sternest face she'd ever seen on the jolly man. "I believe Harry was Voldemort's enemy. Not because he was good, but because he was _competition_. Harry is insane, Rita. I've brought you the proof. And if we don't _bring him down_ , he might end up being the next dark lord."

* * *

000

The next morning, the Malfoys, Hermione and Harry were seated at the table eating breakfast. Harry had asked Hermione to pass him the pot of cherry jam when Neecie popped into the dining room crying and carrying the morning's edition of the Daily Prophet.

"Neecie….what's wrong, dear?" asked Narcissa as Lucius took the paper away from the elf.

"They's lies! All lies!" the poor elf shook with rage.

"What are lies?" asked Hermione in bewilderment.

"This," Lucius said as he looked at the front page, his face dark with anger. As the others gathered around him, they first saw the paper's motto, "IF IT'S IMPORTANT, YOU'LL KNOW IT", followed by the leading headline, "THE HEIR APPARENT: CHOSEN ONE FUTURE DARK LORD." A picture of Harry glowering menacingly was beside it, followed by a scathing article ripping into the boy-who-lived and the family who had adopted him. Rita had compiled a compelling case based on coincidences that put Harry in a very damning light. How he'd secretly been the son of notorious mass-murderer Sirius Black; how the Malfoys suddenly took him in as a son of their own (of course, they had always been strong supporters of You-Know-Who until apparently they'd found a better dark lord to rally behind in Harry); how Draco Malfoy and Harry were suddenly bonded brothers (the young Malfoy had always shown dark ambitions and was the youngest death eater in history). The article went on and on. But the worse was the publication of Harry's medical condition. Record after record of his psychotic episodes, of his hallucinations, of his struggles with mental illness. By the end of Rita's article, she had successfully consigned Harry and the Malfoys to the Ninth Circle of Hell.

"There's got to be something we can do about this, Lucius!" Narcissa said.

"Doesn't St. Mungo's have to observe patient confidentiality laws?" asked Hermione.

"There are no laws like that in the wizarding world," said Draco. He was very angry, but most of all, he hurt for Harry, who was standing there looking like he'd been hit by a bludger. Several of them, in fact. "Will it ever end?" he heard Harry groaning.

"I'm firecalling our attorney immediately," Lucius said as rose from his chair. "Harry, my boy, I won't let them get away with this. Even if I have to buy that infernal paper or if I have to spend the last sickle of the Malfoy wealth….I _will_ have your name cleared. Do you understand?" He put his strong hand on Harry's shoulder. "You're family now. And Malfoys _always_ protect family."

"I may not be a Malfoy yet," said Hermione as she put her arm around his waist. "But I'll always fight to defend you. You know that."

"I's…..I's fight for you, too, Master Harry," Neecie said, her voice still quivering with emotion. "I's can sneaks. I's can watch the bad reporter."

Narcissa looked at the elf. "Neecie? Would you do that?"

"Oh, yes, Missus. Neecie wants to help Master Harry!"

Narcissa's eyes gleamed with the passion of vengeance. "Thank you, dear one. You're a good elf, and part of our family, too. And you heard what your Master said. We Malfoys take care of each other. "

Neecie glowed from the praise of her Missus and from being included as _family_. "You's want me to slinks and creeps and spy on the nasty witch?"

Narcissa shook her head. "No….I've thought of something better. Follow her, and when she's by herself, bring her here. And with your magic, spell her not to be able to divulge _anything_ when we're through with her."

Neecie's eyes grew as large as saucers when she comprehended the full meaning of that command. "Ye...yes, Missus, " she stuttered. Then she disappeared with a pop.

"Mother….," Draco said cautiously. "What are you planning?"

She smiled devilishly at her son. "Nothing you need to worry about, my dove."

Draco swallowed and was about to ask another question when Harry blurted out, " _Bruderherz_ ….. help me to my room?"

All thoughts of his mother's plans left Draco's mind when he saw the raw pain in Harry's eyes. "Of course. Here we go, Mate," he said in an unconscious imitation of Ron's caring way. Harry sighed in instant relief when Draco's arm went around him.

"Thank you," Harry said, his love and need for Draco showing strongly in the tone in his voice and in his brilliant green eyes. It darned near made Draco cry….especially hearing the earlier _brother dear_ from Harry's lips. And in German, too. It wasn't often Harry said it; it made it all the more meaningful when he did. Draco helped him up the stairs, back up to his room, with Hermione trailing behind them. Once there, Draco gave Harry a bear hug and vowed, "I promise you …we will find out who's behind this. And we will _crush_ them."

Hermione smiled at her best friend. "Heaven help them when Narcissa gets her hands on them."

* * *

000

 **AN:** Terrell Nott has done it this time! He thinks he's so smart and able to outwit everyone. But he has overplayed his hand this time.

Notwithstanding the above …..I must play devil's advocate and say Daddy Nott _did_ do it because he thought Harry had the potential to take Theo's happiness away. Why he should suddenly care about his son, I don't know. He's a mean and corrupt old man…..a bad egg, as he puts it. But every once in awhile, he does experience a pang of conscience. Maybe the memory of his good wife does that to him? What do you think?

The medical note Arthur read was taken from a real life doctor's report on a mentally ill patient. I just tweaked it to fit the wizarding world.

Lastly, I want to thank all the guess reviewers to this story. Your words mean so much to me! And to the last guest reviewer, I was so happy you mentioned my joke about Ila Reillumup. That's my kind of humor!


	23. Following the Breadcrumbs

Chapter 23: Following the Breadcrumbs

" **I see the stars and the stars see me. Please dear stars, don't tell on me." - Adapted from a children's nursery rhyme**

* * *

000

 _2 days later….._

 _.  
._

'Why am I paying that man? Is it just to receive owls from him?" growled Lucius as he threw another letter into the fire. "Useless lawyers….."

"Calm down, darling. Here...have a cup of tea," Narcissa offered to her irate husband.

"Do I look like I want to sip tea at this moment?" Lucius snapped back. "I want results, not a beverage."

Narcissa put the cup back down on the butler's tray. "And you will have them soon. I promise."

Lucius sighed, then wearily sank down on the cushion beside his wife. "Did you see how he was at breakfast? Hardly a word would he speak. I doubt he slept at all last night. And his hair….."

"What was left of it, you mean," Narcissa sighed. Patting Lucius on the knee, she said, "I know, dear. I saw. But hair does grow back."

Lucius gave her a withering look. "My son is being driven back into madness, and all you can say is 'his hair will grow back?'"

"No….you mistake me. I feel the same as you. My heart aches to help Harry. But that will only be possible when we find out who planted those lies in Rita's fertile imagination."

"Perhaps no one did. Maybe that's what's taking so long. Rita might have done this independently."

Narcissa shook her head. "Possibly…...but I don't think so. This doesn't feel like her."

"How can you say that? The witch is a menace."

"A menace, yes. But Rita rarely takes a 'scorched earth' approach in her articles."

Lucius raised his left brow. "Do I want to know what that term implies? It sounds rather wholesale."

"From what Hermione tells me, it is. And that's just it. Widespread destruction isn't Rita's style. No…..," said Narcissa resolutely, "...call it intuition if you wish, but I feel there's someone else behind the scenes, pulling Rita's strings."

Just then a loud scuffle was heard outside the study, then the door flew open to show Neecie pulling a bedraggled Rita Skeeter into the room.

"I gots her Missus!" the house elf crowed exultantly. "This one's sneaky, but nots sneakier than Neecie!"

"Unhand me you foul little rodent," Rita demanded as she wrenched her arm away from the tiny elf. Straightening up, she glared at the Malfoys. "Well, of course. I should have known it would be you two _,_ " she hissed. "So what are you going to do? Throw me in your dungeons? Have me tortured?" She glared at the couple before her. "You're not as mighty as you once were, you know. Voldemort is dead. Unless you intend to have your _new_ dark lord make an example of me, you're options are limited."

Narcissa's brows rose in polite interest. "Limited? Dear me, how awful for us."

Pausing, she took a sip of her tea. Swallowing the warm liquid, she then asked, "Truly dear, do you think that badly of us? That we had you brought here just to torture you?"

"What else am I supposed to think? I _know_ all about you….and…...I know all about Harry Potter, too," Rita said with smug arrogance and not without bravery, considering she was outnumbered at the moment.

"Ah yes….. that is the question, is it not? Thank you for bringing it up. I for one would be _quite_ interested in hearing what you _know_ about our Mr. Potter," Narcissa said sweetly. Too sweetly, thought Rita. She had not become one of the best reporters in England by ignoring her instinct. At that moment, her guts were warning her to _beware._ Narcissa Malfoy was a cunning witch. It would be foolish to be taken in by her disarming pose. Narcissa's next words proved Rita right when she turned to her husband and asked, "Lucius, would you and Neecie leave us for a time? It would appear Rita and I have a lot of catching up to do."

Hearing the deadly calm in the other woman's voice, Rita started to edge back toward the door, distrustful of the expression on Narcissa's face. She had always assumed Lucius Malfoy was the danger, the death eater, the wicked one of the family. Now she wasn't so sure. She just now remembered that Narcissa was a Black. And everyone in the wizarding world knew how unhinged that family was. The gleam in her eyes had Rita suddenly worried.

"I think Rita and I need a little girl time alone."

Rita swallowed. _Uh-oh._

* * *

000

Draco was unhappy. Hermione had gone back to London with Ginny for a final fitting with their dresses before next week's wedding, so while she was gone, he'd been keeping his brother company. They'd been holed up in the library since breakfast. Draco had tried his best to get Harry's mind off this latest attack of the press, but he wasn't having much success. Harry wouldn't go out of the manor; he couldn't sleep; sometimes Draco found him wandering the corridors like a little lost boy. Harry's confidence had taken a major hit. This morning had already been a long one; Harry wouldn't stop moving; he'd grimace, only to begin blinking like he had something in his eye. Then he would act like he couldn't get settled; although the sofa in the library was plush, Harry kept shrugging his shoulders as if he was uncomfortable. Before long, he was jerking his legs like someone was shocking him. Draco watched in silent pity at the other boy's helplessness in battling the anxiety that was tormenting him. The only thing he knew to do was to hold Harry close to him. So he did. After a few minutes, Harry quit his twitching and became still.

"Feeling better now?" Draco quietly asked. His only answer was a soft snore from Harry. Sighing, he shifted the worn-out wizard in his arms.

"Blimey, you're gaining weight," Draco grumbled to himself. Harry hadn't felt this heavy in the hospital. He must have gained a stone. But then, that had been before the glamours had been removed. Would that have caused the change in Harry's body mass? He sighed again when he saw up close the bald spots on Harry's head.

 _Harry, Harry, Harry,_ he thought, shaking his head. Lifting his wand from the armrest, Draco pointed it at Harry's scalp and whispered, _"Restauro."_ Then he watched, fascinated, as tiny dark hairs erupted from the bald patches and grew to the length of Harry's other hairs. Draco chuckled to see the new hairs spiking haphazardly; it reminded him of the way his former rival's hair had looked at school. That taken care of, he accio'd a book from one of the lower shelves. Might as well read a bit while he waited. It looked like Harry would be out for a while.

* * *

000

"Eeeek!" Neecie squeaked as she clapped her hands over her ears. "What is Missus doing to the nasty one?"

Beside her, Lucius heartily wished he could clap his own ears. As soon as they'd left the room, he'd felt the brush of his wife's magic seal the door. Standing just outside it, Lucius and Neecie waited. At first, all they could hear were voices. Then those voices got louder. A moment later the racket began. The first sound was a type of yelping coupled with what sounded like bumping. Then the deeper sounds of furniture being pushed could be heard.

"What's they doing, Master?" Neecie asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Er…" Lucius was unsure what to say. He knew his wife inside and out, and could well imagine what she was doing, but was reluctant to tell the little elf looking up at him what her mistress was capable of. But soon their attention was diverted by a loud buzzing coming from the room. The little elf cocked her head so one of her flapping ears was flush to the door.

"There's a bug in the room," she said after listening for a moment. "Oh! There's other buzzings, too. This buzzing sounds madder." She looked up at Lucius. "Does Master wants Neecie to vanish the buzzy creatures?"

Lucius shook his head. He had already known what his wife would do if given the chance. Narcissa had threatened Rita with enough hexes that Rita, wanting to escape, had transformed herself into her animagus form. Which was exactly what Narcissa had wanted. Playing beautifully into Narcissa's plans, Rita found out she had just jumped from the proverbial frying pan into the fire when she saw Narcissa transform into a wasp. The natural enemy of a beetle. With her stinger out, ready to pump lethal venom into the now terrified reporter.

* * *

000

"Hey there, Sleepyhead," Hermione crooned as she gently kissed Draco on the lips. Opening his eyes to the sound of his beloved's voice, Draco mumbled, "Not 'sleep. Jus' closed my eyes for a minute."

Chuckling at his mumbled words, she said, "Uh-huh….whatever works for you. You and Harry seem awfully cuddly, though."

Draco woke up more fully at that and saw that he and Harry had ended up sprawled on the couch, with Harry hugged up next to him, his head lying on Draco's chest.

"Should I be jealous?" Hermione asked, her eyes twinkling in amusement. She watched as Draco tried to sit up, but it was hard with Harry.

"He always was a cuddlebug," she murmured as she helped her soon-to-be husband get out from under Harry without waking him.

"He's a bleeding octopus is what he is," Draco muttered, but then belied his grouchy words by affectionately sweeping Harry's new-grown hair off his forehead.

"Thank you for fixing that," Hermione whispered. "He looked a fright this morning."

"I heard that," yawned Harry, who despite their best efforts had been awakened by the movement. Opening his bleary eyes, he looked at Draco. "I heard you earlier, too. Saying I'd gained weight. Wouldn't hurt you to gain a bit yourself. Your shoulders are a terrible pillow, did you know that? Too bony."

Hermione laughed. "They are, aren't they?"

"Shut it, you two," Draco grumbled, but really didn't mind. Harry seemed better. At least, he wasn't twitching anymore.

Once the boys were sitting up, Hermione told Draco about her gown. "It's so….oh, I don't know the words," she said as she motioned with her hands to try to convey the shape of her dress. "But it's _so_ beautiful!"

He grinned. Hermione had never been one to get worked up over fashion, so seeing her this excited was a treat to him. "Adair has even bewitched the tufts of overlay with fairy lights. I can't wait for you to see it!"

Draco helped himself to another kiss. "If you're in it, I know it will be beautiful."

Harry smiled at Draco's sappy words. Their former bully was _so_ whipped. But Harry couldn't be happier with the union before him. As he looked at the two, he knew that in all the ways that counted, he was looking at his family. His brother and sister. The only sibling missing was Ron. "He's right, 'Mione. You'll be the most beautiful bride Malfoy Manor has ever seen."

"Too right, mate. But don't let my mother hear you say it."

Laughing at that, Hermione reached over Draco to give Harry a hug. She had wanted to tell Draco about Ginny's dress, but didn't dare do that in front of Harry. Her precious, hurting friend. She hugged him tightly to her. In return, Harry gave her a bear hug back.

"Well now, should _I_ be jealous?" Draco quipped.

Just then, they heard a loud crash coming from somewhere below them.

"What was that?" asked Harry, promptly letting Hermione go.

"I don't know…..but it didn't sound good," said Draco as he stood up. "I better go check it out."

"We'll come with you," said Hermione. "Come on, Harry. Get up."

* * *

000

When the three teenagers got downstairs, they saw the strangest sight; Neecie was jumping up and down with excitement while Lucius was trying to calm her down.

"What's going on?" asked Draco.

Neecie turned, her eyes shining like brilliant orbs and exclaimed, "Missus is punishing the nasty witch! Oh yes! I hopes _my_ mistress irons the bad reporter's hands!"

It was funny to watch the threesome's mouths all gap open at the same time.

"Come again?" Draco, the first one to recover, asked.

Not giving the Master of the manor any time to reply, Neecie jumped on the question. "I's found the bad witch, young Master! Yessus, I did! I broughts her to Missus and Master. But Missus wanted her to herself. Now's she's sic'ing bees on the witch. I heards her! I is wishing I could watch!"

Harry began to laugh. He never would have guessed Neecie was so bloodthirsty and had such a streak of vindictiveness. But Neecie loved her family, especially Harry.

"Well, done, Neecie," he said, patting her head.

Neecie grabbed Harry's hand and laid her cheek against it. "I'll always helps Master Harry."

Hermione and Draco grinned at the infatuated elf. Just then, a louder crash came from the room. Then there was silence. Immediately, Neecie let go of Harry's hand. "Master?" she asked in a quavering voice as she looked to Lucius.

"Do you think…." began Draco.

"I think it's time I crossed your mother's magic," said Lucius. He was loathe to do it; just because one _could_ override their mate's magic, didn't mean one _should_ do it. Lucius had a great respect for the ancient power that coursed through his wife's veins. Only his concern for her wellbeing would cause him to counteract her spell. He felt a cool breeze at first push against him before dissolving as he cautiously opened the door and walked in. Before him, the room was a mess. Books were lying scattered on the floor, two broken vases lay in pieces beside the piano, pictures were askew, hanging haphazardly on the wall and both ottomans had been overturned. But right in the middle of the main wall, Lucius found what he'd been looking for. A large, pale-colored wasp was holding a smaller beetle beneath it. Its stinger was out, and it looked like the wasp was readying to deliver the death blow to the beetle's head.

"Narcissa!" Lucius cried out. The wasp hesitated, its concentration broken by the wizard behind it. That momentary disruption was enough time for the beetle to transform back into human form. A moment later, Rita stood before them, scared out of her wits and shaking and sweating profusely.

The wasp had yet to turn and was now perched on Rita's shoulder. It buzzed moodily, quite put out that it had been interrupted. Apparently not wanting to waste a golden opportunity, it flew up and jabbed its stinger instead into the witch's left nostril.

Rita shrieked in sudden searing pain and started hopping around the room, knocking over a candelabra while holding on to her wounded nose.

"Aaiiiieeee! Get her off me! Get that DEMON BUG off me!" she yelled as the wasp buzzed around her to score another blow on the reporter's flapping hand.

Neecie started laughing at Rita's frantic dancing. The little elf grabbed her stomach and wailed with mischievous delight. Soon, the others were doing much the same.

"Good one, Mum!" cried Harry as Narcissa next stung Rita on her upper lip. Rita covered her rapidly swelling face with her hurt hand while trying to swat the wasp with her good one. Unfortunately for the bedeviled witch, all that accomplished was getting a matching set of stung hands.

"ow, Ow, OW!" she screamed as tears fogged her glasses. "NARCISSA MALFOY-EEEEE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Draco and Hermione were laughing too hard to help Harry cheer for Narcissa. Finally, though, Lucius had enough. With a wave of his hand, he silenced Rita and cast a body bind on her. Then to the little insect flying about, he said, "Cissa, you've had your fun. Now it's _my_ turn."

At that, the wasp transformed back into the Malfoy matriarch. Patting the back of her head to make sure her bun was still in place, she said, "Ah, me. That was _fun._ Rita darling, we must do it again sometime."

Rita's watery eyes were the only part of her that could move. With them, she glared malevolently at Narcissa.

"No need to pout, dear," Narcissa airily dismissed Rita's obvious wrath. "Look on the bright side. The swelling should fill out all those nasty wrinkles."

Rita, unable to offer a retort, turned her attention to Lucius. Addressing the witch, he said, "I'm only going to say this once, Ms. Skeeter, so I advise you to listen. Harry is a Malfoy now. He is _my son_. I will not stand for you or anyone else to spread lies about _my family_. Family means _everything_ to me. Am _I_ clear?"

Rita just stared at him, although in her defense, the body bind kept her from doing anything else.

"Now that we've gotten that point settled…...let me tell you how this will play out. You will go back to the paper. You will write a notice that retracts your earlier story. You will state that the article was a _fabrication."_

"If I may, love?" Narcissa interjected. Seeing her husband nod, she said to Rita, "I would just like to clarify…...by family, my husband means more than just those whose last name is Malfoy. It extends to my family as well. You continually perpetuate the lie that _my_ cousin was a mass-murdering lunatic. I want that remedied. _Now_." Narcissa's mask slipped for just a moment; long enough for Rita to see the blazing fury in the other woman's eyes.

Lucius gave his wife a smile, then turned back to the reporter. "Is _that_ clear?"

Looking back at him was pure hatred coming from Rita. At least, he _thought_ it was hatred. It was hard to tell for sure, Rita's features already being so red and angry-looking from the stings. Removing her mouth from the body-bind hex, he said, "Was there something you wanted to say?"

In spite of her puffy lips, she managed to spit out, "Fine. I'll retract my statement about Black. But the other wasn't a lie! I had a source! A reliable source...from...from the ministry!"

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "The ministry? You're lying."

"No! I swear it! And he came to me!"

Lucius raised his eyebrow. "He? Whoever it was, I highly doubt they would come to a gossip columnist for help."

Rita had taken all she could stand. She stomped her foot so hard, her glasses bounced off her misshapen nose onto the floor. "It's the truth! He did! _Arthur Weasley sought me out_!"

A deafening silence filled the room.

"Arthur? _Arthur Weasley?_ " Harry asked in a pained voice. Draco immediately put his hand on Harry's right shoulder; copying Draco, Hermione put her hand on Harry's left.

"Yes. He most certainly did," she declared.

Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other. "Surely not Arthur?" she asked her husband.

Lucius paused, thinking hard. This felt so fundamentally wrong, yet somehow…. _familiar?_ Arthur Weasley was a good man. He'd always supported Harry, until that unfortunate altercation with his daughter. Ever since then, he'd changed in his views regarding the-boy-who-lived. Refusing to acknowledge Harry's illness, he'd treated him as an…... _enemy_. And in Harry's place, he'd pressed his daughter's engagement to Theo Nott _. Theo Nott…._

Lucius snapped his fingers. Everyone in the room looked at him strangely, but now the puzzle pieces were rapidly falling into place. All purebloods worth their salt were taught the preservation of family above all else. An advantageous marriage was always pursued. Being in prison would not change that for the father of an ancient house. Funny, he hadn't questioned it before. He supposed he'd been preoccupied by other things…but now…Lucius saw it all. Terrell Nott had known after the war that Theo's name would be a burden to the boy. Unless…..he made a favorable match with a good family whose name could whitewash Theo's. A good, pureblood family who had been on the _winning_ side. Lucius could think of only one family meeting those requirements who would also have a pretty unwed daughter near Theo's age.

 _Why, that old scumbag…_

"Come with me," he abruptly ordered Rita as he flicked his hand, releasing her from the spell.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione.

"We're going to pay Arthur a visit," he said. Underneath his breath, he added, "And then we'll pay you one, Nott."

* * *

000

AN: Mercy. I shouldn't have this much fun writing! Narcissa, the demon bug! Buzzzzzzz


	24. It All Comes Out On Wash Day

Chapter 24: It All Comes Out On Wash Day

" **I wonder. Maybe those aren't stars at all, but a map to get out of this place** **.** **" — Erin Van Vuren**

.

* * *

000

Rita sulked and whined the entire way to the Ministry. "Just look at me!" she wailed.

"I'd rather not," Harry mumbled behind her.

Not hearing him, she continued to complain. "What if someone notices? What if someone recognizes me? I don't want my readers seeing me like this!"

"You didn't mind them seeing Harry's medical record, so shut up," Draco retorted.

Harry gave a weary but grateful smile to the blonde walking beside him. "Thanks," he mouthed. Draco winked back.

Rita's swollen and blotchy face turned even redder and uglier. "That's different. The public has a right to know about their so-called heroes."

Draco's face hardened. "They have more of a right to know about their _so-called_ journalists."

Lucius joined in. "You made your own bed, Rita. Don't blame us if it's uncomfortable."

"Master's right. What's good for the goosies is good for the ganders," Neecie added. Then she giggled.

Rita mumbled something under her breath that sounded a lot like, "Just you wait."

Unfortunately for Rita, Neecie's big ears heard her. It called to the small elf's mind a song she'd caught the young missus playing on the little muggle device kept in young master's room. Young Miss told her it came from a play she had seen as a little girl and before she had ever learned of the magical world. Neecie had laughed when she first heard it and had planned to use it to tease Kreacher until the crusty old elf had gotten ill; but now she thought the words to the song, with just a tweak here and there, would be a fitting retribution against the reporter who had made Master Harry so sad. Besides….making fun of the nasty woman would be fun! Not considering she would be revealing to all who heard her the identity of the ugly witch in their group, Neecie began to belt out in her high, chirpy elf-voice:

"Just yous wait, Rita Skeeter, just yous wait

You'lls be sorry but yours tears will be too late

You'lls be stung; your nose all runny

Wills I help you? Don't be funny!

Ho, Ho, Ho! Rita Skeeter, just yous wait!"

People loitering in the Ministry's lobby, without knowing the song's reference, thought the sassy little elf was making it up as she went and began to laugh when Rita's attempts to hush up Neecie proved unsuccessful. They looked on in amusement as the unusual group made their way to the lifts. Lucius Malfoy, proud patriarch of the Malfoy dynasty, was half-dragging a reluctant and mortified Rita Skeeter by the arm. The wizards watching twittered in amusement seeing Rita's misshapen face and nose and assumed she must have been on the receiving end of a well-deserved hex. Behind her, the Savior of the wizarding world, Harry Potter, walked slowly beside Lucius' strikingly handsome son, Draco Malfoy, former death eater, and if the gossip was true, fiance to Golden Girl Hermione Granger. Bringing up the rear was the tiny house elf, who would have gone unnoticed because of her size if it hadn't been for her continual bouncing up and down as she sang.

"Well, that's not a sight you see everyday," commented a ministry employee to a visiting Irish delegate.

"Aye. I would imagine not," he replied.

* * *

000

Now that the war was over, Arthur was back as Head of the Muggle Artifacts Misuse Department at the Ministry of Magic. It had always been his dream job. With the hefty raise he'd received from the new minister of magic, he got paid to tinker and play with all sorts of muggle contraptions while making enough galleons to comfortably provide for his family for the first time since Percy was a baby. Arthur never ceased to be amazed at muggle inventiveness and creativity. He looked down as he unscrewed a male connector to its female counterpart in a common water hose.

 _Righty tighty, lefty loosey,_ he recalled, saying the little muggle phrase in his head as if it were an incantation. _Ingenious._

Just then, the door to his office opened; in walked Lucius Malfoy, together with his son, an uglified Rita Skeeter, a house elf…...and Harry Potter.

Arthur rose up from behind his desk. "Malfoy? What's the meaning of all this?"

"Earlier today, Rita paid us a visit," he began.

"Paid you a visit?" she cut in. "I was bloody well kidnapped by that terror you call an elf!"

Neecie promptly stuck out her tongue at the reporter.

Lucius went on as if he'd not been interrupted. "And in that visit we were dismayed to find that _you_ , Arthur Weasley, were the one who confiscated Harry's medical records from St. Mungo's and fed them to the press with the intent of defaming his name and character. Do you deny it?"

The bewildered look on Arthur's face quickly changed to one of anger. "How dare you barge into my office and…"

"Answer. The. Question." All in the room were reminded of just how imposing Lucius Malfoy could be when the moment called for it. His flashing eyes and clipped voice let everyone know that playtime was over. It had intimidated all but one.

Right in front of their eyes, Arthur's voice and countenance changed. Even the way he stood changed. From the awkward slump of a middle-age man to a more reclining pose of one used to being in charge, Arthur crossed his arms and began to smirk. "Why should I?"

If Lucius had any prior doubts as to whom he was dealing with, they were obliterated by the sight that met his eyes. The look, the sneer, the impudence…..none of it belonged to the man in front of him. But he'd seen them before. Oh, yes. Many times. His heart began to race. Arthur Weasley was not just a man under the influence of an imperio; he was a man _possessed._

Lucius knew he needed to act quickly. Giving no warning, he lifted his wand and said, " _Finite Incantatem."_

Nott/Arthur chuckled darkly. "Do you think a little counter charm is all it's going to take? That I wouldn't safeguard my spells? You know me better than that. Too much was at stake for me to be lazy. Besides, I always cover my tracks. _He_ won't be able to tell you anything. You know I _always_ use a version of obliviate with my imperios. Plausible deniability and all that rot."

In spite of her swollen features, Rita's jaw dropped after hearing that. She, along with everyone else in the room, watched spellbound as the seemingly evil twin of Arthur Weasley laughed in Lucius' face.

"Terrell?" she ventured a guess.

Nott's/Arthur's gaze turned to her. "Hullo, Sweetheart," he winked. Then he paused. "What happened to your face?"

Lucius grabbed Rita's arm and turned her to face him. " _Sweetheart?_ So it was you? _You_ were Nott's mistress?"

Hearing that, Draco made a face as if he suddenly smelled a dungbomb.

"What's the matter, Sonny? _Jealous?_ " Nott/Arthur taunted the blond. "Although I can see why you would be, being stuck with a mudblood for a fiancee."

Nott/Arthur grinned as he watched Draco's face go red with rage. "Oh, dear. Did I hit a little too close to home?"

"You vile….despicable…."

"At least I'm not a traitor," Nott/Arthur sneered. "I suppose the mudblood was the only one who would have you now. What proper witch would want a scarred turncoat? Although I _will_ give you credit for being man enough to survive that torture." Leaning in conspiratorially, he smirked, "Tell me. Do you still feel the blades hacking into your skin? Do you dream of the crucios? Do you remember the sensation of writhing in your own blood and urine?"

Draco's vision turned white. Harry immediately sprang forward and growled, "Shut your mouth. I should kill you like I did your master."

Nott/Arthur chuckled merrily. "Oh, I think not. What would you tell people? _I killed Arthur Weasley because he was really Terrell Nott?"_ He grinned. "They _would_ think you crazy, then. You'd be put away for good, right next to that bumbling Longbottom boy's parents."

Lucius recalled Neville's sad end and felt a growing wrath. "Neville Longbottom was an example of what a pureblood should be. He deserved a better death. Don't mock him."

"Don't see why it matters," Nott/Arthur's voice sounded bored, "since I was the one who killed him."

Even though Arthur's voice said it, Lucius knew to whom he was talking. " _Nott,_ " he growled in blind fury, remembering Neville's bloodless body, one leg having been completely severed.

"Don't pretend to be so pious, Lucius. Your arm looks no different than mine," Nott/Arthur said. "Now…..stand down, and I _might_ let you live."

Hearing that, a little voice piped up. "Don'ts you talk to my Master that way!" Neecie squealed shrilly. "You won't hurts Neecie's Master!"

Nott/Arthur looked down to see that the Malfoy elf had moved to stand in front of Lucius.

"Neecie...not now," Lucius ordered.

Nott/Arthur slowly took measure of Neecie's stance; legs spread out, arms crossed and the sternest expression the tiny elf could muster. He began to chuckle as he pulled out his wand. "Is that the best you can do for a bodyguard these days, Lucius?"

The elder Malfoy said nothing; he only tried to pull Neecie behind him.

Nott/Arthur looked astonished. "Are you actually trying to _save_ that thing? I'm doing you a favor, man!" He flicked his wand and cried, " _Avada Keda_.."

" _Emancipare!_ " came a strong voice interrupting the killing curse. While the two older men had been engaged, Harry had pulled his wand from his pocket. He was not the Savior of the Wizarding World for nothing; the strength of the Black family magic coursed through the charm normally used to release one from being bound, hitting Arthur directly in the head.

"Ohs…..Master Harry saved _Neecie_! Neecie is still alive!" Neecie cried in relief as she sagged against Lucius' knees.

Harry and the others in the room watched as Arthur stiffened for a moment, then with a shuddering sigh, fell back down into his chair. Though Harry had been successful in lifting the curse, the effects of the long imperio were making themselves known; Arthur's limbs quivered against his desk, the odd little muggle items on top of it rattling with the vibrations. Then it stopped. Arthur blinked, seeing nothing. Slowly, he began to rouse.

"Wha….what?" he stuttered, seeing the group before him. "Lucius? What…..what happened? Is something wrong, my friend? And Harry, my dear boy…..why are you here? And….and…, what is _she_ doing here?" Arthur asked once he figured out who Rita was.

Lucius and Draco gave each other a knowing look. "Steady now," Lucius gently instructed the confused wizard before him. "Just take deep breaths."

Once Arthur seemed a little more himself, Lucius said, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, old bean…..but I'm afraid I have much to tell you." With that, he leaned over and shut the door with his cane. "Now before I start, let me ask you," he continued after the door was closed, "What is the last thing you remember?"

* * *

000

Ron and Theo were playing a game of wizard's chess with Ginny looking on when the front door to the Burrow banged open.

"Ginny, was that the door I heard…" began Molly as she walked into the room, only to stop her question once she saw it was Arthur, home early with Lucius and Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter accompanying him.

"Dear, I didn't know you had invited guests for supper," Molly said, but Arthur paid his wife no mind.

" _You_ ," he said in a vicious voice as he pointed his forefinger at Theo. "You got her by _trickery_!"

Theo stood up and accidentally knocked over the board, causing the figures to go crashing to the floor. He saw the tear stains upon Ginny's father's face and knew something horrible had happened to hurt the usually kind man. "Sir? I….I don't know…"

"Don't lie to me!" Arthur shouted. "Don't tell me you weren't in on your father's plans to sabotage Harry Potter and replace his presence in our family with yourself."

Ginny gasped.

 _Oh, crap,_ Theo thought. _Father, what have you done?_

"Arthur….we already discussed this. I'm sure Theo _didn't_ know," Lucius interjected kindly as he lay a friendly hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Despite his father's influence, Theo is his mother's son. And you know who _she_ was. He's a good lad, Arthur."

"Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on?" This came from Molly, who was still holding a rolling pin in her right hand.

"Come...have a seat, Molly," Lucius said. "And Theo, there's no need to stand. Sit back down. In fact, why don't we _all_ sit down. This may take awhile."

While everyone found a place in one of the many chairs or sofa in the room, Lucius went over to Molly and pulled her aside. "Will you bring out a pint of butterbeer for Arthur?" Lowering his voice, he whispered, "And put a dose of calming draught in it." He looked into Molly's kind but confused brown eyes. "He's had a shock, my dear. And he's also suffering from the after effects of being imperiused for months."

Molly's breath caught. "Arthur? My Arthur….was _imperiused_? For _months_?"

"Yes, he was, and I'll tell you everything, but first please do as I asked." Lucius gave Molly an encouraging smile and chucked her chin affectionately. "Arthur will be fine….especially with a wife like you to help him. You're a good witch, Molly Prewett."

Molly gave Lucius a wobbly smile and nodded. Just before she entered the kitchen, she turned around and asked, "Would you care for a pint yourself, Lucius?"

He smiled but shook his head. "Thank you, but no." Muttering to himself, he added, "But I'll probably want one when this is all through."

* * *

000

Theo stumbled out of the fireplace into the living room of Nott Manor. Once he'd heard the details of what his father had done and of what must happen because of it, he couldn't floo away from the Burrow fast enough. It was hard for him to see the look of disappointment on Molly's face or the grimaces coming from the twins; Fred's sightless eyes seemed to be searching for him, like he would somehow be able to detect his culpability. Worst to him was seeing the look of dismay on Ginny's face. Watching her and Harry gaze back and forth at each other had been the final straw.

It was over. He'd lost _everything._

His bottom lip trembled as he went over to the wet bar to pour himself two fingers worth of firewhiskey. Raising it to his lips with a shaky hand, he gulped it down, welcoming the burn, hoping it would soon dull his senses. He was already missing Ginny. _His_ Ginny for a time. He swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall. He'd not realized how deep his affections had become for the beautiful redhead, but now they screamed out the pain of their loss.

 _You love her…..you love her…..you love her_ ….

It was so obvious to him now. Theo adored Ginny's spirit…... he loved listening to her roguish laugh…..he thought the titian richness of her locks magnificent…...he even was fond of the knobby sweaters her mother made; try as they may, they could never disguise Ginny's lovely form.

Overwhelmed with the onslaught of emotions, he cried out in anguish as he threw the empty tumbler against the far wall. He felt a vicious satisfaction at its destruction and felt a kindredness with the broken glass, for he'd been shattered, too. Theo leaned his head against the fireplace mantel and finally let loose the hot tears that had been pressing for release. He stood there for some time, completely gutted, his sniffles and whimpers giving testimony to his broken heart. When a loud crack sounded behind him, he stiffened in surprise.

"Theo?" Ginny's voice made its way to his consciousness.

 _It can't be her_ , he thought. _God, I'm going crazy_. _I must be dreaming her up._ Afraid to turn around to confirm his fears, he continued to cry quietly.

Then he heard a soft pained "oh!" and a rustling movement. The next thing he knew, Ginny had wrapped her arms around him from behind and was planting soft kisses along his back. "Don't be sad," she comforted.

Her actions so startled him that Theo nearly crumpled; instead, he caught himself by grabbing on to the mantle, then turned around, shock evident on his tear-stained face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He wondered why the wards had let her in; only family members could come and go at will. Then it hit him; the Manor still considered her as family. He glanced down at Ginny's left hand; his engagement ring was still on her finger.

"I thought it would be obvious," she murmured softly. "I came to check on you."

Theo kept his eyes downward. He was afraid to look her in the face….afraid of what he might see in her honest expression. "Gin….," was all he was able to get out before his tears made a return, dropping from his lashes to fall like raindrops on his cheeks. In spite of them, he determinedly went on to say the words that would set Ginny free. "You don't have to be nice to me….not after what my father did to your family. " He looked up then into her beautifully expressive eyes and said, his voice breaking, "You can….can have back the life you always wanted... You and Potter can get back together now."

This time it was Ginny's eyes that shined with unshed tears, but her voice was strong when she said, "The life I want is with _you_ , Theodore Nott."

"What?" Her response left Theo's mind in a muddle.

"If you hadn't left so abruptly, you would have seen all of us confronting my father. Draco stood up for you. Told Dad what a good friend you'd been. My brothers vouched for you, too...all of them."

"But….but the looks on their faces….they seemed so upset….."

"Well, they were. But not at you. They mainly felt bad that you'd had such a monster for a father….."

Theo didn't say anything to that; he couldn't. Instead, he just pulled Ginny more tightly against him.

"Even Harry spoke up for you," she continued, breathing against his ear. Blushing a bit, she stammered, "I….I never told you this, but….I wrote to Harry a few days ago. I told him to let me go. To give me up."

"You did?" he asked as he searched her face. "Why?"

With her thumbs, Ginny wiped away the tears on Theo's cheeks. "Because it was pointless for him to hold on to hope. I told him you were my match. And I meant that, Theo. You are."

Theo's face crumpled with relief. "Gin…," he managed to choke out before he buried his face in her abundant hair. Was this really happening? Had he imagined what Ginny just said? A few moments later he lifted his head to look at the witch who, unbelievably, had chosen _him_.

"I don't deserve you," he whispered.

Ginny reached up to give him a tender kiss. "Fate would say otherwise."

After she said that, Theo studied her features, looking for any hesitancy or doubt, but saw none. The girl in his arms was glowing with peace. It then hit him that her face would be the one he'd wake up to see for the rest of his life. A shot of pure joy jolted his body. Theo's solitary, lonely life was over.

"I love you," he said reverently before lowering his head to claim the mouth that going forward, would be his alone to enjoy.

Against his lips, she murmured, "I know."

* * *

000

Lucius was weary, both mentally and physically. He felt like the day would never end. But he didn't show it. _Just one more stop and then…..this can all be over,_ he told himself. He'd sent Draco home earlier. Terrell's taunt via a possessed Arthur had shaken his son more than he'd cared to admit. Since Lucius couldn't predict what the next stop would entail, he told Draco to go check on his mother and fiancee. Only Harry and Arthur would accompany him to Azkaban.

After they'd left the Burrow, the three had gone back to the Ministry to get permission to visit the prison. But while they were there, they learned that Terrell Nott had been temporarily transferred to St. Mungo's. Lucius listened in amazement at the story Kingsley told of Terrell's purported remorse during a meeting at Azkaban; it was the final missing piece to the whole puzzle of Nott's scheme. Afterward, they filled in the gaps for Kingsley with what they knew. They shared with the minister the reasons behind Nott's actions and what had happened to Arthur; what almost happened to his house elf and what _did_ happen to Neville Longbottom. What had come from the combined sharing had been a hastily called meeting of the Wizengamot to decide whether or not a further judgement should be handed down to an already convicted death eater and murderer. It took just thirty minutes for the Minister to present his case: even from Azkaban, Nott was a menace. He was remorseless; beyond redemption.

It took the jury only five minutes to decide their verdict.

The death penalty.

One hour later at St. Mungo's, Terrell Nott didn't know that the potion the pretty medi-witch handed to him had been laced with Dreamless Sleep.

He didn't know that there was a group of wizards waiting just outside his door, comprised of a ministry official, an auror, a healer and a reporter to transport with him to the department of mysteries as soon as he fell asleep.

He didn't know that once they were there, they would act as witnesses to his execution as he was levitated upward to drift into the arch and beyond the veil.

He didn't know that as his body entered into the arch, a little square of paper dropped out of hospital gown he was wearing. It was a miniature picture of himself. It floated down to rest just outside the arch.

He didn't know it would be found a day later by a sanitation crew and later burned with the rest of the garbage. He didn't know.

He never would.

* * *

000

While his father was sleeping away the last few minutes of his life, Theo was heavily engaged with Ginny, the two of them preoccupied with sharing those wondrous few moments that come only once to young lovers. Thus, he was too busy to notice the change that slowly came upon his home.

Downstairs from Theo's chambers, his father's study was the first place to be affected. It immediately felt more hospitable. The uncanny feeling of malevolence that had seemed to be perpetual, lifted. Outside, the garden suddenly became a cacophony of bright autumn colors and sounds. Robins and finches played in the winterized beds whilst whistling their jolly tunes.

But the greatest change was found in the dining room inside the two portraits hanging there. The portrait containing the image of Theo's father no longer emitted a proud and arrogant mien. It now looked as all portraits should….blank and unseeing.

But within the portrait of Theo's beloved mother, if one viewed it carefully, a relieved look could be detected in her eyes, replacing the former sad resignation.

* * *

000

 **AN:** The title of this chapter is an old Southern saying that basically means one can't hide a secret forever; they eventually come out.

Neecie's song came from "My Fair Lady" when Eliza Doolittle sang, "Just You Wait, 'Enry 'Iggins". The little muggle device that Hermione had used when Neecie first heard the song was a CD player. And please forgive me, but I've just got to say this….I love Neecie! That elf is a joy to write!

 **On** Arthur being imperiused: I took artistic liberty with this. Terrell Nott modified his imperio so that Arthur stayed himself unless his plan was threatened. Then Terrell would take over and Arthur became like one possessed. I know a true imperio doesn't behave that way, but I wanted to convey what a manipulative, hardened, hateful man he was. If he ever felt any twinges of conscience (as he did in a past chapter thinking of Draco), it was only in passing; it never lasted. You might be wondering if he knew about his imperio being lifted. Probably. But I didn't want to get bogged down writing that aspect since dwelling on his reaction to what had already happened wouldn't advance the storyline. PS: did you catch my tongue-in-cheek humor in how I referred to Arthur during his possession? **Not** t/Arthur? LOL

 **On** Harry and Draco's brotherhood: I love that they both have each other's backs, both of them telling someone to shut up in defense of the other.

 **On** Arthur's reaction to the truth: I was going to go into it with some depth. But then, I decided I'd rather write Theo's reaction. I hope I touched enough on Arthur's emotions to let the audience know he was understandably upset and distressed. He's also feeling guilty, but that's another story.

 **On** Theo's crying. It may seem a bit too much. But please remember, he'd also realized what would probably be in store for his father. So, he was having to contend with all that emotional baggage, too. So I think we should give him a break.

 **On** Ginny's saying "I know" when Theo told her he loved her: I wanted to copy that bit in the movie when Harry and Ginny are on the stairs during the Battle of Hogwarts, and they're about to fight for their lives. He's about to say, "I love you", but Ginny stops him and says, "I know."

 **Final note:** Whew. I do so hate to kill off characters, but Terrell Nott was the ultimate buzz kill, wasn't he? Anyhow, he'd served his purpose, so hit the road, Jack. Next up: wedding preparations and then the wedding! And maybe a sprinkling or two of surprises. Fun times ahead!


	25. Hazelnuts and Apples

Chapter 25: Hazelnuts and Apples

" **Moonlight drowns out all but the brightest stars." ― J.R.R. Tolkien**

.

* * *

000

"Hermione love…..are you ready?" Narcissa's voice called up the stairs. It was the day before the wedding and only one thing remained to be done. Narcissa sighed deeply. She would never let her future daughter know just how much the wedding preparations had exhausted her. But Narcissa was nothing if not determined; she'd soldiered through and gotten everything accomplished, and on time, too. She felt proud of herself; Draco and Hermione's wedding would be the first public bonding to be performed since the war and as such would be the social event of the year.

Friends and relatives began to arrive at the Manor shortly after breakfast; by tea time, every bedroom in the massive home had been assigned. Lucius had taken it upon himself to entertain their guests by presiding over the customary Halloween activities; bobbing for apples, roasting nuts, carving pumpkins and turnips and the traditional lighting of the Samhain fires, which would stay blazing with enchanted flames until the couple left for their honeymoon. The bonfire's purpose was twofold: to ward evil spirits from tomorrow night's bonding while at the same time lighting the way so friendly ghosts could join them in the celebration.

While everyone else was thus occupied, the two mistresses of the manor were going alone to the ancient wood to issue the invitation to all honored ancestors and to perform the spell to invoke the grove's blessing on the marriage. Their intent was to offer gifts that would, if accepted, bedeck the grove for tomorrow night. Narcissa was actually looking forward to it; magical trees had such personalities, it would be fun to see what they would do with the magic once it was cast upon them.

Hermione walked slowly down to where Narcissa was waiting; like the witch before her, she was tired, too. Draco had noticed but told her she'd have plenty of opportunities to rest on their honeymoon. Hermione couldn't wait. They were going to spend their time at the Malfoy estate outside of Ravello, Italy along the Amalfi coast. Her luggage was already packed; Neecie and Binks had taken hers and Draco's over to the villa the day before. Hermione had selected an assortment of clothes; dresses and shorts for when they would go out and about sightseeing; bikinis for swimming and sunning and several negligees, some of them rather daring, having come from Love Potion No. 9, the wizarding lingerie store Ginny had forced her to visit when they'd gone to London together. Ginny also tried to get her friend to check out the more sexually provocative Devil's Snare Boutique, but Hermione had blushed just viewing the store's window display; she certainly wasn't going to be caught shopping there. Ginny had laughed at her, but Hermione didn't care. At Love Potion No. 9, the signs over the barely-there garments guaranteed one hundred percent satisfaction, or your galleons back, so that was good enough for her. On the tags of each garment was a quote, "Brevity is the soul of lingerie. Passion is its art."

 _Cheeky advertising_ , thought Hermione, but still…..she couldn't wait until Draco saw her in them. She thought she would be nervous about her impending de-flowering, but the opposite was true. Like Draco had said before in teasing, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Hermione trusted Draco. She knew he would be a tender and generous lover.

Sighing happily at the thought, she met Narcissa and said, "Alright. I brought the walnuts and the apple seeds. Was there anything else?"

Narcissa shook her head. "I have the honey and pomegranate. This shouldn't take long. Then we can get back to join the others."

"Right now, I wish I could just be with Draco," Hermione admitted as they walked the back way to the woods. "I don't much feel like being around a crowd. I...I have a bit of a headache, to be honest."

Narcissa looked at her sympathetically. "I don't doubt it. Stress can do that to one. Even if it's the good kind, the body can't tell the difference. Stress is stress."

"Well…..." Hermione paused to let out a long sigh, "...it will be over soon...then we'll have two weeks to ourselves."

Narcissa grinned. "Draco has told me a little bit….I know he plans to spoil you royally."

"I welcome it," Hermione chuckled. Then she stopped. They'd reached the front of the wood. The ancient and magical grove of the Malfoy's ancestral seat was as imposing as the family it belonged to. The trees in it towered at an amazing height. Evergreens elbowed with the autumn golds and reds of the deciduous trees.

Hermione's gaze traveled up to the foremost branches of the wood. "I know it may sound crazy, Mum. I know I'm magical. I know I'm powerful…..but these trees…...they make me feel….."

"Insignificant? They do me, as well," confessed Narcissa. "Some of the yews in here are thousands of years old. I can't imagine the magic they must have absorbed in all that time." It was common knowledge the ley lines that pulsed under the Grove were the same ones that lay under Stonehenge not far away.

Hermione placed her hand on one of the oaks. She looked back at Narcissa. "Are you sure it should be me doing this?"

Nodding, she gave Hermione her most encouraging smile and said, "Yes. It is fitting. This is now your privilege, Daughter."

Hearing that, Hermione turned back around to face the woods. Taking a deep breath, she addressed the unseen. "Hail Lady of the Lake and the Merlin of Britain, the Founders of Hogwarts and all ancestors of those who follow the path of the Order of the Northern Way. I summon and stir thee! Come and be welcome in this holy place. To the mighty forefathers who have gone before me, come and be welcomed as our honored guests in this holy place for my forthcoming union to the rightful Master of this Wood."

Then she and Narcissa drew a large circle in front of the oak with the honey. Walking outside of it, they placed the walnuts, apple seeds and pomegranate seeds on top of the honey. Then with their wands, they spelled the circle to move. Slowly it began to turn. Together, the two witches began to speak as the wheel spun.

"Circle of Love

Circle of Life

The fruit of the sweet, we gladly offer.

Oh, great Wood!

Bless this Union

Guard this House

With your vast power."

They watched transfixed as the grove, receiving their gift, took command over the circle. It began to spin faster and faster. Grooves began to appear in the ground; then the circle started to sink among the trees' roots. A few moments later, it was gone from sight. Hermione looked at Narcissa, not knowing if there was something else she needed to do. Her mother-in-law held up one finger, indicating they should wait. For five pounds of their heart, all was quiet. Then on the sixth heartbeat, a great surging of magic raced up the trees.

For the oak, ribbons of canterbury bells rose up its scaly bark to fall from its branches. On the nearby chestnut tree, garlands of lilacs scented the fall air. Hermione gasped in wonder. Each tree seemed to be trying to outdo the other in adorning themselves with flowers of all varieties.

"Oh!" Narcissa gushed in delight. "What a blessing to be given!" Turning to look at Hermione, she said, "This is rare, my dear. I've never seen the woods in such agreement before."

It was true. There was no tree that didn't participate. Slowly, the witches walked through the wood, touching a tree here and there, smelling their flowers, expressing their thanks. As they made their way back to the entrance, Narcissa slyly looked at Draco's bride. "You do know what all this means, don't you?"

Hermione blushed. "I looked up the meaning of the offering. The apple seeds, the walnuts….I know they are the gift of kings and hopes for fertility and true love."

Narcissa nodded, pleased. "As is the pomegranate and honey. The woods' acceptance of it means you and Draco will be blessed with the abundance of both."

"I know," Hermione grinned. "Actually, I've known for awhile. Neecie let it slip that she had heard our future. She said the first thing she heard was the sound of many little footsteps going down the stairs to see what Father Christmas had brought them."

Narcissa's mouth gaped open in an uncharacteristic pose. Clapping her hands dramatically, she held them against her heart. "Oh, my dove! How have you not told me this? Neecie heard more than one child? Are you _sure_?"

Giving her mother-in-law a bashful smile, she nodded.

"I am…...I am astounded. It's unheard of for Malfoys to have more than one heir to carry on the family name. I can't believe….oh...you don't know how I've longed for the manor to be filled with the sound of little children!"

Hermione laughed. "Well, let's not get too much ahead of ourselves. I'd like a little time just for me and Draco first."

"Of course, dear," Narcissa murmured, but inside her own head she was thinking, _My darling daughter, one does not put off the blessing of the trees. You'll be pregnant before you come home from your honeymoon._

As she stayed in step with the witch walking beside her, Narcissa continued her happy thoughts. _Just wait until Lucius hears! Grandchildren!_

* * *

000

When they made it back to the gardens where most of the festivities were taking place, Hermione gave Narcissa a hug before she went over to where Draco and Harry stood.

"Hey Pet….done already?" asked Draco as he gave her a hug and kiss.

She nodded. "It was beautiful magic, Draco. I wish you could have seen it when the trees took over the spell."

"How did they end up using the offering?" Draco knew the trees' response couldn't be predicted; he had a relative once who tried to secure their blessing only to leave the grove running for his life when the trees rejected his gifts and instead began to pelt him with squirrel droppings.

"Every tree in the grove is decorated with flowers. It looks like springtime in there, not Fall."

"You're lucky then; all those flowers should hide the mistletoe. Nargles won't be as tempted to come to your wedding."

Hermione turned around at the sound of that familiar lilting voice. "Luna! When did you get here? How have you been?" She had not seen her friend since the final battle at Hogwarts. She ran over to give her a big hug.

"I'm fine Hermione, but I could talk to you better if you weren't squishing my face," the shorter witch muffled, her head pressed up against Hermione's neck.

Immediately, Hermione released Luna of her impulsive hug. "I'm sorry, Luna. I'm just….so _happy_ to see you again."

Luna smiled at the threesome in front of her. Luna's magic showed best when she smiled, thought Hermione. The air around her lightened; it was as if liquid bubbles of joy sparkled, then popped to refresh everyone near her.

"I'm happy to see you, too. I had to come, you know. It's not everyday that a cousin gets married."

Harry quirked his head. "Cousin? You're a cousin of Draco's? He never told me."

"He never told me he made the brotherhood bond with you. It's obvious that Draco needs help with his communication skills."

Harry sneaked a quick look at Draco after that. Grinning at what he saw, he decided to spur Luna on. "You say Draco needs help, eh?"

Ignoring Harry's question, she said, "I'm so glad you finally got those silly glamours off you, Harry. You're much better looking this way."

Harry startled. How could Luna have known about the glamours? Then he remembered. Luna always did have the ability to see things others couldn't. "And what way is that?"

She smiled again. "Why, yourself, of course." Then she turned to Draco and said, "Did your mum have the elves make the hot buttered cider with rum?" Not giving Draco time to answer, Luna turned back to Harry and said, "You look like you could use a bit of rum yourself. Would you like to get drunk together? I've heard it's customary at muggle weddings. I've always wondered if it felt the same as when Wrackspurts get in one's ear."

Draco worked hard to suppress the laugh that wanted to come from seeing Harry's blank expression. Thinking he should get the conversation back on track, he said, "Yes, Luna. I believe Mother asked Binks to make it."

"Oh, good. I'm quite thirsty after eating all those hazelnuts."

"Hazelnuts? There were sandwiches over there if you were hungry," Harry pointed out.

"Oh, I didn't eat them because I was hungry. I was looking them over to see which one could be my lover," she said airily.

That did it. Draco couldn't stop the snort that came out. Hermione poked him in the ribs with her elbow, but to no avail.

"You thought your lover was a hazelnut?" asked Harry. It was not a stupid question. He had learned when dealing with Luna, _anything_ was a possibility.

Draco snickered again, but this time was able to stop it before he got another jabbing from his fiancee.

"No…..I was trying to discern the identity of my true love," she said with considerable patience. "Don't you know about that custom, Harry?"

He shook his head.

"Well, that's surprising, since it's traditional for muggles, too. The season of Halloween is the time for final harvest. The harvest of love is included in that. Tradition states hazelnuts can help one find their mate. You pick out a few of the nuts, name each one after a possible contender for your heart; then you're supposed to throw the nuts in the fire. The wizard whose nut burns the longest is supposed to be your lasting love.

This time it was Hermione who couldn't contain a snort. Harry covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hide his mirth, but failing miserably. Draco's face was pure devilment. Unable to resist teasing Luna, he said, "Ouch. I don't see any man lasting if his nuts are going to be burned in the process."

Hermione pinched him this time, causing him to yelp.

"You should really stop that, Hermione," Luna said calmly. "Draco bruises as easily as I do."

"So…..did you find out who your true love was?" asked Harry, grinning. In spite of Draco's wisecracking, he was fascinated with the idea of being able to find his soulmate, since his former relationship ended so dismally.

Luna shook her head. "I forgot to name the nuts before I threw them in, so I figured I should eat them instead. I adore a roasted hazelnut, but did you know burned hazelnut is quite revolting? I really do need a drink."

"I think we could all use one now," quipped Draco. He was spared another poke when Hermione summoned one of the elves to fetch them all a glass.

"Ah….this is nice. I do love apples," said Luna as she sipped on her cider. "I tried finding my true love with apples as well, Harry."

"Oh? What's the tradition with them?"

"You see those witches and wizards over there?" she pointed to a group of people bobbing for apples. "You try to catch an apple with your teeth. Once it's caught, you're supposed to peel it, making sure you keep it one long peel. Then you throw the apple peeling over your shoulder. After it hits the ground, whatever letter of the alphabet it takes the shape of is supposed to be the initial of your destined partner."

"Well, that's helpful. At least it narrows the field," Draco observed drolly. "Ow! Woman! Stop that! You heard Luna...do you want a bruised husband to look at on your honeymoon?"

Hermione chuckled. "Don't be a baby. I barely touched you."

"I hope you'll do better than that tomorrow night," Luna said.

Draco grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at Hermione. "Yes, Darling. What kind of touching can I expect from you tomorrow night, hm? Don't be shy, now...you can tell us." He started laughing when he saw her face take on the color of a red hot chili pepper.

Harry coughed down the swallow he had just taken. "Luna! See what you started?"

"There's nothing shameful about sexual expression, you know. It's completely natural. At least, that's what Blaise always told me."

"Blaise? _Blaise Zabini?_ " Draco asked. He couldn't believe his ears. Had his friend been involved with his wacky Ravenclaw cousin?

Luna nodded. "That's where I've been; in Italy with Blaise. You see, I did the apple test last year at Halloween. My peeling looked like the letter B. Blaise was the only B I could think of, so when he asked me out after the war, I said yes. Then he asked me to go to Italy with him. I did, but now I wished I hadn't."

"Why is that, Luna?" asked Hermione. Like Draco, Blaise had made quite a reputation for himself at Hogwarts; had he pushed her friend to do something she hadn't been ready to do?

"Because Italian cuisine is so good; I ate too much." She pointed to her figure. "See? I've gained so much weight. It will be hard for me to find a match now, unless it's with Vincent Crabbe. Thankfully, he has no B initial, so I'm safe there."

The three looked at the petite witch. It was true she had gained weight, but it suited her. _It suits her very well_ , was Harry's thought at the moment. Luna no longer looked like a little, lost waif. She now could boast of curves that would make her desirable in the eyes of any eligible wizard. He told her as much.

"Oh! Do you really think so, Harry?" she asked excitedly.

"I do. I really do," he said sincerely.

"Then since you're taller than me, can you look around to see if there are any wizards here that have a B as an initial? Because I did the test again right after I arrived here. The same letter showed up. This summer proved to me it's not Blaise, so I guess that means I'm stuck with another B for my future."

Hermione's breath caught when the obvious thought struck her; she looked at Draco to see if he'd been listening. He had.

"Luna….does the initial have to be that of a first name? Or can it be the initial of a _last name_?"

Luna shrugged. "Either, I suppose."

Hearing that, Hermione and Draco together made a face vault at Harry. His eyes widened when he caught on; he began to blush madly at what their expressions were implying.

"Well, Harry?" Luna prompted. "Any luck? See a possible soulmate for me?"

"Er…..uh…...I don't know," he stammered.

"Pity," she sighed, momentarily disappointed. Then she brightened again. "But no matter. Tonight, I'll drink a potion and put some crushed hazelnut in it. It's bound to work that way, too. Maybe I'll dream of him tonight."

"Are you sure you want to try hazelnuts again?" asked Hermione while giving Harry a significant look.

Luna smiled at her. "Of course. I've always had a thing for nuts."

* * *

000

 **AN:** Harry is a Black, you know. That B initial has suddenly become very interesting.

A big thank you to the sister of my heart, **Annamonk**. She gave me some suggestions regarding Halloween and pointed me in the right direction….and I took off!

 _Brevity is the soul of lingerie_ is a quote by Dorothy Parker.

Hermione's summons at the grove came from a Celtic Samhain blessing/invitation. I altered it to suit my purposes.

In this story, the ambush in the ROR didn't happen, so Vincent is still alive.

Luna's line at the end was not meant to be making fun of Harry's condition. Harry's illness in this story is pure fantasy, the result of a curse put upon his family. So I feel it's no problem injecting mild humor about it, especially where Luna is concerned. In real-life, mental illness is no laughing matter.

Lastly, it's come to my attention that clarity might be helpful regarding the timeline of this story. The first chapter happened right after New Year's. Draco's recovery took months. The battle of Hogwarts was May 2nd. This chapter takes place the day before Halloween. I'm saying all that because I think some might be questioning the speed of our couples' getting together and/or breaking up. Too fast? Possibly. But in Harry and Ginny's case, the altercation when Harry roughed her up was sometime around the end of May. So five months have gone by since then.


	26. Love in D Major

Chapter 26: Love in D Major

" **Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt love." – William Shakespeare**

.

* * *

 _(Halloween Day)_

000

"Are you nervous?" Harry asked Draco while they ate their breakfast together in the sitting area of Harry's suite. Narcissa no longer believed in all of the matrimonial traditions she'd been raised to uphold, but one she was holding onto was Draco not being allowed to see his bride until she joined him under the bonding bough. Because of it, Draco was being forced to remain cloistered with Harry, away from Hermione and from all his mother's plans for pampering his bride before their big moment.

"No, not really. Why should I be?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. I expect I would be, if I were in your place."

Draco affectionately grasped Harry's shoulder. "I wouldn't let you be, Mate."

"It's just the thought….knowing everyone was staring at me….."

"So? What do you think they were doing during our Quidditch games?"

Harry shook his head. "That was different. I was caught up in the game, then. If I were ever to marry, there would be nothing to take my attention away from the crowd watching me…."

"Eh….I figure no one will be looking at me. You know how it is. Who ever notices the bridegroom? Everyone will only have eyes for Hermione and her dress."

"Are you kidding? They'll be looking at you, too. And it's all your fault."

Draco gave Harry a wink. "You think?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You know it is, you attention hog."

Draco was going to be defying Malfoy custom by wearing a Highland kilt in lieu of the traditional marital robes. He'd told his family he wanted to honor the place where he'd first met Hermione.

Grinning lazily, he asked, "So you think the ladies will like seeing my sexy legs?"

Harry snorted. "Sexy? More like scrawny. You should be hiding those bow-legged things instead of showing them off."

"I am not bow-legged!"

Harry gave a perfect imitation of a Cheshire Cat. "That's not what 'Mione said."

"I should never let you two get together," Draco groused, giving Harry's shoulder a playful shove. Harry began to snicker. Draco would never admit it, but he thought Harry's laughter was one of the best sounds in the world.

After a few moments, the lighthearted tone of the conversation changed. Harry suddenly became serious. "I'll miss you while you're gone."

Draco's eyes softened. "I'll never be further than a fire call away. You know, it would be no problem for Hermione and I to break our honeymoon up. We could come back here after a week, spend the weekend with you, then go back for the next week and…."

"No," Harry interrupted. "I wouldn't think of it. You and Hermione deserve the honeymoon you planned. She shouldn't have to share you."

"But…"

Harry resolutely shook his head. "No. No buts. I won't be a burden to you."

Draco slung his scarred arm around Harry's broad shoulders. "You are _never_ a burden to me. Don't you know that?"

The sudden shimmer in Harry's eyes was very telling, but rather than admitting how much Draco's words meant to him, Harry hid it by saying, "Gah. You're so sappy, you're making _me_ sappy! I don't know how 'Mione stands it."

Draco laughed as Harry gave him a rueful grin. "Dolls like a sensitive guy," he teased. "Now…..getting back to what I was saying…if you won't let me come back to check on you, why don't you come see us for a day or two? The villa is massive…"

"Imagine that," Harry quipped.

"And a bit of rest and relaxation wouldn't hurt you, you know. You could even bring a friend with you, if you wanted."

"Like who?"

Draco's face broke out into a grin. "Like my cousin."

Harry's eyes widened. "Luna? Oh, no. I'm not going to let you and Hermione hogtie me with…"

"She loves Italy," Draco cut in. "You heard her last night. She's familiar with the language. You and she could go sightseeing and shopping...or go to the beach….there will be alot of things you could do so Hermione and I could….well, you know…..have quality time alone."

"Yeah, I know what _quality time_ translates to…..shagging like rabbits all over the place."

Draco grinned but didn't contradict him.

'I don't know, brother," Harry continued. "I'm afraid if Luna gets exposed to that kind of lovey-dovey atmosphere, she'll do something crazy."

"Like what?"

"Like tie me to a bedpost and say the Nargles told her to ravish me or something."

Draco chuckled. "Would you rather she burn your nuts?"

Both boys started laughing at that. "Oh Merlin. I almost died when she said that last night" giggled Harry.

"Ahem, ahem. Educational Decree number one million, forty-eight: Dying is hereby prohibited for all those with a B initial," Draco mimicked, poking fun at the many proclamations of Dolores Umbridge.

Harry made a face. "Merlin, why did you imitate _her_? Are you trying to make me sick? I just ate, you Moron."

"You're missing the joke, _Soulmate._ "

"Cripes. I'd forgotten that part. Do you think Luna's put two and two together?"

Draco raised his brow. "You mean, that you're a Black?"

"Yeah."

"I….I don't know. I don't recall it being mentioned. Was it?"

Harry thought over the conversation they'd had. He remembered Luna saying something about his glamours, but not his parentage. "I...I don't think it was."

"Then you're still safe from her clutches."

"For now."

"Quit worrying alright? Forget that for now. Let's get back to what we were discussing….I meant what I said about you coming."

"But…" Harry tried to interrupt.

"I want you to think about visiting us…with or without Luna. Just promise me you'll consider it…..okay?"

Harry looked at the blonde. Letting out a longsuffering sigh, he nodded. "Okay. I promise."

* * *

000

In another wing of the house, Narcissa and Hermione were having a different kind of conversation.

"Mum….this really isn't necessary."

"Oh? I beg to differ. You hardly slept a wink last night."

Hermione couldn't deny it. Draco's mother had caught her roaming through the gardens in the dead of night.

"I….I just couldn't sleep. Pre-wedding jitters, I guess."

Narcissa frowned. "Are you anxious about marrying Draco?'

Hermione startled. "What? Oh, no….that's the only thing I'm _not_ worried about."

In a softer voice, Narcissa asked, "Then what is it that's troubling you, my dove?"

Hermione stood silently twisting her hands. She looked up shamefaced. "I just hate that my parents won't be here with me. It makes me feel like….like…"

"Like what?" The kindness and care in Narcissa's voice was Hermione's undoing. Exhausted by her sleepless night, she broke out in tears, "It makes me feel…..so unwanted!"

Narcissa immediately moved to capture the younger witch in a big hug. While Hermione wept in her arms, Narcissa sent a nonverbal, wandless call alerting Lucius of her need for him. A few minutes later, the door to their chamber opened and in he walked. Hermione hastily tried to wipe away the evidence of her tears.

Narcissa briefly told him the nature of their daughter-in-law's distress and asked if he would help her.

"Mum…..I thank you…..and Father….you, too. But I don't see what can be done, other than imperiusing my parents to make them come."

Narcissa tutted. "Tosh. Just watch what we can do." Turning to Lucius, she said, "Our darling daughter needs to be refreshed in body and soul before her bonding."

"Ah," he said, understanding lighting his face. "Say no more, my dear." With that, Lucius produced his wand from his pocket and cried out, "Accio Spell-book!"

A minute later, they could hear the flying of a massive _something_ as it made its way to them. As it turned the corner to enter the room, Hermione's mouth dropped open when she saw an enormous book make its way straight toward Lucius. With a loud _Oomph!_ , he caught the heavy tome with his body. Struggling with its weight, he finally dumped it with a noisy thunk on top of a nearby table.

"Now you know why I called Lucius," said Narcissa. "That thing would have flattened us."

"Where did you get it?" Hermione asked. She'd never seen such a large volume of work. Even the gigantic bible at her parent's church wasn't as big.

"It's a family heirloom. We've just recently acquired it."

Hermione moved over to take a look at it. It appeared old and worn, although the power emanating from it felt as new as the dawning of a day. The pages in it looked weathered, although if one looked at them from an angle, one could detect shafts of light sandwiched between each sheet. It sat there pulsing with a strange magical signature. It fascinated Hermione.

"Open it," instructed Lucius. "Then turn to page 758."

Ever curious, Hermione asked, "Why that page?"

He grinned at her inquisitiveness and began to speak a rhyme she could have sworn she'd heard before.

" _Make your choice, adventurous Stranger,_

 _Turn the page and bide the danger,_

 _Or wonder, till it drives you mad,_

 _What would have followed if you had."_

Hermione pursed her lips when she heard him chuckle. _Is he daring me?_ Tossing her head in that stubborn, Gryffindor manner Narcissa and Lucius had become quite accustomed to, she reached out to touch the book. As soon as she turned the cover, she was drawn into the power of it. She saw that on every page, a spell off some sort was hand-written. She started to read the first one. It began, _A spell to cure warts: Wash one's hands in a silver basin, under a tree by moonlight…._

"Hermione," Lucius interrupted her reading in a voice of authority. The spellbinding effect of the book was momentarily lifted. Looking up, she saw him give her an understanding but uncompromising look. "Page 758, Daughter. Do not forget this time."

Even though he had been perfectly kind, Hermione felt she had been properly chastised. Embarrassed, she nodded, and this time would not allow herself to look at anything other than the page numbers at the bottom. When she finally got to the desired sheet, she looked at the spell on it. _A Spell of Refreshment of Spirit_. But when she read further to see what the incantation was, she saw it was only a story. A story about a cup, a sword, a tree and a green hill…

She read on and on, not realizing how many pages she'd turned or how long she'd read. When she got to the end of it, Hermione sighed in utter peace and contentment. It had been the most…..the most…..

She gasped. She'd forgotten what she'd just read! How could it have slipped her mind so quickly? She looked up at Narcissa's and Lucius' face and said, "I can't remember! Oh, it was so beautiful…..but I can't recall…."

She tried to turn the pages back to where the story had started, but she found the book would not allow it.

"There is no going back….only forward, my dear," said Narcissa. Hermione looked at her. Then it dawned on her that Narcissa's comment was meant to be more than about the book she was holding. "This was a lesson, wasn't it? About my parents, I mean."

Narcissa nodded. "And also a healing from the hurt they inflicted on you."

Hermione sat there thinking. Something else was niggling at her mind. This whole situation seemed too….familiar. Lucius' poem…..the massive book….the spell…... Then she remembered.

"I've read all this before! In a series of books by C.S. Lewis. Your poem….and… and this _book_! Mr. Lewis wrote about a little girl who had gone on a voyage and encountered a book like this…."

"In the home of a wizard?" Lucius supplied with a knowing grin on his face.

Hermione's eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

The smile Lucius gave her was gentle. "Because that wizard was a relation to the witch standing in front of you."

Hermione gave Narcissa a look of disbelieving astonishment. "You mean...those stories were _true_?" Her younger self would have died in excitement over finding out the Narnian stories weren't a work of fiction. And to think her future in laws were related to some of the characters in the books! But before Narcissa had even a chance to respond, another thought occurred to Hermione. "Wait a minute…..that wizard in that story…..wasn't he...wasn't he a _star_?"

Narcissa laughed. "And our preoccupation with star names and star gazing didn't give it away? I know you're aware of the alliances the House of Black has made with nearly every magical line. Including the legendary houses of the Legions of Light."

Hermione sat there, flabbergasted. Was her soon-to-be-husband a descendant of the stars? Draco...his very name a constellation. His almost luminescent skin. His silvery gray eyes. His white blond hair. She recalled his scent. Crackling fires….and….and…. _starlight_. Suddenly, Hermione felt lightheaded.

She was marrying into a family with stars as kin.

She suddenly wished she'd taken advanced astronomy.

* * *

000

Early that afternoon, Harry suggested to Draco that they go flying as a way for Draco to relax before the night ahead. Draco told him he didn't need any relaxation, but if Harry wanted to go flying, they would. And Harry really did. Being up in the sky, with the wind beating against him, gave him a strange sense of peace. So off the two went. They flew fast, making the coast of Dover in under three minutes. Then taking their time, they flew to London and from there to Norwich, to Manchester, to Birmingham before leisurely finishing the circle back to the outside of Amesbury. By the time they got back, Theo and Ginny had arrived at the manor. With her bridesmaid dress still in its bag, Ginny left the boys to dress with Narcissa and Hermione. That left Theo alone with Draco and Harry. For once, Harry's eyes didn't linger on Ginny's retreating back as she made her way up the stairs. The flying he'd done that afternoon had put him in an unusually happy mood. He felt at peace with the world, including the young man standing uneasily in front of him. Giving him a friendly nod, Harry said, "That's a good-looking suit. But I'm surprised you're wearing muggle clothing. It looks like I'll be the only one of our age wearing the customary robes."

Theo looked at Draco. "You're not wearing…?"

Before he could finish his sentence, Draco cut him off. "Why should I have to wear a robe that had its heyday back in the seventeenth century? This is a new day and age. I'm bonding with a muggleborn. Besides, as I told Harry, I'm giving the ladies a chance to admire the merchandise." Draco then demonstrated what commodity he was referring to by attempting to jig a step or two of a sailor's hornpipe. Afterwards he took a theatrical bow. The portraits in the room began to clap.

"Are you drunk?" sniggered Theo, going over to take a sniff at Draco's breath.

Harry barked out a laugh.

"No, you twat. I'm demonstrating what part of me the ladies will be ogling." That led Draco to explain about his choosing a kilt and the reasons behind said choosing.

"Well, that should keep the photographers entertained for some time," said Theo, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "Especially if you dance like that for them."

"I thought that would be your job when Draco told me you would show up skyclad," said Harry.

Theo swatted Draco's head. "Idiot."

"Blimey, Theo! Quit mussing my hair!"

"Oh,no. Now you've done it," said Harry in mock seriousness. "Didn't you know Draco's fair hair was off limits?"

"Say what?" asked Theo, beginning to laugh at Draco's desperate attempts to make his hair lie flat again.

"He's already used an ungodly amount of potion for those luscious locks you see before you. I think he's following in the footsteps of Gilderoy Lockhart." Not done with taking the mickey out of Draco, Harry added, "Just a word to the wise, brother…...if you really want Witch Weekly to give you the 'Most Charming Smile' award, you'll have to drop the scowling."

Theo nodded. "Amazingly enough, they _do_ have to see an actual smile."

Before Draco could tell them where they both could go, Harry changed the subject. In an obnoxiously cheery voice, he asked, "Now that that's settled, would you like some help putting on your skirt?"

" _Kilt_ , you dunderhead! It's not a skirt!"

Theo began to chuckle. "It's alright, Drakey. Your secret is safe with us."

"Oh, Merlin," moaned Draco as he put his head in his hands. "I should have seen this coming."

Harry winked at Theo before he added, "But I'm drawing the line at helping you put on pantyhose."

Theo laughed out loud.

"You two are sorriest attendants in the history of ever," Draco muttered.

* * *

000

While the Harry and Theo were relieving their anxieties by winding up poor Draco, the girls were calming their nerves by having them massaged away. And, of course, the occasional flute or two of champagne didn't hurt things, either.

"Ah….this is heavenly," cooed Ginny. "I didn't know elves were masseuses."

"Not all of them are," said Narcissa before she let out a soft groan when the elf massaging her hit a sore muscle near her shoulder blade. "Ah….that's good, my dear. That's right….work it out."

"Yes, Missus," the little elf said as her long spindly fingers forced the knot to relax.

"Then I'll have to make sure Theo's elves learn. Oh, I can't wait!"

Hermione laughed at her friend. "You're going to be so spoiled….what with Theo indulging your every whim and the elves waiting on you hand and foot."

Ginny grinned. "Marvelous future, isn't it?"

"Speaking of being spoiled, I wish you would let us do a little of that for you, my dove. Are you sure you don't want anything to drink?"

Hermione shook her head. "No….not until after the ceremony. I don't want anything to cloud my mind. I want to remember every little detail."

Narcissa and Ginny smiled at each other. "That shouldn't be too hard a task for a photographic memory like yours," Ginny teased. "Tell me, what are you looking forward to most? Well, other than later on tonight," she grinned devilishly.

Hermione turned scarlet. " _Ginny_! Draco's mother is listening to you!"

"Oh, don't let that stop you, dear. I'm all ears."

"Mother!"

Narcissa and Ginny chuckled at the mortified expression on Hermione's face. "There's no need to feel self-conscious, my love. We're all women here."

"I…..well, it's just….it's just... _private_ ," Hermione stammered while she glared daggers at Ginny for bringing the subject up.

Taking pity on her friend, Ginny turned to Narcissa and asked, "How about you, Mrs. Malfoy? What are you looking forward to most? The reception?"

She shocked the two younger girls when she snorted and said, "Hardly. I'm waiting for when this is all over and I can have Lucius to myself."

Ginny immediately began laughing and Hermione, once she got over her surprise, began to giggle.

"What?" Narcissa asked, looking at the two of them. "Did you think desire stops after forty?"

"It wouldn't for me if I was you," Ginny winked. "Your husband is bee-you-tee-fully preserved."

Narcissa laughed. "Oh, I wish he could have heard that. I would have reaped the benefit later on."

"Speaking of later on…..are you scared, 'Mione?" asked Ginny. She knew it would be Hermione's first time.

"No….I'm not scared of the pain, if that's what you mean."

"You won't feel any pain," Narcissa said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know for sure?" Ginny asked.

"Because…..Malfoy men _can't_ give pain to their brides."

Hermione sat up, unheeding of the little elf behind her who was trying to get her to lie back down. "What do you mean _can't_?"

"Well, I suppose one could call it a curse that was placed on them, but for my part, I would thank the ancestor who placed the hex on her husband. It was a _blessing_. And I think all Malfoy wives that came after her would feel the same."

"Oooh….I sense a really good story in this," said Ginny.

Narcissa grinned at the redhead. Perhaps it was the wine, but the youngest Weasley was growing on her. "Well, Hermione….you'll find this out soon enough. Malfoy men are….shall we say, nicely endowed."

Ginny jabbed Hermione with her elbow. "Ha! I knew it! The Slytherin Sex God rumors were true!"

"Ginny! That's my soon-to-be-husband you're talking about!"

Narcissa cleared her throat. She didn't want to hear about her son's exploits any more than Hermione did. "Well, this ancestor….Hermione, it was the bride of Auberon Malfoy….Florence, I think her name was…..she hexed her husband on their wedding night after he'd tried to take her before she was ready. What he did would be considered rape in this day and age, but back then, something like that would not have been discussed. So she cursed him and his descendants so that they would be unable to have intercourse with their brides until they had them to the point where their consummation would not cause them pain."

"So, 'Mione…...all that's waiting for you later on is pleasure…." Ginny wiggled her brows suggestively.

"Ginny, would you quit thinking about me and Draco later on? Think about how it will be like for you and Theo."

This time, it was Ginny's turn to blush.

Smirking in triumph, Hermione said, "Don't dish it out if you can't take it."

Surprising her friend, Ginny straightened her shoulders and looked unashamedly in her face. "It's not that. I don't have to think about how it will be with Theo, 'Mione. I already know."

Hermione's eyes grew large. "You... _know_?"

Just at that interesting moment, Binks entered the room and said, "Missus…..it is time to be dressed. Would you like some refreshment before you go?"

Narcissa looked at the two girls with her. "Yes, Binks. I think we all could use a little nourishment."

* * *

000

In spite of his telling Harry he had no need to relax, Draco was beginning to feel anxious. His hands were starting to sweat and he kept twisting the knot in his tie. It had started at sunset when he, Harry and Theo had walked together to the point in the woods where the bonding was to take place. In spite of his confident words to them, Draco felt a bit exposed wearing the kilt. He'd never worn one before. Draco looked down at his legs. He knew Harry had been teasing him about having bow legs, but ever since his torture, he'd felt self-conscious about his body. To make things even worse, on the way there he'd felt a sudden flareup of the arthritis that sometimes plagued him. It made him feel less of a man.

 _Will Hermione want what she sees? Will I be enough for her?_

He looked out at the sea of people seated in the grove. Some faces were familiar. Luna. Gregory Goyle sitting near the back. Vincent Crabbe sitting next to Millicent Bulstrode. Blaise Zabini standing by the group of Rowan trees. Other faces he couldn't name.

Draco's mind shifted to overdrive, playing the same message over and over again. _This is it. You're being bonded. There's no turning back after this. Are you sure this is what you want?_ _There's no way out….no way out….no way out…._

All of a sudden, the woodland scene left his vision and another took his place. Draco was being held against his will on the floor at the manor. A sea of faces were watching him there, too. Silvery masked faces, all shouting obscenities or crying for his death. Draco began to perspire. His breathing accelerated. "You'll never get out of here alive, young one," a hated voice whispered in his ear.

 _You'll never get out….never get out…._

Harry, standing beside Draco as his best man noticed when Draco's breathing became erratic. He glanced over at his brother. Harry was quick to recognise the signs of a panic attack….Draco's face had paled, his eyes unseeing of anything but the nightmare in his head.

"Brother…. _bruderherz_ …." Harry whispered. Perhaps they shouldn't have teased Draco like they had. He wasn't responding. There was only one other thing Harry could think of to do. _Aparecium_ was a spell normally used for revealing hidden ink, but in this case, Harry hoped it would reveal to Draco that what he was experiencing was just a hallucination.

As soon as Harry cast the spell, Draco's mind began to clear. The death eaters who had been before him with their wands and knives dissolved like mist under a bright sun. Taking its place was another vision. But this one was as beautiful as the former had been ugly. The bridal party was making their way up the carpeted path to join him.

Ginny came first as the bridesmaid. She had a crown of onyx resting on her auburn hair. Her gown sparkled like the noonday sun on water. When she came closer, Draco noticed it was the light from the numerous torches shining on thousands of amethyst stones embedded in her gown. Her face was regal. It was the face of a goddess.

Nearby, Theo's thoughts were much the same. _My God….my Ginny's magnificent._ He couldn't help but be envious of Draco; he wished it was his wedding day instead. Theo couldn't take his eyes off his intended until he heard the gasp that came from nearby. Draco had just seen Hermione.

She was approaching from underneath the flowered trees, walking arm in arm with Lucius, who had taken the place of her absentee father. Covering her from head to toe was a velveteen emerald cloak with silver designs near the hood. Draco's eyes became glassy; he understood the significance of her coming to him like that. Hermione's head was down, as if in submission or prayer. Then she looked up. Her eyes sought Draco's. His breath caught at what he saw in them. He saw power, he saw love…...he saw unquenched hunger. All for him. His blood began to pound. With every step, her cloak slipped to expose some of her dress. The little bits he could see looked to be like spun air. A misty, soft rosy beige that was trying to be white, but failing. When she finally reached him, she unclasped her cloak. It fell to the forest floor, unveiling to him his future wife in her bridal finery. Draco sucked in a breath. What he had seen in glimpses was now in whole. A dress that fit Hermione like a glove, showing all her curves and assets. He had not known she had so many. The front dipped down to reveal a tempting cleavage. Although it was still considered tasteful and appropriate, it was enough of a peek to send Draco into a spiral of maddening desire.  
 _Is all this beauty really meant to be mine?_ _  
_It was all he could do not to grab her and take her right there. Little lights shimmered here and there on her gown. Looking more closely, he could see it was lit with hundreds of fairy lights. Hermione's hair hung down to the small of her back, her curls having been tamed to be soft and lush. Draco thought her hair to be the most naturally beautiful veil he'd ever beheld on a bride.

"Are you real? Or am I dreaming?" he whispered in her ear as he drew her in for a tight hug.

"If you're dreaming, please don't wake," she whispered back.

Before them stood Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic, dressed in the austere robes of the highest magical official in Britain. He was to do the honors of binding the two of them together. Hermione wanted to giggle when she saw that in spite of the demands of his new wardrobe, he'd still managed to wear his signature kufi. He winked at the two before him. "Ready?" he asked with a smile.

"More than ready," Draco fervently responded.

Kingsley chuckled at the impatient bridegroom. Right before he started the ceremony, a whiny voice piped up from the back of the clearing.

"What in the devil were we called for if it was just to watch?"

"Hush, Salazar. This is suppose to be a happy gathering. They don't want to listen to your bile."

Materializing in front of the crowd were two of the founders of Hogwarts. As soon as they made their presence know, other ghosts began to show themselves. The living audience gaped in wonder at the sheer number of the dead around them. Hermione's summons had been answered. In the trees, near the hedges, floating above the stream….those who had gone on before pressed in more closely to hear the words of the two who were ending generations of animosity between the two rivaling houses of Hogwarts.

"I naturally assumed when the young witch called that she would want _me_ to officiate this union," the founder of Slytherin sniffed. "Malfoys do usually want the _best_ , you know."

It was funny to watch the ghost of Godric Gryffindor roll his eyes. "If the two young ones were aiming for the best, then they would be asking _him_ , don't you think?"

As he nodded his head in a certain direction, the wedding party looked over to see who he was talking about. There in their midst was a giant of a wizard. His clothes were primitive, his feet were bare; but the power that emanated from him was incredible. Power like that could only be from one source. It was Merlin himself. Gasps could be heard throughout the audience once his identity was realized. He spoke to Draco and Hermione in a strange language that sounded something like Latin with Old English mixed in. They didn't know what he had uttered, but from the looks of the spirits around them, they guessed he had proclaimed a type of blessing on their marriage. As he neared them, Hermione's knees began to tremble. Merlin's magic felt wild and unharnessed; she didn't feel entirely safe. He reached into his garments to pull out two smoking cups. With a gesture, he encouraged Hermione and Draco to take them and drink. They timidly reached out with shaking fingers to accept his gift, but as soon as their hands touched his, their trembling left; instead, they felt calm and relaxed. It was if they had been reaching out to grab a lightning bolt to find it had become a warm, sun-kissed palm leaf. Draco touched his cup with hers, as if to say cheers, then both threw back the liquid like it was a shot of firewhiskey. As soon as they'd swallowed the pleasant-tasting honey-flavored potion, they felt a warm, tingly glow begin to spread throughout their bodies until it finally settled in their private parts. Hermione caught herself right before a little moan left her lips. She looked up to see sudden fire flash from Draco's eyes. _What was going on?_ She wondered what _that_ was all about until she saw the ancient man bobbing his head approvingly, a big grin spreading across his weathered face. Then she understood, and quickly looked down, embarrassed out of her mind that the founder of magic would give her and Draco the equivalent of a souped-up aphrodisiac. The living audience had not caught on to what was going on, but the other ghosts had and had laughed at the red-faced bride and groom.

Merlin gave them one more nod, this time a bow of respect. Then he vanished.

After he left, Salazar floated up to where the bride and groom stood with the minister of magic.

"Well?" he asked. "Are you going to let me marry them or not?"

With a wave of his hand, Kingsley graciously offered his place to the ghost. Godric grinned when Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw materialized after that.

"There was no point in revealing ourselves if he didn't end up getting his way," said Rowena as an explanation to why they hadn't shown themselves earlier. "We weren't going to hang around to listen to him gripe."

"You know how horribly he pouts," agreed Helga.

Godric hushed the ladies as Salazar began to address the couple. In a solemn tone, he asked, "Do you, Draco Malfoy, take Hermione Granger to be your wife, to be her constant friend, her partner in life, and her true love? To love her without reservation, honor and respect her, protect her from harm, comfort her in times of distress, and to grow with her in mind and spirit?"

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand. "I do," he vowed.

Salazar turned to ask Hermione the same question. Her voice was not as strong as Draco's was when she answered, mainly because she'd begun to cry. She was thankful Ginny had insisted on makeup that wouldn't smear or run.

Speaking of her bridesmaid, as soon as Hermione had handed off her bridal bouquet to Ginny, the latter had gone to stand beside Theo. While the couple before them repeated their vows of love, Ginny laid her head on Theo's shoulder, her arm entwined around his. There, she listened to her fiance as he murmured in her ear his desire to do the same thing with her.

Once they were done affirming their vows, Draco and Hermione faced each other. Together, they took turns with oaths they had written themselves. Hermione started it by saying the one that now had special meaning to her. "You are the star of each night, " she said, her tears shining like stars of her own in her eyes.

Draco smiled and wiped a stray tear away from her cheek when he responded adoringly, "You are the brightness of every morning."

Taking turns, they finished the rest.

"You are the mountains in springtime"

"You are the mighty blue oceans."

"Let me love and adore you"

"Let me give my life to you"

"Let me drown in your laughter"

"Let me die in your arms"

"Let me lay down beside you"

"Let me always be with you"

"Let me always have your love"

"In this life and the next."

By the time they were through with their statements, there was barely a dry eye in the grove, including the dead.

"They stole my thunder," Theo whispered to Ginny. "I wanted to say those things to you."

Ginny didn't have a chance to respond, for it had come to the part of the ceremony that would forever bind Draco and Hermione as one. Salazar told the couple to take each other's hands. Repeating the words of the ancient bonding ritual, he touched their wrists with his wand. Hermione gasped when little green snakes took the place of the usual bands of ribbon around their wrists.

"If that's not shamelessly promoting one's house, I don't know what is," whispered Helga to Godric.

"Shhh," mouthed Rowena. "This next part always fascinates me."

As the tiny snakes wrapped themselves around Draco and Hermione's arm, they first took a nip from the arm they were wrapped around before reaching over to take an accompanying bite from the other arm.

"They are exchanging our blood for us," whispered Draco as he watched the snakes do their work. Once they were through, they transformed into a shimmering golden coil that sunk down into their skins. A rune then appeared inside their wrists; a beautiful swirling rune that spoke of eternal love and devotion.

Salazar raised his hands in benediction. "Go with the blessing of magic. And may you…."

"Wait a moment!" exclaimed Godric, interrupting his friend. "Aren't you forgetting something? You need to proclaim them married and tell them to kiss."

Chuckles could be heard throughout the grove.

Salazar made a face. "Wasn't everyone watching? They already know they're bonded. And why would they want to kiss? Nasty habit, if you ask me."

"No one did though, did they?" countered Helga. Speaking to the bride and groom, she said, "Go ahead my lovelies…..and make it a good one."

Draco was only too happy to oblige. He grinned at the witch who was now his wife. Hermione didn't know if it was because they were finally married or if it was the aphrodisiac that had kicked in that caused Draco to wolfishly growl, " _Mine_ ," before he tilted her backward to give her a kiss that left her breathless and had all the males at the wedding hooting and clapping in approval.

"Draco!" squeaked Narcissa.

Lucius chuckled. "A chip off the old block."

"It doesn't mean I want to watch!"

"Why not, Love?"

Narcissa turned to her husband. "It's different when it's your own child."

"Well, now you know what our parents must have felt like."

Narcissa had no suitable comeback for that statement, so instead she stealthily pinched Lucius on his bum. Seeing him jump, she chuckled.

"You're asking for it, Witch," he warned.

She gave him a rakish grin. "I certainly am."

While Narcissa and Lucius were otherwise occupied, the other three founders approached Salazar and the bride and groom while the other guests and most of the ghosts began to make their way back to the gardens where the reception would be held.

"Thank you for inviting us to your wedding," said Rowena. "As you might imagine, we don't get out much."

Hermione smiled. "It was our honor to have you here."

For a moment, no one spoke. Draco, his arm snug around his wife, looked at the ghosts. He felt there was something on their minds. But what?

"Go ahead….do it," Helga said as she tried to push Godric forward.

"This is very unusual," he stammered. "In fact, we've never done this before. But we have you a wedding gift."

"A gift? Really?" Hermione glanced at Draco, surprised. They both were thinking the same thing; what kind of gift would a ghost give?

Salazar rolled his eyes. "Just get on with it, would you, Godric? We haven't got all day."

Rowena laughed. "We have all of eternity, you dimwit."

Finally, Godric plucked up the courage he was famous for and said to Draco, "With your permission, allow me the privilege of making you an honorary Gryffindor."

"What?" Draco was honored but perplexed why the ghost would want to do that.

"It's due to your heroism and bravery the night you were tortured, " Helga, trying to be helpful, explained.

Godric reached forward and clasped Draco's scarred arm. Draco couldn't help but be astonished at the solid feeling of Godric's hand against him. "You protected my bonny lass here," he said, tilting his head to indicate Hermione. "She would have joined us that night if you hadn't. So please accept my thanks." Then he released Draco's arm.

"Draco…..your _arm_!"

He looked down at the same time Hermione cried out. His damaged limb looked…...perfect. The slight twist it had developed was gone. He held it out. It now looked as straight as his other arm. Pulling up his sleeve, he quickly checked out how it looked. His skin….no more was it marred with ugly ribbons of scar tissue. The tortured flesh now looked as smooth as a baby's. He popped open a few buttons on his shirt and looked inside. From what he could tell, _all_ his wounds had been erased. Even his old Sectumsempra scar was gone. Then he wondered...had it been just his _scars_ that had been removed? Suddenly Draco jumped, surprising his wife when he did so. He braced for the pain...but none came. It felt the same as it had when he'd been a young boy. The debilitating ache in his joints was gone. Godric had completely healed him. He had been made new.

"It's…...it's all gone?" he looked back up at the ghost, close to tears. "All the aches….all the scars?"

"All the outside ones are. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for the inside ones," Godric said, referring to Draco's mental trauma from the torture. "Those are up to you to heal."

"Oh, Draco," Hermione cried as she held on tightly to his neck. "It's a miracle."

Watching the happy sight before them, the four founders began to fade away. But before they vanished from sight, Draco called out, "Wait! Please, just a moment more."

"Yes?" asked Rowena, her brow raised.

"Can you help my brother?" he asked, motioning at Harry.

"Ah…..these two are like you and me, Salazar," mused Godric. "Always together."

"Yes, we Slytherins always seem to end up befriending the lunatics."

"Are you sure that's how it is? I thought it was the Slytherins who always ended up _being_ the lunatics."

Cutting in on their growing row, Rowena answered Draco. "Harry's curse is far beyond our means to counteract. It's antediluvian."

"But that doesn't mean we can't give aid," said Helga, looking at Rowena hopefully.

Hermione pleaded for her best friend, "Please? Won't you try?"

Fidgeting, the ghost of Ravenclaw said, "I don't want to give him false hopes, Dear One."

"I understand that. But that doesn't mean you can't help him over the rough spots. _Please_?"

Rowena took a long breath, not because she needed the air, but because she'd never given up the habit when she was uneasy about something. "I will try. Consider this _my_ bridal gift. " Then she motioned for Harry. "Come here, my boy."

He walked over slowly. As he passed by Draco, he gave him a big hug. "Today is a day to remember, my brother."

Draco hugged him back tightly with his now healed arm. "It especially will be if they can help you."

Harry straightened his glasses and approached Rowena. On the way, Godric clapped his shoulder and said, "Good man. I'm proud of you."

Once he was standing in front of Rowena, she took Harry's head in her hands. Then she placed her ghostly forehead against his. Harry felt a shiver of ice run down his spine. She held him that way for a space of thirty seconds. Then she let him go.

"There," she said. "I've done what I could. I couldn't overcome the curse, but perhaps that will tame it a bit."

"What did you do?" asked Draco.

"I gave him what was mine to give. I gave him my greatest treasure."

"And what is that?" asked Draco.

"Wit, Cousin," said a voice behind him. Coming up from behind, Luna asked, " Don't you remember the Ravenclaw saying? Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure."

"How will wit help him?" asked Hermione asked Rowena.

"Clear-headed thinking will be a great help to Harry in moments when he is tempted to believe the delusions."

"I….I don't understand," said Harry.

Rowena looked at him kindly. "The lies from the curse will no longer have the ability to deceive you. You will still experience the onslaughts, you will still fight against the madness, but its power to deceive has been broken." Then she smiled. "I know it's not the _Aparecium_ charm you performed for your beloved friend here, but it will accomplish much the same thing."

As the founders once again began to fade away, they waved and said, "To love is the highest form of magic. Make sure your life is never without it."

"Wise words."

A strangled sound came from Harry when he realized who had said that. Turning around, he saw that Sirius had materialized off to the side by the front row of chairs. "Hello, Son," he murmured.

Harry stopped to take a calming breath like the healer had showed him before moving closer to the apparition. For a moment, he didn't say anything, only gazed at the ghost of the man who had sired him. Then he spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me, Sirius?" he asked in an anguished voice. "Why didn't you tell me I was your son?"

Not too far away, Luna saw and heard it all.

* * *

000

 **AN:** I was going to write about the wedding AND the reception in this chapter, but it would have been far too long. The next chapter will deal with the reception / wedding night.

Explanation of chapter title: D Major is considered to be the 'triumphant key / key of glory' in music. Ex: Hallelujah Chorus, Zadok the Priest, etc. I also thought it a cute allusion to Draco's name. I seem to be stuck on initials these days. LOL

Regarding the numbers I chose for the page number of the spellbook; I don't know what they mean in other beliefs, but in the Christian faith, the meaning of each number is as follows: 7 is perfection, 5 is grace and 8 is a new beginning. I thought those fitting for Hermione.

 **CS Lewis!** My all-time favorite writer! I call him out in the story, but in case you didn't know, the series of books I was talking about in the bit where Lucius captures the spell book for Hermione to read was _The Chronicles of Narnia_. The rhyme Lucius quoted was adapted from the rhyme in _The Magician's Nephew_ when Diggory and Polly wake up Jadis, the Queen of Charn (which, BTW, is our nickname for our first-born daughter). The bit about the book of spells came from _The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_ when Lucy, Edmund, Prince Caspian and Eustace (who was my favorite character) are on Coriakin's Island with the little…...Duffers? Monopods? Dufflepuds!

BTW, I didn't remember what the first spell was that Lucy read, so I just picked one for Hermione. I didn't think using the two that had tempted Lucy would fit in this story (being made beautiful beyond the lot of mortals and finding out what others think of you)

The Merlin in this story was patterned after the Merlin CS Lewis wrote about in _This Hideous Strength_ , book three in the _Space Trilogy_ series.

The wedding vow was adapted from a Celtic wedding vow I saw online. The vows Draco and Hermione wrote themselves were a little bit from a Celtic wedding blessing and a whole lot from John Denver's, "Annie's Song."

Lastly, the idea that Salazar should try to butt in and officiate the wedding came from the usual suspect. That's right, it came from **Annamonk** , undisputed queen of magick, and fairy lights, and wishing on stars and…..well…...you know.


	27. Fly Me to the Moon

Chapter 27: Fly Me to the Moon

" **Baby I'm yours…...and I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky….….…." - Van McCoy**

* * *

000

The gardens behind the Manor had never been filled with such light and laughter as they were that Halloween night. Narcissa's untiring work to ensure a truly magical reception for Draco and Hermione had paid off. Beside the beds of copper-colored chrysanthemums, a mermaid fountain poured out a continuous, bubbly stream of sparkling champagne. Behind it, the musicians sat, playing a variety of muggle and wizarding songs. In the kitchens, Binks was busy making sure his culinary delights were being shuttled out to the various buffet tables to keep them well stocked.

In a place of prominence, the wedding cake towered, all six feet of it. Hermione thought Binks had really outdone himself. The imposing structure was an alternating confection of espresso cake with white chocolate icing in between layers of chocolate groom's cake hidden by a thick covering of rich whipped cream. Resting on the top, in lieu of the traditional bride and groom figurines, were a cauldron and a book; the cauldron to signify Draco's passion in potion-making and the book for Hermione's unquenchable thirst for knowledge.

Above it all, lighting the gardens with their soft glow were hundreds of will-o'-the-wisps, their ghost lights flitting merrily over the grounds. They hovered over the different witches and wizards as their fancy dictated. They found Ron with his plate piled high, eating and talking at the same time with Seamus Finnigan. A little ways over, they tried to bring a bit of brightness to the wistful face of Lillion Blumenthal, following her as she strolled around, looking intently at the different groups of people, trying to find a certain pair of emerald eyes among them. After that, the will-o'-the-wisps happened upon a romantic tableau, but didn't stay long with the couple they'd found secreted behind a row of potted plants, as the two lovers seemed to prefer the privacy of the dark. Theo and Ginny were in a tight embrace, alternating between kissing and whispering, planning their own dreams of a happily ever after.

It wasn't long until the magical lights found what they'd been looking for. Bright blonde head. Honey-tinted curls. They converged to brighten the place above where the bride and groom stood to have their first dance as man and wife. As the guests gathered around the courtyard to watch the couple, Draco pulled Hermione close and said, "You can't imagine how many times I've dreamt of this moment."

She rubbed her nose against his jaw. "You dreamed of dancing with me?"

"I did. I don't know why. But whenever I thought of our wedding, this is what came to mind."

"More than our wedding night?" Hermione asked mischievously.

She watched as Draco's eyes darkened. "I…..I didn't dare let my mind dwell on that," he confessed. "I wouldn't have been able to keep my promise."

In an uncharacteristic move, Hermione bit her bottom lip seductively. "You don't have to keep your promise now, do you?"

He let out a soft expletive. "Are you trying to kill me, Pet? Don't tempt me here in front of all these people." But enticing Draco was exactly what Hermione was wanting to do. Not that she cared to put on a show for the guests, but she wanted to encourage him to give rein to his passions. She really didn't know what had gotten into her. Was it the potion Merlin had given them? Or was it the fact that she now had a husband to enjoy?

 _A beautiful husband at that. He was handsome before….what will he look like now?_ she thought, thinking of his healing. Unknown to Hermione, her eyes had betrayed her thoughts. Groaning at the sight of his bride wanting him, Draco looked away from her transparent expression. "Let's just dance and do what we have to do so I can whisk you away from here," he pleaded.

She nodded to that suggestion. It sounded good to her. So they danced. But while doing so, all either one could pay attention to was how their bodies were inadvertently rubbing against the other to the slow rhythm of the song. Draco's weakening self-control could no longer stop him from fixating on every curve of Hermione's as they pressed against him. She no longer resembled the skinny witch who had been captured and brought to the manor. With the rest and proper nutrition she had received since then, Hermione had grown into her womanhood, with curves that were lush and full. It was torture. His fingers itched to become intimately acquainted with every dip and rise she possessed. Desperate to get his mind off his wife's figure, he tried instead to pay attention to the words of the tune.

"I don't believe I know this song," he said after a moment or two of listening.

Hermione lifted her head from his shoulder. "I told Mum I wanted this one for our dance. It's a muggle song, quite old actually, but I've always loved it. Then as her fingers gently combed Draco's hair at the back of his neck, she began to softly croon in his ear the lyrics.

 _Fly me to the moon_

 _Let me play among the stars_

 _Let me see what spring is like_

 _On Jupiter and Mars_

 _In other words, hold my hand_

 _In other words, darling, kiss me_

Before Hermione could start singing again, Draco did just that, capturing her lips in a slow, lingering kiss that hinted of moments yet to be experienced between the two of them.

 _Fill my life with song_

 _And let me sing for ever more_

 _You are all I long for_

 _All I worship and adore_

 _In other words, please be true_

 _In other words, I love you_

"That's true. I _do_ adore you," he said fervently against her cheek. "And I plan on proving it tonight."

Unfortunately for Hermione, at that moment her heel caught the hem of her dress, causing her knee to buckle embarrassingly. Draco looked at his wife, that devilish, little boy grin she loved so much spreading over his face.

"What's the matter, goddess? Did a little adoration make you weak in the knees?" he teased.

Hermione snorted but was secretly agreeing with that assessment. " _Goddess?_ Malfoys will actually admit to the possibility of something _above_ them?"

"You're a Malfoy now, so don't mock yourself. And yes….we do. I freely acknowledge and bow to your divinity." Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, he promised, "To prove it, I'll kneel before you and pay homage in any way you ask of me tonight. "

"Draco!" she squeaked as she anxiously looked around. "People will hear you!"

"I don't care….let them," he whispered, then nipped the lobe of her ear.

Hermione jumped and let out a little eep! of surprise. At that interesting moment, Narcissa and Lucius walked up to them.

"May we cut in, Son?" Lucius asked.

"That is, if it's not too inconvenient a time," Narcissa added, grinning knowingly.

Draco hesitated, but Hermione took charge by saying, "No, it's fine. Love, take your mother's hand." She was quite proud of the fact she hadn't blushed.

"Why am I always surrounded by bossy witches?" Draco pretended to complain. "Why is that my lot in life?"

"Because you secretly love it," Hermione reminded him as she gave him a gentle nudge. "Go….dance with your mum." Turning to Lucius, she held out her hand. "Shall we?"

As they stepped in time to the music, Hermione's thoughts wandered. Dancing with Draco's father, she couldn't help but think of _her_ father. She had wanted so badly for him to come to her, to apologize for his behavior. To surprise her by showing up for the wedding. But neither of her parents did. In spite of the refreshment she'd experienced from the old spellbook, it had still been a bitter pill to swallow to know her family had deliberately chosen not to support her on the most important day of her life.

In contrast, the man dancing with her, who had served in her father's place, had done everything he could to support _his_ family. Lucius Malfoy had at one time been a silent specter in all her nightmares of Voldemort. Memories of how she'd viewed him when she was younger assaulted her. Hermione hadn't known him then; but she knew him now. Draco's father was a wizard who loved his family. Who absolutely adored his wife. It was his love for his wife that had caused him to follow the Dark Lord in the first place. Sighing, Hermione had to admit her family's love was a pale imitation of the love the Malfoys had for one another. She hoped Draco would always treat her with the same level of devotion.

"Do I want to know what that sigh was about?" Lucius asked.

Hermione shook her head. "It was nothing. I was just thinking about your and Mum's relationship. I was hoping Draco and I will have one as strong."

"You will."

"How do you know that?"

Lucius looked deeply into the eyes of the witch who would be the mother to all future Malfoys. He could sense her fragility; her insecurity. He knew why she had it. "Draco is my first born son. His strengths are the same as mine. His weaknesses, too, I imagine."

Hermione frowned, not understanding what Lucius had meant. But she said nothing as their song ended. Draco had returned to take her hand. "Mum is saying it's time for us to cut the cake. Come with me, Pet."

Lucius nodded. "Go, my dears. I'll be there in a minute." As he watched their retreating forms, he allowed a small frown to wrinkle the skin between his eyebrows. Lucius had learned his daughter-in-law's expressions by now. He wasn't as unseeing as she believed him to be…..she had been thinking of her parents. He gritted his teeth in frustration. Hermione was his daughter now. Dash it all! Something had to be done for her. But not now. Tonight was for love and laughter. He would talk to Narcissa after the two left for their honeymoon. Surely together they could think of a plan.

* * *

000

"Hey, 'Mate….have you and 'Mione had a chance to eat?" Ron motioned with his fork to get Draco and Hermione's attention. "You should try this," he said holding out an hor d'oeuvre for them to sample as they walked hand in hand toward him. Draco took the appetizer and bit off a piece of it. Looking at Hermione, he offered her a bite. "Want some?"

She opened her mouth so Draco could feed her. "Mm…...scrummy," she said after she'd swallowed. "But our cake was better."

Draco kissed off a crumb that was lingering on her bottom lip. "Our cake was good," he agreed. "But I think it will taste better in a few days."

Hermione grinned; she knew what he was inferring. When they had cut the cake in front of everyone at the reception, she had fed Draco first. Then it was her turn. Draco had smeared on her cheek a bit of the bite he'd given her. Licking it off, he whispered against her, "Hmmm…..I thought that cake would be delicious coming off your skin. Do you mind if I conduct further tests on my hypothesis during our honeymoon?" Then he winked.

Not to be outdone, Hermione sallied back, "Why, Mr. Malfoy….are you suggesting that we _join_ on some empirical research on the subject?"

Hermione was having a hard time keeping a straight face when Draco's face first showed surprise; then a mischievous grin bloomed to replace it. "Think you'll be up to it, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"I think the _up_ part of the study will be more in your line of responsibilities."

Draco laughed, entertained by his wife's quick wit. Hermione got tickled at him and started laughing, too.

"Hey….what are you two plotting over there? No hijinks allowed unless we're involved," said George as he helped Fred with his punch.

"Shall we tell them?"

"Don't you dare, Draco Malfoy!" Hermione furiously whispered back.

Draco eyes twinkled.

 _Uh-oh._ She'd seen that look a few times before.

Draco had her where he wanted her now. His growing smile let Hermione know she had waltzed right into his snare. "Only if you promise to take a dare of _my_ choosing while we're away."

Hermione gulped. "Er…..like…?"

Draco's face was positively gleeful. "Well, as you've already pointed out, that will be _up_ to me, won't it?"

Hermione's face blushed crimson; she began to fan herself. Mercy, what had been in that potion of Merlin's? Why was every insinuation affecting her like this?

Not aware of the heated undercurrent between his friends, Ron kept talking. "Mate, I'll say one thing. Your family knows how to throw a party." Taking a bite of the shrimp on his plate, he said, "When I get married, I want the food to be like this!"

"Like what, Ronald? Neverending?" Hermione chuckled.

Grinning, he nodded. "Yeah. That sounds about right. Now if I can just find a witch who loves food as much as I do….."

Ron was unable to finish his sentence when an accented voice spoke up. "Draco….Hermione! Ach, I finally have you to zay Congratulazions!" Lillion said as she walked up to give both of them a hug. "I haf been trying to find Harry….put he is novere I can zee."

"Lillion….have you met Ronald Weasley?" Hermione asked as she motioned to Ron. "Ron….Lillion Blumenthal. Lillion, Ron. He's one of my best friends."

"Mine, too, but don't let him know I said that," Draco smirked.

Ron's face lit up with gratification at Draco's words. But all he said was, "Of course, I am, Ducky."

Lillion gave a little bob of a curtsey to Ron. "It is mein pleazure to meet you, Herr Veasley" she demurred.

About to take another bite, Ron paused. He'd just noticed that the Austrian girl before him was _fit._

"Lillion, was it?"

She looked at Ron. "Ja, it is."

"Er….would you like to go with me to the dessert table? There are some chocolate truffles there that I haven't tried yet."

Lillion's eyes sparkled. "Chocolate truffles? Zey are one of mein fafforites!"

Ron held out his arm for her to take. Turning his head, he winked at Draco and Hermione. "Sweets await us. See you later."

Draco looked at Hermione. Sliding his hand down to her hip in a way that literally put goosebumps on her skin, he murmured, "He has the right idea, Pet."

* * *

000

Right after Hermione and Draco had changed into their going-away clothes, a very mussed-up Harry finally appeared at the reception.

"Where the devil have you been?" asked Draco. Harry looked as if he'd just gotten through playing an intense game of Quidditch. His robe was half off, his tie skewed; his shirt and pants hanging haphazardly on him. His hair was sticking up all over his head and he had multiple red stains on his face.

He said only one word. "Luna."

Draco raised his brow. "Luna? _Luna_ did this to you?"

Harry nodded. "She's bloody insatiable!"

Draco cough down a laugh. "What happened?"

Harry stroked his short beard, thinking of the best way to explain it. Finally, he shrugged and began to run his fingers through his hair in the way that Draco knew so well. "Well…...she's now convinced I'm her soulmate."

Draco's eyes widened. "She knows?"

This time Harry smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. She heard me and Sirius talking. She was somewhere behind me when I called Sirius my father."

"Blimey, Harry. So she thinks she's found her B. Well…..how do you feel about that?"

"I feel like my bloody lips have been sucked off. I never thought Luna would be such an octopus."

Draco laughed. "Could be worse, Mate. She could have jumped your bones…."

"I think that was next on her list."

Draco smirked. "Or she could have tried to burn your…"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. My nuts. You've worn that joke out now."

Draco smiled. Clapping Harry's shoulders, he said, "I'm glad I got to see you before we left."

Harry pushed up his glasses. "You're leaving? Now?"

As if Draco had timed it, Hermione came up at that moment and said, "Alright, Love. I'm ready now." Then she saw Harry and gave a squeal. "Harry James Pot….uh…..," she stopped awkwardly when she caught herself, then recovered, "Have you been hiding from us? We looked for you _everywhere_!"

"It's a long story, Pet. I'll tell you later," said Draco, relieving Harry from having to repeat himself.

Hermione reached over to give Harry a hug. "I'll miss you. Please think about coming for a visit?"

Draco took his turn hugging Harry. Surprising his brother, he gave Harry a hearty kiss on each cheek. "One's for Hermione and one's for me. I expect you to return them _when_ you come to see us." He wasn't going to leave Harry an option of an _if_.

"Have fun, you two," Harry said.

The remaining well-wishers gathered around to send the couple off in wizarding style; instead of throwing confetti or rice, they tossed Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-bangs into the air to celebrate the magical community's newest union in a blaze of light and sound. For a moment, Draco and Hermione paused to watch the fireworks overhead, then as he pulled her close, Draco asked, "Ready to go?"

Hermione cupped his cheek. "I am."

Hearing that, Draco spun to his right and with a loud pop, they were gone.

* * *

000

The moon had risen over the Southern Italian coastline when Draco and Hermione appeared with a pop at the entrance of the Malfoy Villa just outside of Ravello. The sweet perfumes coming from the night-blooming flowers made Hermione feel they had just apparated to Paradise.

"Oh….Draco," she murmured as she looked around in wonder at the grounds.

Draco looked, too. "It's pretty, isn't it?"

Hermione nodded, giving the yard one more glance before she started to make her way up the steps to the door.

"Wait, Pet….don't go inside yet. I want to show you something," he said. Motioning for her to take his hand, he began to lead her along a partially hidden pathway off to the side of the terraza. Soon they came to a break in the trees that bordered the perimeter of the property.

"This," he said as he pointed outward. "This is what I wanted you to see."

Hermione sucked in a breath. They were standing on the outcropping of a small peninsula that jutted out into the sea. On either side was a clear view of the coastline. Little pockets of light from the different villages twinkled brightly in the dark, the towns nestled against the mountains as if they had grown out of them. But the star of the show was the sea, normally an azure blue during the day, but at night dressed in an inky black as deep and dark as Fred and George's Peruvian Darkness powder except where the moon cast its track along the water.

"A moonglade," Hermione sighed in blissful contentment as she laid her head back against Draco's shoulder. "It's lovely."

"Beautiful," agreed Draco, but right then he was not talking about the sea. Gently pulling Hermione's hair to one side, he began to pepper her neck with soft kisses.

"Mmm…..that feels good," she sighed.

After Draco had given the other side of her neck equal attention, he slowly turned her around.

"My _wife_ ," he whispered before capturing her lips with his.

Both felt the difference in their kissing this time. Every time his lips touched Hermione's, a jolt of desire ran down Draco's spine. When she would suck on his bottom lip, he felt he was losing his mind. He became unbridled. He pulled her hips up against his and moaned when she rocked against him. And when she steadied herself by grabbing his bum, it was all he could do not to throw her over his shoulder and carry her cave man style to the nearest available bed.

For Hermione, Draco's mouth had become a magnet. His pull was irresistible. He kissed her again and again, each one more passionate, more needy than the one before it. When he finally let go to lavish attention on her collarbone, Hermione's groans became louder. She felt his hands move further down, stroking and massaging, staking their claim to virgin territory. Too far gone to be embarrassed now, she leaned against him, shaking and gasping for breath; it felt like her heart was beating out of her chest….but she wasn't complaining. On the contrary, the ache that had been growing all during the reception was now turning into a river of molten lava that was beginning to burn across every erogenous zone on her body.

"Draco…..I need…."

He stopped to cup her face in his hands. "What do you need, Pet? I'll do anything."

She gazed into his eyes and saw a look of utter devotion.

 _He cherishes me_ , she thought, a swirl of delirious joy engulfing her senses.

"You. I need you. _Please._ " she breathed. She saw him shudder, as if the passions inside him were sizzling and about to boil over. Then he gave her a little nod.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

His words called to mind what Narcissa had said; Draco would be unable to hurt her. He would wait until she was primed for lovemaking.

"Uh….I _think_ so?" How could she know for sure? This was her first time for everything.

Hearing the doubt in her voice, Draco hesitated.

 _No, don't_ , she thought. _Please don't stop. Let's get back to where we were before._

Deciding Draco might need a little assurance, Hermione trailed her fingertips down his chest to finally rest at his trousers. There, she began to unbuckle his belt. Before she got it off, his larger hand came down to stop hers.  
"Let me see you first."

For some reason, those five words caused Hermione's confidence to take an unexpected nosedive. She'd been eager, consumed with yearning, caught up in the moment. But now, she felt….trapped. It had suddenly become showtime.

"Uh….should we go inside then?"

"Let's not. It's a beautiful night out."

His answer didn't make Hermione feel better. "But Draco…..what if someone sees us?"

"They won't be able to. Our wards would prevent it."

"Well….wouldn't you like for me to change? I bought some things from Love Potion that I think you'll _really_ like."

"I'll see them later."

Hermione had run out of excuses; she knew she was stalling. She hung her head down, ashamed. In a small voice, she admitted, "I…...I've suddenly become a little frightened, to be honest."

With a gentleness Hermione would have not thought possible, Draco tenderly kissed her forehead and said, "Don't be scared, Pet. Just tell me when you want me to stop. You'll control me." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. That was _exactly_ what she'd needed to hear. Giving Draco a nod to continue, he slowly began to unwrap his prize. First he carefully unbuttoned the sweater she had worn over her dress. Tossing it down onto the velvety grass, he then began to unzip the back of her dress. Half-way down it caught. Frustrated, Draco huffed.

"Blast it….I think it's stuck on a bit of fabric."

Hermione laughed at his impatience and said, "Husband, I see we'll have to work on your unzipping skills."

He sheepishly waited until she came to the end of the zipper. When that happened, he peeled the sleeveless dress off of her shoulders to let it fall to her feet. Hermione was wearing nothing underneath except for a thin nylon slip that would have reminded Ginny of the risque material at the boutique, minus the hats and bats appliques.

Draco's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open when he finally saw what would forevermore be his to enjoy. Swallowing nervously, his eyes slowly trailed down, then back up again.

Hermione wanted to giggle at the expression on Draco's face…..he looked like the boy who had won an all-you-can-eat prize from Honeydukes, but couldn't decide which candy he should choose first.

"Hermione," he breathed when he finally tore his gaze away from her body to look at her face, "you…..you're…."

"Yours," she finished for him.

With hands that were now shaking, he removed the last piece of clothing from his bride. He stood still, transfixed at the sight. Hermione quickly began to feel self-conscious. Without even realizing she was doing so, she began to try to hide herself from his sight.

"No, Pet….please. Don't do that. I just….I just…" Draco seemed to be having a hard time collecting his thoughts.

Hermione watched as the pupils in his eyes dilated even more than they already had from being in the dark. The sight of her body was acting like a drug to Draco's system. She knew he was not inexperienced, but right then he was behaving as if he'd never seen a woman before.

Seeing her young husband struggle caused Hermione's momentary nervousness to evaporate. She moved to close the space between them. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she gave him a kiss that he felt down to his toes. Then she once again started her quest to get him undressed. This time, he didn't stop her.

 _Oh, sweet Merlin….._ she thought when she pulled the final garment off. Draco had teased her about being a goddess, but it was he who truly looked like a god. Her breath caught in her throat.

Now that they were finally both unclothed and barefoot, Draco's head seemed to clear of the right hook punch it'd received from seeing Hermione's delectable body. He immediately sprung into action. Gathering her into his arms, he startled her by pushing off the ground. They began to rise in the air.

"Draco! What are you doing?" Hermione squealed as she hung on frantically to his neck.

He chuckled in her ear while holding her more tightly against him. "Didn't you earlier ask me to fly you to the moon?"

"But that was just a song! I didn't mean it _literally_!"

He looked deeply into her eyes. "I did. I meant every word I said. I adore you, Pet. And I promised to show you."

"Well can't you show me on the ground?" Hermione whined pathetically.

He rubbed her cheek with his nose. "Hermione….please listen. There's a reason I'm doing this. The only good thing that came out of my being a death eater was learning how to perform reconnaissance flying. How to indefinitely hover. I craved the feeling of freedom it brought. It was that love of liberty that gave me the courage to defy the Dark Lord. I promised myself back then that if I got out of the war alive, I would fly with my bride on our wedding night and let our first time as man and wife be under the stars."

That confession shut up Hermione's fear of heights. Her admiration of his bravery had already been great; learning the cause of it touched her. And he wanted to share it with her? Her eyes began to shine with unshed tears. "How will I stay levitated?"

"With this." Draco pulled forward Hermione's arm that had the marriage rune on it. He kissed her wrist right on top of the rune. Watching, Hermione was amazed to see a shimmer of light where Draco's lips had touched her skin. A second later, she experienced a sense of buoyancy; she had become weightless and free. Hermione let out a gasp of wonder. _Who is this man I married? Is he a star? Or is he an angel in disguise?_

Smiling at the astonished look on Hermione's face, he slowly began to push her away. "Do you trust me?"

Hermione didn't even bother looking down to see how high up they were. "I do."

His face took on an unearthly glow at her answer. Was the moonlight playing tricks on her eyes? Or did it have more to do with Draco's heritage? That made her think of something else. "Er...you don't have any relatives up there...um….who might be looking down on us now, do you?"

Draco threw back his head and laughed. "I don't know and I don't care. As long as _I_ can see you, that's all that's important to me."

Bit by bit he began to release his grip until only his fingertips were touching her hands. Hermione couldn't believe it. There she was in a foreign country with a fully nude Draco Malfoy, who was now her husband….and she was floating above their villa, naked as the day she was born, with only the wards to keep her from being exposed to anyone who looked their way. It was a crazy thing to do…..she suddenly felt a new appreciation for Luna…..but it was also the most wonderfully freeing sensation Hermione had ever experienced. It was also quite erotic. Her heart felt near to bursting with happiness and desire. All because of the wizard floating beside her. She turned her head to behold her husband. "Draco…..I love you so much, Darling."

"I know you do. And I love you, too. "

After a few brief moments of free-floating, during which Draco did nothing other than gaze hungrily at the beautiful sight of Hermione, bathed by the moonlight, uninhibited and relaxed, he started their descent back to earth. Once there, he quickly transfigured his shirt into a plush blanket and laid Hermione on it. Moving over her, he let himself down to feel her soft curves underneath him.

"Ready now to _really_ fly?" he whispered in her ear.

Shivers raced down Hermione's back and anticipation coiled in her stomach. Unable to do anything other than gasp, Draco apparently took that as a yes and began to make the two of them ready for launch. It wasn't long before all systems were go; there was solid rocket booster ignition, then liftoff. And indeed, until the first light of dawn, the two lovers, with only the moon and the stars as their audience, soared to unknown heights; and although later on astronomers couldn't confirm it, Hermione could have sworn that she had seen shower after shower of meteors bursting in every color that night as they hit the earth's atmosphere.

* * *

000

 **AN:** _Fly Me to the Moon_ was written by Bart Howard and sung by the incomparable Frank Sinatra.

Wedding night notes: Weren't they cute? They're so in love. At the reception, D&H were fun and a little bit naughty and over the moon with joy and happiness. They were acting their age, and I think they deserved it. But I wanted their wedding night to be a little different. Hermione's no sizzling siren. And despite his reputation, Draco's too young to really be a Casanova. So I thought it would be fitting for them to have some awkward moments during their intimacy. Hence, the zipper and Hermione's nerves.

A huge thank you to my darling **daswhoiam** for being such a sweetheart and encouraging friend. She was my personal cheerleader for this chapter after I told her writing romance wasn't my strong suit. The idea to have Hermione remember what Narcissa had said about Draco not being able to hurt her came from D. I had forgotten I'd written that in the last chapter! So thank you, my sweet friend for being such a kind and all-around wonderful human being. This chapter is dedicated to you.


	28. Within Reach

Chapter 28: Within Reach

" **There is no need to reach high for the stars…...they are already beside you." - Adapted from Anonymous**

* * *

000

After Draco and Hermione left, Harry found a seat at a nearby table to watch the end of the fireworks display. When the last of the brilliantly pink Catherine wheels faded from the sky, he got up and began to to look for familiar faces. Finding one, he made his way over to the dessert section where a beloved ginger head could be seen above the others.

"Ron!" he called out.

His tall friend turned around at the sound of his name. "Harry! I wondered where you were," he said companionably as he made the few steps over to give Harry a hug. "I like the beard," he commented to Harry's new feature. Ron had seen him wearing a scruffy growth many times, but this new look had his beard thicker and longer. "It suits you, Mate."

"Uh...yeah. Well, it's easier."

Ron grinned at that. "Nothing wrong with that."

Hearing Harry's voice, Lillion turned around from filling her plate with tarts. "Harry! I looked for you efferyvere!"

Noticing the girl's animated face, Ron looked down, sighing as he did so. He failed to see Harry's tired patience as it flitted across his face. "Hello, Lillion. How are you?"

Lillion had seen what Ron missed. For a moment her heart crumbled, her fears and doubts confirmed, but with a strong resolve to keep it from showing, she smiled at Harry and responded, "I am vell. Herr Veasley vas showing me all zis lovely treats to zample."

Hearing that, Harry relaxed and grinned. "Well, you're in good hands, then. If anyone knows their way around a buffet, it's Ron."

Lillion was determined to get beyond her pointless crush of Harry. Twining her arm around Ron's, she said, "Ja. He is most kind und _attentive_." She couldn't help that little barb at the end, but it had hurt her feelings that Harry had often forgotten her presence when she'd been around him.

Ron looked surprised and pleased; Harry wanted to laugh, but refrained. Seeing the two together, he thought it would be brilliant if the two of them could hit it off. Both were gentle, kind souls; they would be a good match. He wondered why he hadn't thought of it before.

For the next few minutes, the three ate and talked and caught up on the little particulars that made up the normal, war-free life they were now enjoying. Harry didn't mention having to increase his injections to three times a day instead of the one; he didn't mention he was already missing his brother. He for sure wasn't going to mention having an irrational and unreasonable jealousy of Hermione now being the central focus of Draco's life.

Ron didn't bring up his family's worry over Fred. His blindness had been bad enough, but now he was experiencing periodic memory losses and twice he'd blacked out. The healers weren't concerned yet, but it was troubling, especially to George. His mother and father had patched up their squabbling caused from Arthur being imperiused. But his father was still suffering from self-inflicted guilt and shame. He still couldn't look Theo squarely in the eye, even though Molly assured him that Ginny had moved on from Harry and was genuinely happy with the handsome Nott heir.

They talked about anything and everything until the sounds of music could once again be heard filling the night sky. Couples, both alive and ghostly, began to dance under the light of the beautiful harvest moon.

"Oh….there you are. I'd wondered if you'd changed your mind and gone with Hermione and Draco on their honeymoon."

Ron and Harry looked over to see Luna walking over to them with a dish of ripe persimmons in her hand. "Would anyone care for a piece of fruit? Watch out for the seed in the middle," she said as she held out the plate. Taking one herself, she bit into it, then said, "Mmm…...it tastes like we'll have a mild winter."

Ron began to grin. Harry chuckled and Lillion's brow rose comically. "I'm zorry? I do not know vat you mean."

Luna smiled serenely at the pretty witch. "Hello. I asked my aunt about you earlier…..you're Lillion, aren't you? I'm Luna, Draco's cousin."

After a hasty introduction was made by Harry, Luna addressed Lillion. "Going back to your question…...legend has it that the seed of the persimmon tells what type of winter will be had. The white part of the seed's root will either resemble a spoon, fork, or a knife. The myth says a root in the shape of a spoon signals a "snowy" winter. If the root looks like a knife, it will be an icy winter. A fork is rumored to signal a mild winter." She sighed, then took another bite of the orange-colored fruit. Swallowing, she nodded her head. "Yes…...this persimmon tastes like a fork."

Ron snorted. Harry could see that Lillion was about to ask another question, so he jumped in before she could. "I may go see Draco and Hermione next week," he said in answer to Luna's earlier comment. Surprising himself, he added, "Want to come with me?"

Luna's face broke out in a wreath of smiles. "Of course, Harry. You know how I love Italy." Sighing happily, she said, "I guess it must be my fate to stay there. I suppose I should get a stronger sunscreen potion then."

Harry nervously looked over at Ron and Lillion. Ron winked at him; Lillion looked disturbed. Feeling like he needed a break from the women, he jerked his head in the direction of the fountain and said to Ron, "Help me fetch some champagne for the ladies?"

As soon as they were gone, Lillion asked, "If I may be zo bold as to ask, do you und Harry haffe ein…..understanding?"

"You're asking if we are a couple, aren't you?"

Lillion blushed. "Ja."

Luna shook her head. "Not yet. But apple peelings don't lie."

Lillion had no clue what that meant, but kindly assumed the blonde was referring to a British proverb. "I zought he liked zee ozzer. Zat one zere," she motioned to the terrace where Theo and Ginny were slow dancing.

"Ah…..well, yes. He did once."

"But…..not now?"

Luna looked into the other witch's eyes. "Harry had to find out what we must all learn eventually."

"Und vat is zat?"

Luna felt compassion for the pretty Austrian. She looked so lost. "That just because our heart yearns for something doesn't mean it's right for us. Hearts are good at feeling, but often do a poor job of seeing the truth."

"But…...vat if….your heart feels und your eyes zee zuh zame zing?"

Luna cocked her hair and studied Lillion carefully. Then she said as if changing the subject to something random, "You know, when I was young, I always thought the best and most perfect pears were those that were highest on the tree and unreachable. I complained about it one time to my father. He said if one of those pears, so perfect to my eyes and so inaccessible, would actually fall beside me I would discover they were often bruised; some would even show holes, having been pecked on by the birds."

She watched as comprehension dawned on Lillion's face. Luna nodded, pleased that the girl before her had understood. " You see…..it was the distance that had made them so appealing; it was the distance that had hidden their faults. Once I learned that, I began to value more the fruit that was within my reach."

Lillion felt a strange relief hearing that. Thinking of the ginger-haired lad who had been so kind to her that evening, she asked, "Zee pears you could reach…..ver zay good?"

Luna grinned at her. "They ended up being the best of the bunch."

* * *

000

Out on the dance floor, Theo and Ginny were having a different type of discussion. Instead of talking about fruits and hearts, they were trying to pick out dates.

"It's almost two months until Christmas," said Ginny. "And you know how cold it'll be."

"True," agreed Theo. "I never cared for the thought of having a winter bonding."

"The next holiday would be Valentine's. And that's too clichéd, even for me."

"Gin….you know…" Theo paused. "We don't have to wait for a holiday. We could…"

"Elope?" she giggled.

Theo looked at her seriously. "Yes. Would you?"

Ginny gulped. "You're serious...aren't you?"

Theo nodded. "I love you, Gin. More than you know. I…..don't want to wait. I want to be able to tell everyone you're my wife."

Ginny's eyes shone with unshed tears. Theo's love for her was so different than Harry's had been. Harry's love had always come with such dependency, such need. With Theo, Ginny felt as light as a feather. There was no weight, there was no burden. She felt _free_.

"Alright," she murmured as she tucked her head under his chin.

Astonished by her agreement, Theo lifted her chin up so he could see her. "You will? _Really?_ "

She nodded. "Really."

"When?" Theo couldn't believe his good fortune.

Ginny kissed his cheek. "Well….you know the saying…...there's no time like the present."

Theo's eyes widened. Then a very Slytherin smirk appeared on his face. "Well, then. I think I've had quite enough of this reception. How about you?"

"Oh, I agree, Mr. Nott."

"Then come on, soon-to-be Mrs. Nott. We have a garden of our own. Let's bond there."

"On one condition," she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"What's that?"

"That since it'll be just us, I want our bonding be traditional."

"You mean….."

"Yes, love," Ginny whispered. "It's still Halloween…..let's honor the old ways."

Softly rubbing Ginny's cheek with his thumb, Theo placed a soft kiss on her nose. "As you wish."

 _If Draco only knew..._ he couldn't help but think.

Theo would end up skyclad after all.

* * *

000

Molly and Arthur tiredly entered the Burrow after leaving the reception. Draco and Hermione's bonding had been beautiful; Molly could only hope Ginny's would be filled with just as much magic and light. She smiled thinking of her daughter. Molly had never seen her so happy. And not the giddy, schoolgirl happy she'd sometimes showed with Harry, but a calm, peaceful contentment. Shaking her head, she thought to herself, _Who would have ever guessed a Nott could be a perfect match for a Weasley?_ Only Theo's mother would have ever entertained the idea, she supposed. Abigail McGonagall, the niece of Minerva, had been a young lass when she'd been swept off her feet by dashing rogue Terrell Nott. Although many tried to tell the witch of the young man's faults, she'd been too infatuated to listen. Her parents only agreed to the match because of Terrell's father, a respected wizard in their community. Molly remembered that Abigail had become pregnant soon after their marriage. That child had mysteriously died at a young age and Abigail had not been the same afterward. She slowly drifted away, but before she died, she placed many protective enchantments on her baby boy, so Molly heard.

 _It must be why Theo turned out so well,_ she thought. She knew Arthur didn't feel comfortable with the lad, but she did. Molly sensed how much he loved Ginny. Although she'd been terribly disappointed that things hadn't worked out with Harry, Molly now knew better. Theo would be a much better husband for one of Ginny's temperament than poor Harry would have ever been.

Just then, her thoughts were interrupted by Arthur calling to her, "Molly…..do you know where Ginny is? She's not in her room."

"What dear? Oh, well….perhaps she's still out with Theo and their friends."

Arthur grumbled. "This late? I don't like it, Molly. Especially on Halloween. Not every spirit out tonight has friendly intent." She heard him grumbling as he walked back out of the kitchen.

A moment later, Molly heard Arthur gasp loudly. Rushing into the living room, she peevishly asked, "What _now_?"

"I…..I came in here to check on Ginny's whereabouts. Molly….. _look_.'

Her gaze moved to where he was pointing…...their special clock. Each member of the family had a hand. At that moment, Ginny's was blurry, as if the molecules in the solid golden rod were slowly changing in composition. They stared in confusion at the strange sight, until it began to spin. Faster and faster it went around the clock face. Then it stopped. Thankfully, it didn't land on mortal peril. As Molly moved closer to touch it, Ginny's hand disappeared into thin air. Both Arthur and Molly yelped in surprise.

"Oh, no…." Arthur whimpered in pain. "My little girl is...is…...beyond the veil."

"No….I won't accept that. It CAN'T be it," Molly said determinedly, desperately hoping she was correct. "If she was, wouldn't her hand say 'Lost'?"

"Her HAND? She doesn't have a hand! The bloody thing is gone! What else could it mean?"

They both jumped when another rod began to form as if in answer to Arthur's question. This one looked different. Where the former rod was golden, the Weasley family rune carved down its side and a picture of Ginny on it's end, this hand was solid jade. A picture of Ginny and Theo graced its end. It currently pointed to the word 'Home'."

"Well…..I'll be a hippogriff's uncle," breathed Arthur. "What do you suppose it means?"

Molly raised a shaking hand to her mouth. She didn't need to wonder; being a woman, she _knew_ what it meant. Ginny was home, all right….. at Nott Manor; _her_ home now _._ Ginny's hand had changed from the gold of a Weasley to the jade of a Nott….probably around the same time her name had changed. Ginny and Theo must have performed the bond. Theo's image joining hers was incontrovertible proof; their baby girl was now married.

* * *

000

Draco woke up to the sound of birds twittering in the bushes outside the window to the bedroom. He and Hermione had eventually moved into the villa just as the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon. It was now high in the sky; if he had to venture a guess, he would say it was around noon. He looked down to see Hermione curled around his body, beautiful in her nakedness, her glossy long hair covering his torso like a blanket. He gently moved his hand to gather some of the curls. They were soft, just like her body. He shivered thinking of the night before. His other experiences now looked like repulsive fumbles compared to the true lovemaking he and Hermione had shared. They had both been unashamed and unafraid. He called to mind every kiss, every touch. Hermione had been so responsive, so eager. As for himself, all it had taken for Draco to ignite was the soft seductive moans his wife had been powerless to stop after every move of his body against hers. Both had exploded with unspeakable delight…..and not just with their bodies. Draco felt his shattered soul had been mended and made whole. His damaged psyche had somehow fused with Hermione's golden one; the fire of her unique light had cleansed him from the darkness that had lingered in his being. He had not considered there could be a power transfer with consummation, but his wife's magic had merged with his and he'd felt such potency as to give him a vision; an undulating sheet of varying shades of light he'd not known existed. It had enveloped him and surged over him with wave after wave of pure, incomprehensible joy.

He shivered again, this time with humility. His wife was exquisite. Draco stroked Hermione's hair while tears fell from his eyes. How was it possible that she was _his_? What had he ever done to merit such favor? Slowly, he gathered her up into his arms and began to pepper her face with soft, open-mouthed kisses as he continued to silently weep.

His kissing began to rouse Hermione. Yawning, she opened her eyes to see Draco's teary ones. For a minute, she did nothing but blink. Then realization of what she was seeing kicked in. Reaching up to cup his face with her hand, she asked in a voice still thick with sleep, "Draco….what's wrong?"

He said nothing at first, his tears making a silent trek down his face. Then he whispered, "I….I don't deserve you."

Draco was surprised when Hermione let out an unladylike snort. "Oh, heavens. You're being maudlin. And I know why."

"What?" _Was Hermione making fun of him?_

She patted his cheek. "You're hungry. Men always get so emotional when their stomachs are empty."

At first, Draco was offended. But looking at her amused smile as she combed his hair from his forehead, he had to admit she might be right.

 _What am I thinking? Of course, she's always right._

Being male, all he said was, "Now that I think of it…..I didn't really eat much yesterday."

"And after that vigorous workout you put us through last night…."

A smiled began to work its way onto his face. "You mean this morning, Pet."

Hermione made a 'pfft' sound. "Whatever. You're famished. Come to think of it, so am I. Er….Draco?"

"Yes, love?"

In a small voice she admitted, "Um…..I may know my way around a cauldron….but honestly? I never really learned how to cook."

His grin began to grow. "Do you mind repeating that? Because I can't believe I heard the great Hermione Granger claiming ignorance on any subject."

"It's Hermione Malfoy now, Darling."

Another wave of intense longing washed over Draco. "Merlin, I'll never tire of hearing that."

Hermione chuckled, then kissed him. "So how are you going to feed us, Husband?"

Draco reached over to cover them both with the sheet. Then he called out, "Neecie!"

She instantly appeared. "Yes, Master? What's Young Master and Missus wanting?"

"Neecie, while we're away on our honeymoon, I want you and Binks to see to our food. Can you bring us the meals and snacks for each day and keep a stasis charm on them until we're ready for them?"

Neecie nodded. "Oh, yes, Young Master. We's will do that. Would you like lunch now?"

Draco looked at Hermione. "Lunch or breakfast, Pet?"

She smiled at him. "I'd prefer lunch if that's alright with you."

He looked at Neecie. "You heard your Young Missus. She would like lunch."

Neecie smirked. "I's thought the Young MIss would say that. I'lls be back soon, Master." Then with a pop, she left.

Draco crawled over Hermione once Neecie was gone. "So…..until she gets back…," he growled. Then with a pounce, he began to ravish her neck.

Hermione giggled. "Stop! You're tickling me!"

If Hermione could have seen it, she would have noticed Draco's smile becoming quite devilish. "Oh…..now that's an idea," he smirked.

Laughing, he moved down and began to blow raspberries on her stomach.

"Draco!" she squealed, gasping for breath between each round of helpless giggling. "Stop!"

But he didn't. Draco kept on until Hermione was breathless for another reason. So consumed were they with each other, they failed to hear the pop of Neecie's return. One look told the little elf all she needed to know. With a soft giggle of her own, she snapped her fingers to keep the food on their tray hot and fresh. Then she disapparated back to the manor. She couldn't wait to tell the other elves. Neecie had learned so much from Binks; she knew her own powers now. Her magic had felt the truth; her elven blood had danced in recognition of what her eyes had witnessed. Her family, the House of Malfoy, would continue. Young master and missus were making sure of that. Even now, her ears could make out the infinitesimal ripple of what would later be a heartbeat.

* * *

000

 **A/N:** Story credit for the legend of the persimmon seed posted in an article by meteorologist Jake Reed.

Other notes:

Are you mad at Ginny? Was she being thoughtless, wanting to bond with Theo privately? Or do you think after all she and Theo had been through that they deserved to do what they wanted?

What about Ron and Lillion…..do you think they'll be a good match? And Harry….he surprised himself by inviting Luna. Perhaps he didn't mind her kisses as much as he pretended to.

Finally….our lovebirds, Draco and Hermione. Oh, my. They've got a big surprise coming, don't they? But, shh. Let's not tell them yet. LOL


	29. The Hidden Note

Chapter 29: The Hidden Note

" **Magic exists. Who can doubt it, when there are rainbows and wildflowers, the music of the wind and the silence of the stars? Anyone who has loved has been touched by magic."** **― Nora Roberts**

* * *

000

 _November 1st_

Molly woke up in the pre-dawn blackness. Quietly leaving the bed so Arthur could sleep undisturbed, she made her way downstairs. She paused in the dining room. The clock looked the same. Ginny and Theo's image still pointed to home. Both of their faces showed eyes closed in sleep. Sighing, she went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. There would be no more sleep for her today. Sitting down, she flicked her wrist. Immediately, a piece of parchment and a quill flew their way to land in front of her.

Molly paused. What does one say to a daughter who eloped? She bit on the end of the quill, thinking. Then she began to write.

* * *

000

 _November 2nd_

Ginny hummed as she set two places on the table. The Nott china matched perfectly with the centerpiece. She had gone into the gardens before the morning mist had lifted to pick some chrysanthemums for the vase. Their happy gold and burnt orange hues fit her mood perfectly. Smiling at the effect, she went back into the kitchen. She peeked into the oven...good, the muffins were almost ready. She breathed in their fragrant aroma; her hungry stomach growled appreciatively. Ginny hoped Theo liked breakfast; it was her favorite meal of the day. She was just about ready to go up to wake her new husband when she felt a pair of hands circling her waist.

"What are you doing, wife of mine?" Theo's raspy, early-morning voice whispered in her ear. Ginny shivered; there was something extremely enticing about having her still-sleepy husband wrap his arms around her as she cooked.

"I've prepared breakfast for the master of this house," she quipped. "And it was so good of him to get up to eat it."

"You know we have house elves, right? You didn't have to do all this."

Ginny turned around in his arms. "I wanted to. We both know what we're facing later on. I wanted to start our day with something special."

Yesterday a message from Molly and Arthur had come to the young couple that said they would give them one turn of the earth to cement their bond. Ginny spoke fluent Weasley and knew that meant they would give them one uninterrupted day to shag like rabbits.

 _Which we surely did_ , she thought with a devilish grin on her face. After that, Molly said they would expect them to come to the Burrow to explain themselves. Countering, Theo and Ginny had surprised her parents by inviting them to Nott Manor. Ginny had an ace up her sleeve. She hoped it would be enough.

Touched by the hard work Ginny had put in to give him a good meal, Theo kissed her. "I swear, I have the best wife in the whole world."

"Yes you do, and one of the best cooks, too, as you are about to find out. Remember who raised me. So go park that sexy bum in your chair and let your wife feed you."

Laughing, Theo did as he was told. He watched as Ginny levitated over to the table a full English breakfast. She had cooked bacon, sausages, cheese eggs, fried potatoes with mushrooms, apple compote, and homemade English muffins with butter and marmalade. Already sitting on the table between them was a piping hot teapot filled with the Earl Grey blend Theo favored.

"Let's see….am I forgetting anything?" she asked herself.

"Merlin, Ginny…..this is amazing.' Theo breathed in the delicious smells. "Do you plan on making this kind of breakfast every day?"

"Well now...it depends," she grinned as she bit off a piece of bacon, "on how strenuous the night before has been."

Theo's eyes darkened and he actually dropped his fork. Ginny laughed, seeing him wipe off the egg that had splattered on his vest.

"Witch, you're a temptress of the worst kind. And at breakfast, too!"

"You bring it out in me," she admitted.

Theo settled back down to his breakfast, yet he kept having the strangest urge to pinch himself. Was this all a beautiful dream? Had the other night really happened? Had Ginny joined him in the garden outside...had she let every veneer, every barrier down? Had she joined her blood with his under the ceremonial knife? Had their life forces joined to feed the earth below? Had the grounds really thundered with joy?  
His wife had already changed their home. She'd released her family's magic, their unique signature, upon the property. The cold, austere manor now felt…..cheery…..vivacious….inviting. Nott Manor was a happy place. Sighing in pleasure, he put his hand over hers.

"I love you so much," he said, his feelings plainly showing in his eyes.

Ginny bit her lip to keep from tearing up at his look of utter adoration. "I hope so, because I'm simply mad about you." She leaned over to give him a kiss. Not content with just that, Theo pulled at her arms; before long, Ginny was straddling his lap. They both got sidetracked when appetites of another kind demanded to be satisfied. Their food started to get cold. Just as Theo was trying to determine if laying his wife out beside the potatoes would be considered poor form, an owl arrived.

"Bother…..it's the Pig," said Ginny.

"Looks like an owl to me."

Ginny pinched Theo on his rear, making him jump. "You're so sassy."

"Just can't keep your hands off it, can you?" he said, winking. "I thought as much."

Ginny laughed. "I can't help it. It's a beautiful bum." When she saw a smug smile beginning to form on his face, Ginny added, "Oh...now I've done it. Your ego is inflating as I speak. Let me up before it smothers me. I'll go see what the note says."

Ginny slipped back into the clothes Theo had gotten off of her, then went over to pet the affectionate owl. Taking the parchment, she began to read. It was from George.

" _Knowing my darling sister, I imagine you have a game plan for today. But take it easy on our parents, Ginny. They were hurt. Might want to do something that will make them feel better._

 _PS: just a heads up….they'll be there before lunch._

 _PSS: Tell Theo to keep his hands to himself while they're there. Dad still isn't thrilled about your new last name."_

* * *

000

When the bell to the door rang, it was Theo who opened it up to greet his in-laws.

"Enter Souls…..and welcome," he said, the old-fashioned greeting bringing back long ago memories to his guests. "Please…..let me take your coats."

As Molly and Arthur handed the young bridegroom their wraps, Theo turned the conversation to the weather. He'd learned every Englishman, wizard or not, had an opinion on the subject. "It feels a lot colder today. Perhaps it will snow soon. Come….will you take a chair by the hearth? Ginny will be down in just a moment."

Arthur and Molly's mouths gaped open as they followed Theo into the family's private quarters. Although not as massive as Malfoy Manor, Nott Manor was still impressive in its own right. Its large yet welcoming rooms were beautifully appointed to let in just the right amount of light and were filled with curiosities from every corner of the globe. Greenery abounded everywhere. Molly recalled that Theo's mother had been a herbologist like Professor Sprout. In the room where Theo had led them, a fire was already crackling in a mammoth fireplace.

"You have a beautiful home, Theo," Molly said.

"You mean, we have a beautiful home," said Ginny as she entered by a side door. Molly watched as her baby girl came up to stand beside her husband.

"Welcome to Nott Manor," she said. Then she playfully held out her hand. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Ginny Nott."

Molly glanced at Arthur before looking again at the young couple before her. It didn't escape her notice how Theo had looked when Ginny said her last name. That poor boy was completely besotted.

Arthur grabbed Ginny's proffered hand and pulled her to himself. Wrapping his arms around his youngest, he said, "My dear girl...why did you do it? You know we had accepted him as your choice. You didn't need to run off like that." Not giving her a chance to respond, he added, "Or was it because of the cost of a wedding? Because if that was it, surely you knew your mother and I had saved…."

"No, Dad….it wasn't either of those. Really. It was just….just….," she looked at Theo helplessly.

Molly intercepted that look and a sudden thought came to her. "Ginny….you're not in the family way….are you?"

"What? No, Mum. Nothing like that."

"Then explain it to us, dear."

Ginny moved back and entwined her arm around Theo's. "I love him, Mum. I know, I know...," she said in reply to the look on her mother's face, "I said I loved Harry, too. And I did….but this is different. Theo….he's….made for me, Mum. He's perfect." She looked up into her husband's face and whispered, "You are, you know. Perfect, I mean."

Not satisfied with his daughter's declarations, Arthur said, "Ginny…..that doesn't explain why you felt the need to go sneak off and bond by yourselves. That's what we don't understand."

Theo stepped in. His face, always handsome, now showed a steely quality to it. It was the first time Arthur had seen the Nott magic rise up in the lad. It was intimidating. "Address _me_ when criticizing our actions. Not Ginny."

"Theo….don't. It was my idea."

Molly couldn't help but be moved by the look he gave her daughter. Touching her cheek, he said, "You are my wife, love. I'm your covering."

Hearing his heartfelt avowal, Molly and Arthur both paused. That was not a term often used anymore.

Turning back around to face his in-laws, Theo added, "And for the record, we didn't go _sneak_ off. We wanted our bonding to be private. We…...we married…. _traditionally_."

Molly gasped. No wonder Ginny and Theo had sought privacy, then. Skyclad bondings were rare these days. Muggle science had infiltrated their youth. Modern witches and wizards scoffed at many of the old ways, their carnal minds capable of imagining only a hedonistic aspect. Cherished beliefs had become nursery tales. But past generations _knew_. Skyclad was more than the uncovering of the body; it was the baring of one's soul. It was a _knowing_. It was total vulnerability that would be taken and forged into a mighty union. A stronger tie. Now it made sense why Theo spoke of being Ginny's covering. Little wonder her daughter was welded to his side. They were truly one.

"We're proud of our marriage," he continued. "In fact, we can't wait to share our joy with others. Which brings us to why we asked you here."

"And that is…..?"

"We would be honored if you would help us in giving a reception."

"You're having a reception?" Molly asked, relief showing in her features. "Well, of course... we'd be delighted to help. When are you wanting it?"

Ginny looked at Theo. "We were thinking two weeks from now. Draco and Hermione will be home then and it would give you enough time not to feel rushed."

Molly was mentally going over all the things that would have to be done. "All right. I think I can manage something in two weeks time. Do you know who you want to invite besides the Malfoys?"

"Yes….we went ahead and made up a list. And of course, feel free to add anyone we might have overlooked." Theo reached over and pulled a scroll off a nearby table. Taking it, Arthur loosened the tie. The paper unrolled in a mad rush to the floor. All eight feet of it.

"Merlin's beard!" he exclaimed. "How many names are on this?"

"The last time we counted, I believe it was around six hundred, give or take a few."

Arthur looked at his wife. "Six hundred? At the Burrow? Can the tents accommodate that many?"

Ginny knew it was now time for her to pull out her ace. "Actually…..Mum...and Dad...we were hoping you would grace us by hosting the reception here."

"Here?" Molly was astonished. Ginny was essentially asking her to play Mistress of this great house for that occasion. It was an incredible honor.

Ginny hesitated before she asked. "So…...will you?" Behind her back, she crossed her fingers.

Arthur looked at Molly. She beamed back at him and gave him a little nod. Smiling back at his beloved wife, he stepped over to give Theo a hearty hug. "Son," he said. It was the first time he'd ever addressed Theo as such without being under an imperio.

" _Vati_ ," Theo answered as he returned the hug. He would never use the name Father again. Arthur deserved better than that.

Grinning at the sight of seeing the two men she loved most accepting the other, Ginny turned to her mum. "Now that that's settled…...would you like to see the rest of the house?"

Molly flushed in pleasure. "Yes…..I believe I would."

* * *

000

 _Early hours, November 3rd_

Harry was tired. He'd finally made it back to the manor after a long night. He guessed it to be at that time in the day right before the red rim of daybreak rises on the horizon. Sprawling out on this bed, he thought back to the past few hours. He and Ron had taken Jillion and Luna to Diagon Alley to a new restaurant that had just opened.

Luna had somehow managed to convince Ron to try sushi. Lillion made a face at it until Luna shared a bit of her tuna with her. Jillion liked it so much, she ordered a side dish of it. They'd all talked and laughed and enjoyed each other's company until Ron signaled to Harry that he'd like a bit of time alone with the pretty Austrian. Harry had grinned, then winked at his oldest friend. He could tell Ron was going to fall hard for the comely witch. He and Luna left them at the restaurant and apparated near her home. There, they walked about in the crisp night air, the moonlight making soft sparkles in the stream where Luna used to fish for freshwater plimpies. She talked to Harry about the strange little creatures she was so fond of and of all the adventures she'd had in Italy. Unlike before, she kept her hands and mouth to herself, but every now and again when her arm would brush against his, she would take his hand and give it a squeeze. It reminded him of the time he'd caught her feeding the young thestrals in the Forbidden Forest. After he'd said good night with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Harry apparated back to the manor.

He'd just gotten comfortable on his bed when his elf appeared at his side. Kreacher had been waiting for him. The old elf looked very poorly; his wrinkled skin appeared almost translucent. Looking up at Harry with bloodshot eyes, he muttered in a voice that sounded like a pale imitation of the powerful one he once had.

"Kreacher is sorry for disturbing Master….but Kreacher must speak to Harry Black."

Harry was instantly concerned. Somehow, Kreacher had wormed his way into Harry's heart. "Kreacher….are you worse? Should I fetch Binks?"

"No, Master…..Binks cannot help this time," he wheezed before he fell into a fit of coughing. When he was through, he wiped the trickle of blood that had gotten on his chin. "Kreacher must be ready; so Master _must_ hear.'

Harry nodded. He didn't understand what Kreacher meant, but if the elf wanted to talk, Harry would listen.

"In Master's home, Kreacher's room has a hidden place. Master must go there and find what once belonged to his father. Kreacher kept it. Kreacher knew somehow it would one day go to another."

Harry sat back, astounded. Kreacher had kept something of Sirius' all this time and had never told him? "What is it?"

Instead of answering, Kreacher did something then he'd never done before. He reached up with his hand and cupped Harry's face. "It is that which can tame the savage within. "After he said that, another outburst of coughing came upon him. Soon he was panting, fighting for every breath, it sounded to Harry. "Master must promise. Master will remember."

"I….I will. I promise, Kreacher," Harry said.

Kreacher closed his eyes after hearing Harry's words. A tiny smile graced his normally sullen face. "Master…..promised…" Then he crumpled to the ground.

"Kreacher! Kreacher, stay with me," Harry frantically cried, pulling up the elf into his arms. He felt as light as a feather. Harry had not realized how wasted Kreacher had become.

"Neecie!" Harry cried out. The tiny elf instantly appeared. If he had not been so upset about his elf, Harry would have laughed at the pajamas Neecie was wearing. Someone had obviously given her muggle ones. They were toddler-sized flannel with glaring yellow and crimson images of Big Bird and Elmo scattered all over them.

"Wake Binks…..Kreacher is worse."

* * *

000

Lucius luxuriously stretched in his bed before he turned to see his wife still sleeping beside him. He knew she would never admit it, but the wedding had taken the starch out of her. He'd watched as she struggled all day yesterday. Finally, he had enough and begged her to take a nap. It was a mark of her extreme fatigue that she didn't argue the point. She'd gone up after lunch and slept the entire afternoon. Even after that long nap, she seemed exhausted.

 _But not too exhausted to enjoy her husband,_ he thought with satisfaction as he remembered the shenanigans they had gotten up to last night before they'd fallen asleep. He tenderly stroked her still beautiful hair as he watched her sleep. He and Narcissa had always been a passionate couple. When they were young, he'd always been the instigator, the one to pursue her, although she'd always welcomed him eagerly. But now…..it was if the tables had been turned. His wife had become a tigress in bed, stalking her prey before she captured him.

Lucius grinned at the analogy. He bet he had his tigress' claw marks on his back to prove it.

He gently pulled down the covers to view her still lush body. Lucius sucked in a breath. Seeing his wife always gave him that effect; the feeling of a pounding heart, a trembling hand…..blood rushing from his head to collect elsewhere.

He scooted over to nuzzle her neck. Peppering the spot under her ear with kisses, he murmured, "It's morning, love."

At first, Narcissa didn't respond. When she finally woke up enough to realize her surroundings, she began to giggle.

"I guessed I fired up your cauldron more than I realized," she teased before she let out a big yawn. "Better stir it before it boils over."

"That would be advisable," Lucius grinned lecherously before capturing her mouth with his. Just when things were about to get interesting, a little pop in the room alerted them to an elf's presence.

"Neecie? What are you doing here?" asked Narcissa, grabbing for the sheets to cover her and her husband.

"I's…..I's sorry, Missus. But Binks says for Neecie to wakes the Master and Missus. It's Kreacher….."

Narcissa sat up. She knew the old elf had been sick, but she thought he was recovering. "Is he worse, Neecie?"

Neecie nodded, her eyes filling with sorrow. "Yes, Missus. He's worse. He's dead."

* * *

000

 _Two days later_

"And I couldn't find anything other than a page from a diary and this." Harry held out a pan flute for Luna to inspect. She had come at the request of Narcissa, who noticed Harry's growing melancholy since the death of his elf. She hoped her niece could help him, since Draco was not there to do it.

Luna took the flute and glanced at it before she gently laid it down on the pillow beside her. "And the note? What did it say?"

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair. "That was the most frustrating part. It was just some random writing of my father's about a quote."

"Do you have it with you? I'd like to see it."

"Why?" he asked as he dug into his trouser pocket. "It doesn't mean anything."

"You never know," said Luna sagely. "Don't forget. I'm a Ravenclaw. We like to figure out riddles. Maybe this is one."

Harry looked dubiously at her, but gave her the paper.

She began to read out loud. " William Congreve wrote in _The Mourning Bride_ , 1697: _Musick has charms to soothe a savage breast, to soften rocks, or bend a knotted oak._

"See? That doesn't make sense. What am I to make of it? Am I supposed to go around soothing breasts with a flute?" Harry asked before realizing what he'd just said. He began to blush madly. Luna's mouth quirked upward in amusement at Harry's bashfulness, but let it go.

Instead, she said, "There's more written. Maybe it will shed some light." Continuing to read, she said, " _He always misquoted…... thought it said musick had charms to soothe a savage **beast** …..so he tried to play his pipe for me….but it could not subdue my wildness. I tried to tell him. Musick calms the storm inside, but as usual, he didn't listen."'_

Luna looked up after that. "Is there anymore?"

"No. That's it. I don't think even _you_ can make something out of that," said Harry as he took back the parchment. "Kreacher was old. And he'd lived too long by himself. I think he became dotty, actually. Probably, he just got confused and imagined something up. What else could it be?"

Luna stared out at nothing, as if Harry hadn't spoken a word.

"What?" he asked. "What are you thinking?"

A full minute passed before she turned to look at him. "Of course. Now it makes sense. I wondered where I'd seen it before."

Harry frowned, puzzled. "Seen what? This note?"

"No….the handwriting. That wasn't a note from your father's diary, Harry. Remus wrote that."

Harry stared at her, then pulled out the paper again. "Blimey. He _did._ " Memories of seeing that exact looping scrawl flooded his mind.

"Maybe we should pay him a visit. Perhaps he could help you make sense of what Kreacher said and why a flute was left with a note about music. Right about now would be a good time, don't you think?' she asked as she stood up and offered her hand to Harry. "It's tea time and no one makes better crumpets than Tonks."

Standing, Harry held on to her hand. "You'll come with me...right?"

The smile Luna gave Harry was the kindest he'd ever seen. "Wild centaurs couldn't drag me away."

* * *

000

 **AN:** please forgive me for the long wait. A new story idea grabbed my brain and ran off with it for a while. The story is called **The Right Choice**. If you haven't read it already, check it out!

Let me assure you I will not abandon this tale. I know exactly where I'm going with this. That said, I know this was an in-between sort of chapter. Nothing really happened, but was a set up for future chapters.

No Dramione in this chapter but our lovebirds will return in the next one.

 _Vati_ is German for dad. As mentioned earlier, the Notts have German ties in this story.


	30. When You Know

Chapter 30: When You Know

" **Don't underestimate the healing power of these three things: Music. The Ocean. Stars." - Unknown**

* * *

000

Harry sighed before he knocked on the front door of his old professor's house. Beside him, Luna heard it. More than that, she understood what prompted it.

Squeezing his hand, she said, "Please don't worry. Everything will be okay."

Harry gave her a look. When had _anything_ in his life ever been okay? However, all he said was, "I hope this isn't a wild goose chase."

"It may be," she acknowledged. "But then again…..maybe not. Kreacher thought this would help. And you know elves can sense things we can't."

The door opened then. Remus stood there with his son in his arms. "Harry…...it's so good to see you, my lad. And Luna. It's been quite a while."

"Hello, Professor," she said.

"Now, now. None of that. Call me Remus. After all, we fought in a war together."

He opened the door wide to let the two in. Leading them into the sitting room, he motioned for them to take the sofa. "Harry, I must say….. I was wondering when you would pay me a visit. I'm sure you have many questions about Sirius."

"I do. But today, I have one in particular." Harry then explained to Remus what Kreacher had told him before he died and what he had found in the elf's hiding place. While he listened, Remus bounced Teddy on his lap to keep the baby happy.

When Harry was through, Remus sat still for a moment. Then he asked, "Did you bring the flute with you?"

Nodding, Harry reached into his robes and placed it on the coffee table along with Remus' note.

The scarred professor smiled to himself as he lovingly touched the familiar instrument. "You can't imagine how many memories this flute brings back to me."

At that moment, Tonks came into the room with a tray laden with everything needed for a proper tea.

"Ah, my dear….how delightful," Remus said appreciatively as his sharpened sense of smell detected the appealing aromas of the freshly made sandwiches.

"Sorry it took me so long," Tonks said to Harry and Luna. "I had to be sure Gilmeth didn't scrimp on the sugar. That elf just doesn't understand my sweet tooth," she admitted with a large grin.

"I have a fondness for sweets myself," said Luna. Taking a sip from the cup Tonks had handed her, Luna sighed with pleasure. "Your tea is the best I've ever had, Nymphadora. Far better than Father's Gurdyroot tea."

No one dared to make a comment regarding the strange brew Xenophilius liked to concoct in his spare time. All there had been subjected to the tea at one time or another and secretly agreed with Luna. Harry thought water from the Black Lake would be better than that awful reddish purple liquid he'd been forced to drink so as not to hurt the eccentric wizard's feelings.

Swallowing her bite of biscuit, Tonks said, "So….what have I missed? Remus have you told them yet?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Told us what?"

Remus wiped his mouth with his napkin. "There's really not much to tell. Only that music seemed to help Sirius whenever he would fall in one of his dark moods."

Harry felt disappointed. "That's it?"

"I'm afraid so. He knew he felt soothed by playing music, so when he came upon that verse, he thought it would help me, too. As you've already read, he always misquoted the text. Unfortunately, music could not sooth my affliction."

Harry looked crestfallen. He had hoped so badly that something else would be found to relieve him of his struggles. He knew he couldn't rely on Draco forever.

Next to him, Luna was quiet. She was thinking. Then she spoke up. "I think the problem is in the terminology. If you don't mind my saying so, what you have is not an affliction…..it's a transformation. Perhaps that's why you weren't helped."

Harry looked at her. "So….you think music still might help me?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. But after you told me about this, I recalled a bedtime story my father used to tell me of an ancient muggle king who suffered from dementor attacks. Not being magical, he couldn't fight the dementors; he couldn't even see them. But one of his warriors who had the Sight could. Being a muggle himself, the young warrior couldn't cast a spell to repel the dementors who were after his king's soul, so what he did was play a harp and sing. According to the story, the music was so uplifting, it acted like a shield for the king and thwarted the dementors, so they would leave for a time.

"Intriguing," said Remus. "And for some reason, familiar. Do you recall the name of the King? Or perhaps the name of his warrior?"

Luna nodded. "Of course. The king's name was Saul. The warrior was David."

"Of the Bible?" Ever since Harry had learned of his parentage and the curse that came with it, he'd kept running into references of Old Testament characters.

Luna seemed unsure at that. "I…..I don't know. I just remember thinking it was a sweet story."

Taking a sip of her cooling tea, Tonks said, "Well…..maybe you could research it, Harry. That is, if you think there's anything about it that could help you."

"And where could I go to do that?" Harry knew the wizarding world was strangely silent on matters of faith.

"Didn't you say you were going to visit Draco and Hermione in a few days?" asked Tonks.

Seeing Harry nod in the affirmative, she said, "Well then…..since you'll already be in Italy, why don't you visit the Vatican?"

Giving all there a look of bewilderment, Harry said, "I….I wouldn't know where to start...I'm not even sure what it is I'd be looking for."

"Maybe a better place to look for answers would be Jerusalem," offered Remus.

"Or maybe…." suggested Luna, "the best place to look would be within yourself. Listen to various genres of music….or try to learn to play an instrument yourself. You know…...experiment. See what it does for you."

Remus grinned. "Smart lass…..and a true Ravenclaw. She's right, Harry. The history doesn't matter. What matters is if music brings you relief."

Harry glanced over to the blonde sitting beside him on the couch. He reached over and for the first time, took the initiative in holding her hand. "Thanks Luna. I think I'll do that."

"Why don't you bring the flute with you when we go to Italy? I'm sure we'll have lots free time in between visiting Draco and Hermione for you to practice."

Tonks gave her husband a discreet wink. Harry and Luna would be going together to see their cousin? She was secretly thrilled. Harry needed someone who would not be put off by his problems. He needed someone who would not think him strange.

Maybe Harry wouldn't need the aid of music.

Maybe Luna would be enough.

* * *

000

Draco and Hermione were just tucking into their dinner when their fireplace roared with the arrival of two sooty people.

Dropping his roll, Draco stood up. "Harry!" he exclaimed when he saw the familiar emerald eyes. Following him, Luna came out shaking her blonde hair.

"Hello, Draco," she said placidly. "Are you enjoying married life?"

But he wasn't listening. At that moment, Draco only had eyes and ears for his brother. All it took was a glance for him to tell that Harry had been suffering. More than he had anticipated. Taking a few large strides, he reached Harry and wrapped him in his arms.

"Bruderherz," he murmured. He said nothing else. He didn't have to. He felt the moment Harry's body relaxed against him. For Harry, the relief was instantaneous. His mind, weary from the persistent onslaught of negative thoughts and emotions, calmed.

"Mein Bruderherz," he whispered back as he returned Draco's hug.

The two witches watched the tender scene between the two young men. Draco and Harry loved each other more than their own life. Theirs was a symbiotic relationship; it always had been, whether they'd ever realized it or not. The sworn enemies of childhood were now sworn brothers. They had always needed the other to complete their own existence.

Hermione and Luna finally pulled their gazes away from the men to regard each other.

 _Can she handle Harry's need for Draco?_ Hermione wondered.

 _Will Draco and Hermione think I'm good enough for Harry?_ considered the younger witch.

While the ladies were having their stare-off, Draco was affectionately scolding his brother. "You should have let me come back to check on you," he murmured to Harry before he let him go. "What am I going to do with you, huh?"

Before Harry could respond, Luna spoke up.

"You could help Harry with his flute playing," she suggested.

His hand still on Harry's shoulder, Draco looked flummoxed. "What?"

"Well…..it couldn't hurt. The first time he tried to play it, the dogs in the kennel started howling."

"Wait a sec…..Harry, you're learning to play a flute?" asked Hermione.

"Maybe the word _learning_ is a tad optimistic," said Luna. "The next time he tried, he was in the parlor where Neecie was dusting. I think he scared her to death."

Harry blushed. "Oh, come on. She wasn't scared."

"She jumped at least two meters off the ground. That's pretty high for Neecie."

Draco's grin began to grow. "So….not a natural born musician, hey, brother?"

"Shut it," Harry groused. Turning to Luna, he said, "Did you _have_ to tell them?"

Luna shrugged her shoulders. "They were bound to find out, Harry." Looking at Draco and Hermione, she said, "I hope you have a supply of cotton balls here. You'll need them. Harry plays quite…...loudly."

Hermione started laughing.

Dinner was forgotten while Luna and Harry told the other couple what had happened since their wedding. Hermione felt a strange sadness regarding the death of the crusty old elf, and a distinct curiosity in what Sirius had maintained about the healing power of music.

"Well…..can you tell if it's helped?" she asked Harry.

Once again, Harry blushed. "As Luna was so good to point out, it hasn't _exactly_ gotten to the point of being music yet, so I don't know. Right now, it's still just noise."

Hermione hummed in thought. "Well then…..maybe I can help."

Moving over to a corner in the room, she sat down before a baby grand piano. Lifting the cover, she began to softly play Beethoven's Für Elise.

"Remember this, Harry?" she asked as she tickled the ivories.

"Yeah….I do." Harry closed his eyes and let the music carry him away to that time when he, Ron and Hermione lived at Grimmauld Place. He remembered how Hermione's playing had always soothed Ron when he was angry and how he'd always been able to sleep without needing any Dreamless after listening to her.

Modulating from A minor to D flat major, she switched to the ethereal, diatonic scale of Debussy's Clair De Lune. Hermione watched as the brother of her heart began to breathe more deeply.

 _Huh. Harry's calmer now._

Playing the soothing melody, she watched as everyone sank into their seats. Draco smiled lazily at her, blinking slowly. Turning her gaze to Luna, she saw her friend staring at the ceiling; Hermione could only imagine what kind of imaginary creatures she was seeing at that moment.

 _Note to self_ , Hermione thought, _this song mellows everyone._

Wanting to try something, she kicked her playing up a notch. Staying with her favorite composer, she changed to Debussy's Prelude for Pour le Piano. Hermione let her nimble fingers fly. Soon the explosion of sound made Harry's eyes pop open.

"Blimey, 'Mione," he said. "What did that piano do to you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked while still playing.

"You're attacking it."

Grinning, she found a place within the composition to stop. "I think I just proved a point."

"What's that Pet?"

She looked over to her husband. "The music I played affected all of you. I could tell. I was watching the lot of you as it happened."

No one said anything. Finally, Luna spoke up.

"So…..it's rather a lot like kissing, I suppose."

The other three looked at each other after that statement. How in the world did Luna come up with _that_? The corners of Draco's mouth were twitching upwards in suppressed mirth; Hermione was pursing her lips to keep herself from chuckling…... but Harry was looking cautious. He suddenly felt vulnerable. What was that crazy blonde going to say next?

Luna paused when she saw the looks everyone was giving her. Demonstrating her uncanny ability at reading others, she said, "You don't need to worry, Harry. I wasn't going to make fun of your kissing. You're quite proficient at it, actually."

A smirk appeared on Harry's face. He raised his brows in mock triumph at Draco as if to say, "Ha! Top that!"

Recognizing his expression, Luna added, "But Draco is probably still better. He would have to be to satisfy Hermione's perfectionism."

Now _everyone_ felt vulnerable. Luna's mouth had become a loose cannon firing at will.

She finally noticed the silence. "Oh…," Luna murmured, realizing her unintentional gaffe. "I wasn't saying Hermione settled on you _only_ because of your reputation, Cousin. I never believed all the rumors about you, you know. I knew better. You were never _that_ athletic."

Harry laughed out loud. "I never heard the gossip. What was said about him?"

"Let's just say some of the nicknames were a little over the top."

"Do I want to know what those were?" Draco asked.

"No!" both girls declared at the same time. Taking one look at each other, they burst into silly giggles.

"You know, I'm feeling quite objectified at the moment."

"Maybe you're feeling that way because you're hungry. Come to think of it, I am, too," said Luna.

"Why does everyone say I'm hungry when I'm feeling _any_ kind of emotion?"

"Because men aren't generally in touch with their feelings. Only a few things can cause them to react; hunger being one of them," Luna said matter-of-factly.

Draco twirled around to Hermione. "You told her to say that, didn't you?"

Both witches smiled. "It's a common fact, you know," said Luna.

Draco began to grumble under his breath.

"Come on, love," said Hermione as she pulled her husband back to the dining room table. "Let's feed you before you turn into a hormonal mountain troll."

"You're all nuts," he pouted under his breath.

"Yep," Luna agreed airily. "Our family is just one tent away from a full blown circus."

* * *

000

Harry and Luna ended up staying several days with Hermione and Draco. They gave the newlyweds plenty of opportunity to be alone, as they were gone nearly every day, busy with sightseeing the area around them. During those times, Harry let Luna take the lead. They frequented the nearby city of Ravello, especially one bar where Luna would order them caffè. Harry learned she favored especially strong espresso with biscotti. She discovered Harry preferred a cappuccino with a cornetto pastry. Luna fell in love with Positano. She and Harry visited the different churches, hiked the Path of the Gods with its breathtaking views, went kayaking in the sea, and explored Scavi di Stabia, the excavated Roman site. They tried different restaurants and sampled the local cuisine, rich in seafood, lemons and fresh vegetables. Harry found himself agreeing with what Luna had confessed before the wedding. Italian food was delicious. His favorite antipasti was homemade salami and he never failed to order fresh gnocchi as his first course whenever he could. Harry and Luna would share the two, then they would move on to order their main courses. Both liked fish. One time Luna tried the fried zucchini blossoms with ricotta filling and capers, but it didn't sit well with her afterward. She complained it was rather rich. From then on, she stuck with the simpler, but still delicious items. If either ever desired a dessert, they would order the local cheeses with homemade jams. Or they might purchase gelato to enjoy for an afternoon snack. As the days leisurely passed, Harry got to know Luna. He found she made an excellent companion. She seemed genuinely interested in everything. She had a natural curiosity about the world around her, and not just the magical part of it. When they toured the cathedrals, she peppered him with questions on faith; when they kayaked, she asked about muggle transportation and how it differed in each country. It was true….she had no filter when it came to conversation. But she also didn't have hidden motives. She never tried to manipulate or take advantage. She didn't play angles. Luna lived in a state of complete honesty. She hid nothing and she expected the same from others. Harry envied her.

One day when they were sunbathing on the secluded beach that was part of the Malfoy property, he asked her, "Luna…..do you ever regret things?"

She turned her head, putting her hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun. "What things are you talking about?"

Harry turned and flopped over on his stomach. Laying his head on his crossed arms, he turned and looked at her. Luna was beautiful, her sun-kissed skin making a nice contrast to her light blonde hair. "Oh….I don't know. Nothing in particular, I guess. I just wondered if you would ever do anything over if given the chance."

Luna looked into Harry's green eyes. He had shaven his beard when they'd first arrived, but hadn't bothered with it since then. The few days growth of scruff looked very appealing on his chiseled face.

"I…..I think I would have tried to discourage you from being with Ginny," she whispered bravely.

Harry swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing against the towel underneath. He was used to Ginny being a sore spot, but felt a pleasant surprise when it dawned on him that he'd not thought of her once since he'd been in Italy. Speaking just as softly as Luna had, he asked her why she'd said that.

Luna gave him a tender look. Reaching over, she smoothed back a lock of hair that had fallen in his eyes. "I've always known she wasn't the one for you, Harry. Please forgive me. I should have told you. I could have saved you from a lot of pain…...and her too, I imagine."

For some reason, Harry wasn't surprised with her answer. Taking her hand, he placed a kiss on her palm. He didn't know how it was possible, but he felt at peace. He was calm…..and sure. His anxieties had melted under the Italian sun. He suddenly, inexplicably _knew_.

"How long have you known?" He didn't explain himself. He knew he no longer had to.

He watched as tears filled Luna's blue eyes. "For sure? Since right now."

His smile was gentle. "Me, too."

He leaned over to give her a convincing demonstration of that belief. Who could have ever predicted this?

He knew Luna didn't love him. He didn't love her.

 _Yet._

But time would take care of that.

* * *

000

 **AN:** When you know, you know. Recognizing a soulmate hits people at different times. My father met my mother on the first day of August; he married her twenty-nine days later. My brother was introduced to his future wife on a Monday; a week later they were engaged. My husband and I waited the unheard of time of fifteen months before we married. All of these marriages have lasted.  
Because, like I said…..when you know…..you _know._

Want to give a special call out to the guest reviewer who breezed through nearly all my stories this past weekend. Your reviews on each one made me smile. Okay, I admit….. some of them made me laugh out loud. I loved the humor. You made my weekend, whoever you are. Thank you so much.

The quote, "Our family is one tent away from a full-blown circus" came from a pin I saw on Pinterest. I don't know who to credit for it.

Finally, my daughter was the inspiration for the piano segment in this chapter. She was a piano performance major in college. Full scholarship! Our savings account was thrilled. The song she played that earned her that scholarship was...can you guess? Yep, Pour le Piano. I can't tell you the countless hours I heard her practicing that piece in our home. The melody will forever be in my mental database.


	31. Additions

Chapter 31: Additions

" **If the stars should blow you kisses, don't be taken by surprise. They simply fell in love with what I begged for when I described you to the skies." - Shakieb Orgunwall**

* * *

000

Draco and Hermione spent the last day of their honeymoon soaking up the sun by walking along the beach and lush grounds that encompassed the Malfoy villa and property. Beautiful vistas met them at every turn.

Hermione sighed with pleasure. "I can't believe our time here is over. It's gone by so quickly."

"It has," Draco agreed. His arm around her shoulders, he guided her toward a hammock that afforded a fabulous view of the sea. "Come on, Pet. Let's rest for a bit."

Slipping off his shoes, he climbed in first. Hermione followed afterward, resting her head comfortably against his chest. With their arms around each other, both closed their eyes in contentment. It was peaceful.

"I wish we could stay," said Draco.

"Maybe…..we could come back soon to visit?" Hermione asked hopefully.

He laughed and pulled her closer to his side. "Works for me. That is, if Harry and Luna haven't already taken up residence here. I think the two of them fell in love with this area."

"Luna was already in love with Italy after spending the summer with Blaise. But yeah…..I think she has a convert in Harry."

Both she and Draco had noticed the growing attraction the other couple had for the other. Draco was thrilled, but Hermione was cautious. She didn't want either of one of them to get hurt. However, all she said was, "Well...I don't care if they _are_ living here. They crashed our party, we can crash theirs."

Draco placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "They look good together, don't they?"

Crooking her head so that she could see Draco's face, Hermione put a hand to her heart and pretended to be shocked. "What's this? Is my husband, the uber manly Draco Malfoy, condescending to the role of matchmaker?"

Draco made a _pfft_ sound. "Don't think that will be necessary. They seemed to have already made up their minds about each other."

"I know, and that's what's got me worried."

"You're worried?" Draco asked. He tried to sit up, but the hammock was making it difficult. "Why?"

"Because….I think it's too fast. You know how Harry was with Ginny. Not even Lillion could tempt him. But just a couple of weeks with Luna changes all that?"

Draco scratched the back of his head. "He and Ginny were over months ago. Ginny's moved on. It was time for Harry to move on, too."

Hermione looked down at their bare feet. "It would take me a heck of alot longer than that to get over you. If I ever could."

Draco gave Hermione a tender look, the kind he saved only for her. "That's different, love. We're different."

She looked up at that. Draco's face was serious. His expressive eyes hid nothing from her.

He'd not realized it, but the soulful communication he'd at first been envious of between Hermione and Ron had been entirely eclipsed by the bond he now shared with her.

Hermione let out a sigh of satisfaction as she read what he revealed in those silvery depths. Draco really was beautiful. She felt blessed.

"We're a perfect match, Pet," he said. "I doubt Harry and Ginny ever were."

"Really? You don't think so?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Of course, I don't know for sure…...but when I think about it, it fits." He began to play with the ends of Hermione's curls. "I think the only thing they had in common was both of them needing the same thing. Someone who would put them first. That's why I think they were doomed from the start. Both wanted what neither could give. There was no way that was going to work."

Hermione was surprised at Draco's words. He seemed to have put alot of thought into it.

"But Harry and Luna are a different story?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah…..I think so. I know I tease my cousin about being crazy, but she's actually not. Unless you want to call her crazy brilliant. Or crazy truthful. Luna's one of the most unselfish, unspoiled people I know. She's giving. She's observant. I…..I think she may be just what Harry needs."

Hermione let that sink in. Then she said, "And Luna? What about her? How will Harry meet her needs, whatever they may be?"

Draco grinned. "Well, that's an easy one to answer. I'm surprised you even asked it."

Hermione pinched him on the arm. "Who's acting like an insufferable know-it-all now?

"Ow…..violent witch," Draco groused as he rubbed his arm.

"Oh, quit being a baby and tell me."

"Bossy," Draco mumbled, but then said, "You know how Luna has always been the object of ridicule. She's forever being teased and picked on, because people don't understand her. Being with Harry will stop that. He'll be her champion. He'll give her legitimacy. Can't you see it? The Chosen One, the Saviour of the wizarding world choosing Luna as his wife? It will raise her up to a safe place. She'll finally get the respect she deserves."

"Whoa, laddie. Hold your broomstick," said Hermione. "Who said anything about _marriage_?"

Draco had a guilty look on his face. "Harry did. To me, one day when you and Luna were sunbathing. He….he told me she was it for him. Said he knew."

Shocked, Hermione's mind short-circuited. The only thing she could think of to say was, "Huh?"

Not having heard her, Draco kept talking. "You know what? I think he's right. And here's something else to consider. Defending Luna will give Harry a cause," Draco continued on quietly. "He needs that. He needs an interest he can believe in; something that will get his mind off himself." He smoothed back some of Hermione's curls. "I think this is going to work out, Pet. They'll be perfect for each other."

Still feeling overwhelmed, Hermione snuggled closer to Draco. She didn't know why the news of Harry and Luna was affecting her so.

 _Blast it all...I'm not that fragile_ , she fumed at herself.

Neither said anything more. The only noise came from the waves rolling to shore. Shifting one of his feet to the ground, Draco softly began to rock the hammock. He pulled Hermione up against him and laid his cheek against the crown of her head. Feeling wonderfully cocooned, she closed her eyes. The soft breeze coming off the sea was beginning to make her sleepy. Draco's wonderful scent was calming her mind. Her muscles relaxed; she began to drift. But it was not to last.

Apparently, Draco had been thinking during the quiet. He suddenly said, "I think it will help us, too."

Hermione couldn't stop the yawn that escaped. "Whazzat?"

She had forgotten what they'd been talking about. Apparently, her brain had decided to go on power-saving mode.

"I love my brother….you know I do. I would do anything for him. But he needs to live his own life."

Hermione chuckled. "Ah….there it is. I was wondering when the Slytherin angle was going to show itself."

"Hermione! You did not just say that!"

But Draco was not given any more time to object to Hermione's playful maligning as she suddenly thought of better uses for his mouth. Her mental processes may have been slow that day, but her hormones certainly weren't. The subject of Harry and Luna was quickly dropped; it wasn't long before the hammock began to sway back forth in a concentrated rhythm.

Afterwards, the young lovers said goodbye to the Amalfi Coast as they apparated back to Wiltshire, unknowingly bringing a precious stowaway with them. As soon as their feet hit the grounds of the Manor, Hermione leaned over, heaving violently.

"Pet? What's wrong?" asked Draco. He and Hermione had apparated many times together. She'd never gotten sick before. He conjured up a wet rag to wipe her face, then with his wand, he cleaned up the sick.

"I'm….I'm so sorry," said Hermione, embarrassed. "I don't know what that was. Maybe all that swinging in the hammock got to me."

In spite of his wife's nausea, Draco couldn't resist the opportunity to tease. "Didn't hear you complaining at the time, Mrs. Malfoy. In fact, if I recall correctly, you were moaning, "Oh _Dracooo!_ Don't stop!"

"Oh, shush. Quit bragging."

Draco laughed. "Let's get you inside. Neecie can fetch you a cup of tea. That should set you to rights."

"Okay." Hermione entwined her fingers with Draco's as they walked from the gardens into the solarium.

"Hullo! Anybody home?" Draco called out.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Do you honestly expect anyone to hear you? Your home is massive."

"Our home love, and yes…..I do expect it. Just you watch."

A moment later footsteps were heard in the hallway.

Draco winked at Hermione. "See? Mum always knows. It's uncanny."

Narcissa broke out of her dignified gait when she saw who it was and began to to rush toward them, her arms wide. "Draco! And Hermione, my dear girl…...when did you get back?" she asked as she gave them each a hug.

"Just now. Where's Father?" asked Draco.

"He and Harry are putting the final touches on something that's a surprise for you two," Narcissa said. Her joy at having them home showed on her face. She was positively glowing.

"A surprise for us? But you've already given us our wedding gift," said Hermione, thinking of the cost of her wedding gown, wedding and reception.

Narcissa waved her hand airily. "Tosh. That was nothing. We wanted to have a proper present on hand for when you got back. Lucius has been right in the thick of it. He wanted to make sure it was perfect. You should have heard your father, Son. I've never heard him babble so excitedly about something in all the time we've been married."

 _Father wanted to give us a perfect present?_ thought Draco. _And was giddy about it?_

He loved his father. He'd forgiven him and his mother for everything. But, still. Lucius Malfoy was not inclined to demonstrations of emotion, whether it be through words or displays of affection. The only exception to that had been with his mother. And now Hermione.

 _The pater's gone soft_ , Draco mused, chuckling to himself. _Just like me, I reckon._

It was funny the changes love made in one.

* * *

000

After Hermione had been given a cup of tea to settle her stomach, Narcissa wasted no time in ushering her and Draco up the stairs. But instead of leading them to where Draco's suite had always been, she directed them to a hallway Hermione had never seen before. Apparently, Draco had never seen it, either.

"What in the world…...where did _this_ come from? What have you and Father done? I don't know what you're up to."

Hearing him, Narcissa smirked. "That _is_ rather the point, isn't it? Not knowing is what generally constitutes a surprise."

The three walked the short way until they reached the end of the hall. Before them was a closed door.

"Open it, Draco," his mother instructed.

He reached for the knob and tried to turn it. But the door was locked.

"I can't. Someone's locked the door," he said.

Hermione snickered at his frustration. "Draco…..you're a _wizard_. A locked door should be no problem."

Draco cheek's turned pink. "Ah. Right. " Flicking his hand, he said, " _Alohomora_ ," as he opened the door wandlessly.

Hermione and Draco gasped at the sight that met their eyes. Another master suite had been built. In keeping with the rest of the manor, the chamber was vast. The main room was comprised of a sitting area with a fireplace on the left. Bay windows with cushy window seats showcased the gardens and the grove beyond. A door to the back left led one to an indulgent bathroom and walk-in closet. To the back right, another door was partly opened. Through it, Hermione thought she could see part of a crib.

 _Oh_ , she gasped. It was a nursery. A sudden shiver of foreknowledge ran through her.

Harry and Lucius were just finishing hanging a painting that Hermione had particularly admired from the south sitting room.

"No….to the right a bit. No, now you've gone too far. Almost….a bit more…. _there_. Stop. Perfect," Lucius said in satisfaction once Harry had the painting centered. Once he was done, Harry called out to the two, "I hope you like where this is hanging, because it was a major pain in the arse to get it straight."

Lucius tutted at Harry's comment. "Harry my lad, I would think someone with your aim would have an easier time with something like this." Then he turned to his new daughter. "Do you like the furniture?"

To the right of the room, a huge four poster bed stood, its deep mahogany wood warming the pale room.

Overwhelmed, all Hermione could do was nod.

"I hope you like the colors in here," said Luna. She had been giving the pillows on the bed a final fluff. "Aunt and I thought neutrals would be best."

The newlyweds gazed at the pale creams and grays that covered the walls and linens. It suited Hermione's tastes exactly. It was clean and serene. Here and there Narcissa and Luna had added soft touches of color. The palest robin egg blue in an afghan. A spot of moss green in a cushion.

"It's all lovely," enthused Hermione as she held up an antique vase to inspect.

Narcissa smiled, quite pleased.

"Better take a look at the other rooms, Son," Lucius said, chuckling. "Just so you'll be prepared when the ladies get to plotting."

The group moved to view the nursery section of the suite. Hermione found out that there was, in fact, two rooms. One was outfitted for a little witch and the other for a baby wizard. They both kept the pale theme of the master room, but the girl's nursery had pale blush accents on the linens. The boy's had soft azure highlights.

"Oh…...my," Hermione murmured as she ran her hand over the polished wood of one of the cribs. "This…...this is perfect. Just what I would have chosen." She turned around and looked at Draco with tears in her eyes. "I love it. Do you?"

Draco swallowed hard. Hermione's tears were puzzling him. She was not usually the kind of witch to get emotional over paint and fabric. He felt a strange premonition that something momentous was occurring. What, he couldn't fathom.

"What's wrong, Pet?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"Not now, Draco," she whispered against his ear. "Later." Out loud, she said, "Oh, I guess I wasn't expecting this. I'm just gobsmacked, is all."

Harry and Lucius grinned, looking ridiculously pleased. Narcissa gave her a gratified smile.

Luna's expression was knowing. Moving over to give Hermione a hug, she said, "Surprises can be wonderful, you know." Slipping in a sly look, she added, "Sometimes they bring the greatest blessings. You may want to watch for that. In fact…..I would say it's something _you should be expecting_."

Hermione sucked in a breath. Did Luna just say …?

"Well…..I'm so pleased you both like your gift. Let me know if you find anything that doesn't suit," said Narcissa.

"Yes, thank you so much," Hermione came back to the present to give her mother-in-law a hug. She held on a bit more tightly than usual. Draco's mum had been so good to her.

Narcissa reluctantly let go. It had done her heart good to be hugged like that. She had always longed for a little girl to primp and spoil. Now she had a brilliant and beautiful muggleborn to love.

"Is everything alright, my dove?" she asked. She looked a bit more carefully at Hermione. Giving her a once-over, she noticed something was different. Hermione didn't necessarily look _off_ , but something about her had changed.

Was it because she and Draco were now intimate?

 _No…..,_ she thought. _That wouldn't change anything._

Or would it?

Then a thought hit Narcissa. A memory from the day before the wedding. She couldn't contain her gasp, but thankfully Hermione hadn't heard it as she was responding to a question Lucius had asked her. Her daughter-in-law was nodding her head and smiling at him, but her tears had made a comeback. Narcissa felt she now knew why Hermione was being so sentimental.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so _happy_ ," Narcissa heard Hermione say.

Lucius laughed. "Well, that's certainly allowed, Daughter." Speaking to his wife, he said, "My dear, why don't we let Hermione and Draco freshen up and rest a bit before dinner? We have all evening to enjoy them."

Narcissa quickly agreed, but her nimble brain kept spinning scenarios, all of them ending up with the same answer. She gave one more look to the young couple. A deep smile began to bloom on her face. She would try her best to remain silent. She'd let Draco and Hermione announce their news when they were ready. Still, she felt like she would burst if she didn't say _something_.

Narcissa was the last one to leave the room. Before she closed the door on the couple, she softly said, "The trees will be so happy." Then she left.

Once everyone had left, Draco spun around to his wife, his arms crossed over his chest. "Okay…..what's going on? Luna looked like a bleeding Cheshire Cat. Mother spouting off about trees? And you…..you still have tears in your eyes. Tell, me Pet. What am I not understanding? Is it this gift? Do you not like the room? Because we can always change it."

"Oh…..no, Draco. I told you already. I love it." Throwing her arms around his neck, she hugged him hard. Hermione was suddenly seized with a barrage of emotions. Her tears, refusing anymore to stay in her eyes, began to run down her cheeks. Warm tears of shock, confusion…..fear….and joy. That was the main emotion. Surpassing joy. Rubbing her nose against him, breathing in the comforting scent of her husband's essence, she added, "The suite is perfect. In fact….it's just what we need."

* * *

000

 **AN:** In real life, pregnancy would not even be noticed at two weeks, but we're dealing with magical folk who are capable of having the Sight or the Inner Eye. They have all sorts of abilities we muggles can't fathom. So…..it may be a bit of a stretch, but if they can do all that, then maybe they can also detect / feel life in a way we can't.

Speaking of the Inner Eye, I think my mother had that gift; she also had the outer eye, an in-between eye, and a rotating eye like Professor Moody! LOL  
Seriously, she was the one who told me I was expecting when I was around three weeks into my pregnancy with my first child. She said she could see it in my eyes. Freaked. Me. Out. My mom was part Native American Indian. She was incredibly intuitive. I'm telling you, my mom _knew_ things. I never got away with anything when I was a kid! She was the inspiration for all the mystical goings-on in this chapter.

I have some pins on my Starlight Pinterest board that were the inspiration for Draco and Hermione's new bedroom suite. Check them out if you want.

Finally, I left a clue in this chapter about an upcoming surprise. I'm very curious to see if anyone notices it.


	32. Blossoming

**AN:** _I am so so sorry for the long wait for this update. But my muse kept me busy with The Right Choice. That story is done now, so now I'll be able to concentrate on this one exclusively. If you're like me, you might have forgotten where we are in the story since it's been so long since I've written anything on it. So, to recap: Draco was tortured for helping the Golden Trio escape from Malfoy manor. The Order rescued him before Voldemort had a chance to kill him. His parents defected and joined the Order to help overthrow Voldemort. Voldemort is defeated.  
The trio and Draco grow as friends. Draco notices Harry acting strangely. Then Harry goes completely mental. Abuses Ginny. They find out Harry is mentally ill. He finds out Sirius is his father. Draco has the ability to soothe Harry's insanity, which is caused by the Black family curse. He and Draco bond as brothers. Ginny becomes promised to Theo Nott. Draco and Hermione fall in love, then marry. Theo and Ginny elope. Harry begins to date Luna. They visit Draco and Hermione during their honeymoon in Italy. The newlyweds come home, not knowing Hermione is already pregnant. But at the end of the last chapter, Hermione gets a premonition that she might be with child. Okay…...now we're caught up! On to this chapter!_

Chapter 32: Blossoming

 **Silently, one by one, in the infinite meadows of heaven, blossomed the lovely stars, the forget-me-nots of the angels. - Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**

* * *

000

In honor of the young Master and Mistress returning home, Binks whipped up a marvelous Banoffee Pie that night for dinner. He knew it was the young Missus' favorite. When everyone's serving had appeared on the table after the meal, Hermione took one bite of hers and groaned with delight. Shoveling in bites as quickly as she could, she finished her piece before anyone else had even started on theirs. She loudly scraped the bottom of her plate to get every morsel of the filling left on it. She was tempted to hold up the plate and lick the remains off.

Lucius watched, amused. Narcissa looked slightly horrified, but Draco laughed at his wife.

"It's that good, is it?"

She ignored him and called for Binks herself. The older elf popped into the dining room. "Yes, Miss? What's wanting?"

"I would love to have another piece of your delicious pie," she said, smiling. "It's better than any of the desserts I had in Italy."

The older elf's eyes twinkled with the silent secrets Neecie had shared and smiled in appreciation of Hermione's praise. "Binks is very happy Young Miss likes his food. Binks will bring Young Miss a bigger piece this time!"

"Good," Hermione said as soon as the elf left. "That first piece was tiny."  
Harry sniggered. "Looked like a Ron-sized serving to me."

Hermione frowned. She was afraid she already knew why she was ravenous, but didn't want to think about that possibility. She'd lost her lunch when they apparated home. Maybe she was just hungry from having an empty stomach. That was the pleasant fib she was telling herself when Neecie popped into the room carrying an envelope.

"Master, we's gots this from that old owl of the Nottses. Binks is feeding it now, it's being tired. Poor thing."

Lucius took the letter and opened it with his knife. He held it up and began to read it aloud.

" _You are cordially invited to a reception honoring the union of Ginevra Weasley Nott to Theodore Nott, on Saturday, November 21st at Nott Manor, Wiltshire."_

For a moment, there was silence at the table. Then Harry asked, "Union? Does that mean they're married?"

No one wanted to answer that.

Lucius asked, "Did any of you know about this?" The blank faces looking back at him assured him none had.

"When did this happen?" asked Narcissa.

"The invitation doesn't say," said Lucius. He looked at Draco. "Did Theo mention anything to you about this?"

Draco shook his head. "No. He didn't." He looked worriedly at Harry. He, like everyone else, wondered if the news of Ginny's marriage would upset him.

Harry saw Draco's look of concern and tried to put everyone at ease. "I….I know what you're all thinking. But I'm fine. Really." He turned to the witch sitting by him and took her hand in his. "Really," he murmured to her softly.

Luna squeezed his hand. "I know," she said.

"Well, I'm not fine…...where IS Binks?" said Hermione, who seemed to be able to concentrate on only one thing that evening. She was unconsciously drumming her fingers on the table. "I'm _starving_."

"Starving? How could you be starving?" asked Harry. "I've never seen you eat so much, 'Mione."

"Maybe she picked up a tapeworm," teased Draco.

Narcissa blanched. "Son…..I did not raise you to bring up a subject like….. _that_ at the dinner table." Pushing her piece of pie over to Hermione, she said, "Here. You're welcome to mine. I've lost my appetite."

"Mum….are you sure? It's fabulous. Binks really outdid himself."

Narcissa's face took on a slightly greenish tint. " Quite sure, thank you. Draco mentioning those _things_ ….. _ack_ ….," Narcissa gave a little shiver of disgust, "it rather set me off."

Draco chuckled. "Since when have you been squeamish, Mother?"

Luna's face had a far-off look to it when she answered for her aunt. "Maybe it was around the same time Hermione became so hungry."

Draco looked at his cousin strangely, but Hermione paused in her eating. She took a good look at her mother-in-law. Could Narcissa be…? Could they _both_ be?

No.

Not possible…..

 _Or was it?_

* * *

000

Narcissa didn't know why she still felt queasy. She'd gone to the kitchens after supper to hunt down some ginger. She finally had to ask Binks to help her find it. She never could understand the elf's system of organizing the pantry. But the ginger had had little effect on her nausea. Why was her stomach so unsettled? Draco was right; she usually wasn't like this.

She decided to make it a short night. She said goodnight to everyone and made her way up to her and Lucius' suite. She was in their bed reading a veela romance, hoping to tempt her mind away from the state of her stomach when she heard a knock on the door.

Hermione peeked into the room. "Mum? May I come in?"

Narcissa sat her book on her bedside table. "Of course, darling. Is something the matter?"

"That's what I came to find out." Hermione walked into the room and closed the door behind her. Moving to sit at the foot of the bed, she added, "I'm wondering if you and I are in the same boat. Experiencing the same thing."

"What thing, darling?" Did Hermione think they had caught a virus?

Hermione took a big breath. "Pregnancy."

Narcissa blinked for a space of a few seconds. "I…..I'm sorry?"

Hermione took her mother-in-law's hand. "I've been thinking. Do you remember when we both went down to the wood to ask for its blessing on mine and Draco's marriage?"

"I do."

"Well…..the spell we did. You and I both offered fruits of fertility. We both asked the wood to bless the union…..but we didn't specifically say _which_ union we were talking about."

Narcissa's smile slipped from her face.

'Mum…...you were casting with me. It's possible…"

Narcissa thought back to that day. The magic of the wood had accepted their offering. Both of theirs. She recalled what she'd thought of it.

 _My darling daughter, one does not put off the blessing of the trees. You'll be pregnant before you come home from your honeymoon._

Oh, good heavens. It couldn't be.

"Mum…..I think….I think I might be pregnant. And I think you may be, too. I thought we could do the spell on each other. To find out."

The older witch looked at the younger. "Hermione…..you really think you might be with child?"

She nodded her head. "I think it's very possible."

"Well, then. Let's put your mind at rest. Will you fetch me my wand? It's over on top of the bureau."

Narcissa offered up a quick prayer as Hermione went over to the dresser to do her bidding.

 _Oh please…..._ she thought desperately. _Let it be for Hermione. Not me. I'm too old. Something could go wrong with this child._

"Are you ready, Mum?" asked Hermione when she gave Narcissa her wand. "On the count of three. Alright?"

They both did the spell at the same time, their wands pointed to the other. When they were done, they both had the same result.

"I…..this just can't be," Narcissa stuttered.

So they did it again.

And again.

Finally, Hermione said, "Mum….stop. Your refusal to accept the truth is not going to make it go away."

A little choking sound came out of the refined lady of the manor. " _Lucius_ …..what is he going to think of me?"

And…...oh. Draco _._ Her grown son. How embarrassing would it be for him to have his mother pregnant at the same time as his wife? Narcissa's head began to spin.

"Do you want to tell them together?"

Narcissa looked at Hermione and suddenly felt ashamed of herself. Her daughter had to be as stunned as she was, but was handling this with dignity and calm. Unlike herself.

 _But she's not my age, either!_

 _No, she's young. Some might say too young. And inexperienced._

 _But her body is strong. Supple. Easily able to withstand the stress of pregnancy. Mine is not._

Narcissa clamped down on her runaway thoughts. _Enough! Think of your daughter's needs first._

"Mum?"

She managed to smile as she reached out for Hermione's hand. "Yes. That probably would be for the best." Then she took her into her arms. Gently rubbing Hermione's back, she said, "We'll be fine, love. Both you and I."

She felt Hermione shaking and was immediately concerned; but a moment later heard her muffled laughter. "Can you imagine their faces when we tell them?"

* * *

000

The reality hadn't been as funny as Hermione thought it would be. When she and Narcissa, both of them hesitant and pausing told their husbands the next morning about what they'd done the day before the wedding, the men before them nodded their heads in remembrance. Lucius, with an air of patience; Draco with one of boredom….why were they even discussing this?

But when Narcissa described how the trees had responded, Lucius' eyes grew large. "You mean to tell me…..all those flowers on the trees…..came from _them_? I assumed you and Hermione cast charms on the grove.

Narcissa gave him a steady look. "No, we didn't. That was all the trees' doing. They pulled from the ley lines."

He sucked in a breath. "What was the offering?" he asked. But the look on his face said he probably already knew.

She looked at Hermione before she said, "Walnuts, appleseeds. Honey and pomegranate."

Lucius ran his hands over the top of his head, not realizing they had begun to shake.

Draco was confused at the behavior of his normally unflappable father. "Okay….so the trees pulled up the magicks. So what does that…" he began to say, but Lucius interrupted him.

"What blessing did you two invoke?"

Hermione answered this time. Looking at Draco and begging him with her eyes to understand the significance of the spell, she recited it back as they had spoken it.

Circle of Love  
Circle of Life  
The fruit of the sweet we gladly offer.  
Oh Great Wood  
Bless this union  
Guard this house  
With your vast power.

"Cissa," Lucius said, his voice barely louder than a whisper, "Were you away from the circle's power when you cast this?"

She grabbed Hermione's hand. "No. Hermione and I were both beside it."

Draco still looked puzzled. But Lucius now knew. The trees had already given evidence of their answer. They'd blossomed. As would Narcissa and Hermione.

He closed his eyes.

"Okay…...what's going on? Why does Father look like he's seen a boggart?" Draco asked.

Lucius turned slowly to look at his son. Sometimes he forgot that his little boy was now a grown man. And soon to be father.

"Draco…..your wife and mine are telling us that the trees answered their request. They pulled from the deep magic. They blessed the union of each witch."

"Okay. So they blessed our union. So what?"

Hermione had had enough of her husband's incomprehension. She squared her shoulders and said, "Draco…...what's considered the greatest blessing the Powers can bestow on a family?"

She saw it when he connected the dots. Every ancient house knew the answer to that question. The greatest blessing they could hope to secure would be offspring to continue their line.

He swallowed loudly. "Pet…..you're…..you're telling me you're…...pregnant?"

"She's telling you _they_ are. Both she _and_ your mother," said Lucius.

Draco's head turned back in Hermione's direction to see if she would confirm what his father said.

She nodded, her sudden tears slipping past her lashes. Draco froze in his chair, his entire body radiating tension. He looked away from her. "I….I can't deal with this now," he said, shocking everyone in the room. He quickly jumped up from his seat.

"Draco," Hermione began, but he wasn't listening. He let out a small choking sound. Without warning, he apparated out of the room.

"Draco!" Narcissa cried out. Hermione's face crumpled in disappointment.

Lucius stood up and went to his wife. Taking her into his arms, he said, "I'll see to him, Darling. Then I'll come back for you."

She gave her husband a kiss. "You're….you're not disappointed, are you Lucius?"

Tracing a finger down her cheek, he whispered, "I admit, I was overwhelmed at first. Now, I'm just surprised. But delightedly so. And so will Draco be, once he gets over his shock."

Then he went to Hermione and gave her a hug. "I'll go talk to him, Daughter. Everything will sort itself out. Draco will come around."

"I should have seen this coming," she said. "He's been more emotional lately. I… I brushed it off. Just chalked it up to hunger or tiredness. But now….."

Now she didn't know what to think.

* * *

000

Harry was just coming back from taking a ride on his broom when he saw a small figure walking back and forth on the roof of the Manor. He smiled. He and Draco often sat up there after flying to talk and relax; had Draco been waiting for him? Harry missed their conversations. He missed Draco's presence, although being with Luna more than made up for it. He didn't get the same rush of peace from her touch that he did with Draco's…..with Luna's touches, Harry felt rushes of another kind.  
He smiled to himself as he flew in closer to the rooftop. The smell of snow was in the air. The cold November wind was whipping Draco's robes, his blonde hair flying about his face. Harry was reminded of how he'd looked while playing Quidditch. It wasn't until he landed that he saw Draco's face clearly. He'd been mistaken in thinking he'd come up for a chat.

Something was wrong.

"What is it?" he said as he tossed his broom to the side. He grabbed Draco's shoulders. " _Bruderherz_ …...tell me."

At first Draco was silent. Then he said, "It's Hermione."

Harry's body tensed. Had something happened while he'd been gone? "Is she….is she okay?"

Draco shook his head. "No."

Harry felt like his heart jumped into his throat.

"She's pregnant."

For a moment Harry stood there. Then he smacked Draco in the arm. " _Is that all_? You scared me to death!"

Draco looked at him defiantly. "What do you mean, is that all? Did you hear what I said? Pregnant! Hermione's carrying a child! _My child_!"

Harry gave him an incredulous look. "Well, whose did you think she'd be carrying? Mine?"

Draco shook his head. "You're just like my father. He was up here earlier trying to talk to me. But neither of you understand."

Harry watched Draco grab his hair with his fist as he returned to pacing back and forth. He'd never seen him so shook up.

"Don't you want children?"

Draco stopped and looked at him. "One day…..maybe. But not now. I mean…...how can I be a father? I'm still…still..."

Harry's voice was gentle this time. "You're still…..what? You can tell me, Draco."

He hung his head down. "Messed up," he said in little more than a whisper.

Well. Harry knew what that felt like. He went over and put his arm around him. He didn't know if the peace Draco had given him on so many occasions could flow back into him, but Harry hoped it could. He'd known for awhile that Draco had never faced his inner demons. And he had some big ones. No one going through what Draco did that day could walk away from that level of torture without somehow being affected by it. Although being with Hermione had brought Draco much healing, there were some things that lingered on. Harry knew Draco still suffered mentally from the trauma of that day. He'd heard his cries at night when he'd had a nightmare. It was something Harry still struggled with, too. He felt guilty of being the cause of the abuse Draco suffered, although he knew he wasn't to blame. Voldemort was. But, still….

Suddenly, Harry had an epiphany. He realized what was causing this panic in Draco and it wasn't Hermione being knocked up.

"This pregnancy…...it's making you feel trapped again, isn't it?"

Draco said nothing, just nodded his head while a fat tear rebelliously ran down his cheek.

That was it. The root of the problem. Draco's torture had caused a type of claustrophobia to gain hold in him. An anxiety that had nothing to do with being in a small space but everything to do with feeling cornered. With having no escape. All of it going back to when Draco had been restrained after killing Bellatrix. Had his legs broken so he couldn't run. Had been pinned down to the floor. Had been…

Harry closed his eyes and shuddered in remembrance. He'd seen it all via his connection with Voldemort. It was a wonder Draco hadn't crumbled before now. It was a testament to his brother's strength that he'd made it this far without help. Yet, if it didn't get addressed, it would just get worse. Harry sighed. Who was he to counsel another? Yet, he knew he had to try. He decided the best thing to do at that moment was to get Draco's mind off himself.

Scratching the back of his neck, he said, "I imagine Hermione is feeling trapped too, you know. At least, you don't have a child growing inside you."

A look of scorn flashed in Draco's eyes. "You're really crap at comforting someone, you know that? How is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Wasn't trying to make you feel better. I was trying to make you see the big picture. Quit making everything about you."

Harry hadn't meant for that to come out so baldly. _Well done, idiot,_ he thought miserably to himself. _Fifty points for bluntness._

Draco felt twin stabs of hurt and anger at Harry's words. How could his brother say that to him? After everything he'd done to support Harry…..and this was the thanks he was going to get?

Anticipating Draco's reaction, Harry said, "Before you have a go at me, just listen. If anyone understands what you're feeling, it's me. But I'm telling you from personal experience…...it's better when you don't make yourself the focus. You're not the center of the universe, you know. The sun will rise and set in spite of what you're going through. That's what I've come to learn. And believe me, finding that out has been a blessing.'

"So what I feel doesn't mean anything? It's not important? Good to know, thanks," he sneered.

"I didn't say that. Now you're just feeling sorry for yourself."

That did it. Draco's panic morphed to anger. "Don't tell me what I'm feeling! _You don't know!_ "

Harry spoke his next words so quietly, Draco barely heard them. "Yes, I do."

Draco stared angrily, enraged at the wizard beside him. For just a twinkling of a moment, he felt the old hatred he'd had for his former adversary. Then it faded, leaving him tired and sad. "Did you have to say it like that?" he asked wearily.

"Would you rather I lie?" Harry looked Draco in the eye. "Do you want me to pretend? Well, I'm not going to do that. You know how I feel about you. You're my mate...my brother. But right now, you're letting your past dominate your present. And whether you realize it or not, you're being selfish. There's more than you to consider in this. And you know it."

Draco looked away. It hurt Harry to see his stony expression.

"I don't know what to do."

"Well, you could start by thinking of your wife. She needs you right now. And you need her."

A guilty frown appeared on Draco's face. His head dropped in remorse. "Yeah. I know," he said in little more than a whisper.

Right then, the door to the rooftop opened behind them. They both turned to see Hermione standing there. Her troubled face pulled at Draco's heart.

"I didn't know where you'd gone," she said softly to her husband. Ignoring Harry's presence, she stammered, "Draco…..ar..are you mad at me?"

He didn't give her time to ask another question. Hearing the pain in her voice, Draco bounded over to where she stood. Pulling her tightly into his arms, he said, "I'm sorry. Forgive me."

"Draco, I can't do this by myself. If you're not with me on this…"

'Shhh, Pet. Of course, I am. I…...I'm just…..I just felt…"

"Upset?"

He shook his head.

"Scared," he whispered.

Harry quietly left the two after that. He hoped Draco would continue to be honest with Hermione. As long as he would, they would be fine. But if he ever stopped…...that was the possibility that worried Harry.

Denial did not a marriage make.

* * *

000

 **AN2:** I've been hinting for a long time that Draco wasn't as ship-shape as he led others to believe. One doesn't go through torture and not have some residual issues. He's not gone through counseling like Harry. Even bonding with Hermione couldn't take it all away. So, to me it was reasonable for him to freak at such a life-changing event as this.

In case you're wondering why Narcissa didn't know what would happen with the trees...well, she hadn't anticipated that response from them. If you recall, she'd never seen them be in such agreement before.

It may sound funny to have Draco and Harry walking along the roof of the manor. But if you look at pictures of Corsham Court (that's the image in my head for Malfoy Manor when I write) there is a place in the middle that looks a wee bit like a battlement or enclosed space between chimneys. In my mind, the roof is flat there. That's where I see Harry and Draco.


	33. At the Reception

Chapter 33: At the Reception

" **In the night of death, hope sees a star, and listening love can hear the rustle of a wing." - Robert Green Ingersoll**

* * *

000

 _Saturday, November 21st, Nott Manor_

Arthur was the first to welcome those who had come from Malfoy Manor to the reception for Ginny and Theo. Lucius looked regal as always; Draco cut a dashing figure as did Harry. Arthur still could not look Harry in the eyes, but glanced at him while he was busy talking to Hermione. He had grown and matured. His beard and mustache, now neatly trimmed, gave him an air of distinction; a trait common in the Black family line. Harry looked a gentleman. Arthur could not detect any of the wild madness that had plagued him earlier that summer. He gave every indication of being settled; poised and for once, comfortable in his own skin. Arthur looked down and was surprised to see Harry holding hands with Luna Lovegood. She also seemed changed from when he had seen her last at the battle at Hogwarts. Before, he only remembered her big luminescent eyes that seemed too knowing for anyone her age. Since then, she had rounded out, the added weight giving dimension to the ethereal quality that had always made up her person. This Luna before him was solid. Fixed. The perfect complement to the wizard beside her.

"Lucius, old friend...come in. You and your family are most welcome here."

If Lucius thought it odd that Arthur's daughter had her own father answering the door to the manor like a common house elf or muggle butler, he didn't say anything. Ushering everyone into the already crowded hallway, he pulled Arthur aside and asked in a low voice, "Far be it for me to intrude into your personal matters, but had you or Molly any prior indication of Ginny and Theo's intent to elope?"

Arthur's eyes followed Hermione and Draco as they made their way across the room to speak to the new Lady of the Manor. Shaking his head, he sighed. "No. I didn't. Molly didn't either."

Lucius looked down at the marble floor, not wanting the other wizard to see the pity he knew was showing in his features. Both Ginny and Theo knew the importance of marriage to the ancient houses. Theo as the heir; Ginny as an only daughter. What they did was not illegal; it was not unheard of, especially during times of war. But it was impulsive. Selfish.

Lucius placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I….I regret how they began…...but it _is_ a good match. It will turn out well, in spite of how they started their union."

"Oh, I know that. I've gotten over my disappointment, as has Molly. Theo is a fine lad. He treats Ginevra like a queen." Chuckling, he admitted, "I've never met a young wizard more in love with a witch."

"And Ginny? I trust her affections are the same?"

Arthur immediately sobered. "I certainly hope so. It would be a stain upon my house if she wasn't."

Lucius nodded. He hoped the same. For Arthur's sake as well as Theo's.

* * *

000

Ginny was drinking a cup of punch of wassail when Hermione and Draco walked up to where she was was standing beside Theo.

"Theodore Nott…..I go away with my bride and come back to find you married…...you are full of surprises," Draco said as he gave his old friend a clap on the shoulders.

"Thought you were the only one allowed to wed, did you? Matrimonial bliss is in the air….can't you smell it? I couldn't resist," Theo grinned as he gave his young bride a wink.

Taking that as a cue, Ginny asked, "How was the honeymoon? Although I don't know why I'm asking. The looks of satisfaction on your faces tells me all I need to know."

"Gin….shush. People will hear you," Hermione whispered.

"Don't care if they do. It's my party; I'll say what I like." Then remembering her role as lady of the house, she asked, "Would you care for some wine? Or perhaps something stronger? We're serving firewhiskey as well."

"No thanks," Hermione said quickly. "I'll just have some cider."

"I'll have the same," said Draco. He knew why Hermione had turned down the alcohol and wanted to support her.

Theo chuckled. "That's not your usual poison, Mate."

Draco brushed it off. "I'm a married man now. Got to be respectable don't I?"

Theo laughed, but Ginny's eyes narrowed. Living with six brothers, she'd learned to recognize a dodge when she heard one. She watched as Draco cupped his hand around Hermione's hip, his long fingers brushing across her lower stomach. A sudden thought hit her.

"Mione…...are you pregnant?" she blurted out.

Hermione blushed to her roots; Draco's grip on her tightened. Seeing their response, Ginny's mouth gaped open. She was a skilled reader of body language and assumed the truth. "You are! Oh, my gosh…..'Mione, you're gonna have a BABY!"

"Ginny! _Please!_ Will you be quiet?" Hermione hissed, but it was too late. Heads turned around to see what had caused such excitement in their hostess.

"Sorry, mate," Theo whispered to Draco. He watched as his wife, totally disregarding Hermione's red face, went on and on about how Draco must be a wonder between the sheets and then turned around and asked Theo why she wasn't pregnant and if he was shooting blanks. He winced. He knew Ginny was only joking. And it wasn't that he was a stuffed shirt; her humor was one thing that had drawn him to her. But there was a time and place for everything. In this setting, her bawdy humor was unseemly. It was…...frankly, it was juvenile. The new Mistress of Nott Manor would be scrutinized that evening by wizarding society. Ginny knew this but apparently didn't care.

She went on and on, not seeing the growing discomfort on Draco's face as she rattled on about his superior swimmers. Finally, Theo said, "Gin…..come with me. I need you to meet someone."

It was a lie, but he hardly cared at that moment. Waving goodbye to Hermione and Draco, Ginny took her husband's arm and said, "Well? Who's next?"

Theo didn't answer. He pulled her into a study off the main hall and locked the door. Then he warded the room so no sounds could come out of it. Ginny whirled around to face him.

"What are you doing?"

"Please. This has to stop."

Ginny looked honestly bewildered. "What has to stop?"

Theo took a deep breath. "The way you're conducting yourself. The things you're saying. We're not at Hogwarts anymore, Gin. Your behavior is out of line."

Ginny didn't say anything, but she shrugged her arm away from him. Giving him a glare that was half anger, half hurt, she spit out, "I'm sorry I'm blemishing your _perfect_ reputation. I'll just relieve you of my presence."

Then she stomped out, slamming the door as she went and left him standing alone in the room.

Theo sighed and scratched the back of his neck. He should have seen this coming. Ginny was vivacious. She was loving. She had a kind heart. And she was trying so hard to fill the shoes that were meant for an older woman.

And there was the rub. Ginny wasn't a woman. Not really. She had just recently reached her majority. If it hadn't been for the war, she _would be_ in her last year at Hogwarts. If it hadn't been for the war, his father would have never conspired to get him engaged to a daughter of the Light. She was not prepared to be the mistress of any manor, let alone an ancient and powerful one. Then another thought hit him. This one equally as brutal. He was not ready to be the lord of the manor. Perhaps they had been too hasty in marrying so soon.

 _But Draco and Hermione married young…...why are they different?_

Perhaps he and Ginny were not as mature as the other couple. Draco and Hermione had been forged in fires that he and his wife had never faced.

A wry smile touched his lips. Both he and Ginny had been playing as grown-ups. But now they had to face the music. They had made their choices. It was time they really lived up to them. Theo couldn't accuse his wife of something he was equally guilty of doing. He would need to lead by example. He knew Ginny. She would follow a worthy role model. That she had left him that evening spoke volumes to Theo's lack of leadership.

He now knew what he would have to do.

* * *

000

Ginny ran back out to the main room only to bump into Harry. He looked a far cry from the disheveled and troubled soul he'd been the last time she'd seen him.

"Harry," she breathed. This Harry looked like the fantasy Harry she'd kept in her imaginations when she'd been younger.

"Ginny," he said slowly. "It's…..nice to see you."

 _Nice?_ thought Ginny. She remembered back to when they'd been everything to each other.

 _Great. Just great. My husband thinks I'm childish and my former boyfriend thinks I'm…._ nice.

"Did you come with Draco and Hermione?"

He shook his head. "No. Well...I mean yes….we did come together...but I brought…"

"Oh, here you are," said Luna as she sidled up to Harry. Gently taking his arm, she addressed the shocked redhead. "Hello, Ginny. Are you enjoying being a not?"

Luna's delicate wordplay went over Ginny's head. She thought Luna had referred to her new last name. She didn't realize the former Ravenclaw was referring to her claim now to the boy-who-lived. She looked at how Luna leaned into Harry and how he reciprocated.

 _Are they together?_

She glanced back again at Harry, but his attention was now directed at the witch beside him. The place that used to be hers.

 _Didn't take him long to get over me_ , she thought hypocritically, seeing as how she was the one who had eloped.

Studying the blonde witch, Ginny saw she was waiting for a response. "Uh...well...yes. But we haven't been married long…I'm not quite used to people calling me Mrs. Nott."

Luna cocked her head. "Yes, I suppose that would be a side-effect of eloping. The rapid change of everything. But it's what you wished for, right?"

Ginny blushed. She always felt at a disadvantage when she talked to Luna. Suddenly feeling tired of keeping up an image, she sighed. "It's not all that I'd expected it to be."

Harry tensed, but Luna nodded. "Perhaps you need to tell Theo how you feel. Better to do it before things get too disappointing for the two of you."

"I doubt he'd listen."

Harry spoke up then. "I think he would."

Ginny's brows raised. "Oh? And why's that?"

Harry nodded with his head. "Because he's standing right behind you and hearing everything you're saying."

* * *

000

Hermione watched, concerned as Draco downed another glass of punch. She could feel the tension coming off of him in waves. She swallowed as she pushed the feelings of her own insecurities down. They could wait. She needed to see to her husband. She'd thought they'd come to an understanding. But perhaps not.

"Ginny is a true Weasley," she said. "Not too sensitive, I know. But she's not mean. At least, not on purpose."

"That's supposed to make it alright?" he grumbled. "Her mouth is a ricocheting hex. She just lets loose and doesn't give a bleeding rip to what she ends up hitting."

"She's not a bad person…." Hermione started, but Draco interrupted her.

"Don't fool yourself. Red's a menace. And she's not fit to be Theo's wife."

"Draco!"

"What? You know it's so. You know how she treated Harry. And you saw Theo's face when she was talking. She embarrassed him, Hermione."

As much as that was the truth, Hermione felt her husband was forgetting something. "She didn't force Theo to marry her, Draco. In fact, she was against the engagement at first. Don't you remember how she was at the ministry? But then something happened afterward. They found out they clicked. Theo fell in love with her."

"I don't know how. She's so immature."

Hermione stared at her husband. "May I remind you that you like Ginny?"

Draco grumbled under his breath. "She hurt my brother. I don't forget that."

"Is this really about Ginny?" Hermione took a deep breath. "Or has it more to do with me being pregnant? Is it really _her_ immaturity that bothers you? Or is it your own?"

Ow. That hurt. But as Draco's eyes flashed to Hermione's, he saw the pain he had caused in them. They shined with unshed tears.

"Pet…...I….that's not…"

"Draco….you've not been yourself since you found out. I know this has happened quickly to us. I know. And at first, I felt like you. I was scared. But now….I just feel…..." She looked away, hastily wiping away the tears that had finally escaped.

Draco gathered her close to him and bent his head down next to hers. "You feel….what?"

She looked up at him then, her face, in spite of her hurt, glowing. "I feel happy. Or, at least I would if you would let me. This feels right. I want this. I want this baby." Hermione cupped his cheek with her hand. "I know it's sudden. It wasn't a part of my plan to get pregnant this soon. But I also didn't plan to fall in love with you, either. And I certainly didn't plan to marry young. Neither did you at first, if you recall. But then something changed your mind. Remember that?"

Draco nodded. He did. He recalled feeling pushed by his mother. Then something changed. The desire to marry welled up inside him. He hadn't wanted to wait to claim Hermione as his bride.

"Well, that's how I feel about this baby. _Our_ baby, Draco."

He said nothing at first. Then he sighed. His next words were hard to say. But Hermione deserved to hear them.

Giving her forehead an affectionate kiss, he said, "Help me. Help me, Pet. I know you're right. But then I start to feel so….trapped. I mean, this is _major._ Having a child is no small commitment. When I think about it, I panic. Or get mad." Sighing again, he admitted, "You're right. This isn't about Ginny. Not really. It's about me."

"What can I do to help you? Tell me, Draco."

He held her tight, not caring that there were over six hundred souls packed inside the wards of the Nott estate that night. Shutting his eyes, Draco tried to envision he and Hermione alone in their bedroom. Instead, flashes of Dumbledore falling off the tower intermixed with Voldemort standing above him, a demonic grin on his face. He quickly opened his eyes. He shuddered

"Draco…..what is it?"

He squeezed her tightly. "I...I can't go forward. Not with all this. It's too heavy. Help me let it go….help me forget him."

"Who?"

He choked. "The Draco I was. What I did. What was done to me."

* * *

000

Ginny fidgeted on the couch. After the last guest had departed and her parents had said their goodbyes, Theo had escorted her to his favorite room in the house. The sitting room of his mother's still had traces of her magic residing in the walls. It was soothing to the feelings of the young husband, but was making the young bride nervous. She watched as her husband paced back and forth in front of her, his forehead wrinkled either in thought or disgust, she couldn't tell for sure. Ginny looked down at her hands. She played with her engagement ring, another item that still resounded with the power of his mother's magic. She felt it reprimanding her with each pulse of its signature.

She couldn't stand it any longer. She was a Weasley afterall. Holding in feelings and opinions didn't suit her. "Well…...did you drag me here just to see you walk? Or are you going to let me have it?"

Theo twirled around to look at her. Ginny winced at the expression of sadness on his face. "Let you have it? Do you think I would harm my own _wife_?"

More guilt pitted in Ginny's stomach. Could she say nothing right? "I know you heard me when I was talking to Luna and Harry. But you were too quick to judge. You really don't know what I meant."

Theo pinched the bridge of his nose. He was hurt. But he was also getting irritated. Blast that Weasley propensity for stubbornness and refusal to admit wrongs.

"Amazingly enough, I still can grasp the English language, thank you," he retorted. "Ginny, stop with the fencing. It's just us now." Taking a deep breath, he asked the question that was tormenting him, "Are you sorry you married me?"

Ginny saw the pain lashing across his features. Her own crumpled at the sight. She hadn't meant to hurt Theo. It had bothered her that Harry had shown no interest in her. It had made her jealous that Hermione was pregnant before her. But did she want Harry? No. And did she want to be pregnant? Merlin, no. So why all the jealousy?

She knew it went further back than that evening…..much further back. Ginny had been secretly jealous of the witches in Slytherin House. Seeing them with their jewelry and expensive robes had made her feel ashamed. Compared to them, she'd always felt...so….homespun. Dowdy. No ancient manor to boast of. No overfilling vaults at Gringotts. To have always felt the stigma of her family being different from the other sacred twenty-eight. In a moment of rare clarity, she saw herself as she really was. She hung her head, ashamed.

Realizing her husband was waiting for her answer, she said in a small voice, "No. I'm not a bit sorry I married you. But I would understand it if you felt that way about me."

Theo paused. He hadn't expected her to say that. "What?"

She looked up then. "I don't deserve someone as good as you. I've been a right little pain in the arse. And I'm sorry."

He sat down beside her then. Taking her hand, he admitted, "I think maybe…..both of us have acted selfishly. I was tired of being lonely. You were tired of being poor."

"But that's not why…..I never even…."

He put a finger to her mouth. "I know. I know you didn't marry me for my vaults. But be honest. If I had been poor….would you've been as tempted by my offer of marriage?"

He nodded when he saw her face flush with realization. "Gin…..maybe I've expected too much from you."

Ginny froze. A sudden fear filled her heart. "What are you saying? You…..you're not wanting to end it, are you?"

He chuckled. He couldn't help it. "Love…..did you forget? We were magically bonded. There is no _ending_ _it_."

"Oh...of course." She hesitated. "So what do we do now?"

"We go forward. We both grow up."

She touched his face and felt a profound relief when he leaned into her hand. "I've made a mess of things. I've got to make some apologies. My parents…...Theo, I've hurt them. I've rubbed your wealth in their faces. It wasn't their fault we weren't rich. Dad followed his passion. The ministry punished him for it."

"Gin….your family _is_ rich….in all the ways that really matter. I would have given all my gold to have grown up in a family like yours."

"I know. That's why I've got to make it right."

He shook his head. "We'll make it right. It's not just your burden. I hurt them by eloping with you. I'm just as guilty as you. I need to make amends."

"Can we have them over tomorrow? Maybe for dinner?"

He smiled. "Of course. And Gin?"

She looked up into his very expressive eyes. What she saw took her breath away. "Yes?"

"Just for the record…...I do love you. And I plan to love you even more."

She hugged him then, feeling with a lover's humility an overwhelming gratitude. Theo saw her worst faults…..yet, he loved her.

She leaned her head down on Theo's strong shoulder, a weary but wiser witch. "I love you, Theodore Nott." Looking up into his eyes, she added, "And we're gonna be okay."

* * *

000

 **AN:** I had the worst case of mental block in like the history of forever. Okay, that may be an exaggeration, but it felt like it! So, this chapter was all grinding it out with sheer willpower. I hope it was okay.

A big thank you to **Chester99** who helped me with some ideas. Chester, I hope Ginny acted bad enough, but not too badly to really hurt her husband. Maybe just a little naughty. I love this Theo far too much to be awful to him.


	34. The Hunt

Chapter 34: The Hunt

" **He made broken look beautiful and strong look invincible. He walked with the universe on his shoulders and made the stars look like a pair of wings." ― adapted from a quote by Ariana Dancu**

* * *

000

Hermione talking in her sleep woke Draco up from a disturbing dream. It had been mostly smoky images, but the screams and emotions inside the dreamscape had been terrifying. Thankful to have been pulled out of it, he yawned, cracking his eyes open to look outside their window. The moon was just setting; Draco figured it must be right before dawn. He would need to get up soon. It was a week before the winter solstice; today was the day for the scheduled hunt his father had planned. Lucius had invited Arthur and Remus. With them, Draco and Harry would bring Theo, Ron and Blaise Zabini.

Draco yawned again. He was loathe to leave his bed. Hermione felt deliciously soft and warm. He instinctively drew her body closer to his. He knew every nook and cranny of it now. He knew how her skin would erupt in goosebumps whenever he would trace barely-there lines down her back. When he would moan in her ear. When he would sneak up behind her in the shower. He liked their shower times best. There was something about the extrasensory experience of their bodies being slick and wet that would make both of them become unbridled. It was particularly so since Hermione had become pregnant. Draco grinned to himself. He guessed it was pregnancy hormones that had revved up her sex drive, but he wasn't complaining. Merlin, no. Just last night, Hermione had taken the initiative and proceeded to seduce him until he was putty in her hands. Draco felt himself getting aroused remembering it. Nuzzling her neck, he breathed in the scent of her hair, letting it calm and soothe him. She'd recently changed her shampoo because the smell of the old kind she'd used had started making her feel nauseous. This one smelled like winter jasmine. Draco breathed in deeply. The old-fashioned fragrance was comforting. Sweet yet alluring. Just like his wife.

 _His wife…._. Draco hugged Hermione tightly. Sometimes he still had trouble believing they were married. Not that he was unhappy about it. Heavens, no. Hermione was the best thing that had ever happened to him. But it felt unreal at times. A year ago, he'd been a death eater. She'd been on the run with Harry and Ron. They'd been enemies. And then it all changed on a cold, star-filled night that Draco thought would be his last. Afterward, they'd been attracted to the other before they'd defined their relationship, but once they'd started dating…..

 _Did we even date?_ He thought to himself. _Not really._

They'd been too wrapped up in caring for Harry to make alot of time for themselves. But neither had minded. He and Hermione loved Harry fiercely.

Draco smiled at the thought. His relationship with Harry was another one that felt surreal. If anyone had told him while he'd been at Hogwarts that Harry would become a beloved brother he would die for, he'd laughed himself silly. But now, aside from Hermione, Harry was his dearest companion, not that he'd ever tell him in such a sentimental, mushy way.

Thinking of Harry, Draco let out a small groan. His brother was notorious for sleeping in late. He knew the unenviable task of waking him up would fall on him.

 _Oh, joy. What fun that will be. Almost as much fun as freezing our arses off just so we can kill some scrawny pheasants._

Draco frowned. _What an innocuous way to put it_. Fun? They were going to ambush and kill some poor, unsuspecting birds. He knew it was traditional; he knew his father insisted they bag no more than what they would eat…...but since his torture at the hands of Voldemort, any thought of death made Draco go cold inside. Maybe it had been a good thing he hadn't been well enough to participate in the final battle.

 _Guess I better get up. Harry will be hard to wake_ , he thought with a sigh. Before he got out of the bed, Draco leaned over and gave Hermione a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Love you," he whispered as he smoothed her hair away from her face. And he did. Merlin, how he loved the witch beside him. Would he ever get used to the overwhelming feelings she drew out of him?

Hermione roused at the sound of his voice. "Hmm?"

"Shh. Go back to sleep, love. I'll see you later on."

But Hermione had already done that, turning over to clutch at Draco's pillow.

Draco took one last look at his witch before he closed the door. Unaware that she was being watched, Hermione began to softly snore.

Draco chuckled as he left their room.

* * *

000

"Alright…...are we ready to go now?" Lucius asked the men before him, but his eyes had focused on Harry, who was still gripping the mug of hot coffee with both hands.

Muttering something about early birds and what the lot of them could do with the blasted worms, Harry downed the remaining liquid in the cup and stood up to go out with the rest of the men. The air was cold and misty. The light of the early dawn could be seen on the horizon, the pale strip of pink indicating a new day. Harry pulled his cloak more closely to his body.

"Remember….we are to rendezvous at the stone pillar that's just west of the town at Avebury," instructed Lucius. "Best to apparate in with a disillusionment spell already applied. Some devotees may be up at first light."

Everyone agreed to that. Before long, pops of disapparation could be heard along the lawn. Harry looked at Draco. The latter looked worried.

"What's wrong, brother? Worried about 'Mione?"

Draco shook his head. "I…..well...it's nothing, really. Just not looking forward to this."

Harry snorted. "You think getting up at the crack of dawn is my idea of a good time?"

"I seem to recall you were quite keen on the idea of being included when this was first mentioned last summer."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Yeah…..but that was before Luna started keeping me up all hours of the night."

Draco cocked his head. "Do I want to know what you two are up to?"

"I don't know….. _do_ you?"

Draco huffed. "Not particularly."

"Then don't ask." Harry cleared his throat. Hesitantly, he asked, "Er…...about Luna. Would I have your support if she and I were to...you know….."

"What?"

Harry gave Draco a level look. "You know."

The two young wizards stared at each other.

"I remember what you said when we were in Italy….but…..blimey, Harry…..you sure about this?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I reckon I am."

"And this is not just about Ginny already being mar…."

"No," Harry said before Draco could finish his sentence. "I knew you would think that. But, no."

Draco scratched the side of his head. Luna was already his cousin. How did he feel about her becoming a sister? He had sold the idea to Hermione…..but now that it was becoming reality, did he really want this for Harry? Luna's oddities were amusing…...at a distance. He wondered how much he would like it if he had to put up with them on a continual basis. And Hermione. Could two witches with such differing personalities co-exist under the same roof?

Then a voice that sounded like his wife's broke through in his thoughts.

 _If she can put up with Harry's affliction, then we should have no trouble putting up with her eccentricities. Besides, Luna is caring. Compassionate._

Just what Harry needed in a mate.

Clapping his brother on the shoulder, Draco said, "If you're sure….if that's what you really want…..then go for it."

Harry grinned, relieved. "Like you did, you mean?"

Before Draco had a chance to respond, a loud pop sounded in front of them. Ron had apparated back. "What the devil is keeping you two? Your father is about to have a conniption. He said to hurry it up!"

Harry laughed out loud. "He always gets his knickers in a twist when he doesn't get his way about something."

Draco grinned. "Oh, don't I know it. Well, come on. Let's not keep Father waiting."

* * *

000

Harry shivered. He'd never enjoyed cold weather. And he didn't understand why wizards kept to the hunting seasons established by muggles. Why couldn't they hunt pheasants during the summer? No one would see them. Who would complain? However, he said nothing as he waited in the frigid air, quiet as only a wizard could be. Soon, he saw what they'd come for. A group of pheasants were moving closer to where they stood. Luckily, the morning had been too cold for muggles to be out in it. That would make this easier. They wouldn't have to conceal their spells. For instead of using dogs to flush out the birds, wizards cast patronuses to startle the birds out of the higher grasses.

At a nod from Lucius, the group of wizards stealthily raised their wands.

Streams of light shaped as various animals surprised the covey as the group of men cried out, " _Expecto Patronum!_ "

Frightened, the brood of birds rose up in flight. This was the moment. The wizards as one let loose a barrage of avadas. The poor birds never knew what hit them. They never had a chance. Draco watched as those around him exulted in their kill. He put his wand back in his holster without ever having fired a shot.

"Yeah!" Harry yelled with enthusiasm, his discomfort with the cold forgotten. "Did you see that? Did you see that brother? We got them all!"

Theo fist-pumped his satisfaction. Blaise grinned, then yawned. "Well. That's that. Maybe now we can eat breakfast? Preferably someplace where there's a massive fire we can sit beside….and central heat."

Lucius was moving toward the fallen creatures, his face flushed with excitement.

Remus followed him. "I still don't see the allure," he said. "Where's the thrill? There was no chase."

Lucius tutted. "Like I told you before, old friend…..not all of us enjoy running after our prey."

Arthur chuckled. "Especially at our age."

Lucius turned around and called out to the younger men. "Well, don't just stand there, lads. Come help us out. These birds won't dress themselves."

"Ugh….I hate this part of it," said Theo.

"What part is that?" asked Harry as they began to walk to where the others were standing.

"The field dressing of the birds," said Theo. "A good hunter will do it as soon as their prey is killed. No point in taking the chance of letting the meat spoil."

"Not that it could in this temperature," muttered Blaise.

Ignoring that, Harry asked, "Er…..what do you mean by field dressing?"

"This your first hunt, Potter?" asked Blaise.

"He's a Black, actually," said Ron, speaking up for his friend.

Blaise's eyebrows rose. "Really?" He looked back at Harry. " _Ma va' là!_ I wondered how you'd gotten so handsome."

Theo smirked at the sudden unease on Harry's face and laughed when he took a step away from the wizard. "Don't worry, Harry. Blaise isn't hitting on you…...he's just being his ridiculously romantic self."

That didn't make Harry feel any better.

Blaise took one look at his face and chuckled. "You're safe, _bel ragazzo_. I like the ladies just like you. Which reminds me…...I heard you and Luna were dating. Is it true?"

Harry slowly nodded. The former discomfort was now replaced with another. He knew Luna had spent the summer with Blaise. His green eyes became even greener with jealousy. The wizard before him was charming and had a reputation as a womanizer. Harry suddenly felt sick.

Blaise, not noticing Harry's pale features, began to wax poetic about his former flame. "Ah…...talk about beauty…...the lovely Luna, is she not now a prize? A magical Venus rising from the sea."

"Since when does Venus wear dirigible plum earrings?" asked Draco. He'd seen Harry's face and was trying to get his oblivious friend to shut up.

Blaise paused to stare at the blonde. He knew Draco well enough to know what he was doing. He coughed, then looked at Harry. "My apologies. I meant no disrespect. Let's change the subject, shall we? Tell me how you ended up being a Black."

"Long story," said Draco, before Harry could respond. "That will have to wait for another time. But the important thing is Harry's my blood. And more than that…he's _my brother._ "

Blaise's eyes grew round in surprise. No wonder Draco was being so protective of the boy-who-lived. "I'd…..I'd heard the rumors…...at your wedding…..but I didn't believe them…"

"The rumors are true," said Theo, thankful that he and Harry had made their peace. "But can we get back to Harry's question?" He gave Blaise a pointed look that made the Italian roll his eyes.

Blaise let out a sigh. "By all means," he said. "Let's go back to discussing guts and entrails."

Ignoring him, Theo patiently said, "A bird should be field dressed soon after it's shot. One must lay the bird on its back and pull the feathers off from below the breastbone to the anal opening, clearing the area for the first cut. After that's done, one reaches in and takes out….."

"Okay…..I get the idea," said Harry, making a face and holding out his hand as if he'd heard quite enough.

"You forgot to tell him that they'll need to be bled," added Blaise, apparently deciding to chime in on Harry's education.

Once they made it over to the older wizards, Lucius said, "This is a fine kill. There are enough birds to feed our family and yours," he said to Arthur.

The kind man bowed his head and said, "Then why don't you go ahead and make the first cut? I'll make the second. As the custom goes, our houses will then be tied by blood and bone."

Lucius winked at Remus. "Since you are already a part of our house, would you care to do the honors, Remus?"

He took the knife, chuckling. "You always manage to find a way out of the messy jobs, don't you?" With a wave of his hand, the feathers around where the cut would be made were vanished. Then he lay the blade to the exposed flesh. The others watched with varying degrees of interest, but as soon as Draco saw the blade against the bird's breastbone, another vision filled his mind.

" _This traitor killed one of ours!"_ _Fenrir Greyback_ _shouted._

" _He does not deserve to wear the honor of your mark, My Lord,"_ _Dolohov_ _said._

 _A whispery voice replied, "Quite right. Take it off him."_

 _Draco struggled not to whimper. He was being held against his will. A spell, the kind he'd never learned, was cast against his legs. He screamed, the bones shattering from his knees down. He felt hot blood trickling down. Some of the fractures were compound, then. He heard his father in the distance, pleading for his life, but his cries of pain blotted out the exact words his father was saying. Then he saw before him a recognizable blade. The Malfoy ceremonial knife, used for betrothals, for births…...for deaths._

" _Remove the honor from him," the whispery voice commanded. He was cruelly pinned to the floor, the pain from the movement of his legs causing him to black out momentarily. Too soon he came back to consciousness. He recognized a hot pressure that quickly escalated to a throbbing screaming pain as the part of his arm that bore the dark mark was violently sliced from him. His tortured flesh shot out the pulsing blood that dripped from the walls. He yelled, pitiful anguished cries of agony that were complemented by cries from his mother._

" _Shut her up or she's next," Voldemort threatened Lucius. The fallen death eater went to his wife._

"Shhh…..it's alright," he soothed.

 _It's not alright!_ Draco thought. _I'm going to die! Father…...don't you care?_

"Draco…..Draco…...you're alright, Son."

 _How can you say that? Don't you see what your master is doing to me?_

"Draco…... _bruderherz_ …...come back," came a different voice. Harry.

 _Harry? Why didn't he leave? What's he doing here?_

"I've got you, mate. No one's going to hurt you," the voice of Ron soothed.

Draco finally became aware of his surroundings. He was lying on the frozen ground, surrounded by the group of wizards who had made up the hunting party. They were all looking down on him, Theo with concern, Blaise with confusion. Ron, bless his kind-hearted soul, had cradled Draco's head in his hands to keep it off the frozen earth.

Harry looked at his brother worriedly, but his words were soft and gentle. "You're safe. It's all in the past. Voldemort is dead," he said, knowing what Draco needed to hear.

They slowly helped Draco from his position on the ground. "What…...what happened?"

"I was about to clean the bird…..then you started screaming," filled in Remus.

Draco turned his head, ashamed. His eyes went to Harry. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about," he said.

Ron stood near, nodding his head in agreement. "Don't be so hard on yourself, mate."

But Draco wasn't so sure. He looked up and saw the troubled glance of Theo and the puzzled look of Blaise.  
Was he now a freak to his mates? Disregarding Harry's outstretched arm, he moved away from his friends.

"I'm going to go check on Hermione now," he said.

The group of wizards watched him as he apparated away.

"It's time," said Harry to Lucius. "It's only going to get worse if we don't."

"Aye," Lucius reluctantly agreed. "It would appear you are right, son."

* * *

000

"PTSD," the healer stated.

"PTSD? What does that mean?" asked Draco.

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," stated the healer. "Granted, it's a muggle term, but it applies to wizardkind as well. For those who suffer the aftereffects of trauma. For us, we've seen an exponential increase of cases since the war."

"So…..what does that mean? Am I crazy or something?" Draco was beginning to get upset.

"No….not at all," the healer hastened to say. "It's just the mind's way of pulling up things that need to be healed."

Draco didn't look convinced, so the healer said, "Think of it this way. When the body is hurt….when it suffers trauma, one can easily see the evidence of it. When that happens, what does one do?"

Draco gave a little sigh. "Apply poultices. Bandage it. Take the prescribed potions."

"Yes," the healer nodded. "One cares for the wound and protects it while it heals. But what if one didn't do that? What if you didn't bandage it, and then one day you accidentally bumped it against a sharp object? What would you feel?"

"Well…..pain, I assume."

"Yes…..and the pain could be similar to the initial injury. What I'm saying Draco, is that's what's happening to you mentally. You've ignored the psychological pain of what you experienced; it's received no care, no bandaging, if you will. So when things come along that mentally 'bump' it, it cries out. The more it gets 'bumped', the worse it will be. What I'm saying is, it needs to be addressed."

Hermione took her husband's hand. "I've known things weren't okay with you for the past couple of weeks," she acknowledged. "But I thought it was just the stress of the baby."

"Baby?" the healer asked. Looking at Hermione and Draco, he ventured, "Are the two of you expecting?"

"Yes," Hermione admitted, blushing madly. "We haven't known long."

The healer, deep in thought, tapped his chin with his finger. "That very well may have been the catalyst that caused today's episode."

"But I was fine….until I saw the knife," muttered Draco. He was beginning to feel horribly embarrassed.

The healer nodded. "Quite understandable, considering what you went through. The knife acted as a trigger."

"Trigger?" this came from Narcissa. "What does that mean?"

"A trigger can be anything actually…..anything that reminds the mind of what was suffered. It causes the mind to replay the event."

"What did you feel during that?" Hermione whispered to Draco.

"Trapped," he finally admitted. "Scared. And in alot of pain."

The healer nodded. "A knife was used against you. Of course, you would associate it with pain. And a pregnancy can reproduce feelings of panic or of being trapped, particularly if the couple is young or the pregnancy is unplanned.

"Check and check," Draco murmured to himself.

"What should we do?" asked Hermione. She looked at Draco worriedly.

"No need to panic," the healer hastened to say. "Understand this is normal." The healer looked at the party in front of him. "Did you hear what I just said? This is NORMAL. It's the mind's way of demanding healing. Give the person time. Remind them of their freedoms." Looking at Hermione, he said kindly, "The condition is not irreparable, dear. He will eventually conquer it."

Then he gave Draco a knowing look. "You would probably benefit from counseling….wait, now," he said, holding up a finger after seeing Draco's look of dismay. "There's no shame in that. You don't have to see a therapist….but it would definitely help you and hasten your recovery."

"I don't see how," Draco muttered.

"It helped me," said Harry.

"Listen to the healer, son," Lucius pleaded.

The healer looked at the family in front of him. Then he looked at Draco. "Promise me you'll think about it, Mr. Malfoy. I wouldn't advise it unless I believed it would help."  
After the healer left the room, Draco took Hermione's hand. "Pet…...I'm sorry I'm broken," he whispered. "You deserve better."

Hermione looked at Harry. He nodded back at her.

"Draco…..you're not broken. You're just wounded. And you've been so strong…..taking care of Harry…..taking care of me…."

Draco looked up to see Hermione's eyes shining suspiciously. "Pet…."

"...but it's time now for you to take care of yourself," she finished.

"Better listen to your wife, brother," Harry clapped him on the back. "You know how she is when she doesn't get her way."

In spite of feeling like a failure, Draco grinned. "She _is_ a bossy thing."

Harry grinned back. "Always has been."

"I'm right here," Hermione said. Then she cupped Draco's face with her hands. "You and Harry are so much alike. You're both heroes. But even heroes need a little help now and then."

Draco sighed. "Okay, okay….I'll do it. If only for you two."

Harry and Hermione gave each other a satisfied smile.

Listening nearby, Lucius and Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief. Lucius nuzzled his wife's ear and murmured, "Can we have a girl this time? These boys are going to be the death of me."

* * *

000

 **AN:** Harry is not a hunter, nor an ornithologist, so he didn't know the peak season for pheasants to hatch their young is in June. His comment was not to show insensitivity, but ignorance.

 _Ma va' là_ is an Italian expression denoting surprise. It means, "You don't say!"

 _Bel ragazzo_ is Italian for, "pretty boy". Or handsome. Or good-looking. You get the idea.

This story is almost done. One more chapter, I think. Maybe an epilogue. We'll see.


	35. Why We Fought

35\. Why We Fought

" **I admire people who choose to shine like stars even after all the storms they've been through." -Unknown**

* * *

000

 _May 3, 1999_

The sun was shining overhead as Hermione put finishing touches on the bouquet at the main table outside on the terrace. The sky was rarely this bright in England, but she felt it portended good tidings to the couple who would be joined in holy matrimony that day. Harry and Luna's bonding on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts was fitting, she thought.

Hermione grunted as she reached over for the scissors. The table pushed back on her expanded stomach. She had indeed blossomed, just like the forest had foreshadowed at her wedding. She and Narcissa were now seven months pregnant. Hermione had only gained weight in her middle; from the back, she looked the same as she had before. But when she turned to the side, she looked like she'd swallowed a quaffle, as Ron was gleefully fond of saying. In contrast, Narcissa had filled out everywhere. It was so funny to see the normally thin witch rounded. She actually waddled when she walked, not that anyone was foolish enough to say it to her face. It wasn't her fault, really. Narcissa had been shocked when she discovered she was carrying twin girls. But that was nothing to Lucius' reaction. He had fainted dead away, only to be revived by Draco and Harry smirking while patting him on the back and congratulating him on proving his still virile manhood.

Lucius had brushed his sons off of him and huffed at their impudence. "Oh, let a man have some room, will you? I was just taken aback is all."

Once the surprise wore off, he'd embraced the idea of baby girls living in the manor, for possibly the first time ever. He went all out in constructing a nursery that would be fit for royalty, for that was how he viewed his precious Elara and Alula, his very own moon and star. Harry suggested Lar-a-lu as a handy combination nickname for the both of them, but Lucius wasn't about to allow such absurdity to be used on his angels. Draco was amused by his father's enthusiasm and helped him with his project whenever he could. But he had his own future to see to. It had taken him a bit of time, but the parenting bug had finally bitten Draco. Hard. Wanting to be the best father possible for little Scorpius Auberon kept Draco from skipping out on his counseling sessions. He'd made alot of progress in confronting his demons, though he'd learned he would never be completely free of the struggle.

"It's a part of your history," the counselor had said. "Good, bad, the things we live through make up our own unique story."

Draco hadn't liked that answer until the therapist smiled and said, "You know….in every story I've read, it's the hero who always has the worst time of it."

Hero. Draco still didn't think of himself that way, but it did help him to think that others did. Hermione certainly did. So did Harry. Even Ron and the twins alluded to it, albeit with humor. He wondered if the twins could actually do _anything_ without that characteristic twinkle in their eye. Fred and George were working together at their store again. Fred's memory loss and blackouts had become worrisome until they discovered they were caused by an inflammation of his brain, brought on by an infection caused by the curse that had blinded him. After a stint at St. Mungo's, he came out raring to go. He told George he wanted to live his life and enjoy every moment he had, and he didn't want something as insignificant as blindness to stop that.

Draco thought Fred was the real hero to have that type of attitude. And Fred did what he said. He was living large. He waited on customers who came into the store, allowed himself to be a test subject for new ideas…..much to the amusement of their younger clientele who frequented their shop. He also started dating. He and Hannah Abbott hit it off one afternoon when she'd come into the shop looking for a birthday present for a cousin. Fred couldn't see it, but George told him later that Hannah had been injured at the last battle. A nasty scar ran from her left hip down to her ankle. But she hadn't let it stop her. Like Fred, she was determined to live her life. She wasn't going to let a disfigurement or a subsequent limp keep her from doing the things she loved.

Impressed with her positive attitude, Fred asked her out. He told her he could be her legs and she could be his eyes. Together, they made quite a pair. Hannah had never laughed so much before. Fred had never had such a feeling of completeness, even with George.

Speaking of, George wasn't about to be left out of the romance that seemed to be taking the wizarding world by storm. Surprising everyone, he began courting Daphne Greengrass, who had been introduced to him by his brother-in-law Theo.

Molly's tender mother heart was in heaven seeing her children so happy. She knew weddings and babies were in their future. One wedding was already in the works. Unlike Ginny and Theo's quiet elopement, this one promised to be a show-stopper. Ron was going to marry Lillion, and every witch and wizard in Austria were expected to attend the union of their most honored house's daughter to the handsome British wizard. Their romance happened suddenly; they'd quickly developed a rapport and began to correspond after Draco and Hermione's wedding. At Christmas, Ron went to Austria to ask for permission to court Lillion. It was tricky, but he managed to visit her whenever he could. Beauxbatons allowed visitors on weekends; that's where Ron was on most of them. On Valentine's Day, he surprised her with a locket that had been his Aunt Muriel's favorite. It was a lovely thing, a solid emerald hanging from a chain of onyx beads. Wizarding customs in Austria were no different than in England; Lillian knew what the giving and receiving of jewelry meant. Soon after, Arthur, with the help of Lucius paving the way with the introductions, began official negotiations with the House of Blumenthal. Ron hoped to be able to marry Lillian sometime after she graduated. They were looking at a September bonding, though the exact date hadn't been confirmed yet.

Hermione smiled as she thought of all the happiness that had come to her and her loved ones. Well, at least most of her loved ones. Hermione's parents had decided to move back to Australia. It had devastated her when she'd learned of their plans. Lucius, along with Harry and Draco had gone to see them. But it had done no good. When the men had come back from seeing the Grangers, all it had taken was one look at Draco's furious face, Harry's sad one and Lucius' apologetic countenance to know the outcome. She'd finally had to realize her family was now the one whose last name she shared.

Finally satisfied with how the flowers looked, she made her way back inside to meet with the women who would give Luna the same pampering Hermione had received before her bonding ceremony. Padding down the main hallway, she opened the door to the room where the bridal party was housed.

Narcissa looked up when she heard the door click. Motioning with her hand, she said, "Come on in, darling. We saved a seat for you."

Due to the two of them being unable to lie on their stomachs, Narcissa had the elves giving everyone a manicure and pedicure in lieu of a back massage.

Luna and Ginny sipped on their cold champagne while Narcissa and Hermione had an Orange Julius.

"Umm…..," sighed Narcissa in blissful satisfaction. "I've always loved these."

"Binks is a wonder," agreed Hermione. "The muggle kind never tasted this good."

"He must have done something with the champagne, too," observed Luna. "It tastes extra-light and bubbly."

"That's just your love effervescing," teased Ginny. It was amazing to Hermione to see the close relationship that had grown between the two loves of Harry's life. She would have thought it would be awkward between them. But somehow, they worked. Neither resented the other.

"So tell me…..will you and Harry remain in Italy after your honeymoon? Or did you decide to make your home in England?"

Luna took another sip of her drink before she answered the redhead. "Actually, we've chosen to do both."

Ginny wasn't expecting that answer. "Both?"

"Uncle Lucius helped us purchase a small villa near Positano." Luna paused for a moment to squeeze Narcissa's hand. "Thank you so much, Aunt. It was the loveliest wedding present."

Narcissa waved away her gratitude. "Tosh, darling. You're our niece; Harry's our son. It's the least we could do."

Luna smiled tenderly at Narcissa. Then she turned back to Ginny. "We plan to live in Italy during the colder months, but will come back to live at the manor during the summer. And we'll also visit whenever Harry needs to see Draco." Luna had understood and accepted the unique bond the two wizards had with each other.

"We hope to visit you as well," said Hermione. "I know that Draco plans on us coming after Ron and Lillian's bonding. He's already told me he wants you two to be babysitter for Scorpius so he can take me to that restaurant you recommended." After realizing he had never really courted Hermione, Draco had established one night a week to be reserved for 'date night' for the two of them. Sometimes they'd go to dinner. Sometimes it would be nothing more than strolling down Diagon Alley window shopping. A couple of times they ventured out into muggle London.

"Of course, Hermione. We'll love looking after Scorpius. Harry already told me he wants at least three children, so it will good practice for us."

Ginny quietly drank her champagne during this exchange. She was now a far cry from the insecure, thoughtless girl she'd been when she married Theo. But that didn't mean she didn't have any worries. A new trouble had come to take the place of the old. So far, she had not been able to become pregnant. At first, she thought the problem was with Theo, but a test at St. Mungo's disproved that notion. Ginny had been shocked. It was unheard of for a Weasley to be infertile. The healer had told her that technically she _could_ have children….but that it might not be as easy as she'd first thought. Ginny had known her periods were irregular, but had never given it much thought until the healer asked her about it. She hadn't ever told anyone before; even Molly hadn't known. After the healer found that out, he started Ginny on a regiment of potions that would aid in correcting the hormonal imbalances in her body. Ginny hadn't noticed any change, other than Theo commenting on the increased lushness of her curves, but she attributed that to the slight weight gain she'd picked up since being married. As it stood now, she and Theo were _cautiously_ optimistic.

Noticing Her friend's silence, Hermione asked, " How is your project coming along, Gin? Draco said Theo was really excited about it."

The project was one that she was doing with her mother. Ginny, with the help of Theo had created a brand new garden devoted to medicinal plants. Together, she and her mother were producing potions; the kind that Narcissa had spoken so highly of. They'd already made a deal with St. Mungo's and with several independent healers. _Molly's Medicinal Elixir_ would hit the market next month. Mass producing her mother's cures had kept Ginny from feeling melancholy and had given her purpose. The Nott elves had been beside themselves with joy at having regular tasks now. And It had given her mother and father an additional source of income. In fact, the Weasley's were well on their way, if projections held true, to being independently wealthy. Perhaps not to the grandeur of the other purebloods, but quite easy and comfortable, which is what Ginny had always wanted for her parents, especially now as they were getting older and her father was getting closer to retiring.

"We're both excited. Mum's elixir will be out soon."

"Splendid! I always thought Molly should market her potions. Well done, my dear."

Ginny blushed at Narcissa's praise. "I've found I love gardening. There's something so peaceful about getting one's hands in the soil. I can see now why Theo's mother loved it so."

She'd also discovered the herbs and plants grew better near the little pool and bush by the woods. Ginny knew that place had special magic and protections on it; why, she didn't know. But she intuitively felt Theo's mother had placed them there.

A tap on the door interrupted the ladies' conversation. Cracking the door open, Neecie peeked in the room. "Young Missus, young Master is wishing for you. He's be saying to Neecie that he needs your help in dressing for the ceremony."

The other witches in the room smirked at Hermione.

"Poor Draco. I can't imagine what that must be like, needing help to get dressed," Ginny teased before she took a swallow of her champagne.

"I think Neecie meant to say he wanted help getting _undressed_ ; at least, that would make more sense why he would want Hermione's help."

Ginny choked on her drink at Luna's artless remark. Narcissa chuckled while Hermione awkwardly rose from her chair. "Let me go attend to him."

"Yes, by all means, _take care of his needs_ ," gasped out Ginny, still wheezy from the wine going down her windpipe.

"I'm sure you know that had nothing to do with Draco," murmured Narcissa after Hermione had left the room. "I have no doubt Hermione planned that out with Neecie. Ah me, pregnancy hormones can be _so_ demanding."

"Well, that makes sense. I thought Uncle looked happier than usual," Luna stated.

* * *

000

 _A short time later in an upstairs suite…_

"Feel better now, Pet?" Draco asked with a satisfied and smug grin.

"Oh, shut it," Hermione play-slapped him on his bare chest before she moved her hands to pull the zipper up on his pants. "I didn't hear you complaining."

Draco pulled his wife's body as close as her swollen belly would allow. "I certainly wasn't."

Hermione nuzzled Draco's neck with her nose. Holding him tightly, she whispered, "I love you. So much."

Draco moved one of his hands from her back to cradle the back of her head. Pulling back to look at her, he gave her a tender kiss on her forehead. "I know you do. And I love you." Then her bent his body down to place a kiss on Hermione's stomach. "And Daddy loves you, too, Scorpius. I didn't mean to makes such waves earlier, but your mother was so demanding and bossy…."

Hermione laughed and popped Draco again, this time a little harder. " _Draco_! You did not just say that to our son!"

Downstairs, the other ladies heard Hermione squealing her husband's name. For a moment, there was silence as they all sat and stared at the other. Then together, they broke out in uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

000

Harry and Luna's bonding was beautiful. Brilliant butterflies were released at the proclamation of them being man and wife. Before they kissed for the first time as a married couple, the bride and groom paused to take in the sight of each other. Harry, his brilliant green eyes shining with peace and contentment; Luna, a blissful smile of absolute certainty playing across her features. When their lips finally met, applause broke out around them.

Ron and Lillion stood beside Hermione and Draco. The two oldest friends of Harry's had found each other's hand as they'd watched their childhood friend take eternal vows. They'd both thought back through the years...of Harry's pain and torment….his long struggle against Voldemort….his aching need for love.

"He made it," Hermione whispered as she watched Harry place a gold band on Luna's finger. "We all did."

She turned her face to look at Ron. He reached over to gently wipe a tear from her cheek. "All's well that ends well, huh?"

Hermione chuckled in spite of her tears. Feeling his wife move, Draco looked over and saw her and Ron's joined hands. Smiling, he placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back. He felt at that moment extraordinarily blessed and grateful. His friends and family were thriving. He had the best wife in the world. Life was good.

The pain had been worth it.

The End

* * *

 **AN:** That's all, folks. I know we could go on and on with regular life for our characters, but we know their futures are happy ones. After all, Neecie heard it! LOL

Thanks for reading!

Special thanks to **Queendom of No Smiles** for the idea of 'date night' for Draco and Hermione.


End file.
